Horribles Seres Humanos
by theblacksheepwriter
Summary: Stiles es gay y tiene un problema, siempre se termina enamorando del tipo equivocado de hombres. Esos hetero-confundidos y curiosos que no saben quienes son o que quieren. Después de su ultima decepción amorosa y de tocar fondo, junto con sus amigos decide que es momento de hacer algo al respecto de ese tipo de hombres, para mostrarle al mundo quienes son en realidad y exponerlos a
1. Chapter 16

Horrible y Dulce Venganza

TL Mason

"Si te gustan todos los sabores, nadie puede decir que tienes mal gusto"

HASTA AHORA

"Kyle…Yo…" Murmuré con los ojos cerrados y mi respiración entrecortada. "Kyle no creo que…" Un momento… ¿Quién rayos eres y por qué estás leyendo mi diario? En caso de que seas mi mamá, bueno, ¡DEJA DE LEER MI DIARIO MAMÁ!

En caso de que no seas mi madre entonces tenemos un serio problema aquí, porque no tienes derecho de estar leyendo esto, a menos que seas una perra. ¿Lo eres? Si es así, entonces demuéstralo.

**EL MANIFIESTO DE LAS PERRAS**

Soy una perra, y tú lo sabes perra. He hecho cosas buenas y malas. He vivido grandes momentos. Tengo los mejores amigos en el mundo. Soy amable y valgo la pena. Soy astuto y algunas veces molesto. Soy alto y bajo, obeso y delgado. Soy negro, latino, asiático, blanco e indio. He hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento y momentos que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Tengo un corazón noble y una hermosa sonrisa. Creo en la igualdad y soy feminista. Creo en el amor y la paz. Soy cristiano, judío, ateo, mormón, católico. Soy adinerado y pobre. Vengo de un pueblo chico y de una gran ciudad. Tengo convicción e ideales. Tengo un alma y tengo un corazón. Soy un ser humano, y merezco amor.

De acuerdo, ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? Ah sí, _"Ese" _momento. Bueno, las cosas terminaron ocurriendo así.

"Kyle…Yo no…"

"Por favor Stiles, déjame hablar primero" Me suplicó.

Tragué con dificultad y espere por lo que podría jurar fueron horas. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué estaba tan inseguro?

"Kyle, tu…"

"Te mereces a alguien mejor que él" Dijo con manos temblorosas.

Me preparé para replicar, pero él fue más rápido y antes de que pudiese reaccionar se inclinó y me besó. Me sacudí sobre el césped y habría dejado escapar un chirrido pero me abrazó. Yo lo abracé y…Ehm… De acuerdo, creo que voy muy rápido. Probablemente ni siquiera sabes de qué estoy hablando, así qué… ¿Por qué no volvemos a donde todo empezó?

Mi nombre es Stiles, y este es mi nuevo diario personal, y solo en caso de que no hayas leído el inicio de la historia o eres un pez blue tang déjame que te explique un par de cosas y de cómo acabé atrapado en un heptágono amoroso. Primero que nada, debes saber que todo empezó como una broma. Bueno, venganza, en realidad.

No hace mucho tiempo yo era un estudiante de cinematografía en Oakwood. Era el genial director de cine del que todos se sentían celoso y si, sorpresivamente eso incluía mis mejores amigos.

Cuando tenía veintiún años, conocí a este ardiente y sensible estudiante de leyes llamado Isaac Lahey. No era solo un chico común, pero sino también dulce y divertido, aunque…Había un pequeño problema. Era hetero, bueno…No hetero-hetero, pero más como heter-que-odia-a-los-gays-hasta-que-conoce-a-uno-y-desarrolla-sentimientos-por-él. Y adivina quién fue ese pobre gay. Sí, yo. Lo gracioso es que ese tipo de sujetos existe. Nadie dice nada sobre ellos, pero son reales y déjame decirte una cosa. Son un montón de horribles seres humanos.

Ese es el nombre que las perras y yo les dimos. Horribles seres humanos, pero podemos usar Hsh por cuestiones de fandom, ¿no crees? Como sea, conocí a Isaac y teníamos esa extraña química entre nosotros que me hacía pensar y sentir un montón de cosas. Si, ya sé lo que estás pensando, yo era bastante tonto para enamorarme de un hetero, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? No es como que la gente pudiese elegir de quien enamorarse. Si ese fuese el caso, habría escogido a una chica, pero simplemente no puedes hacer eso. Créeme, lo intenté.

Bueno, antes de que digas algo, debo aclararte que nunca intenté meterme en sus pantalones, aunque podría haberlo hecho en un par de ocasiones, pero…No me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo, especialmente porque no soy tan bien parecido para si quiera considerar salir con alguien tan atractivo como él. No importa, incluso cuando no intenté nada con él, él definitivamente si lo hizo conmigo, o al menos me tiró algunos huesos para que los cogiera y lo dejara jugar con mis sentimientos.

Esa es la cuestión con ese tipo de sujetos. Nunca sabes que son y a quien aman. No son gays, pero tampoco son completamente heteros, y definitivamente no encajan en el perfil de bisexuales ni heteroflexible. Solo les gusta jugar con todos. No importa el corazón de quien rompen porque como me una vez me dijo mi mejor amigo en el mundo. La única cosa de la que estan enamorados, es del hecho de que todos los aman. Y aquí fue donde decidí darle un cambio a la historia de mi vida.

Deja que te explique algo. Todos y me refiero a todos los gays en el mundo conocen al menos dos horribles seres humanos en sus vidas. ¿No me crees? Solo pregúntaselo a tu mejor amigo gay y verás que tengo razón. Lo gracioso de todo esto, es que no sé por qué ninguno de nosotros dice nada al respecto. Tal vez es demasiado doloroso para si quiera considerar hacerlo, pero lo que realmente importa aquí es que son reales, y estan allí afuera arruinando la vida de alguien en este preciso momento.

Deja que te aclare algo. No son monstruos. Al menos no en el exterior, y la mayor parte del tiempo tampoco lo son en el interior. Quiero decir, es complicado, pero en…Cierto modo les gustas por cómo eres. Lo ingenuo e inocente que puedes llegar a lucir ante ellos. Les encanta que seas desinteresado y amable y que hay cosas en ti que los hacen sentirse lo suficientemente cómodos para decir tonterías como _"te extraño"_ y ese tipo de mierda cursi. Ese es el problema. Son demasiado buenos, demasiado buenos y algún punto acabas…Enamorándote de ellos, incluso cuando intentas no hacerlo. Incluso si sales de sus vidas, encuentran la forma de volver y de hacerte sentir como basura por sacarlos. Es una relación enfermiza. En algún punto terminas siendo más importante para ellos que sus propias novias y si quiero decir novias en plural. Pero al final del día se van a la cama con ellas. Al final del día es a ellas a quienes les dice que las ama. Al final del día te dice que le das saco y que malinterpretaste su amistad con algo más cuando claramente fue todo lo opuesto.

Fue en el otoño de mis veintiún años cuando finalmente todo acabó entre Isaac Lahey y yo. Estaba demasiado roto. Demasiado adolorido y solo quería que todo acara entre nosotros, así que le escribí una carta confesándole mis sentimientos y todas las cosas que tenía atoradas en el pecho. Necesitaba decirle que lo amaba desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Necesitaba decirle que el año pasamos juntos fue la más hermosa y agridulce temporada de mi vida y también necesitaba decirle que necesitaba ayuda, que tenía que pensar en sí mismo y aclarar su mente. Que necesitaba encontrar un sujeto del que se sintiese atraído y besarlo solo para terminar de definir si era gay o no, porque simplemente no podía ir por la vida jugando la mente los sentimientos de los demás, porque al final todos acaban con el corazón roto. Él incluido.

Le habría puesto fin a todo. Habría continuado con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado si no fuese por algo venenoso y amargo. Algo que jamás debes darle a alguien que ya ha aceptado lo inevitable, y ese algo es la esperanza. Llámame melodramático, pero la esperanza puede alzar y destruir gobiernos. La esperanza puede cambiar el destino de una persona. La esperanza puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, y en mi caso, la esperanza fue la cosa que me hundió en la esquina más oscura de la existencia. Donde ya no estás seguro de quien eres.

Me dio esperanzas. Me dijo que vendría a mi dormitorio a pasar el día conmigo, pero le dije que no querría hacerlo después de que leyera la carta que le escribí. Sacudió la cabeza y me dijo de nuevo que vendría.

Sabía que no aparecería. Sabía que todo era una mentira, pero aun así…Había esperanza en mi corazón de que cambiara de parecer y me buscara para decirme que también me amaba. Pasé todo el día en mi dormitorio pretendiendo estar ocupado con la limpieza. Actuaba como si nada fuese a ocurrir, pero en el fondo deseaba, ansiaba su presencia en mi habitación. Aun no sé cómo, pero en algún punto desperté en los brazos de mi mejor amigo todo ensangrentado y mareado. Él y su novia pensaban que había intentado suicidarme, pero se había equivocado. Solo me hice daño a mismo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba mostrarme lo poco que valía y lo estúpido que era. Por supuesto fue algo horrible y no debí hacerlo. Me arrepentiré de ese día por el resto de mi vida y viviré con las cicatrices en mis muñecas para recordarme cada mañana quien soy y lo que he hecho.

Esos fueron meses difíciles para mí y para mi mejor amigo. Su nombre es Derek por cierto, y es el mejor, más amable y desinteresado amigo que cualquiera podría tener. Se hizo cargo de mí esa vez, del mismo modo que solía hacer desde que éramos niños. En casa era mi vecino, así que crecimos juntos, fuimos a la escuela juntos, nos bañamos juntos, hacíamos todo juntos. Siempre era Derek y Stiles y puede que estés pensando. ¿Por qué demonios no te enamoraste de Derek en lugar de Isaac? Bueno, la respuesta es simple. De hecho lo hice, y las cosas acabaron más o menos de la misma forma. Fue cuando estábamos en secundaría y fue doloroso. Tenía todos estos sentimientos por él y cuando finalmente los deje salir, todo se fue a la mierda. Era hetero y yo tenía que aceptarlo, pero había cosas…No sé, era demasiado complicado. Lo perdí por todo un año, hasta que nos convertimos en completos extraños. Y entonces un día, la homofobia irónicamente terminó salvándome.

Estaba siendo humillado por unos idiotas y él apareció de la nada y me apoyó. Por supuesto nos patearon el trasero por meses, pero ya no importaba, porque lo tenía de vuelta. Tratamos de no mencionar ese año muy seguido porque es un poco incómodo, y nos gusta pretender que nunca nos separamos y que siempre hemos estado juntos. Pero si pasó.

De vuelta al futuro -¡Ja!- Aparentemente a Isaac no le gustó mucho mi carta, porque en Noviembre recibí un correo de él enviándome un enlace a un video de YouTube, y el video resultó ser de sus amigos leyendo mi carta en voz alta con expresiones burlonas. Era terrible y doloroso. Él no estaba en el video, pero el hecho de que yo le importase tan poco como para darles la carta, simplemente…Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Tuve una sería depresión. No quería comer o salir de la cama. Aun me sorprende que no fallé ninguna de mis clases esos días. Llegaron las vacaciones y Derek me llevó a casa y ellos continuaron subiendo el video a YouTube una y otra vez. Me odiaban por la simple razón de ser gay. Estaba tan mal y me sentía como basura. En serio hicieron que me odiara a mí mismo.

Sorpresivamente un milagro vino en año nuevo. Derek llamó al resto de mis amigos. Las perras, y hablamos un montón y entonces comprendí que no era solo yo. Ellos también lo vivieron, y entendí que eso le ocurre a gays por todo el mundo cada día. Fue entonces cuando decidí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sintiendo lastima de mí mismo. No cuando había miles de gays allí afuera pasando por lo mismo que yo, así que…Determinamos que era momento de poner fin a su reino de terror. Ese día nació el proyecto Horribles seres humanos.

Ahora, debes estarte preguntando qué demonios era el proyecto Horribles seres humanos. Es simple. Las perras y yo grabaríamos una película documental sobre ese tipo de hombres. El plan era sencillo. Pasaríamos por las mismas situaciones que vivimos en el pasado de nuevo, pero esta vez, tendríamos un registro de todo para presentarlo en los finales de una de mis clases ese año.

También, si iba a vivir todo eso, tendríamos que visitar a los fantasmas de nuestro pasado, y eso incluía a Isaac y a los Hsh de las perras. El problema era que la mayoría de ellos vivieron esas situaciones hacía mucho tiempo en el pasado y la mayoría de los sujetos ya no se encontraban en la ciudad. Nos sentimos frustrados y enojados, por un momento pensábamos que el proyecto había muerto incluso antes de empezarlo, pero entonces una idea vino a nuestras mentes. Empezaríamos de nuevo, con chicos nuevos a los que aún no conocíamos, para más allá de probar la existencia de los Hsh, evidenciaríamos que cualquier chico hetero podía ser uno de ellos.

Así fue como mis amigos y yo empezamos a vivir como espías pretendiendo que nos agradaban un montón de idiotas. Tuve que desarrollar un proyecto para mi clase de escritura de guion ese febrero, y ahí fue donde conocí a mi objetivo. Su nombre era Kyle Parrish y era la persona más engreída y molesta que podrías llegar a conocer, lo cual era bastante tonto porque era un terrible actor y lo peor de todo es que tuvimos que trabajar juntos en una película. Fue un desastre, pero hallé la forma de arreglar las cosas y salvar el día al final. Allí fue cuando dejó de ser tan egocéntrico y empezó a tratarme amablemente.

En el mes que trabajamos juntos, tuve una oleada de emociones en mi interior. No podía soportarlo y odiaba eso a lo que él llamaba actuación que solo hacía mi trabajo más duro, pero por otro lado…Había momentos…No puedo explicarlo, pero…Había momentos en los que pensaba que no era tan idiota. Después de arriesgar mi vida para salvarlo de una banda en una fiesta, comprendí que podía que…Tuviese minúsculos sentimientos por él, y fue allí cuando comprendí que sería perfecto si lo convertía en mi objetivo para él proyecto. Tenía que verse real después de todo, y la única forma de hacer que una de las aterradoras relaciones se viese real, era vivir una genuinamente.

Por otro lado, ese reventón ayudó al resto de las perras para encontrar sus propios Hsh para el proyecto. Bueno, al menos Tim, Cass y Jim, porque Freddy no paró de bailar toda la noche, Liam se descubrió a si mismo antes de incluso conocer a alguien y por supuesto Hip solo necesitaba tres segundo con un chico o una chica para meterse en sus pantalones. –No me preguntes como lo hacía porque aún no lo sé-

Así que, mientras yo corría por mi vida y comprendía que Kyle era la persona a la que estaba buscando. Hip tenía sexo, Cass y Tim conocieron a sus Hsh quienes terminaron ser un par de hermanos gemelos que eran amigos de Isaac y de quienes estaba seguro fueron los que tuvieron la idea de grabar el video de YouTube para humillarme. ¡Oh! Y Jim estaba salvando una vida. Si, puede sonar que exagero, pero bueno. Resulta que estaba este chico muy ¡Sexy! Pero muy sexy llamado Jackson Whittemore. Solo imagina que Channing Tatum y Ryan Gosling tuviesen un bebe, bueno cuando ese bebe creciese luciría como Jackson Whittemore. Como sea, alguien lo drogó en la fiesta, porque creyeron que sería hilarante ver a un chico cristiano teniendo un subidón por primera vez en su vida y este chico acabó bastante mal.

Así fue como acabamos atrapados en este enredo. Intenté encontrar una razón para odiar a Kyle y no sentirme culpable por grabar todo lo que hacíamos sin su permiso, pero…Mientras pasaba más tiempo con él, más me agravada. Mientras tanto Cass y Tim también formaban fuertes lazos con su pareja de imbéciles y Jim se convertía en el mejor amigo de Jackson sin siquiera intentarlo. Bueno, eso era lo que creía, porque…Porque solo un par de días después de la fiesta descubrió que no le agradaba mucho a Jack y de hecho pensaba que solo era un niño rico engreído. Jim se tomó eso muy personal y no yo no pude evitar reírme porque Jack tenía razón, pero…Entonces, me mostro un video de otra conversación que grabo ese día, en la cual Kyle le decía a uno de sus amigos que yo no le agradaba en lo absoluto y que de hecho solo me estaba usando para ser un mejor actor. Eso cambió todo. Ese día comprendí que no importaba cuanto quieras creer o intentes encontrar amabilidad en un chico hetero, siempre acaban siendo horribles seres humanos en el interior. Así que nos sentamos y decidimos discutir nuestra estrategia para tomar el control de la situación y no solo grabar un video, sino también destruirlos.

Fue una larga charla entre las perras y yo. Pensé por horas y horas reviviendo en mi cabeza las cosas que hice mal con Isaac y que ahora hacía mal con Kyle también, y comprendí que necesitaba hacer para ganar la guerra. Había un patrón en todo esto, y afortunadamente pude conectar los puntos y ver todo el tablero. Todo siempre empezaba porque hacíamos algo dulce y desinteresado por ellos. Ellos normalmente son bastante malos en algo –La mayor parte del tiempo ese algo es la escuela- Y resulta que nosotros somos muy buenos en ello, así que desarrollan esta necesidad de pasar tiempo contigo así puedes ayudarlos y te pagan con halagos y abrazos y todas esas cosas que te hacen sentir como en Dancing Queen de Abba.

Después de todo eso, su amista empieza a crecer. Ya que hiciste una buena acción por ellos, comprenden que pueden confiar en ti y empiezan a decirte todas sus cosas. Secretos principalmente. Abren su corazón a ti de un modo que jamás hicieron con alguien más. Eso incluye sus novias –Si, plural de nuevo- Le das buenos consejos y lo haces ver cosas desde otro punto de vista. Se percata de nuevas cosas gracias a ti, sus ojos empiezan a brillar y entonces…Te mira de una forma que te hace sentir incómodo y aterrado, feliz y triste y entonces….Es aquí donde estas condenado, porque lo próximo que pasa es que él se desvanece, no atiende tus llamadas y contesta sus textos y tú te vas deprimiendo un poco más día tras día hasta que vuelve de la nada dos semanas más tarde con una poco creíble excusa de haber estado muy ocupado y que nunca recibió tus llamadas o textos. Tú crees en sus palabras y todo empieza a de nuevo.

Es la misma historia pro meses hasta que le dices que eres gay. Aquí, pueden pasar dos cosas. Actúa como si nada ha cambiado pero entonces empieza a preguntar cosas como…_" ¿Te gusta ese sujeto?" "¿Crees que mi hermano es atractivo?" "¿Por qué no tienes un novio?" _Eso tiende a acabar en lágrimas y dolor porque en algún punto estará tan confundido y sobrecogido por sus sentimientos hacía ti que te quebrara en pedazos solo para demostrarse a sí mismo que no es como tú. Lo otro que podría pasar es que no acepte el hecho de que eres gay y te haga sentir como mierda, pero semanas o meses más tarde comprenderá lo equivocado que estaba sobre ti y lo mucho que te extraño y todo vuelve a la normalidad pero…Todo acaba del mismo modo que la primera opción.

Eso fue lo que aprendimos, y eso es lo que necesitábamos que cambiase. Para ganar la guerra, haríamos algunas modificaciones a nuestro comportamiento para jugar con sus sentimientos del mismo modo que tan seguido ellos hacían con nosotros. Así que…Primero que nada, seriamos amables con ellos sin importar que. Para hacerles creer que éramos tan estúpidos que no podíamos ver que estaban jugando con nosotros. También seriamos nosotros los que se desaparecerían de vez en cuando. De ese modo les daríamos a probar ese sentimiento de inseguridad que nos hacía sentir como basura.

Después conseguiríamos novias, solo para cuidarnos las espaldas en caso de que sospecharan algo y finalmente cuando les dijéramos la verdad sobre nuestras preferencias, no y seré muy claro en esta parte. No, les pediríamos perdón por nada, ni actuaríamos como si hubiésemos hecho algo malo y de hecho pretenderíamos que no nos importaba su opinión o siquiera los miraríamos cuando _"decidieran"_ no ser más nuestros amigos por estar tan locos. De ese modo vendrían por si mismos más confundidos aún. Gran plan ¿No es así? El problema era, que ya que no había precedentes de algo parecido, estábamos a nuestra suerte, lo cual quería decir…Que no teníamos idea de cómo acabaría todo.

Así fue como empezamos nuestro plan, aunque para entonces Jim ya había renunciado porque de acuerdo con él _"Era aburrido"_ Pero solo estaba herido porque Jackson Whittemore dijo lo que todos pensaban de Jim.

La primera cosa en nuestra agenda era ganarnos su profunda confianza y para hacerlo necesitábamos hacer una buena acción para ellos. Algo muy significante y desinteresado que los haría creer que éramos las mejores personas del mundo. Trabajé duro en mi idea para Kyle, y al final terminé haciendo dos grandes cosas por él. Y mientras yo trabajaba en ello, Jim accidentalmente se cruzaba en el camino de Jackson Whittemore y le probaba que era la mala persona que él creía.

Era nuestros. Tenías que ver la forma en que Kyle me miraba y me trataba, además ese día él…Me abrazó. Fue incómodo y cálido y al final del día, celebramos, porque mientras Hip tenía sexo con montones de _"heteros"_ Cass, Tim, Jim y yo teníamos a nuestros Hsh justo donde los queríamos.

Todo parecía ir tal y como lo planeábamos. Lo próximo en nuestras mentes era conocer a sus chicas. Sabía que Kyle tenía una novia, pero no la conocía en persona y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Aunque tampoco quería conocerla porque la novia de Isaac era bastante molesta y frustrante persona que tuve la desgracia de conocer, y todo fue de improviso. Mientras Jim y Jackson entrenaban para su equipo de soccer y Jack aun intentaba aclarar sus impresiones sobre Jim, yo conocía al amor de la vida de Kyle y…No era nada de lo que esperaba. Quiero decir, nuestro plan era arruinar sus relaciones indirectamente, pero sería duro para mí, porque mientras la mayoría de los Hsh tenían novias como la de Isaac, la de Kyle era…Asombrosa. Su nombre era Kristie y tenía cierto parecido con Kaya Scodelario, también era divertida y toda una perra en un buen sentido. Me agradaba mucho. Me sentiría como basura por intentar arruinar lo que tenía, y lo peor de todo…Disfrutaba demasiado pasar tiempo con ambos.

Mientras tanto el resto de las perras conocía a las chicas de sus Hsh, y mientras Cass y Tim parecían agradarles las novias de los gemelos al menos un poco, Jim…No parecía que fuese a ser muy unido con el amor de Jack porque esta era una perra también, pero…No en el buen sentido.

Las cosas empezaban a complicárseme un poco, porque ahora sentía algo de culpa por tener que arruinar la relación de Kyle y Kristie y las cosas empeoraron cuando dijeron que querían conocer a mi novia y aquí es donde todo se fue a la mierda.

Tenía un par de chicas que podían ayudarme pretendiendo ser mi novia. Una de ellas era Becca, mi dulce y atractiva que ya había hecho eso por mí en los tiempos de Isaac, el problema era que Kyle y Kristie querían conocer a mi novia ese fin de semana y Becca ahora tenía un novio de verdad, y además…Estaban fuera de la ciudad por el fin de semana. Mi otra opción era Missy, mi sarcástica amiga y compañera de clases pero esta me rechazó casi instantáneamente porque estaba en una cita con su propia novia. Eso me dejó sin opciones y para empeorar las cosas le había prometido a Kyle que yo llevaría la cena.

Estaba bastante desesperado. Afortunadamente Derek, de nuevo el mejor amigo en el mundo también era un excelente cocinero y aunque no le dije la verdad porque temía que perdería la cabeza si le contaba la verdad sobre proyecto para final de año, accedió a enseñarme algunos trucos en la cocina. Ese era él, todo servicial y encantador, solo tenías que verlo para notar lo mucho que se parecía a Chris Evans en el rol del capitán américa, excepto por el hecho de que Derek tenía el cabello castaño y nunca se quitaba su lentes de hipster, pero era tan dulce por ayudarme, eso solo hace que me sienta peor por lo que voy a contarte más adelante. Como sea, él necesitaba aire fresco así que me dejó solo con la cena.

Me estaba preparando para correr con la cena cuando la novia de Derek apareció de la nada. Allison, dulce e inocente Allison, un retrato viviente de Anna Kendrick. Se estaba quejando de algo pero no le presté mucha atención porque tuve una idea justo en ese momento, y así fue como ella acabó siendo mi novia falsa aunque ella no tenía ni idea al respecto.

La cena fue un excito, y hablando de cenas. Recuerdas a Jackson Whittemore? Bueno Jim tuvo la idea de ayudar a verse más genial y ser popular en el equipo, así que convenció a los otros chicos para unírsele para cenar en casa de Jack, un montón de cosas pasaron que hicieron que Jim se sintiese en alerta, por ejemplo su madre. La mama de Jack se veía algo familiar para Jim por alguna extraña razón, y no era solo él, ella dijo en voz alta que sentía como si conociese a Jim de alguna otra parte y eso no podía ser bueno, considerando lo hijo de perra que Jim era. La otra gran cosa sobre la cena fue que…Jackson pasó el día con su chica y casi no habló con Jim y peor aún, Kristie…Si, la novia de Kyle, resultó ser la prima de Jack y era toda una perra astuta y bromista que no perdía la oportunidad para puntualizar que algo podría estar pasando entre Jack y Jim. Eso puso a todos en alerta, aunque solo se rieron de la observación. Ella no lo dijo de veras pero al Jim no le pareció tan gracioso y pensó que era momento de marcharse antes de que la familia cristiana de Jack decidiera crucificarlo en la sala de estar, y para hacer las cosas aún más incómodas Jack corrió tras él cuando salía de la casa y lo abrazo y empezó a decir un montón de tonterías sobre lo amable que era Jim por ayudarlo a ser un poco más popular en el equipo. Era perturbador y un poco hilarante, pero Jim no se reía en lo absoluto.

Mientras más pasaba con Kyle, Kristie y Allison, más disfrutaba esos días, y era un poco aterrador porque tenía que enfocarme en el proyecto, pero algo triste. Derek descubrió la verdad sobre mi película y tal y como esperaba, se volvió loco y empezó a gritarme un montón de cosas y hubo mucho drama. Le dije cosas de las que aún me arrepiento y cuando Allison intentó calmarlo él le gritó y rompieron. Todo por mi culpa. Solo imagina cuan culpable me sentí. Es por eso que me sentía tan cómodo con Kyle, Kristie y Allison. No había drama, solo diversión aun cuando no debería. Lo peor de todo es que me acostumbré a ello muy rápidamente.

Más o menos lo mismo ocurrió con Jim con Jackson. Jack ya no creía que Jim fuese un imbécil. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. No paraba de halagarlo por casi cualquier cosa que hacía. Era molesto y perturbador, aunque debo admitir que pensé que era un poco lindo cuando vi los videos. Pasaban mucho tiempo en el centro comunitario jugando con niños diagnosticados con cáncer. Allí fue donde Jim conoció a Emily y a Amanda, un par de mejores amigas que eras las chiquillas más geniales de todo el mundo. Tal y como yo…El empezaba a salirse un poco del camino.

Los únicos que tenían claro quiénes eran y que estaban haciendo eran Tim y Cass. Verás…Un día Kyle me convenció de que lo acompañase al gimnasio y tal y como esperaba fue una terrible idea. Me dejó a solas por medio segundo y me tropecé con los gemelos y ellos empezaron a decirme cosas horribles y me sentí bastante mal. Por suerte algunas personas entre ellas Kyle y por su supuesto mi mejor amigo Derek, los hicieron marchar. Aunque Tom y Cass estaban allí, no me ayudaron porque les hice señas de que se mantuvieran al margen o arruinarían nuestros planes. Me escucharon, pero…No duró mucho. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del gimnasio, Tim y Cass le dijeron a los gemelos que eran gays para hacerlos sentir como basura por todas las cosas que me dijeron. Y así fue como su amistad terminó. Al menos por el momento, porque un par de semanas después los gemelos volverían para disculparse.

Mi culpa y tristeza me estaban volviendo loco esos días. Desde que perdí a Derek me sentía solo y cansado, triste y hambriento –No sé nada de cocina- y me sentía terrible hacer que perdiera a Allison y aun peor por lo miserable que esta veía en ocasiones. Decidí ayudar a llegar a la cima de nuevo. Tal vez no podía hacer que volviese con Derek, pero podía ayudarla a sentirse mejor consigo misma. Llamé a Liam y la llevamos a hacerse una renovación extrema. Fue un excito por supuesto, Liam sabía muy bien cosas y Allison se veía bastante feliz, sin mencionar el hecho de que los ojos de Kyle casi se salieron de sus orbitas tan pronto como la vio. Si tan solo pudiese hacer que Kyle engañase a Kristie con Allison, podría destruir su relación sin mucho sentimiento de culpa porque al final sería cosa suya.

Jim y Jackson continuaban trabajando en el entrenamiento de Jim, y finalmente empezaba a ver los resultados. Mientras Jackson intentaba con más y más fuerza por actuar como un chico malo para probarle a Jim que no era tan inocente, Jim se enfocaba en ser un mejor jugar para el equipo de soccer de Oakwood.

En junio tuvieron un juego de soccer muy importante. Si ganaban, competirían en un campeonato interuniversitario en Sunset Valley, tú sabes. Aquella pequeña y cándida ciudad con su césped verde, cielos azules y cálidas playas. Sonaba como el paraíso, y esa es la razón por la que Jim se sentía tan determinado a dar lo mejor de sí y contribuir para entrar en el torneo. Pero el entrenador no pensaba igual que él, porque dejó a Jim en la banca. Fue algo frustrante para él, pero no tanto como lo fue para Jackson Whittemore, Mr. Buena voluntad pretendió haber sido seriamente lesionado por el otro equipo. Jim estaba tan enojado cuando descubrió la verdad, pero una vez estaba en el juego se las apañó para ayudar un poco. Bueno, solo un poco, de hecho él y el otro marginado del equipo –Garret- trabajaron juntos y ganaron el juego y su oportunidad de ir a la tierra prometida. Todos estábamos tan felices por Jim y su equipo, y lo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba fue que Jack tuviese una sorpresa para el equipo en caso de que ganasen.

Kristie y Jackson organizaron una masacre de paintball en el bosque esa tarde. Algo para divertirse, actuar como niños, probarle a Jim que Jack podía ser un chico malo y también para subir su estatus entre el equipo. Era una idea genial. De hecho me divertí mucho allí. Sé que yo no debería haber asistido pero Kristie y Kyle hicieron algunos arreglos para que Allison y yo pudiésemos unirnos a ellos. Algo salvaje y loco se apoderó de mí al mismo tiempo que lo hizo con Kristie y Allison, quienes cada día eran más unidas la una con la otra. Tendimos trampas para otros jugares y traicionamos a tanta gente que al final del juego ninguno de nosotros sabía a qué equipo pertenecía. Excepto por Kristie, que había planeado todo ese enredo desde un principio.

Mientras pretendíamos tener cinco años de nuevo, Jim y este sujeto súper atractivo llamado Aidan paseaban por el bosque intentando encontrar una cabaña donde un viejo senil supuestamente tenía un cobertizo lleno de alcohol listo para ser robado. Tuvieron un par de problemas en el camino, y al final descubrieron que todo era una mentira y Jack solo intentaba parecer genial frente a Jim. Jim se hartó de Jack intentando ser un chico malo, así que finalmente se puso lo suficientemente ebrio y enojado para desnudarse frente a todos y meterse a nadar en el lago. Jack no solo perdió la cabeza sino que también quería unírsele, pero tuvo una discusión con su chica y rompieron.

No nadé en el lago. ¡Ni loco! Mi autoestima jamás en la vida me permitiría estar desnudo en el mismo lugar de un mar de cuerpos perfectos y además estaba bastante enojado porque me estaba congelando y Allison y Kristie casi asesinaron mi teléfono celular.

Al final de la noche Kristie y Allison tuvieron una increíble idea para hacer enojar a todos. Robaron sus ropas y hubo una especie de cacería de brujas en el bosque y Kyle terminó gritándole un montón de cosas horribles a Kristie y me sentí bastante mal por ella hasta que recordé que eso era exactamente lo que yo había querido hacer por meses, así que en lugar de decirle cuan imbécil era, me acerqué a él y le ofrecí mi hombro.

Jim y Jack tuvieron una larga conversación esa noche acerca de ser una buena persona y cada vez que Jack decía que Jim era una buena persona Jim se enojaba más y más hasta que…Hasta que pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez Jack no estaba tan equivocado, y aquí fue donde los descubrí en esa cueva y espié su conversación para descubrir que Jim un lado vulnerable que ninguna de las persas, ni siquiera yo. Sabía que existía.

El viaje cambio todo. Ahora sentía que no podía confiar en Jim tanto como solía hacer. No podía evitar sentir que se había enamorado de Jack y lo peor de todo es que el resto de las perras no paraban de decir que creían que Jack estaba enamorado de Jim y que Kyle se sentía del mismo modo con respecto a mí. Me sentía confundido y mareado. Kyle no podía amarme. Solo estaba usándome ¿Recuerdas? Tenían que estar equivocados. El día de la presentación del proyecto estaba más cerca cada día. No había lugar para malentendidos y mucho menos para enamorarnos de nuestros objetivos.

Hablando de haber lugar para el amor, tuve una sería conversación con Jim con respecto a lo que vi en el lago. Me juro que no sentía nada por Jack, pero…No sé. Al principio no le creí, pero después de un rato me convenció en cierto modo, aunque…Para probar su lealtad hacía el proyecto le prohibí ver a Jack por una semana y peor aún, tendría que fingir haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Jack esa semana.

Como dije arriba, esa semana era el cumpleaños de Jack, y ya que la relación de Kyle y Kristie empezaba a tambalearse tuve una genial idea para hacerlos romper. Verás, la razón para su pelea en el bosque fue porque Kyle estaba cansado de la actitud infantil y el comportamiento descuidado de Kristie, así que….Tuve la idea de planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack. Te debes de estar preguntando ¿Cómo podría eso destruir la relación? Bueno, fue algo bastante sencillo.

Allison me ayudó a hacer creer a Kristie que quería organizar una fiesta sorpresa para su primo en su casa. No sería algo muy extravagante y de hecho sería bastante aburrido como el propio Jack. Kyle tenía que trabar ese día, así que no podía asistir, y aquí es donde yo entro en la ecuación. Imprimí miles de volantes invitando a todos a la fiesta del año que tendría lugar en la casa de Kristie, por supuesto me aseguré de que ni Kyle ni Jack recibiesen ninguno. Para hacer la cosa más interesante, cuando su casa se llenó de una multitud de desconocidos y ya había bebido bastante, empecé a tomarle fotografías bailando muy atrevidamente con montones de sujetos, y subí las fotografías a mi cuenta de Facebook. Genial ¿No es así? Bueno, para fiesta fue todo un éxito después de todo.

Una de las veces que salí para llamar a Liam y Freddy quienes estaban manteniendo a Kyle ocupado en caso de que decidiera chequear como iba todo, terminé topándome con uno de los gemelos, y este idiota empezó a decir todas estas locuras sobre estar avergonzado por el video de broma que grabaron mofándose de mí. Yo estaba muy enojado. Quiero decir ¿De veras creía que solo por decir lo siento todo estaría bien? ¡Podría haberme suicidado! ¡De ningún modo! Le dije un montón de cosas y al final salí de allí a grandes zancadas porque no me dejaba marcharme.

Ahora que estaba fuera de mi camino, intenté encontrar a Jack quien probablemente debía hallarse borracho para entonces, pero era inútil. No podía encontrarlo en ningún lado, y en una de mis caminatas por la casa….Accidentalmente espié una conversación que Kristie y Allison estaban teniendo en la cual Allison le decía a Kristie que estaba buscando un lugar al cual mudarse con su novio. Kristie pensaba que hablaba de mí, pero…Yo sabía la verdad. Se estaba llevando a Derek lejos de mí. Eso fue un golpe bajo. El aire escapó de mis pulmones y me encontré a mí mismo corriendo para alejarme de ellas con la esperanza de que sus palabras se convirtieran en mentiras. ¡Ella no podía simplemente llevárselo! ¡Él era mío! ¡No era justo! ¡Oh! Y… Por correr como loco, cómo que…Tropecé con alguien en la fiesta y adivina quién era.

Isaac. ¿Recuerdas a Isaac? ¿El sujeto que arruinó mi vida y la razón por la que estaba grabando el proyecto horribles seres humanos en primer lugar? Bueno, allí estaba él. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando me vio y ya que yo atravesaba una crisis emocional, la última persona en el mundo a la que quería ver era a él, así que traté de huir mientras seguía cogiéndome del brazo y actuando como loco frente a la confundida multitud. No solo era extraño y vergonzoso, sino también humillante. No me dejaba ir. Por alguna extraña razón quería hablar conmigo, pero yo no quería saber nada de él.

Para hacer las cosas más complicadas, la persona que vino a rescatarme resultó ser Derek, si ese Derek. La última vez que hablamos fue cuando estaba en el bosque tratando de reparar mi teléfono y él básicamente me llamó para decirme que mis padres estaban teniendo peleas de nuevo y estaban perturbando a su papá que estaba muy enfermo. Yo puede que…Le haya gritado que me dejara en paz, así que era incluso más incómodo que fuese él quien diera la cara por mí frente a Isaac. ¡Oh! Y recuerda, se marcharía con Allison para siempre. Tenía todo eso atascado en mi pecho. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Isaac y Derek empezaron a discutir entre ellos y yo tuve suficiente, porque aun cuando extrañaba a Derek como loco –Aunque aún vivíamos juntos- no podía soportar la idea de que actuara como un príncipe encantador, no cuando me estaba abandonando y yo era el último en escuchar al respecto, así que le dije a él y a Isaac que se fueran a la mierda y salí de allí.

Me tropecé con Kyle en la puerta. ¡Dios! Mi vida era todo un culebrón. Quiero decir, todos los chicos que…No que tuviese sentimientos por ellos, pero... ¡Argh! Eran una banda de horribles seres humanos. Los odiaba a todos por tantas razones y ahora los tres estaban en la misma habitación mirándome.

Salí de allí y Derek corrió tras de mí. No lo dejé hablar. Estaba muy furioso, así que le dije todas las cosas que tenía atoradas para aliviar un poco el nudo en mi garganta. Al final me le dije que se fuese con Allison, que se casara y tuviera muchos hijos porque yo no quería volver a saber de él en mi vida.

Fue una noche bastante loca.

Puede que te estés preguntando que paso con Jim ese día. Bueno, resulta que yo tenía razón y ya no podía confiar en él, porque mientras yo protagonizaba el episodio más retorcido de days of our lives, él estaba con Jack en su departamento. Si, esa es la razón por la que yo no había podido encontrar a Jack. Se cansó de la fiesta y decidió volver a su casa.

La semana antes de la fiesta Jack intentó ponerse con contacto con Jim por todos los medios pero Jim no contestaba sus textos, llamadas y pretendía que no estaba casa tal y como le ordené. Jack no lo dejaba en paz y de hecho casi le rogó a Jim que lo perdonara por fuera lo que fuese que pudo haber hecho, pero no había respuesta.

Ahora, la noche de la fiesta Jim decidió salir y encontrarse con algunos amigos porque estaba bastante aburrido en casa. No funcionó, se sintió peor, así que fue al club e intentó tener sexo con un sujeto muy atractivo. Y si, tampoco funcionó. El simplemente….No podía evitar sentir que había hecho mal a Jack quien era una buena persona y no se merecía la indiferencia de Jim. En otras palabras, pensaba que el hecho de que Jack se apareciese en su casa rogándole que lo perdonara desde fuera era bastante lindo.

Perdió la cabeza y no pudo aguantarlo más. Se apareció en la casa de un muy enojado Jack para disculparse por no estar cerca con la excusa se haber estado enfermo esos días. Jack le creyó su mentira y ambos fueron al departamento de Jim donde este tenía el regalo de cumpleaños de Jack. Por alguna extraña razón terminaron en la azotea mirando las estrellas y pidiendo deseos y cuando Jack dijo que deseaba que los sueños de Jim se hicieran realidad, bueno…Hubo un terremoto en el interior de Jim y para hacer las cosas más complicadas cuando Jim le dio su regaló Jack empezó a decir toda clase de cosas locas sobre como Jim era un ángel, que era la persona más grandiosa que Jack había conocido y que gracias a él Jack era la persona más feliz de la tierra.

¿Ves toda esa mierda? Esa es la razón por la que no podía confiar en Jim, porque después de dejar a Jack en su casa esa noche. Jim volvió a la suya para finalmente aceptar que se había enamorado de Jackson Whittemore y que ya había vuelta atrás para él.

Mi plan funcionó, por cierto. Tan pronto como Kyle vio la fiesta enloqueció y llamó a la tía de Kristie para ponerle fin. Pero me entere de ello después porque no quería salir de la cama ese día. Aun cuando estaba enojado con Derek, la idea de que se marchara me hundió en un nuevo nivel de depresión, aunque no pude quedarme allí mucho tiempo porque Kyle vino a mi habitación para decirme que sospechaba que Kristie le estaba siendo infiel y me pidió que por favor encontrara al sujeto. Dije que sí, aunque era estúpido pensar que Kristie era capaz de tal cosa.

No hice ninguna investigación. Me quede en casa esos días sintiendo lastima de mí mismo y empezando a editar la película para el día de la presentación que cada vez estaba más ceca. Mientras revisaba los archivos de los videos des…Descubrí que un fenómeno de mi clase ¡Había estado siguiéndome todo el daño! ¿Puedes creerlo? Era la cosa más aterradora que me había pasado en mi vida, aunque no le di mucha importancia, porque era parte de una pandilla malvada cuyo uno propósito en la vida era intentar ser tan geniales como yo. Su nombre era los Coders y se pavoneaban por el campus como si les perteneciera, pero solo eran un banda de pobres excusas de geeks que no podían soportar que mis películas fuesen mejores que las suyas. Fui directo a la habitación de ese chico y le di un susto de muerte para que me dejara en paz. Era obvio que su líder quería descubrir que me traía entre manos. Pero ya las cámaras de mi proyecto eran del tamaño de una tachuela. Su plan había sido un fracaso.

Pensé que ya había acabado con ese incidente, pero no fue tan sencillo, porque dos días después tenía a toda la banda rodeándome y amenazándome. No les presté atención, estaba demasiado ocupado y muy aburrido, así que solo los dejé allí y corrí al departamento de Kyle.

Kyle me había dicho que tendría una conversación ese día con Kristie sobre la fiesta, lo cual significaba que tendrían otra discusión, pero eran adultos jóvenes y ya sabes. Tenían hormonas y esas cosas, lo cual quería decir que había grandes posibilidades de que el sexo arreglara todo y no podía permitirlo. Kyle era casi mío, de hecho después de hacer que rompiera con Kristie lo iba a besar para que me pateara hasta sangrar y yo pudiera tenerlo en video para mi película.

Llegué al departamento con Cass y Liam quienes tenían noticias excitantes para mí. Tomé el teléfono celular de Liam y empecé a enviarle textos a Kristie pretendiendo ser un chico cualquiera mientras Kyle discutía y nosotros nos escondíamos tras la puerta. Casi funcionó. Kyle estaba perdiendo la paciencia por escuchar el teléfono sonar cada cinco segundos. Si tan…Si él tan solo hubiese cogido el teléfono de Kristie y leído los textos yo habría ganado, pero no lo hizo y ella lo apagó ¡Maldición! Resolvieron sus diferencias y yo hice una cara muy parecida a la del meme fuuuu.

Estaba muy enojado. Cass y Liam intentaron calmarme, y después de unos minutos lo consiguieron. Fue entonces cuando me contaron sus grandes noticias. Cass fue contratado para ser Dj en la inauguración del nuevo club gay de la ciudad y Liam iba a participar en el concurso de belleza de Drag Queens de dicho club. Eran grandes noticias porque Liam siempre había querido hacer drag pero nunca se sintió lo suficientemente valiente y Cass estaba empezando una carrera como Dj, de hecho tenía ofertas de trabajo de todas partes. Estaba tan feliz por ellos. Fue en ese instante cuando el teléfono móvil de Liam hizo beep y leímos un texto de Kristie disculpándose con el chico que yo pretendía ser. Se sentía muy mal por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en la fiesta y quería aclarar las cosas al día siguiente. Eso me dejó sin aliento. No podía creer de qué veras había engañado a Kyle. ¡Yo tenía una oportunidad! Una última oportunidad y no podía dejarla pasar. Iba a llevar a Kyle al trabajo del sujeto este con el que Kristie le estaba siendo infiel justo cuando ella fuese a verlo.

No creas que me olvidé de Jim. Esos días fueron bastante interesantes para él también. Se despertaba con una sonrisa en el rostro cada día. No paraba de pensar en Jack en las raras ocasiones en las que no estaban juntos, porque era imposible ver a uno sin el otro. Sin embargo la felicidad de Jim no duró mucho. Primero que nada, tenía que esconder sus sentimientos de Jack, porque Jack era cristiano, hetero y su enemigo. También sentía culpa por traicionarme y no grabar nada más para el proyecto, y…La mamá de Jack. Era una mujer muy molesta y en cuanto supo que Jack y Jim eran muy unidos apareció de la nada un día y le pidió a Jim que la ayudara a convencer a Jack de volver con su novia.

Jim no halló la forma de decir que no, así que terminó accediendo en ayudar. Por supuesto no lo hizo, solo le dijo a Jack lo que su mamá le había pedido y le dijo que debería hablar con ella al respecto. Tristemente Jack malinterpretó sus palabras y acabó por volver con su chica.

La noche que descubrí que Kristie estaba siéndole infiel a Kyle, la mamá de Jack invitó a Jim a su casa para una cena especial de reconciliación. Sabía que no era buena idea asistir, pero de nuevo no quería ser descortés con la mujer. Cuando llegó a la casa de Jack esa noche, supo que algo extraño estaba pasando. No solo era una cena, sino una muy elegante. Esa noche conoció a los padres de la chica de Jack y descubrió que el padre de la chica era un gay de closet y la madre…Era perturbadoramente familiar para Jim, justo como la madre de Jack y está también tuvo la misma sensación con Jim –Nada bueno- y después de accidentalmente escuchar una pelea entre Jack y su novia por la presencia de Jim esa noche, salió de para sentarse en su lugar y encontrar a Jack proponiéndosele a su insufrible muñeca Barbie y sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba.

Eso era todo. La vida de Jim apestaba bastante a este punto, pero la cosa solo empeoró cuando Kristie se puso de pie en la cena y dijo que Jack no debería casarse con Beverly. Hubo una enorme pelea entre la madre de Jack y la chica y al final la mujer la echó. Jim se sintió mal por ella pero no tenía tiempo para sentir lastima por alguien más que no fuese el mismo, así que aprovechó el momento para marchase pero Jack lo detuvo justo cuando estaba por subir a su auto y se puso de rodillas ante él como esperarías que tu príncipe de cuentos hiciera justo antes de convertirte en la persona más afortunada del mundo, pero Jack no quería casarse con él, por supuesto. Quería pedirle a Jim que fuese su padrino en la boda. Eso fue todo. Jim no podía seguir jugando al chico bueno y amable. Simplemente no podía pretender estar hecho de piedra, así que…Se convirtió en la perra que el mundo entero decía que era. Le dijo a Jack que no era su amigo, que nunca lo fue y que se había estado mofando de el a sus espaldas todo el tiempo. Era lo mejor para ambos. Jim necesitaba que Jack creyese que era persona horrible. De ese modo lo dejaría ir y Jim sería capaz de sanar su corazón roto en paz.

Jack finalmente lo dejó marchase con ojos llorosos. Jim subió a su auto solo para descubrir que Kristie lo esperaba dentro. Esta le dijo que siempre supo que Jim sentía algo por Jack, y que también creía que Jack se sentía del mismo modo respecto a él, pero Jim no podía escucharla. Si Jack hubiese tenido sentimientos por él, no se le habría propuesto a Beverly en primer lugar.

Bueno, como puedes ver las cosas empezaban a enredarse en nuestras vidas. Quiero decir, esto es solo un resumen. La historia entera es incluso más complicada. Como sea, volviendo conmigo. Descubrí la forma de seguir a Kristie hasta el trabajo del sujeto con el que estaba engañando a Kyle, y para hacer la cosa más entretenida…Engañé a Kyle y le dije que lo llevaría a celebrar el fin de nuestra primera semana de exámenes finales. El accedió y nos subimos al auto de Liam mientras mi amigo me daba instrucciones de donde se encontraba Kristie por una auricular.

Ella se dirigía hacía un restaurant muy elegante. Entré de sopetón asustando a los snobs estaban tomando sus sopas seguido por Kyle. Él no sabía la razón real por la que estábamos allí, así que sería difícil para mí encontrar a Kristie en un lugar tan grande. Lo gracioso de todo esto, es que fue Kyle quien encontró a Kristie al final y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me giré y vi con quien estaba hablando.

Era Allison. Si, la misma Allison que era mi novia falsa, y la misma Allison que era la novia real de mi mejor amigo. –Con quien no me hablaba-

Lesbianas. ¿En serio? Tenía un montón de preguntas en mi cabeza, pero la cara de Kristie confirmó todo. Se veía tan aterrada y confundida, como el resto. El único que de verdad sabía que rayos estaba pasando allí era yo, e hice la única cosa que parecía tener sentido hacer. Actué muy cursi con Allison y dije que Kyle y yo solo queríamos almorzar con Allison.

Retorcido ¿No es así? Bueno, se puso aún más raro, porque antes de dejar a Kyle y a Kristie de vuelta en su departamento, él me…Abrazó de nuevo, pero más fuerte esta vez y me dijo que sabía que yo había planeado el almuerzo en el restaurant para ayudarlo a normalizar las cosas con Kristie. Gracioso ¿Cierto? Bueno, empezaba a actuar raro. Dijo que no me merecía y yo me sentí…Como toda una basura por ello.

Estábamos a solo dos semanas del día de la presentación del proyecto y yo aún no tenía un final. Aun peor, estaba muy confundido a ese punto, y considerando el hecho de que no sabía que Jim me había traicionado. Solo tienes que unir los puntos.

Jim lo pasó mal esa semana. Sin Jack cerca se sentía bastante miserable aunque no lo admitía, por supuesto. Yo trabajé duro para mis finales y tuve una mini lucha con los Coders en uno de los días de presentación. Intentaron humillarme en frente de todo el campus porque asusté a su minion y tomé venganza humillándolo con más fuerza. Como de costumbre la película que presenté ese día fue un éxito, pero…No fue solo un éxito sino un gran triunfo, de hecho era la primera vez que una de mis películas tenía tanto impacto. En cuestión de segundos todos, y quiero decir TODOS en Oakwood hablaban sobre mí, y para tu información Oakwood era enorme, así que…Me convertí en una especie de mini celebridad en la escuela, lo cual duró una hora más o menos.

Después de presentar mi película fui a encontrarme con Kyle en su trabajo en la pizzería y me dio mi favorita como regalo, porque aun cuando se sudó el trasero trabajando esa tarde, escuchó las noticias y tenías que ver la forma en que me miró. Fue tan…Genuina, pero extrañamente perturbadora.

Cuando encontré un lugar donde sentarme para comer mi pizza y ver los comentarios sobre mí en la página de fan de Oakwood. Brandon –El líder de Coders- Entró hecho una fiera arrastrando a su minion consigo. Me exigió que me disculpara con el chico y enfurecí y le dije que se fuese a la mierda porque no tenía derecho a pedirme eso después de que lo envió para que me siguiera todo el año y después intentara humillarme frente a toda la escuela.

El continuó diciendo que no lo envió tras de mí, pero yo no le creía. Sabía que mentía. Tenía pruebas, y cuando me giré para coger mi laptop y mostrarle los videos, accidentalmente tiré mi gaseosa y la vertí sobre mi laptop.

Si, murió.

Volvamos con Jim por favor. Aun es difícil recordar ese momento de mi vida. Bueno, Jim…Jim estaba intentando continuar con su vida después de haber perdido toda posibilidad con Jack, pero Kristie…Tenía otras ideas en mente. Fue a ver a Jim mientras estaban entrando y no paraba de decirle que él tenía que hacer algo porque sabía que Jack estaba enamorado de él. Jim intentó hacerla comprender lo equivocada que estaba, pero más hablaba la chica y le explicaba las sus razones, menos él se sentía seguro de sus palabras. Las cosas empezaban a enredarse de nuevo. No sabía que hacer o creer y ahora todo lo que quería era una señal. Ansiaba una señal que le dijera que Kristie tenía razón y Jack estaba enamorado de él después de todo, porque si Kristie eso quería decir que Jack básicamente le había rogado a Jim que lo salvara de comprometerse con Beverly y Jim lo decepcionó, así que al final Jack no se iba a casar porque quería, sino porque Jim apestaba leyendo el lenguaje corporal.

Volviendo con mi culebrón personal. Lo perdí todo. Todos los archivos del proyecto estaban en mi computara y ya que estaba muerta, eso quería decir que no habría película, y demás, tendría que tomar esa clase de nuevo el año entrante. Sorpresiva y confusamente me sentía triste y algo aliviado al mismo tiempo.

Me alejé del mundo por un día entero. Sin comer o dormir. Solo pensar. Gracias a mi viaje cósmico en el teatro comprendí un par de cosas. Estaba triste porque había perdido todo mi duro trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz porque tenía serios problemas de procrastinación. Aunque quería publicar mi película y ser la estrella de la escuela, temía lo que podría pasar después. La ansiedad era un gran problema esos días, esa es la razón por la que me sentía aliviado. En el fondo quería encontrar una razón para no publicar mi proyecto porque no tenía un plan de que haría una vez estuviera acabado, y porque si el proyecto era publicado Kyle no querría volver a saber de mí y puede que…Disfrutase un poco de su compañía de nuevo. Enfrentémoslo, sentía algo por él, no de manera romántica, sino…Me preocupaba por él aunque fuese solo un poco y lo consideraba mi amigo y no quería imaginar mi vida sin él. Del mismo modo que no podía imaginarla sin Derek cuando finalmente se mudase con Allison esos días. Era sobrecogedor y aterrador, pero al final sentí paz conmigo mismo y fue entonces cuando me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte para volver al mundo real.

Las noticias sobre lo que me pasó se esparcieron rápidamente. Esa la cosa con convertirse en una celebridad. Repentinamente todo el mundo sabía quién era yo, y también todos tenían una opinión sobre mi vida y la mayor parte de la escuela decía que destruí mi laptop solo porque estaba desesperado por atención. Al menos Derek sabía la verdad. Se ocupó de mí aun cuando le dije que estaba mejor ¿Ves por qué digo que es el mejor amigo en el mundo? Aun cuando estaba enojado conmigo por tantas razones que perdí la cuenta. Nunca dejaba de preocuparse por mí.

La gente vino a chequearme esos días. Allison fue de gran ayuda para terminar de aclarar las cosas. No le pregunté por Kristie y se lo que fuese que pasaba entre ellas, porque me asustaba la respuesta que podría obtener, y suponía que tenían el derecho a lidiar con la situación ellas mismas sin ningún tipo de presión, aun cuando eso significaba que estuviesen engañando. Solo sentía que sería muy vil de mi parte si le contaba a alguien sobre ello.

Las perras vinieron el mismo día para animarme del único modo que sabían hacerlo. Si, empezaron a reírse de mí por ser virgen. Amo a esos bastardos, pero algunas veces quisiera golpearlos fuertemente en la cabeza. Aun cuando estaba bastante feliz de verlos extrañaba a una persona en nuestro grupo. Jim. No sabía nada de él desde el día que tuvimos la conversación sobre sus sentimientos por Jack.

Él apareció ese viernes para arrastrarme fuera de mi habitación y llevarme a la inauguración del nuevo club en la ciudad. ¿Recuerdas? Cass iba a ser el Dj allí y Liam trataría de ganar la corona en el concurso de belleza de Drag Queens. Bueno, usó eso en mi contra. Chantaje emocional sobre cómo estaba dejando de lado a mis amigos por sentir lastima de mí mismo cuando me habían apoyado tanto por los últimos seis meses con mi proyecto y blah blah blah. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería ir porque no estaba de humor. El terminó ganando de todos modos.

Tuvimos una noche genial en el club. Quiero decir, Liam hizo una increíble entrada y trapeó el piso con el resto de las chicas. Se veía encantador y teniendo a sus padres como apoyo fue simplemente algo asombroso. ¡Oh! Y también, terminé tropezándome con uno de los gemelos, el mismo que intentó disculparse conmigo en la casa de Kristie. Esa noche aprendí que su nombre era Craig, y fue hasta allí porque Jim le dijo que lo hiciera. Estaba bastante enojado de verlo porque lo odiaba, pero él no paraba de disculparse y de enviarme pistas de que existía la posibilidad de que pudiese ser gay y lo aterrador que la situación era para él. Era tan molesto.

Liam ganó la corona. Lo ayudamos con su número musical y usé plataformas por primera vez en mi vida –Bastante incomodas- Incluso Craig ayudó y se veía como si estuviese disfrutando el momento. Empecé a sentir algo de empatía por él después de eso. Decidimos continuar la fiesta en el departamento de Jim, así que salimos del club y otra de las participantes fue tras nosotros para abrazar a Liam y felicitarlo por haber ganado. Allí cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

Nos topamos con una banda de tarados que empezaron a hacer burla de nosotros, pero ya que no somos como todo el mundo empezamos a responderles para hacerlos sentir incomodos consigo mismos y darles una lección sobre el odio y la ignorancia. Se lo tomaron bastante mal, porque empezaron a perseguirnos para darnos una paliza y…Violarnos.

Fue una de las noches más aterradoras de mi vida. Terminamos en un estacionamiento corriendo por nuestras vidas. Ayudé a Liam a correr ya que llevaba un vestido y me derrumbaron y sacaron el aire de mis pulmones a patadas mientras otro arrastraba a Liam lejos de mí y este lloraba pidiendo ayuda. Craig me salvó y estaba tan atónito y aliviado hasta que el sujeto del que me salvó lo reconoció y él entró en pánico huyendo del lugar.

Salve a Liam de algunos de ellos que intentaban violarlo mientras escuchábamos los chirridos aterradores de la otra Drag Queen y Liam me decía que debíamos ir allí, pero no yo no podía pensar. Estaba tan asustado y necesitaba llevarlo a un lugar seguro primero. Me convenció al final, pero era demasiado tarde. Shaneleslie había sido violada y yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Peleé con ellos pero eran demasiados y al final acabé ahogándome con mi propia sangre.

Cuando recobré el conocimiento un grupo de personas nos estaba salvando. La banda huyó asustada y Cass me ayudó a ponerme de pie para descubrir que…Los sujetos que nos salvaron eran del equipo de soccer de Oakwood. Lo cual incluía a Kyle y a Jack.

Hui. No podía aceptar el hecho de que Kyle supiese la verdad sobre mí. No podía estar en calma después de las cosas horribles que vivimos esa noche. Mi mente seguía llevándome con Shaneleslie yaciendo en un charco de sangre. Necesitaba saber que había pasado. Necesitaba ir al hospital.

Las perras ya estaban fuera del ala de cuidados intensivos cuando llegué allí. Nos quedamos en silencio por horas, hasta que fuimos sacados por un malhumorado hombre que supusimos era su padre.

Derek casi se desmayó cuando me vio. Entró en modo protector y empezó a abrazarme y a presionarme fuertemente contra su pecho mientras continuaba rompiendo el abrazo para echar un vistazo más detenido a mi cara. Juró que encontraría a esos bastardos. Dijo que iba a matarlos, pero pude calmarlo. Quería olvidar esa horrible noche y solo quería volver a la normalidad. Por supuesto no era tan fácil. Las perras estaban preocupadas por Liam, así que fuimos pasar el día con él. Allí aprendimos que el nombre real de Shaneleslie era Anthony Williams y que ya se encontraba mejor. Saldría del hospital en un par de días, también vi como Liam había cambiado de un día para otro. Era como estar con una persona totalmente distinta, aun cuando no había sido violado, esos sujetos tomaron algo de él esa noche, y esa cosa era su luz. Era tan duro de ver.

Mientras tanto Jim tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias del modo en que salió del closet. El equipo entero se mofaba de él por ser gay, excepto por Garret y Aidan. Aun cuando Jack no se reía tampoco hacía nada para callar a los otros. De hecho, actuaba como si Jim no existía.

El entrenador no estaba a la vista y tan pronto como hicieron enojar a Jack, este decidió tomar las riendas de esa sesión de entrenamiento. Hizo todo en su poder para castigar a Jim forzándolos a hacer duros ejercicios, porque de acuerdo con su lógica, si Jim era gay era más frágil que el resto del equipo, pero al final acabó humillándolos a todos por ser el único en pie al final. Jack se enojó y lo forzó a hacer aún más y más cosas, y sin aliento Jim las hizo. Tuvieron una discusión y Jim lo hizo tomar su lugar en la portería. Jim castigo a Jack con fuerza, perdió el sentido por un par de minutos y la rabia se apoderó de él.

Kyle lo detuvo repentinamente. Jim parpadeó y vio como Jack se ponía de pie y salía de allí sin decir una palabra. Todos veían a Jim como si estuviera loco. Kyle se puso a cargo y Jim se quedó por horas esperando a que Jack saliese de los vestidores. Al final se cansó de esperar y entró para encontrarlo. Cuando escuchó lloriqueos sintió como la rabia quemaba sus entrañas, pero entonces comprendió que Jack lloraba por otra razón. Emily, la amiga de Jim del centro comunitario para niños con cáncer había muerto minutos atrás.

Jim necesitó un par de minutos para volver en sí. Se sintió terrible por escuchar esas noticias, pero ver a Jack en tal estado lo estaba matando. Emily estaba bien, pensaba que estaba mejorando, pero ahora se había ido. Eso cambió todo. Trató de hablar con Jack pero no quería escuchar y de hecho hirió a Jim. Al final salió para encontrar un bar. Preocupado de que pudiese hacer algo estúpido Jim fue tras él.

Jack empezó a beber y embriagó bastante rápido. Hablaron por horas y fue muy descortés con Jim toda la noche, diciéndole cuan equivocado estaba por ser gay. Hizo montones de preguntas sobre mí y si Jim y yo éramos pareja. No solo fue incómodo para Jim sino también bastante doloroso. El desprecio en las palabras de Jack era más de lo que podía soportar, y por si no fuese suficiente después de tratar a Jim como basura le suplicó que lo dejara dormir en su departamento, aunque dejó muy claro que no dormiría en la misma habitación que Jim –Idiota-

Jim llevaba en su espalda más peso del que podía soportar, y después de dejar a Jack en el sofá se fue hasta su cama y finalmente se derrumbó. No era lo bastante fuerte para seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien o para hacerse creer a si mismo que era un tipo duro. Empezó a llorar por primera vez en años porque todo apestaba en su vida y ahora Emily se había ido.

La gente suele decir que cuando tocas fondo el único lugar al que puedes ir es arriba, pero el día siguiente fue incluso más duro para Jim. Ir al funeral de Emily fue un millón de veces peor de lo que había imaginado. No había forma de que fuese capaz de continuar con su vida después de aquello. Sentía tristeza y rabia. Quería llorar y dar patadas porque la vida era injusta. Intentó encontrar algo de fuerza sosteniendo la mano de Jack, pero el sujeto se volvió loco y empezó a gritarle cosas, y Jim no pudo soportarlo más y le dijo lo mal que estaba por pensar que era su responsabilidad cuidar de él. Jim le dejó muy claro que él también tenía sentimientos, que también necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar y que Jack estaba actuando como una persona horrible.

Algo de entendimiento vino a los ojos de Jack después de esas palabras. Fueron a beber de nuevo y Jack se volvió a embriagar. Después de dejarlo en el sofá, Jim se fue a su cama solo para descubrir que el sujeto lo había seguido. Jack se metió a la cama y le dijo a Jim que lo abrazara.

Jim dudó un poco y lo hizo. Una vez refugiados en los brazos del otro Jack le pidió a Jim que prometiese que no moriría antes de que él lo hiciera, porque aun cuando siempre había sido una persona muy independiente toda su vida. Sabía que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que Jim no existiera. ¿Ves lo jodido que estaba este Jackson Whittemore? ¡Rayos! Esa es la razón por la que nuestro pobre Jimmy estaba tan confundido. Jack estaba loco si me lo preguntas. Quiero decir ¿Qué hay de su novia? ¿Su mama? Podía haber dicho esas palabras a cualquier otro ser viviente, pero ¿A Jim? ¿Después de la forma en que lo había tratado esos días?

Hablando de ser un idiota. Tuve unos días maravillosos con Derek y ahora tenía que pagar el precio por haber sido un imbécil mayúsculo todo el año. Ese lunes era día en el que tendría que haber presentado el proyecto horribles seres humanos en nuestra clase, y ya que no tenía una película no tenía razón para asistir, pero lo hice para apoyar a Derek. Sorpresivamente descubrí que Derek puso mi nombre en su INCREIBLE película, solo para salvar mi trasero. ¿Ves? Seguía haciéndolo. Voy a decir esto solo una vez más. Es el mejor amigo del mundo, y yo no lo merecía.

Me volví loco cuando vi eso y le dije que no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, porque a pesar del hecho de que me merecía reprobar. La película fue todo un éxito, pero ya que tenía mi nombre junto al de Derek todo el mundo se olvidó de que él existía y yo me llevé toda la atención y las felicitaciones. No era justo, en lo absoluto. Además, Mr. Pantalones sabiondos revise mi laptop y pudo salvar mi disco duro y….Enorme giro de trama. ¡No perdí el proyecto! ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de todo por lo que pasé, el proyecto seguía con vida, y ¡Derek salvó los archivos aun cuando no creía en lo que yo estaba haciendo! De acuerdo, ya sé que digo esto cada dos párrafos, pero… ¡Derek es el mejor amigo del mundo! No podía creer que hizo una cosa tan desinteresada por mí. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. En ese preciso instante Kyle salió de la nada y me pidió un par de minutos a solas. Dudé pero lo seguí.

Tuvimos una conversación sobre mi sexualidad y cuando confundido estaba porque se lo había escondido. Al final Kyle me dijo que siempre supo que yo era gay y que no tenía problema con ello. El conocía en carne propia que se sentía ser molestado por ser gay aun cuando él ni siquiera lo era, pero la gente solo lo asumía porque estaba en el programa de actuación. Me sentí muy mal. Kyle fue tan dulce conmigo y yo no podía creer que entendiera mi dolor. También me dio una hoja de inscripción en el festival de cine de invierno que tendría lugar en diciembre. No estaba seguro si era una buena idea, pero la acepté porque no me permitió decir que no. En ese momento vio a Jack y fue a hablar con el sobre algo. Me topé con Jim quien estaba buscando a Jack y lo llevé con Kyle y Jack tras un roble.

Sin planearlo, como que terminamos espiando su conversación, y bueno, Jack dijo cosas muy feas sobre Jim y los gays en general. Kyle intentaba hacerle entender que no había nada malo con ser gay, hasta que Jack le preguntó si pensaría lo mismo si yo estuviese enamorado de él. Eso lo cambió todo. Desde el momento en que mi nombre apareció en la conversación el discurso de Kyle cambió y ahora decía que apestaría porque éramos muy unidos pero si yo solo era su amigo para tratar hacerlo gay él jugaría mi juego y me haría arrepentirme de ello.

Jim y yo retrocedimos boquiabiertos. Eran personas terribles. No podíamos creer que de veras habían dicho esas palabras. Aun sin palabras encontramos a las perras y Liam rápidamente nos mostró un video que uno de los amigos de Anthony Williams grabó. Estaba bastante enojado diciendo cuan injusta era la sociedad y lo retorcido que era todo esos días. Tenía razón, Anthony no se merecía lo que le paso, pero aun había personas haciendo bromas de la situación solo porque era un sujeto en un vestido. Fue horrible y doloroso. El sujeto en el video hizo una advertencia. Desde Stonewall todo había cambiado y no permitiría y las cosas se arruinaran de nuevo. Sentí su rabia quemando en mi pecho, y estoy seguro de que las perras se sentían del mismo modo. Alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras éramos ridiculizados, humillados, violados y asesinados solo por nuestra sexualidad o género. Pelearíamos. Decidimos continuar con el proyecto e inscribirlo en el festival de cine de invierno. Ese día escribimos el manifiesto de las perras. Ese día una idea se convirtió en algo mucho más grande. Fue el primer día de una era que estaba por empezar.

Bueno, aquí fue donde lo dejamos. Te recomiendo que te agarres a tu asiento, porque mi horrible y dulce venganza empieza a ahora y créeme. Lo que pasó después fue jodidamente loco.


	2. Chapter 2

ALAS

Tuve un sueño esa semana. Uno muy significativo. No sé si te comenté esto antes, pero…En el pasado, solía soñar que podía volar. No recuerdo la primera vez que lo tuve, pero solía soñarlo al menos una vez a la semana, y cuando mis sueños fuesen en lugares diferentes, siempre era lo mismo. Estaba en una superficie plana y extensa y repentinamente tenía ese increíble sentimiento en mi pecho. Me regocijaba en felicidad porque finalmente recordaba el truco para ser capaz de volar de nuevo y por primera vez no era un sueño. Es algo triste cuando lo consideras, porque mi vida entera mi único sueño eral ha sido el ser capaz de volar –Por favor no se lo diga a nadie- Lo cual es imposible. No puedo explicarlo con palabras, pero es algo un poco frustrante, No sé…De vez en cuando…Siento como si alguna vez supe como volar, solía volar muy a menudo, pero algo me ocurrió. Algo rompió mis alas en pedazos hasta que ya no podían ser reparadas, como cristal roto.

Esa es la razón por la que me gustaba tanto soñar que podía volar. Era como reconectarme con mi verdadero yo. Lo sé…Tal vez no puedo volar de verdad, pero encontré nuevas formas de hacerlo mientras crecía, pero no importaba que tan exitosas pudiesen haber sido mis películas en el campus o cuenta gente twitteara sobre ellas en el día, nada se compara con la sensación de estar en caída libro y alzarte nuevamente justo cuando estas por golpear el suelo para luego volver a la cima y tocar las nubes con las manos desnudas.

Eso es lo gracioso de todo esto. No es una metáfora, pero creo que mi cerebro lo procesaba de esa forma, porque…No volví a volar…No después de Isaac. No sé el por qué, pero no volvió a ocurrió de nuevo y de hecho me olvide del asunto por completo hasta…Hasta esa noche. No recuerdo mucho de mi sueño, solo recuerdo que Kyle estaba asombrado de verme volar, de hecho todos lo estaban excepto yo. Yo solo estaba feliz porque finalmente podía volar estando despierto. Por supuesto desperté, pero lo hice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era una señal.

Desperté por el ruido de las acaloradas denuncias de un hombre en alguna parte entre el pecho desnudo de Derek y su manta.

Miré arriba. Derek pausó el video que estaba mirando y me sonrió complacido. "Ni una sola pesadilla"

Arqueé una ceja boquiabierto. "¿De veras?"

Asintió.

Suspiré con alivio. Después de toda esa basura de recibir una paliza de parte de una pandilla de homofóbicos…Me…Ya sabes. Empecé a tener problemas para dormir. Serios problemas para dormir.

Los días siguientes después del incidente fueron duros para Derek y para mí, porque aun hacía todo en su poder para mantener mi mente distraída y entretenida con todas las cosas que nos gusta hacer. No podía protegerme en mis sueños. Me despertaba al menos cuatro veces en una noche gritando en mis sueños y dándole susto de muerte. Esa es la razón por la que estaba en su cama. Aún tenía las pesadillas, pero cuando despertaba todo confundido viendo sus ojos mientras me pateaban, las palabras tranquilizadoras de Derek y sus cálidos y fuertes abrazos hacían que todo mejorara.

"Es bueno saber que no me estoy volviendo loco" Bromeé.

"No te estas volviendo loco, solo viviste cosas muy intensas, y está bien. Solo es estrés post-traumático. Tal vez deberíamos hablar con alguien"

Me apresuré a sacudir la cabeza. "No hace falta, estoy bien" Afirmé.

"Stiles" Me lanzó una de esas miradas de Por-que-nunca-me-escuchas-si-sabes-que-tengo-razón y yo resoplé.

"No estoy diciendo que no estés bien…Solo…Quiero una opinión profesional"

"No podemos ir" Reí. "Me van a quitar mi Stilessidad"

"¿Stilessidad?" Arqueó una ceja.

Levante la cabeza de su pecho y reí. "Ya sabes…Mi genio interior, la razón de que mis películas estén tan jodidas. Un poco de ansiedad, una parte de insomnio, una cucharadita de problemas de socialización y una gota de sarcasmo"

"¿Una gota?" Dijo con incredulidad.

Reviró los ojos. "Eres increíble, algunas veces creo que…"

Y allí estábamos, a punto de tener una discusión sobre mi salud mental. No era la gran cosa, de hecho Derek y yo discutíamos sobre prácticamente todo. Creo que era parte de ser mejores amigos, pero…Después de la basura de amigo que fui el año pasado, quería hacer las cosas de modo diferente, porque admitámoslo"

No me merecía a Derek en lo absoluto.

Quiero decir, él era la persona más dulce y amable del mundo y solo porque era mi mejor amigo eso no me daba el derecho a tratarlo de la forma en que lo traté esos meses.

Y allí estaba. Mi nueva resolución para el año que empezaba. Iba a tratar a Derek tal y como se merecía, y para empezar iba a evitar las peleas. Así que, en lugar de tener una larga y aburrida discusión sobre quien estaba loco y quien no, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo y cliqueé el botón de reproducción del video que estaba viendo.

"Es una clara advertencia de un futuro ataque terrorista de este grupo subversivo" Un hombre decía a una reportera.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunté mirando a la pantalla.

"Noticias locales" Replicó Derek un poco aburrido. "No sé si lo vistes, pero uno de los amigos de Anthony subió un video a YouTube y…"

"Si lo vi ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"

"Bueno, el senador Phillips es bastante extremista y conservador y estaba sugiriendo que podría haber un ataque terrorista"

Resoplé. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿Drag Queens terroristas?"

"Es estúpido, lo sé. Pero este sujeto es un idiota, y sería bueno tenerlo vigilado"

"No le prestes atención. Solo un frígido imbécil que en secreto fantasea con el sexo gay"

"¿De veras?" Dijo Derek atónito.

Reviré los ojos. "Estoy bromeando Derek, jamás lo he visto. Vamos, saca tu trasero de la cama" Me senté y cerré su laptop. "Voy a prepararte el desayuno"

Derek bufó. "¿Sabes? No puedes llamarlo preparar el desayuno si solo vas a la tienda a comprarlo"

Apreté los puños y tomé una almohada para golpearlo en la cabeza "No te rías de mí. Estoy intentando hacer algo lindo por ti, idiota" Dije mientras lo golpeaba copiosamente.

"Alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo" Escuché la voz de Allison decir a mis espaldas y me detuve avergonzado.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" Pregunté.

"¿No te lo dije? Tengo la semana libre"

"¿De veras?" Dije entusiasmado mientras los engranajes en mi cabeza empezaban a girar. "¿Eso quiere decir que vas a acompañarnos a Sunset Valley?"

"No puedo. Solo tengo una semana libre y la semana entrante estaba pensando que…"

Bufé. "No es la semana entrante. Es esta tarde"

"¿De veras?" Dijo tomada por sorpresa

"Un momento" Dijo Derek quitándose los brazos de la cara. "¿Vas a ir al campeonato?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"¿No te lo había dicho?" Estoy seguro haberte pedido que me acompañaras" Dijo pensativo. "¿O fue a Cass? No recuerdo bien"

"No sabía que tenías pensando asistir" Afirmó un poco airado.

"¡Ay! Lo siento" Murmuré avergonzado. "Fue idea de Kyle, y quiero ir a apoyar a Jim. Ya sabes, las perras y yo queremos estar más juntos que nunca después de lo que pasó"

"Entonces…Sunset Valley ¿Uh?" Ponderó.

"El sol, la playa Jimmy y tu metiéndose problemas…No…No creo que sea una buena idea"

"¿Por qué no?" Allison soltó una risita. "Esto es exactamente lo que Stiles y sus amigos necesitan. Olvidarse de todo, tomar algo de sol. Ligar"

Torcí los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero…Ya conoces a Stiles. Tiene cierta afinidad para meterse en problemas" Él puntualizó.

"DISCUL….Quiero…Quiero decir…Tienes razón Derek, y lo siento" Bajé la voz en el último minuto y apacigüé mi expresión. "Es por eso que deberían venir con nosotros, de ese modo te podrás asegurar de que no me meta en problemas ni nada"

Dudó antes de contestar. "No….No lo sé Stiles. Pensé que hoy sería un día para volver a casa"

"¿Volver a casa?" Pregunté. "Derek. Sunset Valley serán solo cuatro días, después tendremos todo el verano para ir casa. Nuestros padres no van a ir a ningún lado" Al menos esperaba que mis padres no, porque si iban a un lugar genial como Inglaterra sin mí, los estrangularía con mis propias manos. "¿Y?"

"Tal vez la próxima vez"

"¡Ay! Eres todo un aguafiestas" Me giré hacía Allison. "¿Qué hay de ti? Una semana libre. Piénsalo. Nosotros, la playa. Chicos guapos para ver, usando bañadores apretados, bañadores bastante apretados"

"No…Lo sé Stiles. No será lo mismo sin Derek. Tal vez el año entrante"

¿Qué? ¿De veras me rechazó después del comentario de _"Chicos guapos en bañadores apretados?" _Tenía razón. Era lesbiana. Muy lesbiana.

Los miré a ambos con algo de enojo. "¿Estan bromeando? El próximo año estaré firmando contrato para mi primer éxito de taquilla después de la graduación. No tendré tiempo para esto. ¡Vamos chicos! Este es nuestro último verano antes de convertirnos en adultos aburridos"

Derek miró al suelo avergonzado y Allison separó los labios "Tal vez en un par de semanas o en…"

"No, está bien. Es su verano. Estoy siendo egoísta"

¡Mierda! Ser amable y desinteresado con Derek era algo triste y aburrido.

...

Hablar de triste y aburrido es hablar de él único e inconfundible Jackson Whittemore.

Allí estaban.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó Jim mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Es el único modo" Jack afirmó desviando la mirada.

Jim asintió y miró a su alrededor. Esa era la primera vez que estaba dentro de la habitación de Jack, y no hay mucho que decir al respecto. Era la habitación de un chico común, con su cama bien acomodada y una biblia en la mesilla de noche, aparte de ello estaba casi completamente vacía. Sin posters, ni discos, nada de música, ni televisor u ordenador, y más importante…Sin una mota de polvo.

Jim se habría vuelto loco en cuestión de segundos allí dentro, si no fuese por…Las fotos.

Jim would have become crazy in seconds for being there inside, if it wasn't for…The pictures.

Es cierto. Si me lo preguntas a mí la habitación de Jack era tan aburrida como el propio sujeto, pero Jim…Bueno, como que estaba algo dragado esos días, porque veía belleza en cosas extrañas. Como sea, estaba maravillado por las paredes de la habitación de Jack. Había fotografías. Cientos de ellas. Eran de Jack…Con ellos. Con todos ellos, divirtiéndose, jugando a las escondidas y sonriendo.

Allí estaba ella.

Jim no era estúpido. Por la pinta de las fotografías Jack había sido voluntario por muchos años. Emily no podía haber sido la primera niña que perdía.

¿Era de ese modo cada vez que ocurría? ¿Jack se hundía en la oscuridad hasta que olvidaba todo?

No podía ser eso simplemente. Emily no era solo una más de los niños. Jack la amaba profundamente como si fuese su hija, o de lo contrario…No habría sido actuado tan inmaduramente al pedirle a Jim que hiciera eso por él.

Era demasiado doloroso. Jim intentaba no ver las fotografías mientras las quitaba y las ponía en la caja. Especialmente las de Emily.

Como aquella por ejemplo. ¿La ves? Justo a la izquierda de la cabeza de Jim. No sabía que Jack tenía esa fotografía. Paige la había tomado tres meses atrás. Jim estaba sentado con Emily en el césped mientras ambos veían a Jack leer un cuento.

Sé que esto es un poco tonto, pero…Ya sabes, por un momento pensó que los tres se veían como…Una familia.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó la voz de la mamá de Jack.

Jim dio un respingo y resopló. Otra cosa que debes saber de la familia Whittemore, es que aun cuando las habitaciones tenían sus puertas, solo los baños conservaban los pestillos. Era algo a lo que Jim aún tenía que acostumbrarse.

"Solo un par de minutos" Dijo Jim con una débil sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a meter las fotografías sin mirarlas. En parte podía entender que fuese tan duro para Jack hacerlo el mismo. Era como si una aspiradora se deshiciera de todo, incluyendo los buenos y malos recuerdos. Pero debía hacerlo. Jack había estado durmiendo en lo de Jim por demasiado tiempo y aun cuando este quería ayudarlo, solo…Aun estaba herido por como Jack se había comportado los últimos días.

Era complicado. Jim aún tenía Fuertes sentimientos por Jack, y no puedo culparlo. Eso que dijo en su cama en la otra noche….Fue horriblemente hermoso y perturbador y no era bueno en lo absoluto, porque hacía sentir a Jim de un modo, mientras Jack y Kyle decían todo lo opuesto. Jim no sabía a qué estaban jugando pero tal vez sería mejor si Jack volvía a casa. Se iba a casar después de todo. Jim tenía que hacerse a un lado y en lugar de jugar a las casitas disfuncionales con el debía enfocarse en el proyecto, porque al igual que yo, comprendía que todo esto era más grande que nosotros y después de todas las cosas que había escuchado a Jack decir, debía ser fuerte y dejar sus sentimientos de lado por el bien mayor.

"¿Tienes hambre James? Puedo traerte algo de cereal" Ofreció la Sra. Whittemore con su usual voz cantarina.

Jim no tenía hambre, pero era algo incómodo tener a la mujer allí sin decir una palabra, por lo que prefirió asentir.

Jim continuó quitando las fotografías de las paredes mientras Jack sentaba en la cama con sus ojos fijos en él.

Jim no tenía idea de que rayos estaba pasando por la cabeza del antiguo capitán, pero después de un par de minutos sintiendo sus ojos en la nuca empezó a convertirse en un todo un dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente Annie apareció acompañada por Archie y Paula.

Annie cumplió catorce años la semana pasada. Era la mayor de los hermanos de Jack y tenía síndrome de Down. Su cumpleaños fue el único día en que Jim pudo sacar a Jack de la cama esa semana y solo se quedaron un par de minutos para darle a Annie su nuevo ordenador de cumpleaños. Entonces se marcharon. Jack ni siquiera miró a su novia Beverly ese día, lo cual…Muy en el fondo, hizo a Jim un poco feliz.

"Quisiera poder ir con ustedes" Se quejó Annie reposando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

"No te preocupes. Apuesto a que no será la gran cosa"

Annie reviró los ojos y apretujó los labios. "Solo lo dices para animarme"

"¿James?" Dijo Archie con ojos de cachorro. "¿Podemos ir con ustedes?"

Jim, quien intentaba no enfocarse en ellos para no sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía resopló y ahogó una risita.

Puso la caja en el suelo por un minute, se acercó a Archie y a Paula y se puso de rodillas frente a ellos.

"De veras lo siento chicos. Jacky y yo tenemos que hacer un par de cosas aburridas en Sunset Valley por un par de días y estaremos muy ocupados, así que…Creo que sería mejor si se quedasen"

"Pero quiero ir a la playa" Lloriqueó Paula con tristeza.

"Lo sé, lo sé….Y yo…" Se rascó la barbilla. "¿Qué tal la próxima vez? Podría hablar con su madre y en las próximas vacaciones, Jacky yo podríamos hacer un paseo con ustedes"

Paula frunció el ceño y Annie bufó.

"¿Qué dice? ¡O aún mejor! ¿Qué tal si…Los llevo a la casa de mis padres? Tienen una enorme piscina"

"¿De veras?" Los más pequeños dijeron entusiasmados.

"Si, estaría bien ¿No crees Annie?"

"Sí, claro" Dijo Annie desanimada.

"¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué estás tan cascarrabias?"

"¿Por qué? Quiero ir con ustedes. De veras quiero ir pero mi mamá"

"Annie" Jack le advirtió desde la cama.

"¿Qué? Iba a decir que no me deja ir"

"Annie, de veras quiero que vayas con nosotros, pero estaremos muy ocupados con el campeonato. No tendremos tiempo para encargarnos de ti"

"¡Tengo catorce! ¡No necesito niñeras!"

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! Está bien" Jim le hizo señas a Annie de que se calmara. "También estas invitada a mi casa" Afirmó.

Esta reviró los ojos. "No se trata de la playa y el sol o una piscina James…Yo solo…"

Entonces Jim lo vio. No entendía como no lo había visto antes. Annie estaba creciendo. Aun cuando tenía síndrome de Down, era una adolescente. Una adolescente que había sido forzada a vivir bajo reglas muy estrictas toda su vida y estaba empezando a cansarse de ello.

"Luego veremos qué podemos hacer ¿De acuerdo?" Afirmó Jim. "Por ahora, diviértete en el campamento de verano de la iglesia"

"Si, por supuesto" Resopló y salió.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" La Sra. Whittemore preguntó cuándo entró después de que Jim cogiese la caja para seguir pelando la pared.

"We will figure something out. Okay?" Jim affirmed. "For now on, have fun in the church's summer camp"

"Mamá…Quiero ir con Jack y James" Archie dijo de nuevo con ojos de cachorro.

La Sra. Whittemore le ofreció a Jim un tazón y le entregó el otro a Jack, quien lo puso a su lado en la cama.

Jim reviró los ojos.

"Estan muy jóvenes y Jack y James van a estar muy ocupados para ocuparse de ti"

Los chiquillos miraron abajo derrotados y arrastraron los pies fuera de la habitación.

"Estos niños" La Sra. Whittemore soltó una risita y se acercó a Jim para darle un palmada en la espalda. "Antes de que lo noté tendrán dieciséis y se me caerá el cabello"

"Está bien, creo que…"

"¡Ay! Mira lo tarde que es" La mujer soltó repentinamente. "¿No perderán el autobús?"

Jim miró al reloj en su muñeca y resopló. Esta tenía razón, era un poco tarde. No lo sería si Jack lo hubiese despertado temprano tal y como había prometido la noche anterior.

"Está bien. No tomaremos el autobús. Yo conduciré hasta allá"

"Deberían prepararse. Beverly debe de estar esperándolos"

_Rayos._ Pensó Jim. Tenía la esperanza de que todos se olvidaran del tema y de ese modo el también pudiese fingir haber recogido a esa perra.

Asintió. "Si…"

"No te preocupes por esto. Yo lo terminaré por ti" Ofreció la mujer.

"Está bien" Afirmó Jim. "Ya casi acabo"

"De acuerdo, entonces iré a buscar algo para que coman en el camino"

"Gracias" Sonrió.

Se apresuró a terminar su tarea como había prometido e intentado mantener su mente ocupada para no ver las fotografías y sentir el nudo en la garganta nuevamente.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Jack repentinamente y Jim dio un respingo.

"Eres bueno con los niños"

Jim bufó. "¿Eso crees?" Arqueó una ceja.

"Si, Archie y Paula te adoran. Siento lo del comportamiento de Annie, yo no…"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien. Creo que comprendo. Está creciendo y está empezando a sentir la casa muy pequeña. Todos pasamos por ello. A mí también me pasó"

"¿De veras?"

Jim asintió tomando la última fotografía para ponerla en la caja. La observó inconscientemente.

Fue tomada la primera vez que Jim fue al centro comunitario. Cuando Jack le pidió que se disfrazase de dragón. El día que conocía a Emily y al resto de los niños. De hecho en la fotografía él rugía mientras las niñas pretendían estar aterradas y Jack –El príncipe- las protegía. Era ahora cuando notaba su propia mirada en la fotografía.

Estaba sonriendo. Aun antes de conocerlas. Las amaba. A cada una de ellas y a todos los niños del centro.

Tal vez Jack tenía razón.

"Algún día serás un gran padre"

Jim bufó. "Ehm…Jacky, no puedo tener hijos ¿Recuerdas?" Jim mencionó casualmente.

"¡Oh! Si, lo había olvidado… Bueno, eso no lo sabes por completo, tal vez…Solo estas confundido y…"

"Sabía que habían algunas galletas y bocadillos por allí" Dijo la Sra. Whittemore apareciendo de la nada y el corazón de Jim dio un saltito.

"Genial, es hora de irnos" Se apresuró a decir tomando el contenedor.

La Sra. Whittemore los acompañó a la puerta y antes de que se marchasen le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jack quien sonrió desganadamente y subió al auto de Jim.

El rostro de la mujer se oscureció con preocupación.

Jim suspiró. "Va a estar bien. No tiene por qué preocuparse"

"Lo sé" Afirmó la Sra. Whittemore. "Es solo que…Ya han pasado casi dos semanas"

"Eventualmente sanará"

"Con tu ayuda, apuesto a que si" Replicó la mujer con una tierna sonrisa.

Jim sonrió de vuelta.

"Por favor cuida de él James. Asegúrate de que coma y duerma bien y no lo dejes tomar alcohol de nuevo o meterse en problemas"

_¿De veras? ¿Por qué no le dices eso a Beverly en lugar de a mí? _Pensó Jim furioso, pero en el exterior solo asintió y subió al auto.

….

Aun cuando estaba triste porque Derek no se nos uniría en el viaje, estaba un poco aliviado. Quiero decir, Derek me amaba y yo a [el, pero ambos sabíamos que él no compartía la idea de mi proyecto en lo absoluto. Esa era la cosa, pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo usando lo que tuviese al alcance, para jugar con la mente de Kyle y grabar todo y a Derek no le gustaría eso. Aun cuando respetaba mis decisiones no tenía derecho a forzarlo a ser parte de ellas. Quería hacer cosas lindas por él, pero tendrían que esperar hasta que regresara a casa. Aún tenía todo el verano por delante.

El sol…Brillante sol. Odio el sol. ¿Ya lo te había mencionado? Bueno, sí. Provoca comezón y es molesto y no te deja ver nada cuando está centellando con demasiada fuerza. Y fue como si alguien le hubiese dado uno de los panfletos que Kristie había impreso porque ese era el primer día completamente soleado que veíamos en meses. El aire estaba caliente y húmedo.

Me sentía pegajoso y nuestro viaje aún no había empezado. Y hablando del viaje. El año pasado atravesé un cambio de imagen porque las perras pensaban que yo era el gay más triste y aburrido de la historia. Siempre vestía enormes pantalones y grandes sweaters. Lo hacía porque pensaba que me veía bien, pero afrontémoslo, no tienes que ser un psiquiatra para saber que solo intentaba esconder tanto de mi como me fuese posible.

Las perras me hicieron lucir más _"atractivo"_ obligándome a tirar todos mis ahorros en ropa de diseñador que se adaptara a mi cuerpo. Eso incluía pantalones ajustados que hacían que mi trasero se viese más grande de lo habitual y franelas demasiado que pequeñas las cuales según la etiquetan aún eran dos tallas más grandes que yo. Mi guardarropa de verano también cambió. Después de comer un tardío desayuno con Allison y Derek, tomé mis cosas y salí del dormitorio llevando un par de pantalones cortos que de nuevo eran demasiado ajustados. Una camiseta con colores vivos y un diseño desagradable, un par de tenis bastantes cómodos, lentes de sol y un sombrero color crema para protegerme del sol.

Cass eligió el estilo para mí. Solo necesitaba tatuajes geniales en mis brazos para lucir como un surfista, excepto por el hecho de que tenía brazos de pollo. Como sea, me sentía un poco atractivo aunque un poco fuera de lugar al mismo tiempo. Una cosa es llenar el traje y otra muy distinta es entrar en persona. Así que di una caminata por el campus para probar mi nuevo yo.

Nadie me prestaba atención. Eso era bueno, al menos. Prefiero ser invisible que observado y burlado. Fui a la fuente cerca de los dormitorios de economía y me lavé la cara para refrescarme un poco. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi una larga línea de autos en el estacionamiento.

Era hora.

Cogí mi bolsa y camine hacía ellos mientras notaba que muchos otros hacían lo mismo. De hecho…Mucha gente lo hacía. Al menos todos los que no volvieron a casa la semana anterior cuando acabó el año escolar.

Me sentía un poco ansioso estando allí. Quiero decir, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar tanta piel y también esta nueva actitud era un poco complicada porque no sabía cómo actuar fresco y relajado cuando parecía un camello.

No importa. Los encontré casi al final de la línea y sí que era bastante larga. Genial ¿No es así? Al parecer el plan de Kristie para hacer que casi todos en Oakwood apoyaran al equipo tuvo algo de resultados. Por supuesto no había ocho mil autos, pero había más de doscientos y todos estaban llenos.

"Hola Cariño" Liam me sonrió desde el asiento del piloto de su camión.

"Hey" Repliqué. Estaba feliz de ver que Liam empezaba a sentirse bien genuinamente y no solo fingía estar preocupado por nosotros.

"Hola perra" Dijo Tim desde su asiento junto a Cass quien roncaba profundamente en medio de ambos.

Le hice señas a Tim con la mano y me preparé para subir junto a él. "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para que te dieran la semana libre?"

"Renuncie" Dijo con una risita

"¿Estás loco?" Pregunté atónito.

"No importa, iba a renunciar de todos modos. Estaba harto de trabajar para esos miserables"

"Hey un momento, ¿Piensas viajar con nosotros?" Indagó Liam confundida.

Arqueé una ceja. "¿Si?"

"Cariño, de veras lo siento, pero no hay lugar para ti"

"¿Qué?" Solté enojado. "Pero hay un lugar libre"

"Matty fue al baño" Puntualizó Tim.

_Mierda._

"Pensé que te irías con Kyle Cariño" Dijo Liam avergonzado.

"¡No! Él va en el bus con el resto del equipo. No puedo ir allí" Bueno, aun podía meterme en el auto de Jim. "¿Han visto a Jim?"

"Estuvo aquí hace diez minutos. Su auto está más adelante"

Encontré a Jim justo donde Liam dijo que estaría. Estaba chequeando su auto para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Cuando llegue, lo primero que noté fue había una chica en el asiento del copiloto. La chica de Jack para ser más específico, y en la parte trasera estaba Jack mirando a través de la ventana con la mirada perdida en algún lugar muy lejano.

"Hey" Dije uniéndome a Jim mientras este le echaba un vistazo al motor con ojos calculadores. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Hola perra" Dijo sin siquiera mirarme. "Si, al parecer todo está listo para el viaje"

"Genial, porque mis estúpidos amigos me sacaron de su auto"

Jim soltó una risita. "¿De veras? ¿Qué hiciste?"

"¡Nada! Es solo que Hip cambió de parecer en el último minuto"

"¿Irá después de todo? Eso es genial, No lo vi cuando fui a saludar"

"Al parecer estaremos juntos en esto después de todo" Sonreí.

"No seas tan melodramático, es solo un estúpido campeonato, no es como si fuésemos a la copa mundial ni nada por el estilo"

Torcí los ojos. No…Simplemente no podías decirle algo lindo a Jim. Siempre hallaría la forma de hacer que te arrepintieses.

Tomé mi bolsa cuando él cerró la capota y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera para abrir el maletero cuando Jim se detuvo en seco y parpadeó pensativamente para luego torcer el cuello hacía mí.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Pregunté furioso. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a mis amigos ese día?

Jim apuntó hacía su espalda con el pulgar.

Arqueé una ceja enojado y eché un vistazo por la ventana tras Jim. Dentro podías…Ver a Jack recostado a lo largo del asiento trasero con los ojos cerrados.

"Necesita descansar, él…"

¿Qué carajos? ¡Estaba despierto! Estaba despierto hacía solo un minute atrás, y no se veía cansado en lo absoluto…Esta…Estaba.

Tomé a Jim por el brazo y tiré de él hacia debajo para que pudiésemos hablar más libremente. "Puede irse en el bus con el resto del equipo" Puntualicé.

"Si, pero pensé que…"

"Te está mintiendo perra…Estaba despierto hace solo…"

"Perra yo…"

¡Santo cielo! ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? ¿Me estaba dejando de lado por se estúpido Jackson Whittemore?

"Ha pasado por mucho perro, ambos lo hicimos"

"Lo sé y lo siento, pero eso no quiere decir que tiene el derecho a sacarme de tu vida" Rugí mientras rápidamente posaba la mirada sobre él. Allí estaba con sus ojos cerrados respirando suavemente, pero yo sabía la verdad….Sabía que nos estaba escuchando.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" Dijo una voz que sonaba vagamente familiar.

Me giré y encontré a ese chico. El chico lindo del equipo de Jim. No podía recordar bien su nombre, pero creo que era Aidan.

"Si…Solo…Mi amigo no encuentra un auto en el que ir"

"¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? Encontré un auto pero tu…"

"Yo te conozco" Dijo Aidan frunciendo el ceño en dirección a mí.

Y ahí venía. Algo relacionado con la noche en el club.

"Tú fuiste el sujeto que casi gano el juego de paintball. Eres Stan"

"Stiles"

"Lo siento" Se disculpó. "Bueno, puedes irte conmigo si quieres Stiles" Dijo desinteresadamente.

Sonreí. "¿De veras?"

"¿De veras?" Secundó Jim atónito.

"Que tiene de malo?" Pregunté arrugando la frente.

"¿De veras piensas ir a Sunset Valley en esa motocicleta?" Reprochó Jim.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta viajar. La brisa, el sol…Será asombroso"

Los ojos de Jim centellaron. "¿Qué hay del entrenador?"

"Dijo algo como. 'No tengo tiempo para esto, si mueres haznos a todos un favor y no te descuartices para que al menos tengamos al equipo completo para el campeonato'"

"Entonces…" Dijo Jim pensativo "¿De veras harás un viaje de tres horas en ese ataúd rodante?"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres dar un paseo?" Aidan arqueó una ceja en dirección a Jim con malicia.

"Stiles…Podrás conducir a…"

Tomé a Jim por el brazo y lo arrastré hasta el maletero. "¿En serio quieres que conduzca tu auto para dar un paseo en una motocicleta?"

Ambos giramos el cuello hacía Aidan quien se veía algo confuso.

¡Ay por…! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando entre esos dos?

"¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede chicos? Es bueno verte Stiles" Dijo Jack, aunque por alguna razón no se veía tan feliz de verme como decía.

¡Despierto! ¿Lo ves? ¡Estaba despierto! ¡Todo era una farsa!

"Hey Jack" Replique con una sonrisa pobremente fingida.

"Es Jackson en realidad" Jack me corrigió.

"¡Ay! Lo siento"

"¡Hey! Están todos aquí" Escuché su voz decir…Bueno, una mezcla de emociones confusas se apoderó de mí.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír demasiado cuando lo vi, y definitivamente no podía golpearlo en la cabeza por las cosas que lo escuché decir el otro. No importaba. Yo era fuerte y tenía un control impecable de mis sentimientos.

"¿Que hay chicos?" Preguntó Kyle pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

Reviré los ojos y me tragué la urgencia de bajar su brazo. Kyle siempre había sido un poco pegajoso y molesto, pero desde…Que le dije que era gay, al parecer sentía que yo confiaba en el ciegamente, porque era casi imposible quitármelo de encima ahora.

"Hey, no mucho" Dijo Jack casualmente. "Solo iba a sugerir que Michel podría ir contigo en el bus, ya que allí hay bastante espacio y _'nadie' _puede irse con Aidan porque solo tiene un casco"

Torcí la cabeza tan rápido hacía el que casi…¡Argh! ¿Cuándo se convirtió en un imbécil mayúsculo? ¿Era solo yo o acababa de prohibirle a Jim que subiese a la motocicleta?

"No…Creo que el entrenador podría…"

"Vamos, eres el capitán. Apuesto a que puedes hacer algo al respecto" Afirmó Jack asintiendo.

¿Capitán? Kyle… "Eres el nuevo capitán?" Dije sorprendido.

Kyle asintió. "No te lo dije?"

"¡No! ¡Felicidades!" Dije pretendiendo estar feliz y abrazándolo con bastante fuerza para responder a sus repentinas muestras de afecto que estaban totalmente fuera de lugar.

Me abrazo de vuelta, y estoy bastante seguro que la mitad del campus nos vio, pero nadie dijo nada. Eso era patético ¿Dónde estaba la homofobia cuando la necesitabas? Quería poner a Kyle entre la espada y la pared, pero la gente no parecía interesada en cooperar.

"Hablaré con el entrenador y volveré en un…"

"Hey Kyle" Dijo la voz de Allison y… ¡Allison! ¡Allison!

Me giré…Allí venía felizmente acompañada por Derek.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Dije con entusiasmo.

"Íbamos de salida sintiéndonos mal por lo que dijiste y entonces nos topamos con Hip y nos convenció"

"¿De veras? ¡Genial ¡Esas eran noticias geniales! ¡Noticias asombrosas! "¿Dónde dejaron el auto? Pondré mis cosas dentro y entonces…"

"Espera…Stiles… ¿No vendrás conmigo? Los ojos de Kyle casi se salieron de sus cuentas y entonces me miró y luego a Derek.

"No, gracias, no te preocupes. No quiero que te metas en problemas con el entrenador por mi culpa"

Kyle dio un respingo. "No me iba a…" Sacudió la cabeza. "No importa, estoy feliz de saber que encontraste un auto"

Y dicho eso la línea de autos empezó a moverse.

"Es hora" Dijo Jim con entusiasmo.

Me gire para sonreírle a Derek y a Allison y me sonrieron de vuelta. El verano había empezado oficialmente y aun mejor gracias a Hip podría pasar esos días con Derek y también tuve la oportunidad de coger a Kyle fuera de guarda.

Este viaje sería genial.

….

El camino fue largo y aburrido. Ya que casi la mitad de la escuela atendería el evento, había mucho tráfico en la vía. Especialmente porque las personas pretendían detenerse de vez en cuando para tomar estúpidas selfies en los paisajes.

Al mediodía, el aire se calentó y ahora la línea del horizonte se extendía hasta muy debajo, al punto de que no podías ver donde acababa. Justo allí al tope de la montaña, mientras conducía Jim pudo verlo. Era el océano. De un brillante azul por el sol. Centelleaba en el horizonte en su basta profundidad celeste. Tal y como los ojos de Jack.

Jim sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Era estúpido pensar en Jack de ese modo. Estaba en el asiento trasero del auto de Jim desanimado por…

No, no lo estaba.

Jim pudo verlo por el espejo retrovisor cuando pretendía tomar la curva a la izquierda. El rostro de Jack estaba fuera de la ventana mientras miraba el océano debajo con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Ves eso?" Dijo con entusiasmo. Era la primera vez que Jack sonreía en semanas, era un cambio bueno. Jim empezaba a extrañar al molesto tontorrón que se maravillada por casi todo. "Es casi tan hermoso como tú"

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco y apretó firmemente el volante para no perder el control del auto y miró en otra dirección para esconder sus sonrojadas mejillas. Bufó. "Eso es bastante estúpido porque yo…" Se detuvo en seco y entonces recordó la presencia junto a él.

Jack no le había hecho el cumplido a él por supuesto, sino a su futura esposa.

Algo se retorció dentro de Jim y este respiró profundamente. "Eso es estúpido, creo que Beverly es mucho más hermosa que una tonta piscina gigante"

"Gracias" Replicó Beverly con una risita y ¡Vaya! Esa era la primera vez que Jim la veía sonriendo genuinamente. "¿Ves eso Jack? Ese es un verdadero cumplido, la gente como él sabe cómo complacer a las mujeres"

"¿La gente como yo?" Jim se escuchó a si mismo decir.

_¡Mierda! No debería haber dicho eso en voz alta._

"Ya sabes, personas con modales" Replicó la chica con calma.

_¿Modales? Acabo de decir tú y estúpido en la misma oración. _Algo extraño estaba pasando aquí.

Sunset Valley era un pequeño poblado a solo tres horas de distancia de Oakwood. Y aun cuando no era lo suficientemente grande para ser una ciudad, estaba lleno de hoteles, balnearios, montones de clubes y tres playas nudistas. Era un excelente destino turístico para quien quería pasar el verano recostado sobre arena caliente.

Ellos fueron los primeros en llegar. Un comité los esperaba cuando detuvieron el auto y Jim apagó el motor del auto.

Eran un grupo grande de gente con sonrisas aterradoras que ofrecían junto con sus servicios.

Todos los clubes de soccer se quedarían en el mismo hotel. Esa era la razón por la que Jim se sentía como en un concierto de Queen. Bajó del auto seguido de Jack y Beverly mientras hacían un esfuerzo para encontrar al entrenador entre la multitud.

Algunos hombres tomaron su equipaje y el resto de los chicos se les unieron en las puertas donde más botones esperaban a los jugadores de otros equipos. Allí vio a su amigo Aaron. No lo veía desde que se graduaron de la secundaria. Aaron se veía bien y su novia era bastante atractiva. Le habría gustado ir y decir hola, pero no tenía tiempo, el entrenador ya los empujaba dentro del hotel.

Hablando del entrenador. Es increíble como el estrés podía envejecer a la gente en cuestión de días. Era una locura, pero Jim no pudo evitar notar como en dos semanas el hombre se puso más viejo de lo que era en realidad. Había nuevos mechones grises en su cabello y en su chistoso bigote. Había profundas bolsas bajo sus ojos, e incluso aun cuando su piel era oscura, de algún modo se veía pálida y carente de brillo.

Era duro verlo en ese estado y aún más intentar comprender como el trabajo del entrenador podía ser tan duro, considerando que casi no lo vieron en las semanas anteriores.

"Escuchen todos, porque solo lo diré una vez" Empezó el hombre con cansancio en la voz cuando se detuvieron en el recibidor del hotel seguidos por muchos otros grupos.

"No quiero problemas, será mejor que se alejen de ellos"

Jim y el resto del equipo reviró los ojos.

"Tenemos el séptimo piso, así que…"

"Genial, eso es buena suerte" Dijo Jim con excitación.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parece una verga de cabezas?" Se mofó Paul.

Jim gruñó, algunos de los chicos se partieron de risas, pero eso fue todo. Nadie dijo nada más.

"Elijan a un compañero, vayan a cambiarse y véanme aquí en una hora, encontré un lugar en el que podemos practicar. Quiero que estén en forma para mañana"

"¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando? No hemos hecho más que practicar por meses" Se quejó Kev, pero de nuevo el entrenador simplemente ignoró el comentario.

"Aquí están las llaves, tómenlas y prepárense"

"¿A quién vas a elegir Taylor? Tu antiguo capitán trajo a su chica y nadie compartiría habitación contigo. Sin ofender" Se mofó Paul.

Jim estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. De veras quería patearle el trasero a Paul y al resto de los chicos por reírse de él, pero no quería meterse en problemas. Nadie daría la cara por él y la mayoría del equipo estaba con Paul.

"¿Y?" Paul arqueó una ceja.

"Somos once. Creo que tendré una habitación solo para mi" Inconscientemente miró a Jack quien evadió su mirada.

"No puedes, somos doce si cuentas al entrenado" Paul se partió de risas.

_Así que de eso se trataba. _

"¿Sabes qué? Me largo de aquí"

Jim se acercó al entrenador y sin mirar al hombre a los ojos tomó sus llaves de sus manos y se alejó a grandes zancadas haciéndole señas al botones que llevaba su equipaje de que lo siguiera.

En su camino al elevador encontró a Aidan caminando directo hacía él.

"Hey, ¿A dónde vas'?"

"¿Dónde estabas?" Jim arrugó la frente.

"Tenía que descargar el tanque"

"¡Hey!" Llamó la voz de Kristie desde su espalda. "´¿Estas bien?"

"Si Kristie, solo déjalo "¿Está bien?" Replicó Jim encolerizado. "Compartiré habitación con Aidan"

"Pero creí que…"

"Está bien"

Jim se subió al elevador seguido por Aidan y el botones quien tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro.

"¿Me perdí de algo?"

"Si, el hilarante sentido del humor de Paul"

Aidan soltó una risita mientras el elevador se detuvo y salieron.

"¿Por qué simplemente no le das su merecido?"

"Como si fuese tan fácil" Se quejó Jim.

"Tienes que hacer algo, o de lo contrario hará tu vida miserable durante todo el viaje. Puedo ayudarte" Se ofreció.

Jim miró arriba para encontrar sus ojos con Aidan y rio. Esa era una muy buena oferta.

"Lo tendré en mente"

"James espera" Dijo… ¿Beverly? Jim y Aidan se giraron y encontraron a Beverly caminando hacia ellos acompañada por Jack.

Jim suspiró. Justo lo que necesitaba, Jack y su Bev como sus vecinos.

"¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó arrugando la frente como si intentase conectar los puntos" Entonces…¿Jack no le había dicho que Jim era gay? ¿No iba a convertirse en su esposa en un par de meses? ¿Qué rayos pasaba entre esos dos? ¿Acaso se conocían siquiera?

"Oh, nada" Jim rio. "Paul y yo solemos hacer esos juegos el uno al otro, para romper la tensión del grupo"

Ella sonrió complacida. "Sabía que todo era un juego, pero tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien"

"Por supuesto que estoy bien" Dijo Jim con una carcajada. "Todo fue un juego"

"Genial, ¡Oh! Al parecer somos vecinos ¿No es eso increíble?"

¿Qué demonios? Apenas hablaba y ahora no se callaba.

"De ese modo siempre sabremos que estarán planeando" Soltó una risita.

Jack no decía nada. Solo entrecerraba los ojos en dirección a Jim y Aidan.

"Te…Tengo que tomar una ducha y prepararme para el entrenamiento" Dijo Jim pretendiendo cansancio.

"¿Entrenamiento?¿De verdad?" Se quejó Aidan.

Jim asintió.

"Rayos"

"Los veré luego" Jim se giró sobre sus talones, pero antes de que lo notara ella estaba justo detrás de él.

"Hey, solo quería agradecerte por cuidar de Jack estos días y por traernos aquí" Sonrió.

Jim sonrió de vuelta confundido y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos presionando el cuerpo de Jim fuertemente al de ella.

El dudo antes de abrazarla y sin embargo se las apañó para hacerlo parecer creíble.

"Hahaha" Susurró la chica con voz casi inaudible al oído de Jim haciendo que sintiese un escalofrío.

Lo sabía. Ella sabía la verdad, y también acababa de declararle la guerra.

"Fue un placer" Replicó Jim con una sonrisa insulsa mientras se separaban.

_Perra._

...

Liam rentó una casa con cinco habitaciones para nosotros, lo cual era genial porque de ese modo podíamos permanecer juntos, aunque yo estaba algo enojado porque Jim tendría que haberse quedado con nosotros en lugar de aquel hotel con Jack. No importa, solo estábamos a dos calles de distancia así que podríamos ir a verlo cuando quisiéramos.

Derek y Allison tenían la habitación principal, lo cual era bastante injusto porque Freddy había llevado a su novio Greg y ellos también tenían derechos. Cass y Tim tenían otra habitación, ya sabes cómo eran, era como vernos a Derek y a mí o a Freddy y a Liam, aunque…Aun cuando esos idiotas ahora tenían parejas y se habían olvidado de nosotros, aunque no creía que eso fue pasar en el futuro cercano con Cass y Tim. Ambos se veían bastante enojados por lo que había pasado con Craig la otra noche.

Hip se ofreció a ser mi compañero de habitación en Sunset Valley, pero le dije que no. Compartir la habitación con el significaba una cosa. Que tendría que soportar verlo tener sexo una y otra vez junto a mí mientras yo aún era virgen. Además aún estaba un poco preocupado por Liam, y ya que Freddy había traído a Greg, sabía que se sentiría un poco solo, porque lo mismo me pasaba a mí.

La casa era enorme, con paredes color crema, techo elevado de madera y un adorable porche que se extendía alrededor de la cosa y terminaba justo sobre la arena caliente.

"Mírenla, es la playa perras" Dijo Liam felizmente cuando nos sentamos en los escalones de la entrada para echar un vistazo al profundo azul del mal y respirar el salado aire.

"Es hermosa" Dijo Allison desenlazando su vestido con los ojos cerrados mientras la ropa se deslizaba abajo revelando su bikini. Se veía sexy, de hecho más de lo solía verse desde que se había hecho el cambio de imagen. "Derek, vamos a nadar"

Derek, quien estaba entre Liam y yo miraba a las olas romper en la orilla con una mueca a través de sus gafas, sacudió la cabeza. "El sol está muy brillante, podríamos sufrir una insolación. Tal vez en la tarde cuando baje un poco"

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Derek, deja de actuar como una madre!" Allison reviró los ojos.

"¡No actuó como nada! Es un hecho científico que si tu…"

"Lo siento, pero ella tiene razón" Liam dijo entre risitas. "No te preocupes por eso, te puedes quejar de las quemaduras en la noche. Voy a traer al resto de las perras para que vayamos juntos"

"¿Qué dices Stiles?" Allison arqueó una ceja.

Suspiré ¿De veras me estaba poniendo de por medio? Todos sabían que yo odiaba el solo y demonios se veía como el mismísimo infierno allí. "Creo que voy a ayudar a Derek a preparar el almuerzo"

Hip bufó repentinamente a mi espalda. "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Mirarlo hacer todo el trabajo con mucha convicción?"

Reviró los ojos. "Eso es tan gracioso, que creo que me oriné encima"

"Si, tengo ese efecto sobre la gente"

De acuerdo, eso había sido suficiente.

"Miren, vayan a playa, diviértanse pero vuelvan pronto. Kristie me escribió hace poco y dice que el evento de inauguración empieza en tres horas y tenemos que estar allí para apoyar a Jim"

"Tómalo con calma cariño, aún tenemos tiempo" Afirmó Liam.

"¿Kristie está aquí?" Preguntó Allison casualmente, aunque…Casi me hice daño en el cuello cuando me giré hacía ella y había algo de sorpresa en sus ojos.

"¿Si? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

"Nada…Yo solo pensé que estaba intentando buscar trabajo. Pensé que se quedaría en casa"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Si, pensé lo mismo, pero no quería dejar a Kyle solo. Supongo que lo ama mucho"

"Apuesto a que solo tiene miedo de que la engañe" Rio Hip.

"Él no haría eso" Afirmé. Conocí a Kyle, se ofendió mucho cuando sugerí que probablemente lo había hecho en el pasado.

"¡Ay perra por favor!" Hip sonrió complacido mientras me observaba. "Todo el mundo es infiel. Apuesto a que puedo hacer que la engañe"

"¿Qué? ¿Estaba loco?"

"Es… ¿Estas pidiéndome permiso para acostarte con Kyle?" Dije atónito.

"¿Por qué no? No es tu novio ni nada por el estilo"

"No es eso" Reí. "Solo no creo que accedería a tener sexo contigo"

Hip bufó un poco herido. "Stiles, nadie nunca me ha dicho que no"

Que perra más engreída.

"Hay una primera vez para todo" Le recordé. "Solo no quiero que te metas en problemas"

"Solo estas celoso porque puedo dormir con tu novio cuando yo quiera"

"No es mi novio y no, no vas a acostarte con el así que olvídate del tema" Me puse de pie enojado y entré-

¿Quién rayos se creía que era? Solo porque tenía mucho sexo no quería decir que era una feromona andante. Las personas deben enfrentar el rechazo al menos una vez en sus vidas, o siempre en sus vidas si consideras lo patético que yo era. Era jodidamente injusto, él era superficial y arrogante. No podía creer que de veras pensara que Kyle podría…

"¿Estas bien?" La voz preocupada de Derek preguntó a mi espalda cuando entró en la cocina.

Respiré profundamente y me giré. "Si, estoy bien" Dije mientras él se acercaba a la mesa para empezar a cortar los tomates.

"Es solo que él estas egocéntrico que cree que de veras todos tendrían sexo con el"

Derek continuó rebanando el resto de los vegetales en silencio. Quería ayudarlo, era parte de mi nueva resolución de vida, pero apuesto que me habría seccionado mi pulgar.

"Quiero decir, no todos se acostarían con él. Yo definitivamente no lo harían"

"Es distinto. Él es tu amigo, pero supongo que el resto no lo ve de esa manera" Derek puntualizó tomando una cebolla del tazón frente a él. "Como sea, todo se trata de la autoconfianza. Apuesto a que si trabajas en ello un poco, Kyle…"

"¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero tener sexo con Kyle, no lo aguanto"

Derek bufó. "¿Estas bromeando no? Cada vez que Kyle aparece, tus ojos empiezan a brillar, te olvidas de todo lo demás e ignoras a todos"

"¡Eso no es cierto! Yo…" No quería pelear. "Él…Lo escuché hablar el otro día con Jack"

"¿Jack? ¿El novio de Jimmy?"

"No es su…." ¡Dios! "No importa, ellos estan fingiendo que les parece bien que seamos gays, pero hicieron una especie de plan para jugar con nuestros sentimientos para enseñarnos una lección"

"¿Qué? ¡Auch!"

La cebolla que sostenía se volvió roja en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté con preocupación mientras me apresuraba a acercármele en lavabo donde fregaba su pulgar.

Respiró profundamente y apretó los dientes. "¡No puedo creer que de veras estan haciendo eso! ¿Por qué estamos aquí entonces? Debe…"

"No Derek, por favor no te involucres en esto. Yo puedo encargarme de Kyle"

"¿Y eso que se supone que significa? ¿Vas a volver con el proyecto?"

Dio un saltito hacía atrás como si intentase esquivar un puñetazo. Sabía que en algún punto tendría que decirle la verdad de nuevo, y si, tal vez era mejor decirle la verdad antes de que fuese demasiado tarde como la última vez.

Salí de la cocina y fui a mi habitación para coger una bandita del kit de primeros auxilios. Cuando volví esperaba que ya hubiese olvidado lo que había dicho, pero no era estúpido y aun llevaba esa mirada calculadora mientras le ponía la bandita en el pulgar.

"Si, sé que no lo entiendes pero…"

Derek resopló. "Mira Stiles, eres un adulto, y aun cuando creo que es una locura…No sé, esos sujetos en cierto modo se lo merecen. Todos ellos"

Mis tripas se retorcieron. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

"Solo mira lo que te hicieron" Dijo con enojo mientras seguía la línea de mi parpado superior con su pulgar y yo sentía un cosquilleo y algo de dolor, pero estaba bien, porque ahora Derek me apoyaba y eso me hacía feliz.

….

Paul empezaba a convertirse en un problema. Jim tuvo que soportar la sesión de entrenamiento viéndolo hacer sus estúpidas bromas con una mueca burlona y haciendo comentarios sobre él durante todo el día.

Y como si eso no era suficiente, marcó a Garret también como su víctima. Ya que Garret tenía un ligero autismo y era una persona muy amable, las personas como Paul y Kevin no lo dejaban en paz. Era un buen jugador, de hecho si no fuese por él y Jim, ninguno de ellos habría asistido a Sunset Valley en primer lugar. Eso hacía que Jim se sintiese profundamente indignado por la forma en que se comportaban frente a él y enfurecía aún más porque al entrenador no parecía importarle.

Y hablando de no parecía importarle…Jack de nuevo estaba omitiendo las contantes bromas sobre la sexualidad de Jim. No se reía como el resto de los sujetos cada vez que este hacía decía uno de sus tontos chistes pero tampoco hacía nada defender a Jim, pero enfrentémoslo, era estúpido que Jim pensase que Jack le diría a Paul que se callara cuando había dejado muy en claro que la homosexualidad era una cosa horrible.

Y ahora solo agrega a Beverly a la ecuación. Esa perra sabía que Jim tenía sentimientos por Jack, o tal vez solo suponía que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, aunque nunca había declaro directamente su desprecio por Jim hasta ese día, y eso hacía enojar a Jim. No parecía importarle que fue Jim quien estuvo allí cuando Jack se caía a pedazos, de hecho no se había molestado en llamar a Jack o visitarlo al departamento de Jim después del funeral de Emily. Para ella Jack era simplemente un trofeo, en la realidad no se preocupaba por él. Solo le interesaba como algo que llevas a la escuela en el día de mostrar y contar. Solo había accedido a ir a Sunset Valley con ellos para dejarle claro a Jim que Jack nunca sería suyo, que ella siempre estaría con él, que se casarían aun cuando ella no lo amaba solo para herir a Jim.

La odiaba.

"Demonios, tengo mucho sueño" Dijo Aidan cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño de su habitación se abrió y una nube de vapor salió acompañada por…Un Aidan completamente desnudo.

Jim reviró los ojos y trató de no prestarle atención a su cálida piel morena empapaba y como las gotas se deslizaban por su espalda siguiendo la curva de su redondo y apretado trasero.

Tomó la toalla y se secó el cabello frente al espejo de la habitación mientras Jim terminaba de ponerse su camiseta.

"Yo también, pero no creo que vaya a ser capaz de dormir esta noche" Admitió Jim metiendo las manos en su equipaje para sacar un par de calcetines.

"¿Qué? No me digas que estas nervioso por mañana" Bromeó Aidan girándose a un lado, revelando la parte frontal de su cuerpo a Jim.

Jim bufó. "¿Sabes? La toalla debería ir sobre tu polla no tu cabeza"

"¿Qué? No me digas que te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo"

A diferencia de mí, Jim no tenía problemas de erecciones, pero aun así sentía un poco incómodo con toda la situación.

"¿Qué quieres decir? No me digas que estas con Paul" Se quejó Jim.

Aidan cogió un par de boxes de su bolsa y se la puso mientras Jim se enfocaba en sus calcetines mientras sentía la rabia quemándolo pro dentro.

"Por supuesto que no, yo solo…Estoy acostumbrado a salir asi de la ducha, lo siento si…"

"Olvídalo" Replicó Jim respirando profundamente y poniéndose sus zapatos.

Aidan se puso su camiseta, encendió un cigarrillo cuando Jim había tomado asiento en el balcón y se sentó junto a él.

Jim respiró el frio aire y miró las luces de la ciudad.

El sol ya se había escondido.

Aidan le acercó el cigarrillo. Jim lo tomó en sus manos e inhaló. No recordaba la última vez que había fumado. Pero ahora se sentía un poco menos tenso.

"¿Cómo está Jack? Kyle me dijo lo de la niña" Preguntó Aidan poniéndose de pie para escupir sobre las personas que caminaban debajo de ellos.

"No lo sé" Admitió Jim, ni siquiera sabía cómo él mismo se sentía. "Supongo que está mejor"

"Entonces ¿Es cierto?" Aidan arrugó la frente.

"¿Que?"

"Que ha estado durmiendo en tu departamento las últimas semanas"

Jim reviró los ojos. "Si"

"¿Eso quiere decir que debo sentir celos?" Aidan bromeó.

Jim bufó. No sabía por qué, pero de momentos aun cuando Aidan era un imbécil mayúsculo, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él y hablar con libertad. "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Garret, su mamá y la madre de Jack son amigas"

"Genial, ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Paul lo sepa"

"Tómalo con calma" Aidan aconsejó tomando el cigarrillo de las manos de Jim. "Nadie lo sabrá si no quieres que se sepa, pero tarde o temprano Jack tendrá que salir del closet"

"Jack no es gay"

Aidan se ahogó con el cigarrillo y lo dejó caer.

Escucharon los chillidos de una histérica mujer abajo.

Aidan y Jim se partieron de risa y entraron en su habitación rápidamente.

"¿Por qué dices que Jack no es gay? Por supuesto que lo es" Aidan afirmó poniéndose sus pantalones cortos.

"No es gay, solo es cristiano y ya sabes lo sensibles y desinteresados que son"

"Entonces… ¿Los cristianos son exactamente como los gays?" Aidan soltó una risita. "Eso es un poco irónico"

Jim rio también.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con Paul?"

"Nada" Dijo Jim sacudiendo la cabeza "No quiero meterme en problemas, solo es un idiota"

"¿Bromeas? Esa es la razón por la tienes que hacer algo. ¡Vamos! No puedes en serio dejarlo trapear el piso contigo. Mira a Kevin, está empezando a molestarte también"

"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Romperle la nariz? El entrenador me sacaría a patadas del equipo"

Aidan frunció el ceño. "No lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados"

Aidan tenía algo de razón allí. Sunset Valley era una situación bastante sobrecogedora para Jim. Tenía que lidiar con montones de cómo sin poder hacer nada sobre ellas o al menos…Eso era lo que creía al principio. Por alguna extraña razón se había olvidado del desalmado hijo de perra que realmente era en su interior. Había jugado a ser bueno y amable con Jack por demasiado tiempo, pero se había acabado. Aidan tenía razón, sí Paul y Beverly quería guerra, Jim jugaría Kamikaze con ellos, sabía que no podía olvidar sus sentimientos, así que…Beverly se las pagaría, algo ligero y que pasase inadvertido, nadie sabría que la estaba atacado, pero ella si lo sabría. Y eso era suficiente para él. Iba a mostrarle quien era la verdadera perra allí, y Paul…Solo era cuestión de tiempo, pronto encontraría la forma de hacer que se arrepintiera del día en que había conocido a Jim.

….

Me sentía como en la copa del mundo. Estábamos en este inmenso estadio lleno con miles de personas. De hecho era todo un lio siquiera intentar caminar allí, pero valía la pena. Cuando no me gusta el soccer y solo está allí por Jim, era una experiencia excitante. Todas esas voces al unísono clamando el nombre del equipo de su universidad. Era increíble. Las gradas de Oakwood tenían muchos rostros familiares y muchos más que no habían visto jamás en mi vida.

Justo cuando encontramos lugares para todas las perras, Derek, Allison y para mí, estruendosa música llenó el aire y un enorme e increíble show de fuegos artificiales hizo que la multitud enloqueciera aún más, solo hacía que me sintiese más orgulloso de Jim por estar allí.

"¡Stiles!" Allí estaba ella. No sé cómo nos encontró en el mar de personas, pero Kristie se las apañó para acercársenos.

"¡Hey!" Dije alegremente mientras se acercaba y besaba mi mejilla. "¿Recuerdas a Derek?" Dije apuntando hacia él.

"¡El repartidor! Es bueno verte" Dijo besando la mejilla de Derek también.

Allison se movió ligeramente en su asiento.

"Oh, hola Allison" Dijo Kristie con una sonrisa débil.

"Hey" Replicó Allison desanimada.

De acuerdo eso era suficiente, algo definitivamente ocurría entre esas dos.

"¿No me darás un beso a mí también?" Dijo la voz de Hip y mis tripas se retorcieron.

Salió de la nada. De verás, estaba sentado justo después de Greg y ahora aparecía pidiéndole besos a desconocidos.

Kristie sonrió tontamente y beso su mejilla.

"Él es mi amigo Hip" Dijo apretando los dientes.

"¿Hip?" Kristie preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cómo hipster?"

"Más como la parte baja del cuerpo, la que tiene las cosas divertidas"

"The delivery boy! Is good to see you" She said kissing Derek's cheek to.

De acuerdo, eso ya era demasiado.

"Kristie, conoce a mis amigos Tim, Cass, Freddy, Liam y Greg"

"Hey, es bueno conocerlos a todos" Dijo entusiasmada mientras Tim se hacía a un lado para que esta tomara asiento junto a mí.

"¿Cómo está todo? ¿Ya conseguiste empleo?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No, pero creo que voy a reemplazar a Kyle mientras visita a su madre en verano"

¡Auch! Eso no sonaba muy divertido pero por supuesto no podría decir nada. "Suena bien"

"Si, ya sabes. Aún tengo que descubrir que rayos haré con mi vida de ahora en adelante"

"Podrías ser una modelo" Dijo Derek algo distraído, mientras veía a las animadoras más abajo.

"¿Eso crees? Que dulce eres"

"Por supuesto, eres muy sexy" Afirmé con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de aquel hombre retumbó en todo el lugar atrayendo la atención de la gente.

Miré abajo y descubrí que las animadoras habían dejado el campo mientras un hombre las reemplazaba en medio del césped con un micrófono en la mano.

Aquí es donde todo se volvió aburrido. So voz era muy fuerte por lo que no me permitía hablar con Derek o Kristie. No tenía más opción que escuchar su discurso sobre los campeonatos de los años anteriores. Era aburrido a más no poder por no mencionar la pobremente hecha película con las _"mejores"_ anotaciones del año anterior. Una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Miré a mi alrededor aburrido cuando empecé a notar chicos atractivos entre nosotros. ¡Dios! Eso era un buen cambio, todos eran atractivos, mis mejillas ardían de solo pensar en hablar con ellos. Como aquel de la izquierda dos filas más abajo. Solo podía ver la parte trasera de su cuello, pero podía sentir que era candente, creo que esa es una de mis habilidades secretas.

Como sea, cuando el hombre finalmente se cayó volví a posar mis ojos en el campo de juego para haber que había de nuevo y mientras escaneaba las gradas con mis ojos note algo con rabillo de estos.

Hip.

Estaba enrollado con una chica mientras ambos se comían los labios del otro a besos. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Acabábamos de llegar! No conocíamos a nadie en Sunset Valley, y aun…Así allí estaba regresándonos sus superponerse en la cara.

¿Podría ser posible que si…? Quiero decir, Sabía que Hip era capaz de esas cosas, siempre lo veía hacer eso en los clubes, pero eso era distinto, esos eran clubes gays, y cuando odio decirlo, la mayoría de las personas va a esos lugares a ligar, así que no era la gran cosa. También, sabía que había dormido con cincuenta horribles seres humanos en los últimos seis meses, pero nunca estuvimos con él, de hecho apenas lo vimos en la primera mitad del año, siempre estaba ocupado teniendo sexo.

Estar en esa situación, verlo de ese modo…Tan engreído, no solo me hacía sentir enojado por la forma en como me había tratado más temprano y celoso por su exacta contraparte en temas sexuales, pero también…Me hacía preguntarme que pasaría…Que pasaría si Kyle conocía a Hip formalmente e intentaba atraparlo en su red…Acaso… ¿Se acostaría con él?

"Y finalmente, compitiendo por primera vez en el campeonato. Los lobos de Oakwood"

Eso me hizo dar un respingo y volver al mundo real. Todos a mí alrededor se pusieron de pie animando y aplaudiendo con fuerza.

_¿Por primera vez?_ Pensé encantando. ¿Oakwood tenía que cincuenta años? ¿De veras? Rayos, solían ser una panda de perdedores.

"¡Tú puedes hacerlo Jimmy!" Grité felizmente mientras abajo…Muy abajo veía una pequeña silueta de un escuálido chico rubio que era la viva imagen de Dane Dehaan y llevaba el número siete en su espalda.

No podía ver sus rostros desde donde estaba, pero supongo que estaban bastante nerviosos, especialmente porque un sujeto del equipo junto al de Jim se desmayó mientras una chica cantaba el himno nacional y fue algo bastante interesante de ver.

Una hora después, todo acabó y ahora bajábamos de las gradas para encontrarnos con Kyle y Jim.

Al principio supuse que estaba prohibido, pero ya que todo el mundo lo hacía, alenté a las perras a ir al campo también. Me sentía un poco mal por el pobre bastardo que tendría que limpiar todo ese desastre antes del primer juego del día siguiente.

"Eso fue hermoso" Dijo Liam alegremente acercándose a Jim para darle un fortísimo abrazo.

"Oh mira. James trajo a su novio" Ese sujeto Paul dijo repentinamente cuando nos unimos a ellos.

¡Maldición! ¿Era en serio?

"¿¡Por qué nos ayudaste el otro día si vas a actuar como el hijo de las perras que violaron a mi amigo!?" Liam rugió furioso cuando soltó a Jim.

"¡Liam!" Me apresuré a callarlo para alejarlo. "¿Estás loco?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? Pensé que querías pelear cariño"

Intentaba ser tan dulce y amable como solía ser, pero estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo. Estaba furioso y sus mejillas se enrojecieron rápidamente. No puedo culparlo, quiero decir…Yo no podía creer que ese sujeto Paul había dicho, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Y como dijo Liam antes, ¿Por qué nos habían salvado si luego se reirían de nosotros y Jim? Todo…Un momento…No habíamos visto a Paul desde la noche del ataque en el club, pero Jim…Tuvo que lidiar con él todo ese tiempo y si lo había dejado decir eso ahora, quería decir que lo había estado soportando las últimas semanas.

Eso apestaba.

"Mira" Dije poniendo mis manos en los hombros de Liam para calmar su arrebato. "Sé que estás enojado y dolido. Yo también lo estoy. Pero debemos ser inteligentes. Vamos a acabar con ellos, pero no aquí ni de este modo. Debemos ser pacientes"

Liam me miró por un par de segundos y poco a poco su expresión se apaciguó hasta que sonrió con sus brillantes labios.

"¡Ahora ve y diviértete! Vinimos aquí a pasar un buen rato y no dejaremos que nadie lo arruine"

Liam asintió y volvió para ver a Jim quien ahora hablaba con Cass y Tim.

"¡Vaya! Cada día suenas más como yo" La voz de Derek dijo a mi espalda y yo reí.

"¿Eso se supone que es un cumplido?" Dije pretendiendo hacer una mueca de color.

"Auch, eso dolió más que perder un dedo esta tarde para hacerte el almuerzo"

"Estaba bromando grandísimo tonto"

"Lo sé" Soltó una risita. "Solo estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

¡Ay! Eso fue tan dulce. De hecho tuve que girarme para no dejarlo ver cómo me sonrojaba, o de lo contrario su ego se inflaría más.

"Como sea ¿Has visto a Allison? No sé a dónde fue"

Asentí mientras subía el brazo para apuntar…"Ella estaba…Justo aquí hace dos minutos"

"¿Dónde pudo haber…?"

"¡Stiles! ¡Derek!" Dijo una voz familiar.

Me giré para encontrarme un chico alto y delgado, que tenía nariz ganchuda, enormes ojos café y mejillas pecosas. Su nombre era Alan, y lo conocimos en nuestro primer año de escuela cuando solíamos pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo en la biblioteca investigando sobre mitología griega para una de nuestras primeras películas en Oakwood.

"¡Es bueno verlos!" Dijo cortésmente dándonos palmaditas en las espaldas.

Le sonreí. "¿Cómo estás? Han pasado siglos, no volví a vete"

"Tuve mucho que hacer el año pasado, pero he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ustedes"

"Si, sus películas. Aun en economía la gente estaba hablando de ellas"

"¿De veras?" Dije sonrojándome. "Eso es genial, y ¿que estas hacienda aquí? No sabía que te gustase el soccer"

"¿Estás bromeando? No recuerdas aquella ves que en que pasamos toda la noche…"

"Estaba dormido Derek ¿No lo recuerdas?"

Nos partimos de risa. Era lindo ver a Alan. Pensaba que se había retirado o graduado sin decir una…Vi a Jim mirándome desde lejos y me sonrojé. ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de ir a saludarlo.

"Volveré, no te vayas Alan"

"Hola perra ¿Qué hay?" Dije cuando me acerqué a Jim.

"¿Quién es ese sujeto? Es algo lindo" Rio Jim.

"Solo es un amigo nuestro. Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo la inauguración? ¿Fue me imaginación o mojaste tus pantalones?"

"Estuvo bien, ya sabes es lindo ver que millones de personas vinieron de todas partes solo para verte a ti"

Que imbécil.

Reí.

"Hey Jimmy, ¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto!" Dijo Tim a mi espalda mientras sacaba su cámara para que Cass y yo posáramos junto a Jim.

"No me llames Jimmy, Timmy" Dijo Jim furioso y Cass y yo reímos.

"No… ¿No te gusta que te llamen Jimmy?" Y allí estaba él, casi había olvidado que estaba enojado por lo que me había hecho esa mañana, pero tan pronto como vi a Jackson Whittemore mi expresión cambió.

"Yo…No…Quiero decir, no es la gran cosa, pero Timmy solo lo hace para hacerme enojar porque él sabe que no me gusta que…"

"Entonces…No te gusta" Dijo Jack estupefacto.

"Yo…No es como que…"

¡Atrapado! Y no solo por Jack, sino por nosotros…Estábamos viendo un lado de Jim que jamás habíamos visto. Jim nervioso. ¿Puedes creerlo?

"No importa, solo vine para decirte que el entrenador quiere que volvamos al hotel en treinta minutos"

"Si, Jimmy. Necesitas dormir para tu gran juego mañana" Dijo la voz de una chica. La misma chica que esa mañana había estado en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Jim. La chica de Jack.

"Ups, lo siento. Olvidé que no te gusta que te llamen Jimmy"

Jim se limpió la duda del rostro en un parpadeo y ahora veía solo podía ver perversidad en él. "De hecho, vayan ustedes. Tengo una fiesta esta noche con mis amigos"

"No, no puedes hacer eso. Mañana será un día muy importante y…"

"¡Hey Aidan!" Jim llamó en voz alta.

El atractivo chico apareció de la nada y nos asintió a Tim, Cass y a mí.

"¿Quieres divertirte esta noche en lo de mis amigos?"

"¿Hablas en serio? Finalmente alguien lo dijo, pensé que tendríamos que irnos a la cama a las siete como cuando éramos niños"

"¿Qué hay del entrenador?" Preguntó Jack furioso.

"No lo notará" Afirmó Jim. "Aidan, invita a todos mientras yo hablaré con mis amigos para saber que necesitaremos comprar"

"¿De veras harás una fiesta?" Preguntó Jack malhumorado.

"Si, de veras siento que no puedan venir, pero lo comprendo"

"¿Por qué no podemos asistir?" Dijo Jack herido.

"¡Oh!" Soltó Jim fingiendo ser tomado por sorpresa. "Solo asumí que no te gustaría asistir, ya que…Tu sabes…No puedo forzar a la gente a que deje de fumar o beber y se lo mucho que el humo de cigarrillo le importuna a Beverly y no quiero que se sienta incomodada"

Vi los ojos de ella asesinar a Jim y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

Jack retrocedió.

"¿Quién está planeando una fiesta?" Preguntó la voz de Kyle repentinamente y me giré encontrándolo justo frente a mí.

"¡Hey!" Lo saludé con una sonrisa.

"¡Es Jimmy!" Dijo la novia de Jack. "Está planeando una fiesta, y supongo que ya que eres el capitán es tu deber detener esta locura"

"¡James!" Dijo Kyle enojado. "Como capitán, estoy muy decepcionado de ti. No puedo creer que hemos venido a la playa más genial en todo el país, con todos nuestros amigos y soy el último en enterarme que habrá una fiesta"

Jim rio. "Acabo de tener la idea"

"Genial, será en el sitio de Stiles ¿Cierto?"

Jim asintió.

"Lo siento, estoy abrumado. Hola" Dijo Kyle finalmente dándome una palmada en la espalda.

"Bueno, creo que podríamos ir por una hora o dos" Jack propuso. "Es bastante temprano después de todo"

"Jack" Dijo su novia furiosamente

"¡Si Jack! ¡No seas desconsiderado! Ya te he dicho que mi amigo Stiles fuma como una puta. Importunará a tu prometida"

_¿Prometida? ¿Importunar? ¿Puta? _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Era mejor que me marchase antes de que hiciese una pregunta estúpida y arruinara sea lo que fuese que Jim estaba planeando.

"Si Jack, volvamos al hotel. Cuando el entrenador sepa que…"

"¡No lo van a creer!" Dijo Aidan apareciendo de la nada.

"Garret puso una píldora para dormir en el café del entrenador hace una hora porque estaba planeando irse por su cuenta a un club"

"¿Que?" Dijo Jack y Jim furiosos.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Ya se fue?" El miedo se asomaba por los ojos de Jim y se apresuró a perderse en la multitud.

"Hey, ¿Has visto a Kristie?" Preguntó Kyle frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"¿No deberías estar buscando al camello en lugar de a tu novia Sr. Capitán?" Carcajeé.

"No, Garret solo a escucha a Jack y a James, cuando lo atrapen va a estar en problemas, pero estará bien" Afirmó. "Iré a buscar a Kristie, los veré más tarde en tu sitio. Envíame la dirección por mensaje de texto, ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Asentí y empecé a caminar hacía las perras de nuevo cuando sentí un tirón de la manga de mi camiseta.

"Stiles"

_¡Rayos! ¿Ahora qué? _Pensé cuando me giré para encontrarme con Jack.

"Hola Jack" Dije un poco confundido. ¿Qué demonios quería ese idiota? ¿De verdad pensaba que le creía su farsa de niño bueno? Ahora conocía la verdad de quien era y no estaba de humor para su mierda.

"Déjame dejar esto claro, no me gustas en lo absoluto"

Bufé. "Genial, porque ¿Sabes qué? Tu tampoco eres mi tipo"

Su rostro enrojeció. "¡No me refería a eso! Me refiero a que no eres una buena persona y te quiero fuera de la vida de James"

"¡Ay…Por…Ay por Dios! ¿Es en serio?" ¡Ay por Dios era tan jodidamente divertido! ¿Cuál era su problema?

"No entiendo que te hace tanta gracia. James es una buena persona, no es como tú y tus amigos. Solo está confundido y con la ayuda del señor el…"

"¿No es qué? ¿Gay?" Bufé. Esto era tan estúpido. No podía creer que en serio me estaba diciendo toda esa mierda.

"Homosexual"

"¿Que? ¿Jimmy no es gay?" Dije estupefacto. "¡No puedo creerlo1 Creo que voy a llamar a los tres billones de sujetos con los que se ha acostado y les voy a decir que nunca pasó, porque no es gay"

El rostro de Jack palideció.

"¡Ay! ¿No lo sabías?" Reí. "'_Jimmy'_ tiene una reputación. De hecho es la puta de nuestra pandilla"

"¡No digas eso! ¡Todo es tu culpa! Tú lo hiciste de ese modo, pero el cambiará y entonces…"

"¿Cambiar? Eso es algo gracioso, porque debo confesarte algo Jackson. Yo no era gay ¡Yo solía ser como tú! Era un buen cristiano con mi adorable novia y entonces lo conocí y el me convirtió en un homosexual como tú dices"

"¿Tu…Tuviste sexo con él?" Sus ojos casi se salieron de orbita. "¡Me dijo que no eras su amante!"

"¡No!" Reí. "Somos mejores amigos, jamás dormiríamos juntos"

"Tú no eres su mejor amigo" Dijo en tono de amenaza.

"Como sea, como ya te dije yo no era gay, era bueno. Pero entonces Jimmy apareció de la nada un día, y me abrazo"

"¿Te abrazo?"

Hice una mueca burlona. "Así es, me abrazó, y algo despertó dentro de mí. Algo grande, grueso y sudoroso, justo entre mis piernas"

"¿De verdad crees que soy tan ingenuo para creer tu historia?"

"Mira hermano, no me importa. ¿De acuerdo? Cree lo que quieras, quiero decir…No lo culpo, estoy feliz siendo gay. De hecho le doy las gracias. La vida hetero es demasiado aburrida, pero sino quieres ser gay está bien por mí, yo no juzgo. Solo aléjate del camino de su humo de cigarro. Cuando lo sopla a tu cara, quiere decir que eres su objetivo. Recuerda siempre verlo a los ojos, de ese modo sabrás cuando intentará abrazarte, y por supuesto…No olvides evitar sus abrazos, esa es la forma que te convierte en gay"

Jack retrocedió mirándome como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, y si en cierto modo tenía razón pero me encantó asustarlo de ese modo. "Así es Jacky, los abrazos convierten en gay a las personas"

Rompí la tensión y mi extraña forma de hablar con una estruendosa carcajada y luego le di una palmada en la espalda. "Estoy bromeando amigo, James es genial. No tienes que preocuparte. Apuesto a que serás capaz de convertirlo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes"

Y dicho eso me marché con una enorme sonrisa en los labios ¡Eso fue tan jodidamente divertido! Su cara… ¡Ay por Dios su cara!

Iba a encontrarme con las perras justo allí para decirles lo que había hecho cuando vi a Kyle no muy lejos echando un vistazo alrededor de la multitud y entonces…Entonces vino a mí. ¡Derek! Derek me lo había preguntado ¡Y Kyle también lo hizo!

Derek estaba buscando a Allison y Kyle…A Kristie.

Ambas estaban perdidas.

No podía ser una coincidencia.

Tenía que encontrarlas.

Miré a mi alrededor espero poder encontrarlas huyendo a cierta distancia, pero había mucha gente. No podía distinguir nada.

Encontré a Hip, besuqueándose con otra chica. ¿Otra chica? ¿De veras? ¡Demonios! Algo se estremeció dentro de mí. Algo amargo y ardiente. Estaba sorprendido y furioso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podía hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso de veras podía tener a quien el quisiese? Estaba tan…Me estaba mirando. ¡INCOMODO! Sí, pero aparte de incomodo estaba haciendo burla de mí, por supuesto no podía hablar con sus ojos, pero me lo decía a través de ellos, me decía que podía…Que podía tomar a Kyle cuando quisiese. Que podía hacer que Kyle se arrodillara ante él.

Perdí la cabeza y fui directo hacía él.

"Disculpa" Dije tocando el hombro de la chica.

Se separaron y me mirando confundidos.

"¿Qué…?" Hip decía cuando lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastre a algunos metros de distancia.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Hazlo!" Gruñí.

"¿Hacer que?" Se burló.

"Acuesta con él"

Bufó.

"Pero quiero una buena película, con buena iluminación, bastante larga y quiero que chille con una gata en celo"

"No hay problema" Dijo altivamente y se giró sobre sus talones para volver a su chica.

Estaba hecho.

No puedo explicar el por qué, pero se sentía como si pronto…Me arrepentiría de lo que había hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

EL MAMADOR DE SOCCER

Fue como si me golpeara un rayo.

Vino a mi mente y el miedo me hizo estremecerme. Sé que es estúpido, pero lo primero en lo que pensé fue Steve. Había pasado casi un mes desde que lo había visto en la fiesta.

¿Aun pensaba en mí? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Cómo se las apañaba para estudiar ahora que me había ido? Esos pensamientos amargos me hacían sentir inseguro porque…Porque temía que tal vez Hip podría…Ya sabes. Dormir con el del mismo modo que podía hacerlo con Eric.

Esto no estaba bien. No podía estar celoso de Hip, pero lo estaba. Odiaba como las cosas le salían tan fácilmente. Podía acostarse con quien el quisiese sin siquiera esforzarse. ¿Por qué no podía ser como él? ¿Era acaso tan difícil? ¿Por qué todos se sentía atraídos por él? Era arrogante y no era tan bien parecido. No había nada especial con él. Cass era miles de veces más atractivo que él y aun así… ¿Qué? Conseguía sexo una o dos veces al mes, mientras Hip…Era el rey de los recostones.

Una cosa era saltarlo en el mundo y esperar sus videos porno para entretenernos, pero…Era algo completamente distinto pedirle que se entrometiera en mis asuntos. Si, ya sé lo que estás pensando. No tendría por qué estar enojado porque que Hip durmiera con Eric era por el bien del proyecto. Pero…Yo solo…No podía soportarlo ¿De acuerdo? Toda esa situación me tomó de sorpresa. No sé qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le dije que se acostara con Eric, pero definitivamente no estaba en mis cabales.

Steve. Eric. Steve era Steve y Eric era Eric, y… ¡Mierda! De acuerdo. Es duro admitirlo pero…Aun…Puede que albergase algunos sentimientos por ambos, y era algo un poco complicado. Me sentía triste por Steve, porque sí Hip quería podía buscarlo y acostarse con él y eso me mataba por dentro porque esa era una parte de Steve que nunca compartiría conmigo aun cuando solía decir que yo era la única persona a quien amaba verdaderamente, y después estaba Eric que hacía todo aún más retorcido. Eric había dicho que jugaría conmigo solo para enseñarme una lección. Quiero decir. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo aun podía sentirme herido o traicionado por Eric por tener sexo con uno de mis amigos?

Tendría que haber estado lanzando fuegos artificiales, y no intentado pretender que todo estaba bien mientras lloriqueaba por dentro. Algo estaba muy mal conmigo. Me sentía engañado y eso apestaba.

Gracias a Dios Alice y Kristie me ayudaron a sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Si, mientras yo caminaba fuera del campo de juego recordé que ambas habían desaparecido, y eso era su suficiente para sacudir a esos idiotas fuera de mi cabeza mientras me enfocaba en lo que de veras importaba en todo esto.

Necesitaba encontrarlas.

Primero pensé que tal vez habían ido a la habitación de Eric y Kristie en el hotel, lo cual sería una complicación para mí, porque no sabía cuál habitación era esa, ni tampoco tenía la llave para entrar y encontrarlas.

Hablando de ellas. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. No sabía que esperar o cómo reaccionaría si tenía razón y se sentían atraídas la una por la otra después de todo.

Era algo duro de pensar. Si Alice y Kristie eran gays, eso quería decir que podría usarlo para hacer que Kristie y Eric rompiesen de una vez por todas y eso sería algo bueno para mí, pero…

Charlie.

No podía simplemente ponerlas en evidencia, y vamos a afrontarlo, no podía simplemente soltar esa bomba y esperar que todo continuara como siempre. Eric perdería la cabeza y todos sabrían lo que había pasado, lo cual apestaría para Charlie, y también para Kristie y Alice.

No quería herir a Alice. Aun cuando me sentía un tanto enojado con ella por todo aquello, la amaba. La idea de arruinar su vida sería más de lo que podía soportar, aunque por supuesto tendría que hablar con ella. Preguntarle que rayos estaba ocurriendo y guiarla por todo el duro proceso de decirle a Charlie la verdad y ver como el corazón de mi mejor amigo se caía a pedazos.

Cualquiera que fuese el camino que eligiese, parecía como…Como si todos acabarían lastimados a excepción de mí, y eso era algo duro. Tomar esa decisión tan dura para mi propio beneficio o permanecer en silencio y dejar a todos continuar con sus vidas.

Aunque…Por supuesto primero tenía descubrir si había alguna mentira que revelar después de todo.

Decidí volver a la casa de la playa. Era mi única opción y esperaba que estuvieran allí. Necesitaba descubrir la verdad, luego podría decidir qué haría con ella.

Charlie no dejaba de llamarme a mi teléfono lo cual me hacía arrepentirme de cada paso que daba en esa seca y salada noche.

Hay algo extraño sobre el verano. No creo que sea el único que piensa de esa forma, pero… ¿Alguna vez has sentido como si una vez que estabas en esas semanas lejos de la escuela, trabajo, o lo que sea todo es diferente? La vida tiene un color distinto, te vistes de manera distinta e incluso sientes como si fueses otra persona.

Así es como me sentía. No solo será era Mike, sino una nueva persona. De hecho…De camino allá no pude evitar notar que algunas chicas me miraban mientras pasaba por las tiendas de camino a la casa de la playa.

Era algo un poco sobrecogedor y placentero al mismo tiempo. ¿A…Acaso era así como Hip se sentía cada día de su vida?

Sacudí la cabeza.

No iba a pensar en él. Tampoco en Eric. Si…Si tenía suerte tal vez rechazaría a Hip. Su ego se desinflaría y yo no tendría que ir tras él y decirle que estaba equivocado y que en realidad no quería que hiciera nada con Eric, pero no podía dejar que supiera que le temía, o de lo contrario se mofaría de mi hasta el final de los tiempos y yo no sería capaz de verlo a la cara de nuevo.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero estaban dentro. Podía escucharlas el murmullo de sus voces no muy lejos de mí.

Entré silenciosamente, siguiente la inteligible conversación. ¿Me lo…Estaba imaginando o una de ellas respiraba de forma extraña? Yo… ¿Acaso una de ellas estaba llorando?

Cuidadosamente pasé por las habitaciones siguiendo los murmullos. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta pero no había señal de ellas.

Continué caminando lentamente mientras el volumen de sus voces crecía y podía ver sus sombras refractadas en el largo mirador que rodeaba la casa.

Sentí en frio y arenoso viento yendo directamente hacía y las encontré sentadas de espaldas a mí en los escalones que llevaban a la playa.

"No sé…Es un poco retorcido" La voz de Kristie decía.

Me escondí a un lado del portal que llevaba adentro solo en caso de que decidieran ponerse de pie y me encontraran espiándolas.

"¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices? Preguntó Alice un poco preocupada.

¿Qué rayos? Estaban…Estaban teniendo una conversación normal. Más temprano ese día ni siquiera se atrevía a verse a la cara y ahora… No podía sentir la tensión entre ellas.

"¿Qué le voy a decir? Hey primo tu mama es una hija de perra y la odio y tú también deberías odiarla"

Ambas estallaron a carcajadas por un momento.

Entonces Alice dijo algo, pero no pude comprenderlo por culpa de una ola que rompió estruendosamente.

Me incliné un poco y agucé el oído.

"Eso fue lo que le dije, pero no me quiere escuchar" Kristie admitió.

"No sé. Bueno, apenas lo conozco, pero parece que siente algo serio por ella" Alice puntualizó.

"¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que no…." Otra ola.

¡Maldición! Me incline un poco más tomándome con fuerza del marco de la puerta. Si…Si miraba atrás me encontrarían y sería tan vergonzoso.

¿Por qué se sentían tan cómodas la una con la otra tan repentinamente? No tenía sentido, a menos…A menos que ya hubiesen arreglado sus asuntos y yo me lo hubiese perdido.

_No sería la primera vez que algo me sale mal. _Pensé malhumorado.

"Entonces. ¿Vas a hablarlo con Jimmy?" Alice preguntó y entonces alzó la mano y acarició el cabello de Kristie.

Kristie recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Alice, y mi corazón se saltó un latido. Por…Por una fracción de segundo Re… Recordé como se sentía. Cuando Charlie y yo éramos niños y yo recostaba la cabeza en su hombro, y luego con Steve y…

"Ya lo hable con cara bonita, pero no quiere escucharme" Kristie se quejó. "En serio odio a esa perra"

Alice soltó una carcajada. "Pero ¿Estas segura?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. Siempre lo he sabido"

"Pero… ¿Lo…Lo viste hacer algo antes que…?"

"No! Pero es algo que se sabe desde jóvenes. ¿Cierto?"

¿De qué rayos estaban hablando? Habían mencionado a Jim y Sam obviamente estaba tácito en la conversación, pero no podía entender el resto.

"Tal vez cuando tu papá vuelva puedes hablar con él y te ayudará con tu tía"

"¿Bromeas? A mi papá…No le agrada mucho que digamos los gays. De hecho tuvimos muchos problemas cuando conoció a Eric porque…"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Eric es gay?!" Alice preguntó boquiabierta y yo perdí el balance.

"¡Auch!" Jadeé cuando mi cabeza golpeó el suelo y ellas se giraron.

….

Sus pulmones ardían, aun así…Seguía corriendo. No podía ver a Sam tras él, lo cual era raro porque estaba seguro de que lo había seguido.

Garret no estaba en el campo de juego, de hecho no podía recordar que estuviese entre ellos durante la ceremonia de apertura.

_¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Gar? _

El hotel era un desastre. Un desastre algo atractivo a la vista, pero un desastre al fin y al cabo.

Pasó por cientos de huéspedes mientras estos cacareaban fuertemente y otros les daban órdenes a los botones en el lobby.

Desde una ventana pudo ver a un par de sujetos divirtiéndose en las piscinas. El entrenador no les habría permitido nadar a tan altas horas temeroso de que se resfriasen. Era tan sobreprotector como una madre y a veces podía a llegar a ser bastante molesto.

_¿Es por eso que lo hiciste? _

Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, con algo de suerte el entrador no habría bebido su café aun. Era algo inocente y bastante peligroso al mismo tiempo. Eran los primeros en el juego de mañana y aun cuando el entrenador agradecería una buena noche de sueño, Jim no podía permitir que Garret se metiese en problemas. Si el entrenador descubría la verdad podría…

Allí estaba. Jim logró encontrarlo en el último momento.

Garret era bajo un poco regordete, pero no demasiado. Su piel era canela y su cabello oscuro como carbón. Llevaba un traje muy grande para él y Jim habría pensado que ese traje era de alguien más si no supiese de primera mano que era el suyo.

_Me robó. Genial. _

"¡Hey!" Llamó en voz alta mientras Garret trataba de saltar la pared para salir del hotel.

"¡Garret!" Jim gritó de nuevo.

Garret se estremeció y torció el cuello aterrado mientras veía a Jim acercarse. Se apresuró a escalar, pero era inútil. El dobladillo de la camisa de Jim era muy largo y hacía imposible que el chico pusiese los pies sobre la pared.

"¡Garret! ¡Détente ahora mismo!" Jim ordenó furioso.

Miró atrás y encontró a Sam acercándose a paso acelerado.

Cuando echó un vistazo a Sam, Garret resumió su intento, hasta escalar varios metros haciendo que el corazón de Jim diera un vuelco, pero el chico perdió resistencia en su agarre y cayó sobre espalda salpicando lodo a su alrededor.

_Genial. Ahí va mi traje favorito. _

Jim tomó a Garret por el cuello de la camisa y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó asesinándolo con la mirada.

Garret no contestó y en cambio e intentó zafarse.

"¡Garret! ¿Qué hiciste?" La voz de Sam dijo tras Jim cuando se les unió.

"Yo…" Jim sabía lo mucho que Garret respetaba a Sam, ya que además de ser el antiguo capitán era un como hermano mayor para él. Si alguien lo haría hablar, era él.

"¿Qué pusiste en el café del entrenador?" Sam preguntó malhumorado y a la vez un poco comprensivo.

"Una píldora" Dijo Garret con vergüenza mientras se encogió de hombros y desviaba la mirada.

"¿Qué clase de píldora?" El miedo se asomó en su voz.

"Una que mi papa toma antes de irse a dormir"

Jim suspiró. _¡Mierda!_ Pensó. Hasta donde sabía el papá de Garret podría estar tomando alguna medicina para el corazón o algo peor.

"Quédate con él" Dijo Jim a Sam. "Llama a sus padres y pregúntales por la píldora, voy a buscar al entrenador en caso de que…"

No quería si quiera considerarlo, pero era cierto. El entrenador debía ser llevado al hospital en caso de que Garret le hubiese dado algo peligroso sin saberlo.

_Tiene veintidós años. _Jim se dijo a si mismo pero sin embargo no podía sentirse tranquilo.

Algo no se sentía bien.

Fue al elevador rápidamente siendo aplastado por una espesa multitud que se apretujó dentro mientras dos ancianas charlaban y una seguía moviendo su bolso de derecha a izquierda golpeando la nariz de Jim con cada tirón. Quería gritarle a alguien, pero ella era demasiado vieja.

_Te estas ablandando perra. _Pensó con enojo mientras esperaba a que el elevador llegase al séptimo piso.

Una vez la puerta se deslizó, corrió afuera tropezando con algunas personas que se preparaban para entrar y casi cayó.

La habitación del entrenador estaba en la primera línea. Tenían un largo corredor en el cual se podía ver parte del hotel y la ciudad, y debajo también se podía apreciar…Un chico cristiano regañando a otro que llevaba un traje de diseñador arruinado.

Tocó la puerta mientras intentaba mantener la calma pero nadie contestó.

_¡Mierda! Por favor que solo fuese una píldora para dormir. _Pensó Jim con desesperación. Por un segundo nuestras tontas vacaciones de verano se habían convertido en el Gran Hotel Budapest.

Tocó de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta que la voz de hombre retumbó desde el otro lado. "Estoy ocupado ¡Fuera!"

"¿Entrenador?" Dijo Jim con preocupación. "¿Se…Se encuentra bien?"

Le tomó un momento al hombre contestar.

"No Taylor, no me estoy bien. Hay un niño molesto afuera de mi habitación"

"¿Pue…Puedo pasar?"

Pasaron dos minutos hasta que finalmente la puerta se entreabrió.

Jim la deslizó suavemente para encontrar al entrenador de espaldas apresurándose a entrar para tomar algo de la cama y echarle un vistazo. "¿Qué quieres? Estoy planeando la alineación de mañana y no tengo tiempo para ti"

_Idiota. Vine para asegurarme de que no estuvieras helado ya. Deberías mostrar más respeto. _"So…Solo quería sugerirle algunas ideas para el juego de mañana y… ¿Está usted bien?"

"¿Qué dices muchacho?" Gruñó el hombre.

Jim se le acercó lentamente para verlo desde la derecha pero el hombre se movió a la izquierda y de nuevo todo lo que Jim podía ver era su espalda.

Algo hizo clic dentro de Jim y lentamente se movió a la izquierda y entonces el hombre lo hizo hacía la derecha.

"Di lo que tengas que decir, estoy ocupado"

"So…Solo quería que… ¡Garret! Señor! Garret quiere mudarse a mi habitación, está un poco ansioso y quería saber si usted…"

"Si, toma sus cosas. No me iba a dejar dormir con sus ronquidos de todas formas"

Jim ahogó una carcajada y se apresuró a tomar la maleta de la otra cama.

Metió los calcetines de Garret y un par de zapatos que dejó en el suelo. Empacó todo y salió sin decir nada más.

Llevó las cosas de Garret a su habitación y se preparaba para bajar de nuevo cuando lo encontró acercándose acompañado por Sam. Tan pronto como Sam y Jim encontraron sus miradas, este último estalló a carcajadas.

"¿Que sucede contigo?" Dijo Sam enojado.

"Le…Le dio…Viagra" Explicó Jim entre risas.

"¿Qué?" El rostro de Sam se enrojeció. "¿Estás loco Garret? Dijiste que le habías dados píldoras para dormir"

"Pensé…"

"Esas cosas son peligrosas" Sam gruñó "Podría…"

"Relájate" Jim le hizo señas de que lo dejara en paz y cerró la puerta tras ellos. "Solo estará ocupado esta noche, eso es todo"

"No es gracioso _Jimmy" _Dijo Sam con desprecio.

_Jimmy ¿Eh? _

"Podría…"

"No lo hizo" Jim lo cortó en seco.

"Garret ven aquí" Dijo Jim tomando a Garret del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta el mirador mientras Sam se sentaba en la cama de Aidan apretando los puños.

El frio y salado aire les dio la bienvenida y Jim sintió un escalofrío. Miró a Garret y este de encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Jim resopló. "¿Que tenías pensado hacer?"

Garret permaneció en silencio como un testarudo niño.

"Garret ya no eres un niño. Tienes veintidós años. Tienes que aprender a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. Será mejor que me digas o le diré al entrenador lo que…"

"¿No le dijiste?" Dijo Garret tomado por sorpresa mientras veía a Jim avergonzado.

"No, solo quería asegurarme de que no lo mataste. Eso es todo" Rio Jim. "Pero es algo serio Garret. No puedes ir por ahí drogando a las personas. Puedes meterte en problemas" Dijo con una voz un poco más comprensiva.

Garret resopló. "Solo quería ver a las chicas"

"¿Que chicas?" Jim frunció el ceño.

Garret parpadeó dos veces y tragó. "Soy….Virgen James" Se ruborizó e intentó desviar la mirada pero Jim lo tomó de la barbilla.

"¿Y eso qué?" Preguntó enojado.

"Yo…"

"¿Tu qué Garret?" Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"No lo entiendes. Paul dijo…"

_Paul. _Tenía que haberlo sabido. Jim alzó la mano para callarlo.

"Mira Garret. No deberías estar escuchando a Paul. Este a punto de ser expulsado de la escuela por sus calificaciones"

"Si, pero…"

"¿Y tú? ¿Bromeas Garret? Eres el más inteligente de tu clase. ¿De veras me estás diciendo que el más inteligente va a escuchar los conejos del más tonto?"

Garret apretó las manos y suspiró. "¿Entonces por qué aun soy virgen?"

Pobre chico. ¿Por qué Jim no podía comprenderlo? Yo definitivamente lo hago.

"Garret eres virgen porque eres una buena persona" Dijo Jim enojado. "¡No vas a acostarte con cualquiera! ¡Eres una excelente persona! Eres inteligente y divertido y un muy buen jugador de soccer. No necesitas dormir con una prostituta para probar que eres un hombre como el probablemente hizo. Vas a crecer, te enamorarás y entonces tendrás tu primera vez será maravilloso y algo que recordarás por el resto de tu vida con una sonrisa en la cara"

Garret dudó.

"Solo mira tú anillo de pureza" Dijo Jim tomando su mano para poner el dedo del anillo justo en su cara. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Significa que tienes un compromiso, significa que amas a Dios y a ti mismo sobre cualquiera cosa y también que eres valiente, porque sabes que la gente se reirá de ti y te dirás cosas por usarlo. Pero no importa porque en el fondo sabes que eres mejor que ellos"

Garret lo miró directamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra.

"Dilo" Jim ordenó.

"Soy mejor que ellos"

Jim sonrió.

"Pero Paul dijo que era Gay porque…"

Jim reviró los ojos. _¡Dios! _"¿Eres gay Garret?"

Garret sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Entonces qué? Solo porque Paul lo dice, no quiere decir que sea verdad. Eso solo muestra lo obsesionado que esta con los gays. No dejes que te moleste. Eres mejor que el"

Era duro ver a Garret y no pensar que era demasiado inocente para este mundo. Jim sabía lo que Paul estaba pensando, pensaba que podía molestar a Garret porque tenía un ligero autismo y eso lo hacía frágil. Pero Jim sabía que no era así, ver a Garret en ese momento le hizo recordar a alguien más, a un chico cristiano que solía ser así de inocente e ingenuo.

Era increíble lo mucho que Sam había cambiado en solo seis meses.

_Deja que Paul piense lo que quiera. Voy a hacer que se arrepienta de meterse con nosotros. _

"Ven aquí" Dijo Jim tomando a Garret en sus brazos mientras el chico se encogía de hombros en ellos.

"James… ¿Es cierto que eres gay?" Garret preguntó cuándo Jim lo soltó.

Jim soltó una carcajada y asintió.

"Mis papas estan equivocados. Los gays no son tan malos"

"¿Tan malos?" Jim rio.

"Si" Dijo Garret irónicamente mientras apuntaba a los dedos de Jim que sacaban un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos.

"Si, tengo que trabajar en eso"

"Necesito una ducha. Me veo estúpido"

"¡Hey! Ese traje fue bastante costoso"

"Lo siento, no quería…"

"Mira" Dijo Jim para terminar. "Has estado viviendo en una burbuja toda tu vida, no puedes esperar que las cosas cambien de golpe. Podemos salir un día, solo nosotros dos, conocer algunas chicas y tontear con ellas. Luego podemos conseguir un traje de tu talla y hacer las cosas de modo diferente, pero no puedes apresurar las cosas Garret, deja que todo fluya. ¿De acuerdo?"

Garret asintió.

"Perfecto, ahora ve a darte un baño. Creo que aplastaste un sapo cuando caíste" Terminó con una sonrisa.

Garret entró y Jim resopló mientras ponía el cigarrillo en sus labios e inhalaba.

La puerta se deslizó y Sam se le unió.

"Estoy impresionado" Dijo Sam casualmente.

"No deberías. Paul ha estado molestándolo demasiado tiempo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo"

"Me refiero a como lidiaste con la situación" Puntualizó Sam. "Pensé que le dirías que le pagara a Paul con la misma moneda"

_No. Eso lo tengo guardado para tu dulce esposa. _"Es claro que no me conoces"

"Tienes razón. No te conozco" Sam recalcó esa última parte de un modo muy extraño.

Jim arqueó una ceja y Sam le arrebató el cigarrillo de las manos.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Estoy hablando de la fiesta" Explicó Sam mirando el cigarrillo marchitarse en sus manos.

"Lo siento, pero no quería importunar a Bev"

"Estoy hablando de ti siendo dos personas distintas. Eres otra persona cuando estas con Michael"

"No soy…"

"Por favor _Jimmy. _Está claro que tú y tus amigos tienen una vida muy loca" Sam llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? No sabes cómo fumar"

Sam se ahogó y lo dejó caer.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije!" Gruñó Jim. "¿Que rayos fue todo eso?"

"Quería mostrarte que yo también se cómo divertirme" Dijo Sam mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. Jim no estaba seguro de si lo hacían por el enojo o la vergüenza"

Jim bufó. "Sam pensé que ya habías dejado toda esa mierda del chico malo en el pasado"

"Eso hice. Pero tu no. Michael me dijo cuan unidos son"

_¿Qué rayos hiciste perra? _"¿Y qué? Lo viste la otra noche. Son mis amigos, supéralo"

"Lo haría sino fuese porque son una mala influencia para ti. Especialmente ese Michael"

"¿Mikey? Por favor. Mikey es tan aburrido que su mamá tuvo que…"

"Es una mala persona. No quiero verte cerca de él de nuevo" Sam gruñó.

_¿Qué carajos? _Pensó Jim.

"Es mi amigo, no puedes decirme con quien puedo y no puedo juntarme"

Sam retrocedió algo dolido y entró a la habitación.

Jim fue tras él y escuchó el golpeteó de la lluvia en el baño junto a la cama de Aidan.

"No es tu amigo solo está intentando convertirte en un…."

"Si está intentando algo no es tu problema. Yo no te digo con quien puedes salir y con quién no. ¿Está bien?" Jim bramó mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría. "Creo que acabo de escuchar a _Bev_ llamándote"

Sam parpadeó y se quedó de piedra por un minute. Cuando notó que Jim no dijo nada más simplemente salió y Jim cerró la puerta.

Sam blinked and stood there for a minute in silence. When he noticed that Jim didn't say anything else he just got out and Jim closed the door.

….

"¡Mikey!" Ambas se pusieron de pie al instante y yo hice una mueca mientras me levantaba y frotaba mi oreja.

"¿Qué haces allí?" Preguntó Kristie frunciendo el ceño.

"Las…Estaba buscando. Sus novios no las encuentran" Dije casualmente.

Kristie dio un respingo. "¿De veras? Pensé que Eric se quedaría un poco más en el estadio"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Aparentemente habrá una fiesta aquí y…"

"¿Una fiesta? ¡Genial!" Dijo Alice excitada.

"¿Eric sabe de esto?" Kristie se veía un poco preocupada al respecto.

Al parecer recordaba muy bien como terminó la última fiesta que dimos.

Asentí. "Por supuesto, de hecho fue tanto su idea como de Jim"

"Genial" Dejó salir una sonrisa.

Parpadeé.

Hablaron.

¡Hablaron! Vaya eso era…De acuerdo tengo que aclarar un par de cosas a este punto. No eran lesbianas, o de lo contrario las habría encontrado besándose en lugar de jugar a las mejores amigas ya que pensaban que estaban solas.

¿Que se dijeron la una a la otra? Era algo confuso ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, apenas se miraban la una a la otra en el campo de juego y no te olvides de que no se vieron ni se hablaron por dos semanas después de que Kristie fallara en aclarar las cosas en el restaurante.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad entre ellas, y aun cuando eso eran malas noticias para mi plan, al final me sentía feliz por ambas. Eran buenas amigas y sea lo que fuese que pasó entre ellas en el pasado fue solo un malentendido.

Yo podía encontrar otra forma de arruinar la vida de Eric, como…Hip por ejemplo aun cuando era duro pensar en ello. Él era mi mejor opción, aunque…Kristie… ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo Kristie antes de que me cayera?

Pensaba que Eric era gay.

PENSABA QUE ERIC ERA GAY.

Fue como una explosión. Algo se estremeció dentro de mí. Quería reír y saltar, pero al mismo tiempo mis tripas se retorcían. Ella era su novia, ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había conocido? No estoy seguro, nunca se los pregunté, pero…Yo lo cambié todo, si ella tenía sus dudas entonces entonces…Yo….

"¿Mikey?" Dijo Kristie con preocupación y yo di un saltito.

¿Cuándo demonios entré en la cabaña? ¿Cuándo encendieron las luces?

"Lo siento, ¿Si?" Respondí un poco avergonzado.

"Te pregunté que si estabas seguro que la fiesta era aquí y no en el hotel"

Alice soltó una risita. "Si…No creo que permitirían que hubiese una fiesta en el hotel en la noche de inauguración"

"¿Por qué no viene nadie entonces?" Kristie apretó los labios pensativa.

La puerta delantera se abrió y Charlie entró acompañado por Jim.

"Hey, por un momento pensé que te habías perdido" Dijo Alice entre risitas mientras se apresuraba a acercarse a Charlie para tomarlo de la mano.

"¿Has visto a Eric cara bonita?" Dijo Kristie un poco seca. "Mikey me dijo de la fiesta y…"

"Está en el hotel buscándote" Explicó Jim. "Olvídense de la fiesta, casi hubo una emergencia y lo menos que quiero es meterme en problemas"

Kristie arrugó la frente. "¿Estan todos bien?"

Jim asintió. "Solo vine a dormir. Debo despertar a las cinco y le di mi habitación a Garret para que no tenga que compartirla con el entrenador"

"¡Oh! Está bien…Los veré en la mañana entonces" Dijo Kristie desanimada, besó mi mejilla y se marchó.

"Yo te ayudo" Se apresuró a agregar Alice mientras entraban.

Esto nos lleva a otro problema. Todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas en la casa de la playa y casi lo olvido, pero tan pronto como las perras llegaron –Hip acompañado por un enorme y peludo hombre- comprendí que tendríamos una noche bastante incomoda.

Me fui a la cama temprano, porque necesitaba dormir y meditar un poco las cosas que viví ese día, por lo que no esperé por la cena y en su lugar me metí bajo la manta justo después de tomar una ducha fría.

Tan pronto como entré en la cama Liam y Jim lo hicieron también.

"¿Por qué hacemos fiesta de pijamas?" Liam pregunto con una risita. "No me digas que tu novio te echó de tu habitación Jimmy. ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"No es mi novio y no. Esta compartiendo habitación con su prometida"

"¿De veras se van a casar?" Dije confundido en medio de ambos mientras miraba al enmaderado cielo.

"Si, una especie de vudú cristiano" Jim zanjó aburrido. "Aparentemente tienes que casarte cuando aún eres joven"

Eso casi me hizo partirme de risas después de recordar todas las cosas que le dije a Sam en el campo de juego.

"¿Qué pasó con el camello?"

"Lo deje en mi habitación. No confió en él como para dejarlo a solas con el entrenador de nuevo"

"¿Por qué intentó drogar al entrenador?"

"¿Quién intentó drogar a quién?" Liam preguntó confundido mientras chequeaba sus cejas en el espejo de mano.

"Garret, uno de los chicos del equipo. Paul estaba molestándolo por ser…"

"¡Oh! Queríamos decirte algo sobre este chico Paul" Liam cerró su espejo de mano y miró a Jim con seriedad. "Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto"

"No te metas en esto Liam" Le advertí.

"¿Qué? ¡No! No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados"

"Ya hablamos de esto Liam, necesitamos ser inteligentes"

"Exacto" Los ojos de Liam brillaron malévolamente.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Dije un poco más interesado.

"Tal vez… Podríamos poner algo en su bebida y entonces ponerle uno de mis vestidos"

Estaba a punto a estar a carcajadas hasta que comprendí y me detuve en seco. ¿Trajiste tus vestidos aquí?

"Si ¿Qué hay con eso?" Dijo Liam confundido.

"¡Liam! ¿Estás loco? ¿De veras quieres hacer Drag después de lo que paso?" Pregunté furioso.

_¡Mierda! No debí decir eso. _"Lo…Mira solo…"

"Demasiado tarde, ya lo dijiste"

"Tiene algo de razón perra. Tenemos que ser inteligentes, nada pasó la última vez, pero eso no quiere decir…"

"Sé lo que piensan. Yo también tengo miedo" Liam admitió. "Quiero decir…No…Estoy seguro de cómo me recuperé tan rápido, supongo que soy fuerte, o tal vez solo pretendo serlo y en el fondo aún estoy llorando. Puede que tenga miedo de esos hijos de perra y de muchas cosas más, pero no tengo miedo de ser quien soy"

Jim y yo lo miramos impresionados. Ese era un muy buen discurso motivacional, y rayos que tenía razón. En lugar de decirle que se escondiera, tendríamos que haber estado buscando la forma de hacer las cosas más seguras para que él pudiese ser feliz.

"Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame a Paul a mi" Declaró Jim.

"Parece que te encariñaste con él" Bromeé.

Liam, Jim y yo suspiramos y luego empezamos a reír. "Que ironía. Tres gays en una cama con la ropa puesta"

"Estamos rompiendo las reglas" Jim dijo entre risas.

"Mañana voy a encontrar un club, necesito ligar" Se quejó Liam.

Yo reviré los ojos. Si, era tan sencillo para todos ligar.

Incluso para Hip a…No…No iba a pensar en él y mucho menos en Eric de rodillas haciéndole…

"Basta" Rugí.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede perra?" Jim preguntó y me encogí de hombros.

"Nada" Sacudí la cabeza.

"Duerman un poco perras, tenemos un largo día por delante" Jim resopló y yo asentí cerrando los ojos.

¿Sabes? Algunas veces odio mis sueños. Porque esa noche soñé que Eric me decía que era gay mientras se encerraba en una habitación con Hip y yo lo veía todo desde un hueco en la puerta y mis tripas se retorcían y yo gritaba, pero no podían escucharme. Estaban muy ocupados en sus cosas.

….

Su teléfono empezó a zumbar bajo la almohada más temprano en la mañana.

Jim se quejó y se giró, pero este continuó vibrando hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos y lo cogió.

Parpadeó un par de veces para terminar de despertar. Desbloqueó su teléfono and observó confundido a la barra de notificaciones.

Casi olvidaba que había sincronizado el calendario de Sam en su teléfono dos semanas atrás, para estar al tanto del horario de Sam y obligarlo a salir de cama a rendir sus exámenes finales.

_Soy su maldito asistente. _Resintió mientras ignoraba el fuerte palpitar de su corazón con solo pensar en cuan cercanos se habían hecho en cuestión de semanas. Cercanos hasta el punto de que era él quien se ocupaba de las necesidades de Sam. Como alimentarlo por ejemplo.

_Ahora estamos separados. _Se recordó a si mismo resoplando. Tenía tantas razones para odiarlo y aún más para amarlo. Pero ese día…Sin saberlo Sam lo había ayudado.

Observó la barra de notificaciones con malicia y sonrió. La gente suele decir que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, pero Jim estaba a punto de convertirlo en un dulce postre.

Habría soltado una carcajada si Liam y yo no hubiésemos estado durmiendo junto a él.

¡Oh! Y hablando de nosotros y el hecho de que Jim estaba reconectando con su perra interior…Bueno, tomó ventaja de que estábamos dormidos y…Puso el dedo de Liam en mi nariz.

_Ya no eres virgen perra. _Rio en su interior mientras tomaba una fotografía y se preparaba para tomar una ducha.

¡Hijo de perra!

Su baño fue dulce. De hecho su día estaba empezando bastante bien, aunque aún era bastante temprano.

No pudo hallar señal del sol a través de la ventana y eligió agua helada para terminar de despertar.

Cuando acabó, se puso sus pantalones de correr y salió de la casa.

Sabía que era muy temprano para otras criaturas vivientes, pero podía usar el tiempo a solas, y tenía que enfrentarlo. Estaba ansioso y aterrado por el gran juego de esa tarde.

Estaba determinado a probarle a todos que había mejorado en esos incontables días en los que corrió por su vida en el campo de juego de Oakwood.

Fue al terreno de entrenamiento al que el entrenador los había llevado el día anterior. A diferencia del de Oakwood, este tenía arena en lugar de césped, y tampoco había luces parar iluminar el camino de Jim, lo cual agradecía en cierto modo. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, por lo que empezó a trotar levemente alrededor del campo.

Estaba un poco enojado por lo que Sam había dicho sobre mí la noche anterior. Y a la vez le divertía pensar que Sam creía tener la autoridad de decidir quiénes podían y quienes no podían ser amigos de Jim.

Molestas mariposas empezaban a revolotear en su estómago con solo pensar en…Sam…Actuando como si estuviera….

No.

No podía permitirse considerarlo, o de lo contrario…Acabaría pensando en tonterías y empezaría a ver cosas fantasmas donde no los había.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, no podía desperdiciar tiempo pensando en…

Allí, al otro lado de arena y la maleza estaba una sombre. Le tomó a su corazón menos de un segundo reconocerla.

_Estúpido. _Pensó Jim remplazando la sonrisa que seguía intentando salir por una expresión indiferente.

Pretendió no ver a Sam acercarse, aunque era duro considerando lo fuerte que su corazón estaba latiendo. La noche anterior había sido la primera que habían pasado en dos semanas, y ahora…

_No voy a pensar en eso. _

"James" Dijo Sam alegremente cuando se le unió en su recorrido.

_Qué raro. _Pensó. Después de todo ese tiempo, casi olvidaba como era ver a Sam sonreír, o actuar excesiva e insufriblemente animado.

"Hola" Replicó Jim tranquilamente enfocándose en su respiración y en aumentar la velocidad.

Sam aceleró para abordarlo. "No sabía que estarías aquí"

"Supuse que el entrenador nos haría venir tarde o temprano"

Sam asintió. "Si, los otros vienen de camino, pero yo vine antes porque quería calentar un poco"

"Genial"

Sam se detuvo en seco y tomó a Jim por el brazo. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Jim arqueó una ceja y se zafó de un tirón. "No Sammy, ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?" Respondió secamente.

Sam suspiró. "Pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo después de lo que dije"

Jim reviró los ojos. "Está bien Sam. No todos pueden ser de tu agrado y eso lo puedo aceptar"

"No es justo" Sam se quejó.

"¿Qué?" Jim rio.

"Tienes que soportar a mi familia y siempre y seamos honestos, Beverly no es muy agradable algunas veces"

_¡Oh! ¿Lo notaste? _"¿Y?" Dijo Jim aburrido.

"De verdad quiero que esto funcione. Tu siempre has…"

_Mierda. _Allí estaba él con sus comentarios tan repentinos como raros. ¿Cómo podía Jim mantenerse fiel a sus creencias cuando Sam decía esas cosas y enredaba todo en su mente? "Lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste?"

Sam resopló. "Aun tienes sueño. ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?"

_Si, dormí y soñé que estábamos abrazados en mi cama del mismo modo que lo hicimos la última semana, pero tú no puedes saber eso. _"De hecho dormí muy bien"

Sam tragó y se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto. "Como sea, lo que intento decir es que quiero conocer mejor a tus amigos y llevarme mejor con ellos. Especialmente con Michael"

"¿Sabes Sammy? Solo porque eres cristiano no quiere decir que tiene que agradarte todo el mundo. ¿De acuerdo? Solo déjalo ya y…" _No creas que puedes prohibirme ser amigo de alguien de nuevo. _No podía decirlo, en parte…Le gustaba un poco lo que había visto la noche anterior.

"¿Y qué?" Sam arrugó la frente.

Jim escuchó voces a su izquierda y cuando torció el cuello encontró al resto del equipo acercándoseles.

"¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡James y Sam estan solos en la oscuridad!" Dijo Paul en voz alta. "Deberías andar con cuidado Sam, o la gente podría empezar a decir mentiras sobre ti"

_Como si ya no hubieses empezado. _

Kevin rio tontamente.

Jim reviró los ojos.

"Tranquilo Paul" Eric le advirtió.

Sin embargo Paul lo ignoró, y rodeó a Garret con su brazo. "¿Por eso compraste el Viagra Garret? Para que James…"

Jim lo cortó en seco y miró a un muy adormilado Aidan. "¿Le contaste?" Dijo furioso.

Aidan arqueó una ceja confundido y dejo su cabeza yacer sobre su hombro.

"Te escuchamos reír a respecto en el pasillo James" Paul soltó una carcajada. "Si el entrenador se enterase de lo que hizo Garret o que le escondiste la verdad, eso sería…"

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Rugió Jim.

Sam lo tomó del brazo.

Paul cacareó. "Relájate amigo, solo bromeó"

"Basta ustedes dos" Eric ordenó. "No quiero escuchar más sobre…"

"Vamos a acabar con esto aquí y ahora" Propuso Jim. "Tú y yo en el campo. El primero en anotar tres veces gana"

Los ojos de Paul brillaron con interés. "¿Qué gano yo si te venzo?"

"Puedes decir todo lo que quieras de Garret y de mí y…"

Sam lo apretó con más fuerza pero Jim lo ignoró. "Y no podemos pedir que nos dejes en paz, de hecho tendremos que decirte nuevas bromas para que nos molestes"

Paul rio. "Pan comido"

"Pero…" Jim empezó soltándose. "Si yo gano, tendrás que dejarnos en paz y de hecho le pedirás al entrenador que ponga a Garret en tu lugar en el juego de hoy porque lo pensaste muy bien anoche y te diste cuenta de que tenemos más oportunidad de ganar si estas en la cancha y el en el campo. ¿Hecho?"

"¿Que? ¿Estas mal de la cabeza?" Gruñó Garret. "¿Acaso…?"

Todos los observaron en silencio. Jim sabía que había mucho en juego pero estaba harto de Paul y debía ganarle, de lo contrario jamás los dejaría en paz.

"¿Que? ¿Acaso te da miedo que una marica te venza?"

"No voy a perder el tiempo contigo. No podrías vences aun si fuese ciego"

Nadie rio esta vez. Ni siquiera Kevin. Jim podía verlo. Todos podían sentir que Paul tenía miedo. Incluso Eric los observaba interesado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el entrenador? ¿Aun jalándosela en su habitación? Jim estaba feliz de que no estuviera cerca para detenerlos, porque estaba decido a hacerlo. Estaba harto de que Paul los molestara.

"¡Oh! Y puedes tener a Kev de tu lado si quieres" Sugirió Jim. "¿Cuántos heteros se necesitan para vencer a una marica en soccer?"

"No necesito a nadie, puedo vencerte donde y cuando quiera" Paul afirmó asesinándolo con la mirada.

"Pruébalo" Dijo Jim con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Diez minutos más tarde todos observaban a Jim boquiabiertos mientras Paul pateaba la arena y acusaba a Jim de hacer trampas, pero nadie le creía. Todos habían visto como Jim se había movido y conocían la verdad.

Destruyó a Paul en su propio juego. Se sentía poderoso e indestructible. Eso le enseñaría una lección sobre estereotipos, y le daría a Garret algo de descanso.

Jim sonrió y se unió al resto para empezar a entrenar.

….

Por supuesto no pude dormir. Quiero decir…Cada vez que caía rendido veía a Eric de rodillas frente a un Hip desnudo para…Bueno ya sabes lo que tenía pensado hacer. En ocasiones no era Hip sino yo y eso solo hacía que la cosa fuese más perturbadora porque no debería estar teniendo ese tipo de sueños.

Era frustrante y aterrador, porque eso claramente probaba que aún tenía alguna especie de sentimiento por Eric y era complicado, porque muy en el fondo una parte de mi seguía recordándome la forma en que Eric me trató cuando le dije que era gay. No fue solo lindo sino increíble. Me sentí tan conectado con él y atraído en nuevas formas aunque por supuesto diez minutos más tarde cuando le dijo todo aquello a Sam arruinó cualquier posibilidad de que me agradase aún más. Y sin embargo…

Si, que enredo.

A la final me rendí en mis intentos por dormir y salí de la cama para tomar una ducha fría y deshacerme de mi estúpida erección.

Después de que me vestí noté que Jim se había marchado bastante temprano y me preguntaba sí el entrenador lo había llamado a entrenar temprano para el juego de ese día. Estaba entusiasmado y un poco preocupado por él. No quería que fallara y sabía que patearía traseros más tarde ese día, pero ya sabes, siempre hay un poco de inseguridad en el pecho en ese tipo de días. No quería ni imaginar cómo debía de estarse sintiendo Jim.

Cuando salí de la habitación miré a través del corredor oscuro el agua plateada y furiosa arremetiendo contra la orilla a menos metros de lo que lo hizo en la tarde del día anterior, y mientras escuchaba la hipnótica sinfonía tuve una idea.

Regresé a la habitación. Liam aún estaba dormido sonriendo en sus sueños. Me allegro verlo de ese modo. Era tan fuerte. Había superado toda aquella situación más rápido de lo esperado y ahora podía continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Acaricié sus rizos por un minuto y luego cogí mi bolsa y salí de nuevo.

La habitación de Charlie y Alice –Rayos, raro suena eso- estaba al final de la casa, justo sobre los escalones que llevaban a la playa. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que simplemente entré. Justo después de ingresar fui golpeado por la fría y salda brisa que venía de la ventana completamente abierta frente a la cama.

Me acerqué y sacudí el hombro de Charlie ligeramente. Este inmediatamente se sacudió sobresaltado y cayó de la cama. Fue entonces cuando noté que estaba desnudo.

Resoplé avergonzado y le di la espalda para no verlo. ¡Si! Ya sé que nos habíamos visto desnudos cuando éramos niños, pero no es lo mismo cuando tienes veintidós años y tu mejor amigo ha crecido tanto por todas partes. ¡Rayos! Me sentí tan mortificado y ahora no podía simplemente irme porque ya se encontraba de pie tras de mí.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Una pesadilla?" Susurró a mi espalda mientras me tomaba de los hombros para consolarme.

_¡Ya no tengo seis años Charlie por el amor de Cristo! _Pensé furioso. No podía creer que pensara que yo era tan débil como para buscarlo tan temprano en la mañana para meterme en su cama en la cual acaba de tener sexo con su novia. Donde sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron y…Necesitaba superarlo. Solo porque yo era virgen no quería decir que los demás seres humanos no tenían necesidades.

Resoplé. "Solo quería proponerte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Vístete y trae la cámara. Te espero afuera" Dije severamente mientras salía sin mirarlo y me senté en los escalones a ver las olas romper mientras esperaba.

Charlie apareció cuando una minúscula línea dorada empezaba a pintar el cielo a mi espalda.

Arqueó una ceja confundido y yo solo reí y tire de su brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa.

Eso era parte de mi nueva resolución de vida ¿Recuerdas? Quería hacer cosas lindas por le, y esa mañana había tenido una idea genial.

Sabía lo mucho que a Charlie le gustaba tomar fotografías. Ambos ansiábamos encontrar paisajes asombrosos en los cuales probar nuestras habilidades. Aunque solo era un pasatiempo. Pero había algo placentero en ello. Podíamos pasar horas tomando fotografías sin decir una palabra y ahora ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que lo habíamos hecho.

Había un risco a la derecha de la casa. Cuando le dije hacía donde planeaba llegar propuso ir en su auto, pero le dije que no. Quería dar un paseo y explorar. Necesitaba aire fresco y al parecer el también, porque no dijo nada más al respecto.

Caminamos en silencio mientras veíamos como la ciudad se desvanecía poco a poco tras nosotros y el camino extendía de lado y lado y el terreno cambiaba hasta volverse polvoroso y luego en un camino enteramente de tierra con arbustos y árboles a los lados.

Las colinas que seguían al risco eran más altas pero también estaban más lejos, y no podíamos ir muy lejos o nos perderíamos el juego de Jim.

Por una vez, todo salía tal y como lo había planeado –Excepto por la parte en que resbale dos veces mientras escalábamos y me raspaba las mejillas- La cima del risco era algo que valía la pena ver. Justo allí en el tope podías ver casi toda la ciudad, la mayor parte de las colinas y notar como todo era rodeado por ese profundo azul.

Eché un vistazo por el borde y sentí el aire refrescante hasta que tuve un escalofrío. Pero no tenía frio o miedo, solo no podía contener la emoción porque me hacía pensar en el sueño en el que volaba y sentía el viento en mis alas. Era perfecto.

"¿Y?" Charlie preguntó rascándose la barbilla.

Estaba esperando por el reto. Nos encantaba hacer apuestas cuando tomábamos fotografías, porque…No solo tomábamos fotografías porque nos gustase la naturaleza, sino que también nos gustaba humillar al otro de algún modo, como esa vez que hice que Charlie caminara por el vecindario con toda su ropa al revés –No me llames tonto, teníamos trece años- Pero hoy no se trataba de humillar a nadie. Solo quería hacer algo lindo por él y pasar tiempo juntos.

"El que tome las mejores cinco fotos gana" Respondí con una sonrisa.

"Y…. ¿El perdedor? ¿Cuál va a ser tu penitencia?" Preguntó riendo.

"Ehm…" No pensé en ello. Como dije, no tenía pensado humillarlo ese día, así que…"El perdedor tiene que cocinar las tres comidas de hoy"

Charlie hizo una mueca. "¡Eso no es justo! Si tu pierdes entonces…"

"Entonces mejor te aseguras de que no pierda" Me partí de risas y él me asesinó con la mirada.

"¡Hey! ¡Estan tomando fotografías!" La voz de una chica dijo a nuestras espaldas y ambos fruncimos el ceño y giramos.

Había cinco chicas tras nosotros llevando algunas bolsas con ellas.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola!" Repliqué sonriendo.

"¿Pueden tomarnos algunas?" La que tenía la cola de caballo preguntó y Charlie y yo intercambiamos miradas antes de asentir.

Estábamos riendo en nuestro interior, pero por supuesto no lo exteriorizamos para no ser groseros, pero…No nos gustaba mucho tomar fotografías de personas. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué arruinar un hermoso paisaje con narices enormes y panzas? Era un desperdicio de batería. Aun así hicimos lo que nos pidieron y nos divertimos haciéndolo, porque venían de algún lado en las colinas y estaban medio borrachas.

"¿Estan aquí por el campeonato?" Mya –La de la cola de caballo- preguntó.

Charlie y yo asentimos.

"¡Genial! Nosotros también. ¿Cuándo es su primer juego?"

Charlie y yo reímos. "No estamos en el equipo, solo vinimos a ver"

"Oh, está bien" Replicó la chica rubia con los pantalones cortos y la balanceante cabeza. "Yo vine a ver a mi ex novio jugar. Juega para las alondras"

"¿Si? Mi amigo juega para los lobos de Oakwood" Dije con entusiasmo.

La chica curvó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona. "Genial, entonces veremos cómo les patean el trasero en un par de horas" Bromeó.

"Gracias por las fotos, por cierto" Dijo la del largo cabello negro mientras se acercaba rápidamente y alzaba la mano para coger la pluma en mi oreja.

Trague tomado por sorpresa mientras ella escribía su dirección de correo electrónico en mi brazo sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Por un minuto…Creo que supe cómo se sienten las chicas cuando son acosadas sexualmente por algún baboso.

"Los veré luego chicos, no olviden enviarnos las fotos o los buscaremos" Dijo Mya mientras resumían su descenso.

"Oh…Entonces no olvidaré no enviarlas" Charlie bromeó y yo le di un codazo en las costillas y las chicas estallaron a reír.

"¿Qué?" Me murmuró sonriéndome.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Qué pasa si Alice se entera?"

Charlie reviró los ojos. "Estaba bromeando Mike, no hay nada de malo en bromear con desconocidos, y no estaban interesadas en mí en todo caso"

Parpadeé. No…No se…

"Si, estaba casi seguro esa chica te iba a chupar hasta dejarte seco frente a nosotros"

"¡Charlie! ¡Eso es asqueroso!" Dije haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero en el fondo me sentí extraño. Él tenía razón, ella me… ¿Encontró atractivo? Por supuesto no era Er…No, no voy a decir eso, quiero decir que por supuesto ella no era sexy sujeto, pero al menos era algo. Era la prueba de que podía entrar en el juego de Hip y vencerlo. En cien años.

Eso fue todo. Nada de drama, ni peleas. Solo Charlie y yo pasando el rato y molestando al otro. Reímos y hablamos sobre nuestras clases y lo que esperábamos de nuestro último año escolar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos en silencio tomando fotografías del amanecer y del brillo de ese océano sin fin. Era perfecto y doloroso…Porque fue entonces cuando comprendí lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Perdí tanto tiempo trabajando en el proyecto y asistiendo a fiestas con Alice, Kristie y Eric que casi olvide como se sentía estar a solas con Charlie y actuar como tontos. Afortunadamente me di cuenta de mi error antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

….

Sintió nauseas apenas el árbitro sopló su silbato. Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas podía recordar como acabó en el medio del campo a solo un par de pasos de Eric.

Arriba la multitud enloquecía. El estómago de Jim dio un saltito tan pronto como escuchó los rugidos y el mundo empezó a girar fuera de control a su alrededor.

Estaba enojado, no. Estaba furioso.

Tendría que haber sabido que no podía confiar en la palabra de Paul. Aun cuando habían jugado y Jim había ganado justamente, allí estaba Paul pavoneándose en el campo de juego mientras Garret junto a Gary los veía jugar con ojos añorantes desde la banca.

No importaba cuanto intentó forzarlo a obedecer su apuesta. A Paul no parecía importarle. Entonces Jim fue con el entrenador y las cosas acabaron más o menos así.

"Entrenador…Creo que Garret debería estar en el campo en lugar de Paul. Paul apenas hizo algo en el entrenamiento, no estaba enfocado en cambio Garret si, hemos estado trabajando duro juntos y ha mejorado considerablemente"

El entrenador simplemente lo observó en silencio y continuó dándole órdenes al resto del equipo antes de que el juego empezase.

Jim estaba tan enojado que se sintió tentado a patear la enorme panza del hombre. ¿Qué rayos sabía el de soccer? Nada.

"No estaríamos aquí si no fuese por Garret" Jim le recordó.

"Taylor, Garret aún tiene mucho que mejorar. No voy a arriesgar nuestro lugar en el campeonato solo porque eres un buen amigo"

Paul soltó una risita. "Si, James, si no te conociera pensaría que juegas para el otro equipo"

Y eso fue todo.

De vuelta en el juego. Continuaba observando a Paul y no paraba de pensar en lo que Sam había hecho la última vez. Como se había sacrificado para que Jim entrara al juego. Ya no se trataba de Paul sino de Garret. Todos los subestimaban y eso apestaba. Garret era mejor que Paul, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Si Jim logaba sacar a Paul del juego…Sería algo complicado de hacer y en todo caso, el entrenador probamente llamaría a Gary primero.

¿Qué otras opciones tenía?

"¡James!" La voz de Aidan llamó repentinamente y Jim volvió de golpe a la realidad.

Aidan estaba rodeado y ya había pateado la bola en dirección a Jim.

Jim la tomó y corrió hacia la meta seguido por dos de las alondras mientras seguía los movimientos de Eric y Sam a sus lados.

Le pasó la bola a Sam y dos sujetos fueron tras él. Le robaron la bola pero no por mucho, ya que Eric apareció con una patada de lado para que hacer que uno de ellos perdiera el balance y darle oportunidad a Sam de recuperar la bola.

Jim le hizo señas a Sam quien respondió rápidamente.

Con la bola en su poder de nuevo Jim se la envió a Aidan quien se acercó a la meta. Dos alondras se lanzaron sobre él así que se la devolvió a Jim.

Jim paró la bola con su pecho y encontró a Paul a su derecha observándolo con ojos codiciosos. Quería robarle la bola a Jim para anotar.

Jim bufó y esquivó dos sujetos que se proponían a interceptarlo. Giró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

Se liberó en medio de la confusión que Paul provocó para arrebatarle la bola y disparó la primera anotación del juego.

El corazón se Jim dio un vuelco mientras el resto del equipo se le unía le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Sam lo abrazó fuertemente y Jim hizo una altanera reverencia en dirección a la multitud. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gustaba exhibirse. Aun cuando sus tripas se retorcían y la ansiedad le hacía sentirse enfermo no perdía la oportunidad de llamar la atención de todos.

El resto es historia. Los lobos aplastaron a las alondras dos anotaciones por cero. Si ganaban el próximo juego pasarían a las finales y aun cuando fue Eric quien hizo la segunda anotación todos se veían más orgullosos de Jim. Incluso Eric.

Ahora, mientras todos celebraban. Jim preparaba la ofensiva para el juego que jugarían en la mesa.

….

Había una tienda a solo una calle de nuestra casa de playa. Quiero decir, Liam era un genio por haber escogido ese sitio para nosotros. Se merecía una fiesta también. Pero esta noche, todo era sobre Jim –Como el noventa por ciento del tiempo-

Como cualquier tienda en una locación turística, solo había alcohol a la venta, por lo que me sentí como un niño en una dulcería.

"No puedo creer que Jimmy sabe cómo patear una bola" Charlie aún estaba asombrado por lo que presenciamos una hora atrás.

Kristie soltó una risita. "Cara bonita se volvió un muy buen jugador desde que mi primo ha estado enseñándolo"

"Si, apuesto a que Jimmy también le mostró algunos movimientos" Charlie bromeó mientras cogía una botella de vodka.

Le di un codazo en las costillas.

"¿Por qué no vino Alice? Esperaba verla aquí" Kristie frunció el ceño en dirección a mí.

Esa era la cosa. Como dije antes…Alice y Kristie volvían a ser el dúo dinámico, lo cual solo se podía traducir en que había resulto sus diferencias determinando que lo que había pasado entre ellas había sido solo un malentendido.

Esas eran malas noticias para mi plan. Pero buenas por el bien de nuestra retorcida amistad. Las amaba a las dos, y apestaba el verlas separadas después de haberse hecho tan unidas en cuestión de meses.

"Le pedí que ayudara a Liam a limpiar un poco la casa, solo en caso de que Jimmy esté planeando traer a sus amigos"

Kristie bufó. "¿Qué amigos?"

Resoplé un poco desanimado. "Esos sujetos son una banda de idiotas"

Ella bajó la mirada. "Si, estoy un poco enojada con Sam por no dar la cara por él"

"Supongo que también es duro para él" Charlie puntualizó.

"¿Cómo sabes de que estamos hablando?" Reí cuando ponía dos botellas de jugo de naranja en la cesta.

Charlie me dedico una de esas miradas de cerebrito. "Tengo orejas Mike. Ese sujeto debería cerrar la boca antes de que Jimmy decida contraatacar. Ya sabes cómo es"

"¿Como?" Preguntó Kristie con curiosidad.

Por supuesto que tenía curiosidad. No conocía al Jim real.

"How?" Kristie asked curious.

Fui al siguiente corredor y tiré del brazo de Charlie. Casi ponía a Jim en evidencia.

"¿Podrías guardarte esos comentarios para ti? Todos aquí creen que Jim es Gandhi" Murmuré.

"Lo sé, vi los videos. ¿Recuerdas?" Arqueó una ceja. "Pero es algo que tiene que pasar tarde o temprano Mike. Está bajo mucha presión últimamente"

"Tienes unos increíbles poderes de percepción" Repliqué severamente.

"Tengo que tenerlos. Vivo contigo" Soltó una risita y yo continué caminando para evitar golpearlo en la cabeza con lo primero que se cruzase en mi camino.

"¡Hey! Eres tú" Una voz dijo a mi espalda cuando chequeaba algunos whiskeys con una mueca de disgusto. –No entendía como a Jim podían gustarle, pero era su fiesta, supuse que apreciaría ver una botella o dos allí-

Me giré y allí estaba ella.

"Mya" Sonreí.

"Grace está bastante enojado porque aún no has enviado las fotografías" Puntualizó arqueando una ceja.

"Pensé que estaría muy ocupada llorando porque pateamos sus traseros en el campo" Dijo Charlie repentinamente y reviré los ojos.

_¿Qué sabes tú de soccer, Charles? _

Mya rompió a carcajadas. "Eso también" Admitió. "Apesta ser eliminado cuando esto apenas empieza"

Charlie y yo asentimos.

"¿Que hacen por aquí? ¿Planean dar una fiesta esta noche no es así?"

"Si, vamos a hacer una fiesta para nuestros valientes guerreros" Reí.

"Sería lindo, sentirse ganadora por una noche" Sugirió.

De acuerdo, esa fue una forma bastante sosa de decir que quería asistir y ¡Ni hablar! Su amiga Grace me aterraba y ahora…

"Entonces deberías darte una vuelta por allá. No estamos muy lejos, solo a calle directo hacía la orilla"

¡Mierda! Había olvidado lo encantador, tontito e IMBECIL que Charlie podía llegar a ser. Esa era la razón por la que no podíamos separarnos por mucho tiempo. ¡No podía creer que me hiciese eso! Apuesto a que se partía de risa por dentro mientras yo me moría de ganas por patearle el trasero.

"Chicos miren lo que encontré" Dijo la voz de Kristie felizmente cuando se nos unió llevando consigo una botella de algo llamado resaca.

¿A quién demonios se le ocurre ponerle resaca a una bebida? No importa. Tomé la botella y la llevé a la registradora. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible antes de que Grace apareciese y decidiese tomar mi pluma de nuevo, y ya no me quedaba ninguna de esas.

….

El entrenador se puso de pie y les echó un vistazo a todos para luego asentir. Eso era todo. No era un _"Lo hicieron bien" _sino un _"Gracias a Dios no lo arruinaron" _

No importaba. A este punto Jim había aprendido que jamás recibirían ningún tipo de reconocimiento por parte del hombre.

"¿Dónde está Kristie?" Preguntó a Eric mientras echaba un vistazo a la mesa y notaba que la mayoría de los chicos había llevado a las regaladas que les tiraron los brazos al cuello apenas el juego había acabado.

A parte de Eric, Sam y Gary nadie más quiso llevar a su novia real hasta allí. _Idiotas._ Jim esperaba que las chicas en Oakwood escucharan las noticias su sus harenes y terminaran con ellos.

"Fue a ver a Mikey. Aparentemente tienen una sorpresa para nosotros" Dijo Eric con una sonrisa de complicidad.

_¿Por quién sonríes de esa forma Eric?_ Pensó complacido tomando un sorbo de vino de su copa.

Estaba impresionado y feliz de escuchar sobre la sorpresa que le teníamos preparada. Pero también sabía que nada de eso podría superar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El hotel en el que se estaban quedando, preparó una habitación para los ganadores de cada juego. Para que compartiesen sus historias, descansaran un poco y se olvidaran de todo el estrés que habían atravesado. Era un festín, por lo cual tendrían los mejores platos que los cocineros podían ofrecer. Jim escuchó al respecto una hora antes del juego, por lo que fue a las cocinas y puede que sin querer haya hecho uno que otro comentario. Cualquiera pensaría que era un acto de bondad, lo cual haría que todo fuese más delicioso de observar.

Todo empezó con una bandeja de panecillos en el medio de la mesa mientras comían su salado y grasiento pato y Paul se tragaba medio salmón de un mordisco. Al menos no hacía sus insoportables comentarios mientras comían.

Jim miró a Garret y sintió como ardía por dentro. _Voy a darte el lugar que te mereces Garret. Lo prometo. _

Otra bandeja apareció. Esta traía una fuente de chocolate derretido con fresas a los lados.

Jim sonrió y contuvo las ganas de mirar a la izquierda.

Tomó un poco del pavo con su tenedor y masticó lentamente, disfrutando como si su boca se hacía agua, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por la comida o su pequeño juego.

Luego llegaron las rosquillas. Los chicos que llevaban las bandejas estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Jim ni siquiera tuvo que decirles que hacer. Ya que todos estaban comiendo, la mesa estaba abarrotada de comida y el único lugar libre para los postres era…

El entrenador se puso de pie de nuevo alzando su copa.

"Por James. Por demostrar que todos pueden mejorar"

_¿A eso llamas un cumplido?_

Casi todos aplaudieron. Afortunadamente una espina ahogó a Paul cuando intentó hacer uno de sus infames comentarios.

Jim sonrió complacido y alzó su copa mientras observaba a todos. Entonces empezó.

La puerta de la lujosa habitación se abrió y un hombre entró llevando consigo un pastel de dos pisos con cubierta blanca y rosa en la punta.

Todos lo observaron confundido. Todos excepto por dos personas. Jim y la única que no había tocado su comida en lo absoluto.

Las mejillas de Beverly enrojecieron y Jim pudo notar como presionaba sus labios en una apretada línea. No movía un músculo.

"Cre…Creo que está equivocado… Buen hombre. Nuestra reina hoy y siempre está justo allí" Dijo Paul cuando finalmente se las arregló para respirar de nuevo.

Jim sonrió. "No Paul. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Beverly. Está cumpliendo veinticinco" _Si perra, estas vieja. _"No es así ¿Bev?"

El hombre miró su trabajo complacido y observó a Beverly a la espera de su merecido halago.

La chica tragó y forzó una sonrisa. "Gracias"

Jim alzó su barbilla e hizo todo lo que pudo para estallar a carcajadas. _Así es Sammy, la amas tanto que olvidaste su cumpleaños. _

Jim entonces miró atrás y notó que Sam no se atrevía a mirar a su novia, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y habló. "No puedo creer que te las arreglaste para preparar tal festín por ella Sam. Sin duda la amas con locura"

Todos miraban a Beverly ansiosos, esperando a que soplara las velas y cortara el primer trozo.

"¿Qué estas esperando muchacha? Creo que todos nos merecemos un pedazo" El entrenador bromeó y esa fue la primera vez que Jim pensaba que el hombre había dicho las palabras correctas.

Beverly titubeó mientras tomaba el cuchillo que el cocinero le ofreció y todos empezaron a cantar cumpleaños feliz para ella.

_Se ve delicioso. ¿No lo crees Bev? _

Ella los escuchó cantar sin mover un musculo y Jim podía notar como esta rogaba porque la canción no acabase. Miraba a la comida, al plato vacío y los panecillos. El chocolate, el pescado, el cordero, las fresas y su brillante plato vacío de nuevo.

Sus labios temblaban, sus manos se estremecían y su cuerpo entero se sacudía. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Nada complacía más a un chef que ver a sus comensales probar su comida y ser halagado por ellos.

La chica trago. La canción estaba por acabar.

"Sopla las velas" Todos la alentaron.

_Sóplamela, perra. _

La chica se puso de pie y corrió, tropezó con una silla y cayó al suelo. Algunos rieron –Paul entre ellos- A Jim le habría gustado, pero no sería bueno. En cambio la siguió.

Beverly abrió las puertas y continuó huyendo hacía el lugar más vacío que pudo hallar en el lobby. Un sofá en la parte trasera de la entrada. Jim se le acercó con mirada preocupada.

"Bev... ¿Estás bien?" Dijo mientras escuchaba los pasos a su espalda y sonreía en su interior.

"¿Crees que soy estúpida?" Rugió mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y su respiración se descontrolaba.

"Bev…Are you okay?" He said as he heard the steps at his back and smiled pleased in his insides.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Hay algo que adoleces?" Disminuyó la distancia y puso una mano en su hombre. "¿Algo va mal?"

"¡Sé que fuiste tú! ¡Sam jamás habría hecho eso! Él sabe…"

"¿Él sabe qué?" Jim frunció el ceño.

"Que…"

_¿Qué estas gorda?_ Pensó Jim echándole un vistazo a sus huesudos brazos y su cara demacrada. Tal vez Beverly era alta, rubia y tenía un rostro de Barbie, pero su problema con la comida estaba empezando mostrar las consecuencias.

"Lo hiciste para…Para humillarme ¡Por qué me odias! ¡Eres asqueroso!"

Jim jadeó tomado por sorpresa. "Beverly…Yo" Lagrimas subieron a sus ojos. –Como dije antes ese bastardo era un muy buen actor- "Lo…"

Ello tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampó en el sofá. ¡Vaya! Casi era fuerte. "¡Déjame en paz! Sé que lo hiciste porque me quieres fuera del camino. Estas enfermo ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!"

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Dijo Jim con rostro aterrado.

"¡Beverly!" Sam finalmente habló después de dos minutos de silencio.

Beverly soltó a Jim y corrió a las escaleras.

Jim sostuvo la respiración y después se ahogó en lágrimas.

"James…"

"Lo…Lo siento Sammy"

"James, no es tu culpa, ella solo…"

"Solo quería hacer algo lindo por ella y…"

"Es mi culpa, olvidé su cumpleaños" Sam admitió.

"Lo sé, y yo no tenía tiempo. Mi teléfono me lo recordó cuando el juego acabó y sabía que no tendrías tiempo para conseguirle un obsequió y... Solo quería ayudarte" Jim lloró con más ímpetu.

Sam lo observó desorientado y afligido, y entonces cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

"No puedo creer todo lo que te dijo" Dijo Sam boquiabierto.

_¡Oh! Pero yo si me lo creo._ Pensó Jim con malicia escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos para finalmente dejar salir su sonrisa.

….

Tan pronto como saludé a Alan y a sus amigos supe que la fiesta era una mala idea. No por Alan por supuesto, sino por Hip.

Las noticias se habían esparcido. Por supuesto que algo así pasaría. Pero Jim ni siquiera estaba aún allí para su fiesta y la gente ya empezaba a abarrotar el lugar. Una fiesta era la oportunidad perfecta para que Hip se le acercase a Eric y eso me hacía sentir inquieto, como si estuviese a cayendo en un abismo una y otra vez.

No podía simplemente decirle a Hip que dejara a Eric en paz. Eso probaría lo mucho que Hip me aterraba y por supuesto dejaría bien claro que tenía sentimientos por Eric y que estaba celoso porque sabía que jamás podría hacer lo mismo que Hip.

Era tan injusto que solo tenía una opción. Tenía que convertirme en la sombra de Eric esa noche y mantener su trasero bien lejos de la pelvis de Hip.

Aparte de esa situación que me estaba volviendo loco, estaba el hecho de que Mya y sus amigos pronto estarían allí y Charlie no podía estar más encantado con la idea porque le parecía divertido que me inspiraran tanto miedo. Las cosas estaban bastante enredadas en mi vida como de costumbre.

Charlie puso su auto justo bajo los escalones y puso música electrónica a retumbar para entretener a todos mientras esperábamos a que el sol finalmente desapareciera y Jim llegase.

Esa es la cuestión con todo esto. La fiesta no había empezado oficialmente y yo ya quería que acabase.

Para calmar mis nervios un poco, fui hasta los escalones para ver la puesta de sol mientras el resto tonteaba en la playa.

"¿No vienes?" Charlie preguntó sentándose junto a mi cuando Ala se apresuró a quitarse la ropa y unirse a sus amigos en la playa.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Tal vez luego"

"Mike…" Titubeó y por un segundo se rindió en su discurso, pero tristemente no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y la final lo dejó salir. "No has puesto un pie en la playa desde que llegamos aquí"

Reí. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Pensé…Quiero decir. ¡Ve! Diviértete"

_Eso quiero, pero no puedo._

"Mira lo mucho que Alice se está divirtiendo" Puntualizó mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos hacía la cobriza agua donde Alice y Kristie tonteaban como un par de chiquillas.

Estaba asombrado y algo confundido por lo cuan fácil las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas.

"Si, se ve divertido" Admití.

"Bueno, ¡Vamos!" Me urgió mientras se ponía de pie y se sacaba la camiseta de un tirón y yo presionaba los labios en una tensa línea mientras veía su pecho y abdominales cincelados.

Era fácil solo decir _"vamos"_ cuando te veías como Charlie, y eso solo hacía que me siéntese más enojado porque no podía comprenderme. De algún modo en esos dos años en la universidad se había olvidado como era ser un perdedor.

"Ve" Asentí mientras le sonreía. "Quiero esperar a Jim"

"Vamos Mike" Puso ojos de cachorro. "Todo va a estar bien"

"Está bien Charlie, solo ve" Dije un poco brusco.

"Pero, ¿Por qué…?"

"¡Hey, Charles!" Alan gritó desde el agua y le hizo señas de que se le uniera.

"Ve Charlie, voy a ayudar a Liam y a Tim a terminar. ¿De acuerdo?"

Las mejillas de Charlie se encendieron. Estaba enojado conmigo porque no podía comprender como yo podía llegar a ser tan testarudo. Y yo estaba enojado con él por ser tan egoísta de no comprender mis sentimientos. No comprendía como no lo había aceptado después de tantos años.

Me puse de pie y fui adentro para ayudar a Liam terminar la pancarta para Jim en la que estaba trabajando con Tim.

No sé si lo recuerdas, pero Jim es era un asombroso diseñador gráfico, y por supuesto adoraba pintar. Por lo que no pudo resistirse a la idea que Liam le propuso.

Tomé algo de pintura y los ayude a acabar en silencio mientras Tim nos decía que hacer.

Para cuando terminamos el sol finalmente se había escondido. Tomamos la pancarta y con un par de clavos la colgamos en la sala de estar en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió y Jim y Eric entraron acompañados por Aidan.

"Son tan graciosos" Dijo Jim con sarcasmo mientras Eric y Aidan se partían de risa.

Bajé de la escalera y me hice hacía atrás para observar nuestro trabajo con orgullo.

"¡Bien hecho!" La voz de Kristie dijo a nuestra izquierda mientras entraba empapada y titilante por la corriente que se filtraba por las ventanas.

"Felicidades, no lo arruinaste esta vez" Leyó las palabras en voz alta y todos reímos.

No sé dónde demonios estaba Hip. No lo veía desde el juego, pero no pensaba darle ninguna oportunidad, por lo que tan pronto como Kristie empezó a decirle a todos sobre lo genial que sería meterse a la playa en medio de la noche me apresure a acercarme a Eric para hablar un poco y mantenerlo lo suficientemente ocupado como para que ese idiota no pudiese hacerle nada.

Eric me miró cuando me detuve junto a él. Y ahora que recordaba que no lo había felicitado por ganar el juego. Era algo incómodo de pensar. Allí estaba yo, tratando de mantener la calma mientras sabía lo que Hip se traía entre manos –Por mi culpa- Por lo que estaba un poco nervioso y cuando Eric me miró, sonrió y entonces me abrazó.

De acuerdo, esto estaba empezando a convertirse en un hábito para él. Sí, me había abrazado en el paso como tres o cuatro veces, pero ahora…Era algo así como su nueva forma de decir hola, y era un poco molesta. Aun así lo abracé de vuelta y lo felicité como cualquier buen amigo haría.

Salimos para unirnos al resto. Me sentía un poco más cómodo ahora que Eric estaba conmigo, especialmente porque decidió no unirse a Alice y a Kristie en el agua. Sabía que no lo estaba haciendo por mí, pero de algún modo sentí su apoyo, en lugar de Charlie quien casi me había arrastrado a la playa horas atrás.

Eric y yo nos sentamos en la arena para ver a los otros jugar en el agua mientras éramos golpeados por el viento constante. Había algo hermoso y refrescante en ello. Jim se nos unió luego junto con Liam y Cass.

"¿Dónde está Tim?" Pregunté cuando Cass nos ofreció algunas cervezas.

"Esta al teléfono, peleándose con alguien" Cass replicó un poco enojado y eso rápidamente me llevo a pensar en Craig. ¿Podría ser él?

"Entonces Jimmy… ¿Dónde está tu amigo?" Liam preguntó casualmente mientras sorbía un trago.

Jim reviró los ojos.

"Si, Jim. Pensé que Samuel vendría" Agregue riendo por dentro mientras recordaba todas las que le había dicho a Sam la noche anterior.

"Es el cumpleaños de su novia" Explicó Eric. "Y él está intentando calmarla porque está teniendo una crisis"

"¡Oh! Qué triste" Liam dijo un poco preocupado.

"Si" Jim resopló aunque juraría que pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Oh, por cierto. Tu eres Casden ¿Cierto?" Dijo Eric mirando a Cass con algo de admiración.

Aun cuando Cass era enorme e intimidante, era un osito de felpa lampiño. Solo se encogió de hombros y asintió.

"Mikey me habló de tus mezclas. La gente habla de ellas en todos lados" Eric afirmó.

Cass sonrió y tomó un trago.

"¡Demonios!" Agregó Aidan atónito. "Deberías poner alguna de tus mezclas amigo"

"No lo sé, tal vez cuando haya un poco más de gente"

"Si. Algunos de mis amigos vienen de camino" Aidan afirmó.

"¿Amigos?" Jim arqueó una ceja.

"Algunos amigos de economía. No creo que Paul venga después de lo que pasó esta mañana entre ustedes"

_¿Que?_ "¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunté un poco preocupado.

"Será mejor que lo pienses dos veces" Dijo Eric un poco alarmado mientras sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de Jim a un punto tras de mí.

Cuando me giré lo vi. Ese sujeto Paul dando tumbos y partiéndose de risa acompañado aproximadamente por otros veinte chicos.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

….

_Esto no es bueno. _Eso fue lo primero que Jim pensó tan pronto como vio a Paul y quienes fuesen esos sujetos que lo acompañaban.

"¿Quién lo dejó entrar?" Preguntó enojado.

"Buena pregunta" Repliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

Jim no quería pelear. Tampoco quería otra noche como la que habíamos vivido un mes atrás. Las heridas estaban aún muy frescas, y aun cuando le habría encantado patear el trasero de Paul hasta que sangrara, su mente lo llevó directo a Liam. No sé, supongo que Jim y yo compartíamos el mismo pensar. Liam era el más frágil de las perras, y fue quien tuvo la peor parte la otra noche. Nuestro primero instinto fue sacarlo de allí.

Era tan injusto.

Aun cuando era nuestro lugar seguro. Quiero decir. Nosotros rentamos ese lugar, mejor dicho. Liam rentó ese lugar. ¿Por qué venían a molestarnos? Y por supuesto, tan pronto como Paul vio a Jim, Aidan y Eric, se sintió más en confianza, por lo que decidió unírsenos.

"¡Hey chicos!" Dijo riendo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jim. "¿Qué hay James? ¿Quieres un beso?" Soltó burlonamente.

Su aliento era puro alcohol. Jim no tenía duda de que había bebido todo lo que el festín tenía para ofrecer.

Jim se soltó y se puso de pie tomando a Liam por el hombro.

"Larguémonos de aquí" Ordenó severamente.

Podía ver en los ojos de Liam que este quería hacer algo, pero en cambio escuchó a Jim.

Paul se aclaró la garganta para decir algo, pero Aidan llamó su atención y la de todos cuando encendió un cigarrillo y accidentalmente lo quemó con él.

Paul lo cogió por el cuello de su camiseta y Aidan rio y se disculpó.

_Te debo una. Grandísimo tonto. _

Liam se sacó sus zapatos a patadas cuando entró en la casa y golpeó la pared. "¿Cuándo te volviste tan niñita?" Se quejó.

"Desde que aprendí a contar" Gruñó Jim.

"Perra, no puedes dejar que ese hijo de puta te trate de esa forma"

"¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?" Jim apretó los puños. "Pero tenemos que tener cuidado Rupaul"

Por supuesto que Jim sabía. Ahora Paul no solo estaba molestándolo a él, a las perras y a Garret. Sino que pronto haría la vida de Aidan miserable también y solo porque intentó salvar a Jim. Era tan injusto, y frustrante.

Jim golpeó la pared también.

"Vaya, buen golpe" Liam bromeó.

"Si, solo quisiera que fuese su cara" Jim tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y Liam lo imitó.

"Lo siento. Tienes razón, tenemos que tener cuidado, pero mientras más conozco a este amigo tuyo, menos me gusta"

"No es mi amigo" Jim rio.

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que es tan idiota porque en el fondo solo tiene curiosidad" Liam soltó una risita.

Jim ahogó una carcajada y reviró los ojos. "Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que dijimos eso"

"Es cierto, perra…" Liam hizo una pausa y ambos torcieron el cuello para observar a un enorme volumen de personas que pasaban junto a ellos. Personas a las que ni siquiera conocían y otros que Jim había visto una que otra vez en Oakwood.

"¿Quiénes son todos esos?" Dijo Liam parpadeando.

"Mis fans" Replicó Jim engreídamente.

Liam empezó a reír.

Jim se le unió pero entonces Liam se detuvo en seco.

"¿Que…?" Decía cuando Liam apuntó a su espalda.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Ese nudo en el estómago de Jim con solo tener un vistazo del rostro de Sam escondido en las sombras del techo bajo.

"He…Hey" Dijo algo inquieto.

Jim tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo especial para no sonreír como idiota. No era correcto, pero no podía evitarlo. La distancia entre ambos se sentía extraña y excitante al mismo tiempo. Casi sentía como si hubiese estado contando los segundos desde la última vez que había visto a Sam. Lo odiaba. O al menos debía hacerlo. La cámara en su pecho era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

"Hola" Replicó Jim con una sonrisa.

"Cre…Creo que no hemos sido presentados adecuadamente" Dijo Sam un poco avergonzado.

"Soy Liam"

"Yo Samuel"

"Es un gusto conocerte Samuel. Si me disculpas…Necesito un trago. Los veré luego" Liam se giró, le guiñó un ojo a Jim desapareció.

_Tienes que estar bromeando. _

A diferencia de Jim, Sam no hizo ningún esfuerzo para esconder sus sonrisas lo cual solo apretaba más el nudo en el estómago de Jim.

"No sabía que vendrías" Dijo Jim un poco sorprendido mientras caminaban hacía los escalones y miraban a las personas disfrutando de la noche en la playa.

"Te lo dije James. Haré todo lo que pueda para llevarme mejor con tus amigos. Liam se ve bastante amable. ¿Fue él…Al que…Violaron? Me alegra ver que está bien"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "No. Fue una Drag Queen que conocimos esa noche" Explicó.

"¿Una qué?" Sam soltó una risita nerviosa y tomó la cerveza de Jim de sus manos para sorber de ella sin siquiera preguntar si tenía permiso de hacerlo.

Los escasos segundos que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la mano de Jim le dieron escalofríos por lo que tuvo que apartarlas. "Pensé que estarías con Bev"

"Esa es la razón por la que vine" Sam admitió un poco triste.

"¿Acaso…?"

Sam sacudió la cabeza. "Tuvimos una discusión. No para de decir que lo hiciste para hacerle daño"

"Yo solo…"

"Lo sé" Sam lo cortó en seco y sonrió. "Sé que solo querías ayudarme James. Es solo que eres difícil de entender algunas veces"

_¿Soy difícil de entender? _

"Entonces…Crees…Quiero decir. No comprendo por qué estaba tan enojada"

Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar por la arena mientras algunas parejas de chicos y chicas y chicas y chicas bailaban. Jim fue a la mesa y tomó otra cerveza y Sam lo imitó.

"No deberías…"

Sam bufó. "¿Lo ves? Esa es la razón por la que eres tan difícil de entender James. Sé que jamás podrías intentar hacerle daño a alguien y mucho menos a Bev"

_No podrías estar más equivocado. _

"Ella…Tiene un problema" Sam admitió avergonzado.

"¿Qué?" Jim pretendió estar atónito.

"No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero, es casi como si siéntese miedo de comer"

"No puede ser" Jim replicó boquiabierto. "No lo había notado antes"

Sam sonrió con amargura. "Por supuesto que no lo notaste. Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien James. Lo que hiciste…Yo…"

_Si. Olvidaste su cumpleaños. _

"Solo querías hacer algo especial para ella, y hacerme ver como el mejor novio del mundo" Dijo Sam con pena. "Esa es una de las cosas que más amo de ti"

_Esta es tu primera cerveza. No digas esas cosas. _Jim se sonrojó.

"Ella lo superará. Tiene que hacerlo"

"¿Entonces por qué la dejaste sola?" Jim lo cortó en seco. Si, aun cuando Jim se estaba regocijando de que su plan había funcionado, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por Bev, porque Sam la había dejado sola en su cumpleaños para ir tras él. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Jim era una mejor persona de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

Sam retrocedió un soltó una risita nerviosa. "Le pedí que viniera y…Me sacó a patadas"

_¡Vaya!_ "Lo siento"

"¡Esta bien! Tal vez ella no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no podemos hacerlo por ella"

Jim bufó. "Estoy preocupado, ella podría…"

"Está bien Cuando me fui, estaba llamando a algunas amigas para que la consolaran en su habitación"

Jim resopló con algo de alivio. Lo menos que quería era agregar una suicida a la lista de personas a las que les arruinó la vida.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? Tenemos que celebrar que ganamos"

Jim mordió su labio inferior. "No creo que debas…" _Tu mamá me dijo que te cuidara. _

"James, ya te lo dije. Eres difícil de leer. No puedo entender como una persona tan buena y pura, puede ver, fumar y usar drogas"

"No uso drogas" _Muy seguido. _

"Solo quiero intentarlo. Quiero ser parte de tu mundo, James"

_¡Deja de decir esas cosas! _"Sam, no creo que esta sea una buena idea"

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

_¿Bromeas?_ "¿Acaso olvidaste como nos conocimos?" Jim soltó una carcajada.

"No. Por eso sé que nada malo va a pasar mientras esté contigo"

_Mierda. Pensé que habías dejado todo eso atrás. _

"Nada de drogas" Jim dijo enseguida.

"Nada de drogas" Sam asintió y le sonrió allí con fuerte dejo de entusiasmo en la mirada.

….

Tenía que ir al baño. Esa la cuestión con la cerveza y tener una vejiga del tamaño de un maní. Necesitaba ir al baño desesperadamente, pero primero debía encontrar a Hip. No me sentiría seguro hasta que supiese que estaba bien lejos de Eric.

_Soy tan estúpido. _Pensé mientras me ponía de pie. Allí estaba él, bastante lejos hablando con dos chicas y podría jurar que una de sus manos sobre los pechos de una de ellas, aun así sus ojos estaban conmigo.

Otra razón por la que necesitaba irme era ese tipo Paul. No se cómo aun no lo había golpeado, considerando toda la mierda que estaba hablando de Jim. Eric y Aidan no respondían a sus comentarios, y por supuesto no lo harían. Esos sujetos que acompañaban a Paul eran casi completos desconocidos para nosotros. Solo tres de ellos eran parte del equipo de soccer de Oakwood, los otros eran estudiantes de leyes que conocía de vista, y el resto no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero si se juntaban con él, no podían estar lejos de ser una banda de tarados.

"¿Vas por un trago? Puedo buscarte uno si quieres" Eric dijo cuándo notó que estaba de pie.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Volveré en un minuto" Repliqué alejándome tan rápido como podía mientras la arena se metía en mis zapatos.

Tenía que ir y venir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Podía sentir los ojos de Hip sobre mí con cada paso que daba y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Quería ir allí donde estaba y decirle que había ganado nuestra estúpida apuesta y que podía seguir acostándose con quien quisiese mientras se mantuviera bien lejos de Eric, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente.

Entré y corrí a mi habitación. Encontré a un sujeto diciéndole tonterías a una chica en la cama mientras se tomaban de la mano. Los asesiné con la mirada.

_No creas nada de lo que te dice. _Desearía haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero sus brazos eran más gruesos que mi cabeza, aun así tuve el valor de echarlos.

Una vez estaba listo con mis asuntos corrí fuera de la habitación. Era algo peligroso hacer esto cada veinte minutos. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Hip apareciera y se llevara a Eric de mi lado para siempre. Entonces todo se arruinaría para mí. Era mejor solo pretender que estaba bebiendo hasta que Eric se marchase hasta su habitación en el hotel.

Salí de la habitación y respiré profundamente. Una vez en los escalones me apresuré a fijar mis ojos en Eric, pero había un problema.

Había desaparecido.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y casi tuve un infarto cuando encontré a las chicas de Hip solas. Él tampoco estaba a la vista.

Mi estómago cayó en picada y empecé a sudar. ¡Iba a hacerlo! Iba a tener sexo con Hip. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido de pedirle que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado cuando debía estar celebrado que tendríamos excelente material para el proyecto?

"¡Hey tú!" Dijo una voz y jadeé.

No podía creerlo. Me giré y encontré a Mya y a sus amigas justo detrás de mí. Apenas estaban llegando y llevaban esas miradas perversas en el rostro.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo" Su amiga dijo tan pronto como se me acercaba y me tomaba por el brazo.

_¡No! ¡Déjame ir por favor! ¡Tengo que salvar a Eric!_ "¡Hey! Me alegra verlas aquí"

"No nos lo perderíamos por nada" Afirmó Mya.

"We wouldn't miss it" Mya affirmed.

"¿Puedes conseguirme algo de beber?" La chica preguntó a mi oído. Le habría dicho que no, pero eso me daba la oportunidad de huir de ella.

Tan pronto como me liberó fui a la mesa de lo tragos, pretendiendo seguir sus órdenes mientras buscaba a Eric con la mirada, con algo de suerte no se habría marchado con Hip después de todo, pero no podía encontrarlo. Se había desvanecido. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Literalmente, no podía coger la botella sin dejarla caer, gracias a dios aún tenía la tapa o todos me habrían asesinado.

"¿Estas bien?" Una voz gruesa pero baja preguntó mientras dedos helados y resbalosos tomaban los míos para tranquilizarlos.

"Estoy bien" Mentí cediéndole la botella a Charlie. ¿Qué podía decir? No podía simplemente salir con ¡No! ¡Estoy loco! Envié a Hip tras Eric y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado?" Preguntó con preocupación.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No es nada…Es solo que…"

"Allí estas" Mya apareció tras nosotros junto con su amiga. .

"Vine a ver si necesitabas una mano" Dijo la chica apretujando los labios.

Los ojos de Charlie brillaron con reconocimiento. Bueno, supongo que prefería que pensara que me sentía intimidado por esa chica que Hip. Al menos eso me ayudaría a evitar una larga y muy ruidosa discusión.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo" Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo" La amiga de Mya dijo sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

"Charlie apresúrate, Kristie esta…Oh hola" Dijo Alice repentinamente cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros.

Sus ojos pasaron de Charlie a las chicas y pude notar como su expresión se oscurecía.

"Hola" Dijo Mya entrecerrando los ojos mientras estrechaba la mano de Alice. El resto de sus amigas se mantuvieron en silencio.

Alice la observó un poco confundida y entonces zanjó. "Soy su novia"

Mya no respondió, solo la observó frunciendo el ceño por medio minuto hasta que separó los labios. "¿Alice?"

Alice parpadeó un par de veces. Charlie y yo intercambiamos miradas y entonces la observamos.

"¡Ay por Dios Mya!" Alice aulló.

"¡Alice! ¿Cómo te pusiste tan….? ¿Hace cuánto que...?" Mya estaba sin palabras. Repentinamente el claro interés que tenía por Charlie se desvaneció y ahora estaba más ocupada presentando sus amigas a Alice, quien no paraba de sonreír mientras veía a su amiga y la abrazaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo anonadada. "¿Te mudaste aquí?"

Mya sacudió la cabeza. "Vinimos por el campeonato. Aplastaron a nuestro equipo hoy"

"¿Si? Eso apesta" Alice soltó una risita.

"Ehm…Fue Jimmy quien pateó sus traseros" Charlie puntualizó pero lo ignoraron.

¡Genial! Tenía una oportunidad de alejarme. Me preparé para correr cuando tropecé con Kristie y ambos los golpeamos la frente y caímos en la arena.

"Lo siento" Hice una mueca de dolor mientras me ponía de pie y la cogía del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo con preocupación.

Asentí. "¿Tu?"

Rio con nerviosismo.

"¿Has visto a Eric?" Pregunté casualmente esperando que supiese algo.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Pensé que estaba contigo" Dijo algo enojada. "Trabajamos tan duro en esto y ni siquiera ha dicho gracias"

_Mierda. _

"Kristie ven aquí" Alice le hizo señas.

"¿Quiénes son esas?" Kristie murmulló mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba de vuelta con Alice y Mya.

"Unas amigas de Alice" Dije sin darle mucha importancia. Necesitaba encontrar a Eric.

_Por favor Eric, recházalo. _

Era una locura Miraba en todas direcciones. Desde los escalones a las rocas a un lado. Desde el pequeño grupo al que no conocía que estaba sentado en la orilla, hasta lo que estaban jugando con tequila. Desde dentro del agua hasta las habitaciones cuando me disculpe para ir al baño.

Mis nuevas mejores amigas tampoco me dejaban en paz. Cada vez que intentaba escabullirme, Charlie y Kristie aparecían para arrastrarme de vuelta. Alice y Mya se sentaron en la orilla para compartir historias mientras sus amigas reían y Charlie y Kristie no parecían estar disfrutando mucho de su compañía. De hecho creo que esa fue la primera vez que vi a Kristie asesinando a alguien con la mirada. Así que…Ya que no podían pasar tiempo con Alice, decidieron meterse en medio de mis planes y por supuesto no podía decirles que me dejaran en paz y correr tras Eric porque… Bueno, ambos me matarían si se enteraban del lio en el que me había metido.

Alice por otro lado. Se veía tan feliz. De hecho solía ser una especie de perdedora como yo, pero por supuesto eso cambio justo después de su cambio de imagen extremo, pero esa noche el cambio era aún más notable. Pude escuchar algunas de cosas que decían mientras Charlie y Kristie pretendían reír a más no poder porque la amiga de Mya seguía coqueteándome y yo intentaba quitármela de encima amablemente.

Alice y Mya solían ser muy buenas amigas hasta que empezaron la secundaria y Alice se mudó Pero eso no es lo interesante en todo esto sino el peso de Alice. Tal y como supuse hacía ya mucho tiempo, Alice solía ser obesa, pero obesa en serio y ahora su nuevo yo bueno, era algo que Mya aún no podía creer.

"Es solo que…Yo…" Balbuceaba cada vez que veía a Alice aun atónita. "No puedo creerlo, eres una nueva persona"

"¿Bromeas? Soy la misma de siempre, pero mírate" Replicó Alice con ojos centellantes por quinta vez.

"Ambas son increíblemente lindas" Kristie zanjó y se puso de pie.

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó mi carcelera cuando me liberé de ella y seguí a Kristie.

"Vuelvo en mi momento" Mentí y continué mi camino tras Kristie mientras le hacía señas a Charlie de que se nos uniera cuando volviese con las bebidas.

"Eso fue un poco duro" Reí cuando nos sentamos en el lado oscuro de la playa para escuchar las olas reventar y salpicar nuestros rostros.

"Lo van a superar" Dijo Kristie secamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago.

Miré atrás y vi a Charlie caminando en círculos en busca de nosotros, pero no podía vernos y las olas ahogaban mis gritos, al final simplemente me rendí.

"Esta noche apesta" Puntualizó después de un minutos de silencio.

Fruncí el ceño. "Pensé que la estabas pasando bien"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Si, pero…No sé. No puedo sentir la fiesta aquí, todo el mundo está disperso. Me gustaba más cuando solo éramos nosotros cuatro"

Miré atrás y vi a Alice aun hablando animadamente con todas sus nuevas amigas.

"¡Oh vamos! No me digas que estas…" _¿Celosa?_ "Celosa"

"No es eso Mikey. Estoy enojada porque Eric ni siquiera vino a decir hola desde que llegó, y entonces le estaba diciendo eso a ella pero no me prestó atención porque estaba muy ocupada hablando con esa Mya"

"Si, eso suena como celos" Bromeé.

"No estoy celosa Mikey, estoy preocupada por tu amigo Charlie. Esa zorra parece que quiere robarle a Alice de su lado"

_¿Qué?_

"No…" Mi voz se apagó. "Creo…"

"¡Ay por favor! Mírala"

"No pensé que fueses homofóbica, considerando que…" Dije un poco herido. ¡Maldición! Quería saber más acerca de lo que esas dos habían estado hablando la noche anterior.

"No lo soy, pero vea a Alice como si fuese un bistec"

Había algo extraño en todo esto.

Tomó otro trago y entonces comprendí. Era el alcohol. Estaba soltando su lengua.

"No parece una lesbiana e incluso si lo fuera no creo que Alice la besaría ni nada por el estilo"

"¿Quién sabe? Todo el mundo es un poco gay" Se echó a reír.

"¿Incluso tú?" Me atreví con una sonrisa malévola.

"Especialmente yo" Rio con un más fuerza y bebió de nuevo. "Es por eso que nos estabas espiando anoche, ¿no es así?"

Palidecí y pretendí sorber un trago para esconder mi rostro. "No estaba espiando. Ya les dije que las estaba buscando cuando…"

"¡Ay vamos Mikey! Tal vez esa era tu intención al principio, pero cuando escuchaste lo que estaba diciendo sobre Er decidiste espiarnos. Querías saber si Eric es gay después de todo"

"No" Dije sonrojándome. "No lo es. ¿Cierto?"

Kristie entrecerró los ojos por un minuto y después empezó a reír con fuerza. "¿Cómo demonios voy a saber? No soy un chico gay"

"No me refería a eso"

"Lo se Mikey, pero los hombres son complicados ¿Sabes? La gente siempre dice que las mujeres son difíciles de entender. ¿Pero sabes que es duro? Entender a los hombres"

_¡Gracias! Al fin alguien me entiende. _"Entonces… ¿Tienes tus sospechas?" Pregunte boquiabierto.

"Por supuesto" Bufó. "Pero no tengo forma de saberlo" Asintió y tomó otro trago. "Pero…"

_¡Ay mierda! _

"Kristie no…"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Será divertido! ¡Sé que te babeas por él Mikey!"

"¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Es tu novio!" Puntualicé enojado y triste y avergonzado pero sobre todo excitado.

"Tengo curiosidad" Dijo entre risitas. "Si no duerme contigo no es gay, pero si lo hace…"

"Entonces lo vas a odiar a él, me vas a odiar a mí y te vas a odiar a ti misma por el resto de tu vida" Le advertí.

"Ay no seas melodramático Mikey, solo será nuestro pequeño juego. Nadie lo sabrá. He estado pensando en esto por meses. Necesito sacarme la duda de la mente de una vez por todas"

"Estas loca ¿Lo sabes?"

Soltó una risita nerviosa. "Tal vez, pero solo quiero la verdad Mikey, algunas ves…Te mira de una forma…No importa. Te estoy pidiendo esto porque eres mi amigo. Acuéstate con él"

_Mierda__. __¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de la decisión que acabas de tomar! _

….

Empezó como algo inocente.

Era solo ellos dos. Riendo por primera vez en semanas. A Jim no le gustaba que Sam bebiera porque siempre acaba en lágrimas, pero justo ahora parecía estar disfrutando de la noche. Era algo bueno, así que lo dejó pasar.

Entonces aparecieron.

Como dije, era algo bastante inocente. Esta chica Tara, era de Oakwood también. Había estado viendo a Jim por media hora y chismorreando con sus amigas hasta que decidió acercase.

No estaba interesada en Jim, al menos no en el modo que cualquiera esperaría. Resulta que estaba en el equipo femenino de soccer. Jim ni siquiera sabía que Oakwood tenía uno. No había un campeonato para ellas tampoco. Jim se sintió un poco al oírlo.

Aun cuando ella lo halagó por la forma en que jugaba y por lo mucho que había disfrutado el juego, podía notar que se sentía un poco celosa porque deseaba estar en su lugar.

De ese modo empezaron a intercambiar historias del juego se partieron de risas un par de veces por como los lobos aplastaron a las alondras. En algún punto perdió a Sam de vista y una hora después lo halló bailando con una de las amigas de Tara.

No le prestó atención y continuó hablando con ella, y escuchando sus consejos para el juego que tendrían que enfrentar al día siguiente contra los leones de Portland. Ella conocía a algunos chicos de allí y los había visto jugar antes por lo que sabía que serían duros de vences y también advirtió a Jim que no tenía permitido perder.

La siguiente vez que miró a su izquierda. Sam reía tontamente mientras sorbía de su trago y bailaba apretujado a la chica que tenía ambas manos alrededor de él.

Sus tripas se retorcieron pero intentó no prestarle atención. Era un baile inocente. Sam necesitaba recuperarse del duelo y Jim no tenía derecho a sentirse celoso. No era como que Sam la iba a hacer a un lado y pedirle a él que bailaran, ni tampoco Jim aceptaría si lo hacía.

Volvió con Teresa solo para dares cuenta de que estaba ocupada hablando con sus amigas de nuevo antes de que un sujeto le pidiese que bailara con él en la arena. La chica se sacó las zapatillas, deshizo su coleta y se marchó. Ambos se sumieron en un baile muy provocativo y Jim los observó un poco aburrido por lo que decidió ir por un trago.

Encontró la botella de Whisky que compré para él y se sirvió una cuantiosa cantidad en un vaso rojo junto con algunos cubos de hielo que empezaron a derretirse inmediatamente. Respiró el aire salado y suspiro. Al menos Paul no estaba a la vista. Con algo de suerte estaría de vuelta en el hotel ahogándose en su propio vomito.

Se giró para volver a su lugar frente a las parejas que bailaban y lo vio.

El vaso resbaló de su mano sin siquiera haberlo probado y su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras la rabia lo quemaba por dentro y su pulso se aceleraba.

Continuó caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No le importaba que….No le podía importar. Afortunadamente todos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos para notar su torpeza.

Sam no estaba lejos de los escalones que llevaban de vuelta a la casa, pero el lugar estaba tan abarrotado que con algo de suerte no notaría que Jim iba hacía dentro. Necesitaba llegar a la habitación.

Bebió demasiado. Eso era todo, se sentía de ese modo porque había ingerido mucho alcohol y ahora sus estúpidos sentimientos estaban amenazando con ahogarlo justo allí.

Pasó junto el círculo al rededor del punto donde las parejas bailan y Sam y la chica se besaban y subió los escalones tragándose todas las cosas que quería decirle.

Sin embargo no llegó lejos.

No tenía que girar. Solo lo sabía. Esa era la cosa con ellos. Habían estado pasando tanto tiempo juntos, que Jim no necesitaba ver su silueta en la oscuridad o escuchar su voz a su espalda. Algo dentro de él le podía decir cuando Sam estaba justo tras él, pero Jim pretendió que no sentía nada y solo continuó caminando.

"Hey" Sam llamó a su espalda.

Jim pretendió no haber escuchado nada por el estruendo de las mezclas de Cass y continuó alejándose a grandes zancadas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación Sam puso un brazo en medio de él y el marco de la puerta, entonces deslizó una mano por la cintura de Jim y lo forzó a girarse.

Jim dio un respingo y tragó.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó inocentemente.

Jim parpadeó pretendiendo confusión mientras hacia un esfuerzo para ignorar el lápiz labial que machaba el rostro de Sam.

"Hey…Yo solo…Necesito ir al baño"

Los ojos de Sam centellaron y se lamió el lápiz labial de sus labios rosas como si fuese un premio.

"Oh…Esta bien. Te espero"

_¿Qué? ¿A qué estás jugando? _Pensó furioso pero en lugar de dejarlo salir bufó. "¿Para qué? Sal, diviértete"

"Estoyyyy…Devertien…dome mucho" Balbuceó mientras se balanceaba de atras hacía adelante.

"Ya lo noté" Jim forzó una sonrisa e hizo su mano a un lado para entrar.

Sam bloqueó su camino de nuevo y se inclinó hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que Jim podía sentir la mezcla de su perfume con el alcohol haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. "Tunote estas divierten…do" Sam puntualizó mientras se lamía los labios de nuevo.

"Solo estoy aburrido" Jim tragó.

"¿Esoestodo? Estas enejado…Yo…¿Acasoestas celeso?"

_Si._ Jim sacudió la cabeza conteniendo la respiración para normalizar el latir de su corazón. "Estoy enojado contigo si eso es lo que quieres saber" Se atrevió a decir.

Los ojos de Sam brillaron con miedo, rabia o ¿Qué? Jim no estaba seguro había demasiadas cosas saliendo rápidamente de esos ojos que era imposible para él entender lo que veía. "No huedo creirlo…Estás en…namorado de mi" Gruñó. "Bev tenía razón….Eres asqueros…"

Jim bufó. "Estoy enojado contigo, porque eres un chico tan bueno Sammy, que se te olvidó el cumpleaños de tu novia, la dejaste sola y viniste aquí para besuquearte con una chica que acabas de conocer" Jim soltó suave pero consistentemente mientras tomaba el brazo de Sam de nuevo, pero estaba vez para alejarse de él tanto como le fuese posible.

"¡Me estoy divirtiendo!" Sam gritó a su espalda.

"¡Me alegro por ti!" Jim gruñó sin girarse mientras cuidadosamente limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba de sus ojos.

No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, pero desde que habían llegado a Sunset Valley, no paraban de pelear.

….

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo haré" Dije finalmente partiéndome de risa mientras una enorme ola rompía a nuestros pies y nos bañaba.

A este punto el alcohol estaba muy adentro de mi sistema y ahora no paraba de reír. _Que se joda Eric. Literalmente. _Por supuesto no iba a dormir con Eric, había tantas razones de porque no, que me aburro de solo pensar en escribirlas aquí, pero eso no importaba. Kristie lo olvidaría todo por la mañana y yo podría seguir con mi vida.

"¡Aquí estan!" Dijo Charlie uniéndosenos mientras otra ola rompía dejándonos goteando empapados. "¡Estan locos! Se van a resfriar"

"No seas aguafiestas y disfruta la lluvia" Kristie gritó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba una cerveza de las manos de Charlie. "¿Dónde está tu chica?"

"Se está divirtiendo con sus amigas" Replicó Charlie casualmente.

"Se divirtiendo mucho" Kristie observe.

Charlie me miró y reviré los ojos.

"¡Vamos perra! ¡Una más grande!" Gritó la chica con fuerza.

Charlie sacó su teléfono. "¡Aquí viene!" Vociferó. "Los tres juntos"

"¿Que?" Kristie y yo dijimos confundidos.

"¡Salten!" Charlie ordenó con fuerza.

Kristie sostuvo mi mano. Cerré los ojos y deje que el suelo rocoso desapareciera bajo mis pies mientras escuchábamos un fuerte estallido y éramos salpicados por las cálidas y pesadas gotas que nos dejaron completamente mojados.

"¡Déjame verla!" Dijo Kristie excitada mientras saltaba sobre Charlie para ver la fotografía.

La miré y…Maldición era increíble.

"¡Ganaste, idiota!" Dije entre risas mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo y el me miraba de soslayo.

Escuchamos pasos. Aun riendo nos giramos y encontramos a las perras acercándosenos.

"¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?" Liam preguntó con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a Kristie para ver la fotografía.

"¡Vaya! No te he visto en toda la noche" Puntualicé un poco brusco cuando un malhumorado Tim se sentó junto a mí.

"Solo…Necesitaba algo de aire" Murmuró.

_Sí, claro. _

"Listo" Dijo una voz repentinamente y torcí el cuello tan fuertemente que literalmente me hice daño. _No. _

Allí estaba él de rodillas junto a mí con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras me tendía su teléfono.

Tragué, grité en mi interior, y entonces miré a Kristie y vi el teléfono que me ofrecían y jadeé sin aire en mis pulmones. Mis pulmones ardían y mi garganta estaba rasposa. No importaba cuanto bebiese, el sentimiento no desaparecía. No podía aguantar más. Se estaba mofando de mí. No podía dejar que viera cuan dolido estaba, por lo que solo sonreí y le arranque el teléfono de sus manos y corrí.

….

No podía creer lo enojado que estaba. No podía creer las cosas que Sam le había dicho, y lo peor de todo, es que no podía creer que le importara.

Era frustrante. Jim quería volver y patear el trasero de Sam y hacerlo sentir al menos un poco del dolor que él estaba atravesando. Era estúpido, pero se sentía traicionado.

Quería ir a casa. Ya no le importaba el campeonato. La forma en que Sam se pavoneaba como si acabase de anotar el gol ganador, era más de lo que podía soportar.

_Si, eres todo un hombre por ser infiel grandísimo idiota. _Pensó Jim luchando contras las amargas lágrimas en sus ojos, y entonces me vio. Saliendo del lado oscuro de la playa mirando un teléfono que llevaba conmigo.

Fue hacía mí.

"Perra… ¿Es…Estas bien?" Dijo con algo de preocupación mientras intentaba detenerme, pero yo estaba tan sobrecogido que lo ignoré.

Me observó mirar de izquierda a derecha como intentando encontrar un lugar en el cual esconderme. Y allí, en la esquina derecha de la casa, estaba un pequeño punto oscuro bajo la ventana de la cocina.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó aterrado mientras ponía una mano en mi brazo y se sentaba junto a mí.

"Se acostó con él"

"¿Qué?"

"Hip, se acostó con Eric"

El corazón de Jim dio un saltito. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Mierda! Eso…Eso es genial ¿Cierto?"

"Si" Asentí pero por supuesto pudo notar que mentía.

"¿Ese es el video?"

Asentí.

Sin preguntar, los dedos de Jim fueron al botón de reproducción y todo empezó.

Risas. Era todo lo que podíamos oír, y entonces vimos algo que parecía la tela de una franela. _Eso no muestra nada_. Pensó Jim aburrido. Era claro que estaban de pie besándose.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo Jim decepcionado. Sintió el momento en que contuve la respiración y calló.

Un par de manos aparecieron mientras desabrochaban el cinturón de Hip. Con cada segundo nuestros latidos se hacían más y más notorios hasta que habían superado el sonido de las risas y ya no podíamos decir a quien pertenecía cada uno.

Ahora las manos bajaron el cierre de los pantalones de Hip que cayeron rápidamente para revelar su miembro mientras las manos jugueteaban con él. Vimos su barbilla mientras se besaban y luego el juego debajo. Su barba del día anterior mientras Hip lamia su cuello.

Entonces se puso de rodillas y ambos ahogamos un grito.

No era Eric.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar Jim me arrebató el teléfono de las manos sintiendo un zumbido en sus orejas y el mareo producto de todas las cosas que había vivido esa noche junto con el alcohol que nublaba sus sentidos.

Escuchó mi voz llamándolo a su espalda, pero me ignoró. No tenía tiempo para discutir lo que habíamos visto.

Correr sobre arena era duro y requería mucha fuerza para seguir cuando sentía que no avanzaba en lo absoluto, pero lo hizo, porque en algún punto tropezó con alguien y cayó.

"¡James! ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Eric ayudando a Jim a ponerse de pie.

"¡Eric!" Me escuchó decir felizmente a su espalda.

Jim se giró justo a tiempo verme tirar los brazos al cuello de Eric y abrazarlo con toda mi fuerza.

"Vaya… ¿Estas borracho?"

"¡Si! ¡No! Solo… ¡Estoy feliz de verte!"

Jim torció los ojos.

"Entonces debería irme más seguido"

"¿Dónde estabas? Kristie y yo te hemos estado buscando"

Y dicho esto Jim comprendió donde había estado Eric la última hora.

"Estaba buscando a mi amigo Garret. El entrenador siempre quiere tener un ojo sobre él y ya que alguien olvidó traerlo, tuvimos que esperar a que el entrenador se quedara dormido"

_Mierda. Garret. _"Garret…Lo siento, lo olvide y…"

Garret lo observó algo decepcionado pero sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien. Sé que no soy tan divertido como para salir conmigo"

"¡No digas eso!" Gruñó Jim. "Voy a…" Miró a su alrededor y entonces lo encontró al tope de las escaleras y su corazón dio un vuelco. "Te lo voy a compensar. Lo prometo"

"James, no tienes que…"

"Lo prometo, todo va a ser mejor de ahora en adelante. Solo espera aquí ¿De acuerdo?"

Eric y Garret miraron a Jim como si estuviese loco, pero no tenía tiempo para inventar excusas, solo corrió y fue tras él.

Tan pronto como nos vio, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que Jim le quitó con un puñetazo.

Paul cayó sobre su espalda. Jim giró hacía mi pero no había necesidad de decir nada. Ya me encontraba arrastrándolo hasta la esquina más alejada del pórtico, donde nadie podía vernos.

"¡Déjame ir!" Luchó tratando de liberarse.

Jim me hizo señas y lo solté cuando nos encontrábamos a cautelosa distancia de los ojos de todos.

Paul se puso de pie rápidamente escupiendo sangre mientras intentaba golpear a Jim en el rostro pero Jim lo esquivó.

"Será mejor que te tranquilices" Jim le advirtió mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y reproducía el video de nuevo frente a Paul.

Su rostro palideció y luego se tornó de un rojo brillante mientras se abalanzaba sobre Jim y yo lo hacía caer con mi pie.

Su barbilla golpeó el suelo y Jim bufó. "Yo no trataría de hacer nada si fuera tu" Insinuó mientras alcanzaba el teléfono con su dedo y señalaba al botón de compartir. "Me tomaría menos de un minuto hacer que todos se enteren que eres una marica" Rugió.

"Hazlo y te patearé el trasero a ti y a todos tus amigos"

Jim y yo reímos.

"Me parece bastante justo ¿No lo crees?" Dije arqueando una ceja hacía Jim.

Jim asintió. "Si. Tu pateas nuestros traseros y lo olvidaremos como en dos semanas"

"Quiero ver a tus amigos olvidar algún día lo deliciosa que encontraste esa pija" Reí con malicia.

Jim estalló a carcajadas también. "Si. No importa lo que hagas Pauly. Una vez la gente lo sepa, siempre habrá un hijo de perra haciendo tu vida miserable por ser una marica"

Paul empezó a temblar e intentó liberarse. Puse un pie en su espalda y lo mantuve pegado al suelo.

Paul rugió y me puse de rodillas e inmovilicé sus manos en su espalda.

"¿Qué quieres?" Demandó derrotado.

"Nos vas a dejar a Garret y a mí en paz. Le vas a decir al entrenador lo buen jugador que es Garret y que no estas sintiendo bien porque te emborraste la noche anterior y que crees que Garret hará un mejor trabajo que tú en el campo"

"Estás loco si crees que…"

"De acuerdo, entonces compartamos el video" Zanjó Jim y le dio un toquecito al botón de compartir.

"Espera…" Paul suplicó y eso fue música para los oídos de Jim.

"¿Si?" Preguntó Jim inocentemente.

"De acuerdo. Lo haré" Gruñó sin atreverse a mirar a Jim a los ojos. "Pero tienes que borrar el video"

"Lo haré" Jim afirmó.

Liberé a Paul quien jadeó y se puso de pie.

Jim podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en la vida.

"Algún día"

Paul apretó los puños pero sin embargo asintió. "De acuerdo"

Miró abajo para pasar junto a Jim y lo detuve. "Espera"

"¿Que más quieres?" Me preguntó furioso.

"Lame sus zapatos. Marica"

Jim me miró atónito por un segundo pero luego sonrió.

Y así fue como nuestro proyecto reclamó su primera víctima.


	4. Chapter 4

ALEJATE DE ÉL PARTE I

Hacer que ese sujeto Paul lamiera los zapatos de Jim no hizo sentir poderosos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos sentíamos en control, y era algo que no tenía precio. Reímos, bebimos y reímos por horas hasta que Derek termino sosteniéndome mientras vomitaba en el baño, pero no importaba. Había valido la pena.

La mañana llegó muy pronto. No sé qué a punto todos se marcharon, pero dormí que ¿Tres o cuatro horas? No estoy seguro. Tengo memorias confusas de esa noche, pero lo que de veras importa aquí, es que antes de que el sol saliera alguien sacudió mi hombro.

Abrí los ojos a regañadientes y encontré a Derek mirándome con condescendencia. Es curioso como el azul de sus ojos era incluso más brillante en grises amaneceres como ese.

Separé los labios para hablar pero el hedor a alcohol mezclado con mentas me sobrecogió y casi me hizo correr de vuelta al cuarto de baño.

"Aun…Estás borracho ¿No es así?"

Reviré los ojos and solté una risita. "No estoy borracho, Kyle"

Me asesinó con la mirada. "¿Si quiera sabes quién soy?"

_Mierda. _"Si Derek, solo estoy más dormido que despierto. Déjalo" Jadeé y me giré para seguir durmiendo.

"Sal de la cama, tenemos trabajo que hacer" Murmuró y entonces recordé que Liam estaba junto a mí y noté la ausencia de Jim.

"¿Dónde está Jim?" y ¿Que tenemos que hacer?"

"Se marchó hace media hora. Probablemente se está preparando para el juego"

_El juego. _Pensé con cansancio. Si Jim y su equipo ganaban ese juego automáticamente estarían en las finales. Era excitante, aunque un poco desalentador para mí. No quería salir de la cama en al menos diez días. Mi cabeza estaba matándome y el mundo aun giraba un poco a mí alrededor.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Allison te echo de la habitación?" Bromeé cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Derek me tomó del talón y tiró de mí hasta sacarme de la cama. "Perdiste nuestra competición. ¿Recuerdas?"

_Demonios. _"Pensé que solo estábamos bromeando"

"Yo no bromeaba" Afirmó.

"¡Ay Derek por favor! No me siento muy…"

"Todos se sienten tan mal como tú, pero aún tienen que comer. Tú también, ahora alístate"

Maldije en mi interior y me puse de pie para asesinarlo con la mirada.

Arrugó la frente. "¿Por qué llevas lápiz labial?"

Arqueé una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"Ehm…Justo allí" Dibujó un circulo en el aire alrededor de mis labios.

Corrí al baño y encendí la luz mientras el me seguía desternillándose de risa.

Le eché un vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo. _Jim._ Pensé con enojo.

Después de echar a Derek a patadas del baño, me lavé los dientes y me saqué el lápiz labial aunque debo admitir que el color me sentaba bastante bien. Como sea, me di una ducha con agua helada y aun cuando estaba congelándome y quería gritar, me ayudó a lavar deshacerme un poco de mi resaca. Aun así, quería volver a la cama.

Derek me esperaba en la cocina con un tazón lleno de vegetales.

Reí cuando lo vi. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"¡Vamos Stiles, será divertido!" Dijo con alegría mientras me lanzaba una cebolla y yo la atrapaba antes de que me partiera la nariz. "¿No recuerdas lo mucho que nos divertimos la última vez que intentaste cocinar?"

"Tú te divertiste. Yo solo eché todo a perder como siempre" Recordé revirando los ojos. _Cállate, está intentando pasar tiempo contigo. _

"Perdiste, supéralo"

"¿Que pasara cuando todos coman lo que cocine? Van a intentar matarme, si yo no los mato primero con mi comida"

"Yo te voy a ayudar" Afirmó sonriendo.

Resoplé. "¿Cómo puedes estar de tan buen humor por la mañana?" Gruñí.

"No lo sé" Soltó una carcajada. "Supongo que tenías razón. Necesitábamos esto"

"¿Que? ¿Despertar muy temprano?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Hablo de Sunset Valley, de alejarse de casa, la universidad, la familia. De tener algo de tiempo para aclarar nuestras mentes y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos. Es nuestro último verano después de todo"

Dolió. Dolió mucho más que cuando lo dije tres días atrás. Dolía incluso con más fuerza cuando él lo decía. Sabía que aun teníamos un último año, pero ahora era real, como un monstruo creciendo con cada minuto que dejábamos atrás. Nunca había importado mucho, siempre teníamos tiempo, siempre había más años por delante, pero no me había percatado de lo rápido que esa brecha se había estado encogiendo hasta que finalmente Derek y yo empezábamos a alejarnos el uno del otro caminando sobre delgada cuerda floja que colgaba del volcán.

Ahora comprendía todo. Derek sabía que nuestro tiempo juntos se nos escapaba de las manos. Quería que pasásemos tanto tiempo juntos como fuese posible.

"De acuerdo, voy a cocinar, pero me ayudaras"

"Te diré que hacer"

"Como sea"

Derek quería empezar por algo sencillo. Bueno, él creía que eso era sencillo. Nunca había hecho omelets en mi vida, más que todo porque los odio, pero ¡Hey! El Chef Ramsay era quien daba las órdenes, en cualquier caso no me atrevería jamás a probar algo cocinado por mí mismo, por lo que simplemente seguí sus instrucciones en silencio.

La cocina de la casa de la playa. Dos minutos más tarde.

"¡Dije que las cortaras delgadas!" Gruñó.

"¡Estan delgadas! ¡Estan tan delgadas de seguro tienen bulimia!" Bramé tirándole una rebanada de tomate a su cabezota de sabelotodo.

La esquivó. "¡No hagas eso!"

"No es mi culpa que tu miopía haya empeorado"

Torció los ojos y se sacó las gafas. "Hablo en serio"

"¡Derek!" Me quejé. "No soy bueno en esto. Ambos sabemos que al final tu tendrás que cocinar de todos modos, así que ¿por qué no…?"

"Porque la próxima vez que quieras cocinar para Kyle, lo harás tú mismo. Hablo en serio, no pienso ayudarte"

"No planeo cocinar para él de nuevo" Afirmé mientras desanimaba al ver que ponía otro tomate frente a mí.

"¿De veras? ¿Entonces por qué anoche Kristie no paraba de hablarle de lo bueno que eras cocinando?"

_Rayos. _Tendría que haber empezado a llamarla la entrometida Kristie.

"Yo…"

"Aun estas diciendo mentiras"

"No fue una mentira. Solo…Olvide decirles que no sé cómo cocinar"

"Corta" Ordenó. "Y más delegadas esta vez"

Cogí el tomate entre mi pulgar e índice y los apuñalé con la punta del cuchillo.

"No lo aprietes con tanta fuerza" Empezó. "Córtalas más delgadas" Murmuró cuando ya iba a por la mitad. "Más delgadas"

"¡No puedo ir mas allá! Me voy a cortar los dedos"

"Deja de quejarte tanto, nada malo va a pasarte" Refunfuñó.

"Pero…" Continué pero me detuve a la mitad. Él tenía razón, las rebanadas de mis tomates eran tan gordas que probablemente tenían diabetes. Deje el cuchillo sobre la mesa y me giré para volver a mi habitación.

"No vas a ninguna parte" Dijo entre risas tirando de mi brazo.

"Derek, no soy…"

Puso el cuchillo en mis manos de nuevo y se puso de pie tras de mi tomando mi mano en la suya para guiarme en el proceso. Muy rápido para mis ojos, pero no para mis dedos, empezó a masacrar los pobres vegetales del tazón usando mis manos.

"¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Lo estoy haciendo!" Reí mientras terminábamos nuestro primer tomate.

"Ahora, la cebolla"

La tomó con su mano libre y la puso sobre la mesa. Esta vez aun cuando su mano estaba sobre la mía, yo hacía todo el trabajo.

"Me alegra ver que estas bien. Supongo que te subestimé" Dijo repentinamente, haciendo que su aliento levantara los pelos de mi nuca.

"Vamos Derek, solo es comida. Solo porque apesto en la cocina no quiere decir que…"

"Hablo de Kyle. Cass me contó que Matty durmió con él"

Me congelé por un segundo y mi corazón empezó a batir con fuerza. Tragué y continué cortando.

"Entonces…"

"No durmió con Kyle. Todo fue un malentendido. Hip apenas se junta con nosotros y no conoce a Kyle como el resto"

"¿Con quién se acostó entonces?"

Continué cortando las cebollas y tomates mordiendo mi lengua para evitar gritarle. ¿Cómo podía creer que yo estaría deprimido porque Kyle se acostase con quien le viniera en gana? ¡Mierda! ¡A veces odiaba que me conociera tan bien!

"Con uno de los sujetos del equipo de Jim"

Contuvo la respiración. "¡Vaya!"

"Si, no es la gran cosa" Afirmé rechinando los dientes.

"No estan delgadas de nuevo" Se quejó y apretó mi mano con fuerza para empezar a guiarme de nuevo.

"Yo no…" De acuerdo no pude contenerme. "¿De verdad crees que siento algo por Kyle?" Dije agradeciendo que estaba tras de mí por lo que no podía ver mi cara.

"Yo…"

"Olvídalo ¿Está bien? Fue estúpido preguntar"

"¡Stiles! Te enojaste bastante cuando Matty sugirió que podría acostarse con él"

"¿Si? Bueno. No lo hizo después de todo, y ahora yo tengo que hacerlo, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a disfrutarlo" Mucho.

No dijo nada pero tampoco movía su mano, por lo que me solté y giré para encararlo.

Arqueó una ceja. "¿Te vas a acostar con él?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No…Losé. Kristie quiere que lo haga, pero no creo que…"

Derek parpadeó dos veces, y entonces arrugó la frente. "¿Kristie te pidió que te acostaras con su novio?"

He arched a brow. "You're going to sleep with him?"

Miré abajo y asentí.

"¿Por qué? ¿Está loca?"

"Solo sospecha que Kyle es gay y…"

"¿Sospecha que Kyle es gay? ¿Entonces qué rayos hace con él?"

"No lo sé Derek, supongo que cree que es bisexual, o pansexual, o simplemente solo sexual. No me importa, lo que…"

"¿Qué rayos es un pansexual?" Frunció el ceño confundido.

"No importa. ¡Está loca! Me pidió anoche que me acostara con Kyle y no pude convencerla de que no podía hacerlo, no aceptó un no por respuesta"

"Entonces... ¿Vas a hacerlo?"

No podía verlo a los ojos, por lo que asentí mirando a mis pies. "Supongo que si tengo la oportunidad, sería bueno para el proyecto"

No tenía que mirarlo a los ojos para saber que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "No lo vas a hacer por el proyecto. Solo quieres acostarte con él. Stiles, Kristie y tú no pueden ir por allí acostándose con quien se les venga en gana para descubrir si son hetero o no"

"Pero…"

"Hablo en serio. Tal vez es gay, tal vez no lo es pero simplemente no puedes forzarlo a salir del closet cuando ni siquiera sabes si él sabe lo que tú crees que sabe"

"¿Que?"

Si. ¿Que?

Resopló y me tomó por la barbilla para forzarme a verlo a los ojos.

"Stiles, ninguno de ustedes está seguro de nada. No pueden hacer experimentos con él como si fuera una rata. La gente necesita tiempo para resolver estas cuestiones por sí mismos. Tal vez siempre ha sido gay, o bisexual, o postresexual o lo que sea. O tal vez aún no está seguro, o tal vez lo sabrá la próxima semana o en diez años, pero eso depende de él, no de ustedes. ¿Entiendes?"

Asentí y desvié la mirada. No importaba, Kyle jamás dormiría conmigo. Gay o no. "No sabía que era te agradaba"

Suspiró perdiendo la paciencia. "¿Después de lo que me dijiste que dijo de ti? ¡Lo odio! Pero esto es algo delicado y no deberían jugar con fuego, o al final no solo Kyle terminará herido, sino Kristie y tú también"

Resoplé.

"¿Que hacen?" Escuché la voz de Allison decir a mis espaldas. Y entonces recordé la embarazosa posición en la que Derek y yo nos encontrábamos.

Me giré y continué rebanando las cebollas. "Estoy haciendo el desayuno así que espero hayas despertado con pensamientos suicidas" Bromeé pretendiendo no haber estado discutiendo con Derek tan solo segundos atrás.

"Pensé que dormirías un poco más considerando lo tarde que te fuiste a la cama" Derek puntualizó, acercándose para besar su sien.

Allison bostezó. "Me desperté y no podía encontrarte"

"Deberías ir a descansar un poco más, es bastante temprano y aun te ves algo ebria" Puntualicé terminando la última cebolla para empezar con los huevos.

"No. Creo que mejor que quedo despierta. No quiero perderme esto" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Stiles haga que te tragues tus palabras" Derek bromeó, pero pude notar en sus ojos que aún estaba enojado conmigo.

….

Aun no se lo había dicho a Garret. Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Sin embargo, le habría gustado trabajar un poco en el dribleo de Garret antes del juego, pero en lugar de llevarlos a su legar de entrenamiento, el entrenador los hizo asistir al juego que tenía lugar antes del suyo.

El hombre estaba bastante convencido de que ganarían el juego de ese día. Lo cual hacía que Jim se sintiese ansioso porque no quería arruinarlo todo. Quería conocer la competencia que tendría en la final, así que allí estaban.

Las águilas contra los lagartos.

Jim perdió todo interés en la primera mitad. Encontró un lugar entre Garret y Aidan porque no quería saber nada de Jack. Aun así, el antiguo capitán no dejaba de torcer el cuello en su dirección cada dos minutos como si intentase comprobar que Jim no se había marchado.

Paul estaba muy callado ese día. Lo cual era exquisito. Todos lo notaron enseguida y Jim no podía estar más complacido. Kev seguía preguntándole que le ocurría. Paul solo le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a Jim y luego sacudía la cabeza.

Solo para que conste. No nos importaba Paul en lo absoluto. Así que no te atrevas a sentir lastima por él. Era un hijo de perra y se merecía lo que le hicimos.

La noche anterior había sido una locura y cuando Jim había disfrutado su venganza más que yo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Jack había dicho en la fiesta.

La forma en que sus ojos brillaron con odio, como tomó a Jim por la cintura como si fuese su propiedad bloqueando su camino con el brazo mientras se inclinaba hasta que sus labios se encontraron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Era más de lo que podía aguantar o comprender. Aun cuando no quería aceptar la teoría de las perras sobre Jack y él. Tenía que admitir que todas las señales apuntaban en esa dirección.

Pensó que Jack iba a besarlo, pero Jim estaba feliz de no haberse dejado llevar, porque bueno, ya sabes cómo acabó todo y eso era lo que hacía todo tan estresante para él. Podría jurar que Jack…

Solo besó esa chica hacerlo sentir celoso.

Las águilas jugaban fieramente. Jim supo desde el momento en que el juego inicio que vencerían a los lagartos y no se equivocó. En el primer tiempo anotaron en tres ocasiones. Era más que obvio que si los lobos ganaban el juego de ese día, tendrían que enfrentarlos al día siguiente y temía no fuesen lo bastante buenos para derrotarlos.

Cuando el réferi sopló el silbato para anunciar el final del primer tiempo, el entrenador los llamó para discutir lo que acaban de ver.

Aidan empezó a intercambiar estrategias con Kyle mientras el resto escuchaba con atención. Jim tomó su oportunidad para ir a por perros calientes. Estaba hambriento. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos.

Jack ya se encontraba tirando de su manga como molesto pequeñuelo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Jim cuando se giró sobre sus talones y maldecía el nudo en su estómago.

Los ojos de Jack estaban en el suelo. Estaban hinchados y tenía sendas bolsas bajo estos. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y por la mueca en su rostro, Jim estaba bastante seguro de que su cabeza lo estaba matando.

_Me alegra. _Pensó.

"Quería…Hablar contigo"

"Puede esperar" Replicó Jim secamente.

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "Preferiría que fuese lo antes posible"

Jim reviró los ojos. "Bien, habla"

"No aquí" Le hizo señas a Jim de que lo siguiera y a regañadientes Jim bajó los escalones hasta que se detuvieron a izquierda de las gradas fuera del estadio mientras el silbato sonaba de nuevo anunciando el inicio del segundo tiempo.

"¿Que hace él aquí?" La voz de Beverly dijo tan pronto como se encontraron con ella.

"¿Eso? ¿De veras?" Gruñó Jim.

"Quiero hablar con ambos, ahora escuchen"

Jim y Beverly torcieron las miradas a Jack quien se aclaró la garganta.

"Quiero…Explicarles un par de cosas. Primero que nada. Los tres sabemos que olvidé tu cumpleaños" Dijo mirando a Beverly avergonzado. "Así que, no hay razón para seguir pretendiendo que lo que pasó ayer fue mi idea sino de James"

"Todos sabemos que él…" Beverly empezó pero Jack la detuvo.

"Fue su idea Bev, pero…Él no pretendía hacerte daño. Solo quería ayudarme"

La chica arqueó una ceja. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? ¿Acaso no ves lo que está pasando?"

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ¿Qué hay de malo con que te haya hecho una fiesta?" Dijo Jim perdiendo la paciencia.

"Solo lo hiciste para burlarte de mí" Beverly rugió.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso odias las fiestas o algo así?"

"Sabes muy bien el por qué. No te hagas el tonto conmigo. No tengo seis años"

"No. Tienes veinticinco" Jim le recordó con una sonrisa.

Ella casi se abalanzó sobre él pero Jack la atrapó en el aire.

"¿Pueden por favor parar? Esto es ridículo. James intentó hacer algo lindo por nosotros y evitar que tuviéramos una discusión porque olvidé tu cumpleaños, él no sabe nada más" Jack mintió desviando la mirada. "Todo lo que quiero que comprendan, es que ambos son muy importantes para mí y me gustaría que volvieran a llevarse bien"

_¿Cuándo nos llevábamos bien? _Pensó Jim conteniendo las risas. "Lo…Siento Bev. Supongo que tendría haberte preguntado antes de hacerte una fiesta sorpresa" Dijo con desgana.

Ella lo asesinó con la mirada.

"Beverly"

La chica cruzó los brazos y apretó los labios. Miró a Jack y a Jim en silencio por medio minuto y entonces sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. "¡Hey!" Vociferó a alguien tras Jim y sin decir nada más pasó junto a ellos dándole un empujón a Jim en el hombro para lugar unirse a un grupo de chicas que estaban a un par de pies de distancia.

Jack suspiró. "Lo…"

Jim se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

"Espera"

"¿Qué?" Demandó Jim enojado.

"¿Por qué…?"

"¿Que rayos fue todo eso, Jack?"

"Yo solo…"

"Esto es tan estúpido" Jim rio. "De veras, no entiendo la razón de todo esto. Ella me odia, y ahora no es precisamente mi persona favorita en el mundo tampoco. Supéralo"

Jack asintió. "Lo siento"

"Si. Como sea"

"Estoy hablando de lo que pasó anoche. Acerca de las cosas que te dije, y como me comporté. Gracias por no decirle a Bev"

"No me importa lo… ¿Que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no podría importante menos?"

"¿Entonces por qué…?"

"No importa Jacky, solo déjame" Jim suspiró girándose de nuevo.

"¡No! No puedo. Solo no…Entiendo porque de repente todo se mete en medio de Bev y de mi como si…"

"Nadie está intentado arruinar tu boda Jacky. Solo tú"

Jack lo miró boquiabierto. "¿Cómo puedes decir…?"

"Olvidaste su cumpleaños, la dejaste sola, y te emborrachaste y besaste a esa chica"

"¿Por…Por qué estás enojado conmigo?"

Jim bufó y arqueó una ceja sugerente.

La expresión de Jack se ensombreció. "¿Qué…Qué nos pasó? Hace tres días todo estaba bien entre nosotros, y ahora este lugar…"

_Es Bev. Eres tú. Soy yo, supongo. _"Nada ha cambiado Jack, solo deja de hacerte la víctima"

Jack asintió. "Lo siento. No debí decir esas cosas anoche"

"Ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Ya las dijiste"

"¿Puedes…?"

"Si te perdono ¿Podrías olvidarlo? Ya me cansé del asunto" Jim gruñó.

Jack sonrió y asintió.

Jim empuñó las manos y volvió a las gradas mientras Jack lo seguía.

….

Dos horas más tarde, Derek seguía enojado conmigo. Aparentemente no importó que le dijese que aún no estaba seguro de si dormiría con Kyle o no. Como sea, yo estaba más enojado con él por no ser lo bastante inteligente como para deducir que yo jamás tendría oportunidad con Kyle, o cualquier otro ser humano.

Algunas veces solo…Quería darle un madrazo a Derek en la cabeza.

"Saquen sus traseros de esas camas" Gruñí tocando las puertas de las habitaciones mientras pasaba junto a ellas.

Sé que no era mi trabajo, y si yo hubiese estado en su lugar probablemente también me habría estado maldiciendo, pero no podía entender como esperaban pasar el día en cama cuando uno de sus mejores amigos tendría que enfrentar uno de los juegos más importantes.

"Buenos días" Escuché a Greg decir a mi espalda cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Freddy.

"¿Buenos días?" Arqueé una ceja. "Es casi hora de almorzar. Despierta a Freddy. Se nos acaba el tiempo"

Suspiró y volvió dentro.

"¡Arriba!" Continué golpeando las puertas con aplomo hasta que escuchaba alguna tipo de respuesta desde dentro.

"Déjalos. Aún tenemos una hora antes de que empiece el juego" Dijo Derek apareciendo repentinamente.

"Una hora, seis traseros, tres baños. Haz los cálculos nerd" Repliqué encolerizado sin siquiera mirarlo.

"No puedo creerlo" Bromeó. "¿Estas…Preocupado por Jimmy?"

Reviré los ojos.

"Si, creo que lo llaman amistad" Dije con ironía.

"No hay de qué preocuparse. Todo saldrá bien" Afirmó asintiendo.

"Entonces ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?" Arqueé una ceja.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Estoy seguro de que harás lo correcto"

_Chantaje emocional. Que inteligente de tu parte. _

Escuché un golpeteó en una de las puertas y Derek y yo intercambiamos miradas. Eso no tenía sentido.

Lo escuchamos de nuevo y entonces Derek bufó. "Creo que es la puerta principal"

Allí nos encontramos con Mya y su amiga Grace.

_Maldición. _

"Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal esas resacas?" Preguntó Mya con una sonrisa.

"Hola. Es lindo verlas, pero estamos un poco ocupados en estos momentos así que si no les…"

"¡Hey! ¡Viniste!" Dijo Allison a nuestras espaldas.

Nos giramos para encontrarla vistiendo ropa muy deportiva.

"¿Vas…A algún lado?" Derek sugirió.

Allison parpadeó. "Si, vamos a dar un paseo por las Colinas. Te lo dije anoche"

"No lo recuerdo" Admitió Derek avergonzado.

"No esperaba que lo hicieras. Estabas muy ocupado sosteniendo a Stiles mientras vomitaba" Puntualizó un poco enojada.

_Mierda. _¿Era necesario decirlo en voz alta?

"Entonces… ¿No van a acompañarnos?" Mya preguntó mirando a Derek quien llevaba ropa muy casual para una caminata.

"¿Van en este momento?" Pregunté atónito. "Pero, Allison. El juego van a empezar en una hora"

"¿No era más tarde?" La chica frunció el ceño.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Se mordió el labio inferior. "Rayos. Bueno, supongo que me lo perderé"

"Está bien, aun pod…" Mya sugería.

"¡Oh vamos! No te he visto en años. Jimmy va a estar bien. Ni siquiera lo notará, no somos tan amigos de todos modos"

Derek las observaba en silencio.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" Mya nos observó.

"Me matará si no voy a verlo. Lo siento" Replique con una sonrisa mientras agradecía que de veras no podía acompañarlas.

Derek se veía un poco contrariado. La noche anterior había descubierto cuan aburrido era pasar tiempo con Allison y sus amigas, y aun cuando no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, también estaba preocupado por Jim.

"Creo…"

"Olvídenlo. Stiles jamás lo dejará ir con nosotras" Allison bromeó pero yo no lo encontré gracioso en lo absoluto.

"Supongo que los veré más tarde" Dijo Mya casualmente.

Derek y yo asentimos. "Definitivamente"

Simplemente se marcharon, sin decir nada más. Estaba un poco enojado con Allison por dejar a Jim por dar un paseo con sus amigas, pero en cierto modo creo que la entendía. Mya solía ser su mejor amiga en el mundo, y había perdido contacto por muchos años.

¿Ocurriría lo mismo con Derek y conmigo cuando termináramos la Universidad? ¿Simplemente seguiríamos con nuestras vidas?

Creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo, porque ambos nos giramos para mirarnos con ligeras muecas.

"Tienes razón" Murmuré. "Lo siento"

Rio.

"¿Qué?" Dije un poco airado y un poco contento.

"Nada. Vamos"

Se me unió en la tarea de tocar las puertas.

Cuando fui a la habitación de Cass y Tim, este último abrió casi de inmediato. Aun llevaba la misma cara de pocos amigos de la noche anterior y el hedor a alcohol que despedía era incluso peor que el mío esa mañana.

"Cass se está duchando, estaremos listo en un momento" Gruñó.

"¿Aun estás enojado porque…?" Estaba diciendo pero me detuvo.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Forzó una sonrisa, pero lo conocía demasiado bien. Tim no era del tipo de dar más información de la necesaria y repentinamente había empezado a darme una larga charla sobre un club súper genial en Sunset Valley al que planeaba ir con Cass.

Solo asentía mientras seguía hablando, pero no le estaba prestando atención. Mi mente estaba con Jim, Allison y Liam quien no sabía si ya había despertado o no.

"Solo, asegúrate de ir después del juego ¿De acuerdo?" Dije testarudo cuando le dejé allí para ir a por Liam.

En serio necesitaba ayuda. ¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo Cass la noche anterior para no darse cuenta de que Tim lo necesitaba?

No importa. Deseaba tener tiempo. Definitivamente necesitaba encontrar tiempo, pero Jim estaba primero en la lista.

Cuando entré en la habitación, Liam ya se encontraba vestido.

"Buenos días cariño" Me guiñó un ojo.

"¡Vaya! Al menos alguien en esta casa se despierta de buen humor" Sonreí.

"Tenemos que hacerlo. Esa perra nos necesita" Afirmó, y entonces la puerta de nuestro baño se abrió para dar paso a Hip quien salió desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Arqueé una ceja. "¿Que haces aquí?"

Se pavoneó hacia nosotros. "Lo siendo. Denisse se estaba duchando en mi habitación y no…"

"¿Denisse?"

"Una chica que conocí anoche"

"Oh. Está bien, vístete, se nos acaba el tiempo"

Asintió. "Por supuesto, solo…Siento haber entrado y usado tus cosas"

Me detuve en seco a medio camino de la puerta. "¿Mis cosas?"

"Ya baño, tu ducha. Ya bes, Kyle" Dijo inocentemente and y entonces me giré con ojos centelleantes.

No podía aguantar las risas, asi que las dejé salir. "¿Disculpa? ¿Ese sujeto? Ese no era Kyle, ¡Era Paul!"

Palideció y ¡Ay Dios! Como lo disfruté.

"Pero…Te vi sentado junto a él la noche anterior. Pensé que…"

"Si, pero te equivocaste de lado"

"Estaba haciendo bromas y tú te estabas riendo"

"No es Kyle, Hip. Pero no importa. Ya no necesito que lo hagas"

"No, espera. Aun…"

"No. Tuviste tu oportunidad y ¡Lo arruinaste! Ahora, solo olvídalo ¿De acuerdo?"

Hip me asesinó con la mirada y se puso sus pantalones tan rápido como pudo para salir como demonio de la habitación.

"Intentaba hacerte sentir celoso" Liam puntualizó mirándome boquiabierto.

"Si, dime algo que no sepa" Reviré los ojos.

Una hora después. Estábamos en nuestros lugares en el lado de Oakwood de las grades cuando Kristie apareció para sentarse junto a mí.

"¿Estás listo?" Me guiñó un ojo.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harán bien"

"No estoy hablando del juego" Soltó una risita.

"¡Ay por Dios Kristie! Pensé que solo habías dicho eso porque estabas borracha" Expliqué.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Hey Derek" Dijo besando su mejilla cuando este se sentó junto a mí y me ofreció una gaseosa.

"Hola" Replicó Derek sonriendo.

Kristie parpadeo y miró a su alrededor casualmente como si intentase buscar a alguien. Aun así, no preguntó por la ausencia de Allison. Supongo que sabía que Allison no aparecería.

¿Era solo yo, o de repente el ambiente se sentía tenso en todas partes?

"Empezó" Derek dijo entusiasmado apuntando al campo mientras la multitud se ponía de pie vitoreando.

"¡Ay por dios! ¿Te sientes bien?" Dije riendo mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente. "Juraría que acabo de verte entusiasmado por el juego de soccer"

Kristie y yo reímos.

"Me gusta, algunas veces"

"¡Hey! ¡Guárdenme un lugar!" Vi a Alan acercándose a nosotros desde las escaleras de las gradas.

Le hice señas y puse mi trago en el lugar junto a mí.

Miré al césped justo cuando Kyle hizo entrada seguido por el resto del equipo y le animé junto con el resto de los fans de Oakwood.

Kyle se giró hacia nosotros y asintió.

Cuando se encontraron los leones de Portland en el medio del campo. El réferi sopló el silbato y todo inició.

"¿Qué demonios?" Kristie dijo frunciendo.

"¿Que?" Repliqué notando que algunos de los chicos en el equipo de Jim dejaron de moverse y en lugar de jugar miraban a las gradas frente a nosotros.

"¡Allí!" Kristie gruñó.

Miré en dirección a las gradas de los Leones y ahogué un aullido de sorpresa.

Mucha gente sostenía carteles apoyando a su equipo o pidiéndoles que mataran a los lobos, pero había uno que estaba del lado de los lobos, bueno más o menos.

Decía. "Puedes hacerlo Marica de Oakwood" Y quien lo sostenía era la novia de Jack junto con otras dos chicas.

Con toda la confusión producto de las señales, los leones aprovecharon para hacer su primera anotación.

….

Jim maldijo y miró a su alrededor furioso. No estaba seguro de que lo hacía sentir peor, si la estúpida broma de Beverly, el hecho de que los leones hubiesen anotado, o que el entrenador no había escuchado a Paul cuando le dijo que no se sentía bien.

Quería patear a alguien.

Algún chico. Preferiblemente que se pareciese mucho a Beverly. Eso sin dudas lo haría sentir mejor.

Miro a su espalda. El rostro de Jack estaba rojo como probablemente estaba el de Jim. Kyle tenía la bola y ahora luchaba con un par de leones para mantenerse en control.

El réferi sopló su silbato con fuerza.

El enardecedor pitido hizo que Jim se girase furioso para hallar la razón por la que detenían el juego.

Era Paul.

Estaba vomitando en medio del campo, a donde todos observaban expectantes.

Muchos se acercaron a él con preocupación, pero tan pronto como Kev puso una mano en su hombro, este se sacudió como si acabase de recibir una intensa descarga eléctrica. Miró a su alrededor y con ojos fuera de órbita huyó del campo de juego.

A la izquierda de Jim el entrenador maldecía tirando su gorro al suelo enojado.

Era una locura.

No, era peor que eso.

Iban a perder.

"¡Vamos Marica! ¡Juega!" La voz de Beverly hacía eco desde arriba. Jim no estaba seguro de que como se las arregló para escucharla considerando la tormenta de voces que lo arremetía de todas direcciones.

No solo era sobrecogedor.

Era injusto.

No dejaría que Beverly arruinara su día, no perdería por su culpa ni por las cientos de voces que se habían unido a su clamor.

Sintió una palmada en la espalda. No necesitaba girar para saber que no se trataba de Jack. Las manos de Jack eran más grandes y cuidadosas. Esta era torpe y pequeña.

"¿Estás listo?" Sonrió Jim con entusiasmo sin girarse.

"¿Crees que lograremos? Ya tomaron la delantera" Garret puntualizó con preocupación.

"Entonces tendremos que jugar mejor de lo que lo hemos hecho hasta ahora"

"Está bien"

El réferi sopló el silbato de nuevo y corrieron.

Jim pasó junto a los leones tan rápido como un rayo. Estaba en medio, con Aidan a su izquierda y Garret a la derecha.

Kyle tomó la bola del capitán de los leones con tal esfuerzo que Jim sintió sus tripas retorcerse. Eran buenos. Tara tenía razón. Pero no importaba.

Ellos eran mejores.

Jim pasó la bola a Jack, quien la perdió y recuperó en un lapso de veinte segundos, se acercaron a la meta y antes de que el guardameta tuviera oportunidad, Kyle anotó.

La multitud enloqueció.

Jim sonrió y le dio palmaditas a Kyle en la espalda mientras se giraba para hacerle señas a Garret y a Aidan para que se mantuviesen cerca.

Beverly continuó con sus horrendos canticos como la patética zorrista que era muy en el interior.

Jim despegó la mirada de ella y la bola vino hacía él. La golpeó con la cabeza y Garret pateó.

Los gritos y vítores se hicieron ensordecedores desde el apartado de Oakwood.

Ahora se sentía menos ansioso. Iban a lograrlo.

Cuando resumieron el juego, el rápidamente cogió la bola desde uno de los leones y la envió con Aidan.

Aidan voló por el campo con sus largas y rápidas piernas para acercarse a la meta. Tropezó con la patada lateral del capitán de los leones.

Jim se enfocó en los sujetos que iban tras él e intentó recuperar la bola, pero se hallaba muy lejos. El león estaba a punto a punto de entregarla a su guardameta cuando Jack apareció sorpresivamente y disparó.

El guardameta envió la bola volando y Kyle la detuvo con su pecho. Jim se apresuró a unírsele mientras los leones lo rodeaban. Tomar la bola fue un juego de niños para Jim. Una patada lateral vino desde su derecha, saltó y golpeó la bola con su rodilla. La envió con Aidan quien fue rápidamente hostigado por los leones, por lo que tuvo que patearla hacía Garret a su izquierda.

El chico la tomó pero no tenía oportunidad de disparar desde su posición, en cambio le pasó la bola a Jim quien sin pensarlo dos veces anotó.

Todos celebraron. Jim estaba sin aliento, el sol lo cegaba, la resequedad de su boca lo hacía sentir especialmente exhausto y todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. Aun así, nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida.

Saltó y rio y corrió por el campo. Hizo una reverencia a la multitud mientras Garret lo abrazaba ciego de felicidad.

Se giraron para encarar a Beverly con la mayor de las sonrisas y la chica hizo un gesto obsceno mientras se ponía de pie para empezar de nuevo sus canticos, pero en lugar de gritar a todo pulmón cuan tonta era, chilló histéricamente cuando la soda de Kristie le bañó la cara.

Intentaron resumir el juego, pero el disturbio empeoró cuando un par de chicas intentaron unirse a Kristie.

Jim nos vio a Derek y a mi acercarnos para llevar a Kristie con nosotros.

En alguna parte cerca de Jim, Kyle gritaba furioso y más y más gente se unía a la pelea.

Ahora los leones y los lobos no solo peleaban en el campo de juego sino también en las gradas. Aparentemente los fans de los leones creían que Beverly era uno de ellos porque la estaba defendiendo lo mejor que podían mientras más de la mitad de Oakwood daba la cara por Kristie.

Sé que esto es inapropiado, pero, ¿No es una pelea de fanáticos en medio de un juego la prueba de que eres toda una estrella del soccer?

De vuelta al juego. Bueno, a la pelea. Kyle intentaba salir del campo de juego, pero recibió una advertencia del réferi, quien al parecer estaba más interesado en ver la conclusión de la pelea que en resumir el juego.

Mientras tanto en otro universo. Jack estaba de pie con rostro de piedra esperando a que el juego continuase. Por supuesto Jim no tenía ninguna clase de súper poderes, pero podía jurar que era capaz de sentir la furia de Jack expandiéndose en el campo.

Eso no era bueno. Necesitaban a Jack y a Kyle para ganar, y también…Bueno, Jim se sentía un poco responsable. Kristie estaba en el medio de la pelea defendiéndolo y probablemente se metería en problemas por ello.

No estaba seguro de como hubo una época en la que Kristie no le agradaba.

Alguien las sacó. De hecho ese mismo alguien sacó a mucha gente. Leones en su mayoría.

Después de que las cosas se calmaron, el réferi retomó el juego, y tal y como Jim esperaba Jack y Kyle no estaban enfocándose y luego de que los leones casi anotaran de nuevo y el entrenador gritara obscenidades que ni Jim conocía, el chico se detuvo en seco y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Era el momento de tomar las riendas.

Aun cuando Aidan era un buen jugador, no era un líder. Prefería estar en las sombras y atacar en el momento preciso.

Garret no era muy bueno driblando, pero sus disparos eran imparables, por lo tanto, Jim tendría que tomar el lugar de Kyle.

No podía explicar cómo, pero no era la primera vez que sentía de ese modo con ellos. Casi cada vez que les tocaba enfrentar a Jack y a Kyle en entrenamiento, se convertían en un equipo de ensueño, tal y como ocurría en ese momento.

Kyle y Jack seguían intentando, pero apestaban terriblemente. Aun cuando Jim estaba preocupado por Kristie y por mí, sabía que necesitaba ganar el juego para que las cosas no apestaran tanto cuando el juego acabase y les tocase encarar a Beverly y Kristie.

Por lo que se enfocó y ganó.

Los lobos vencieron a los leones cinco anotaciones por dos.

Estaban en las finales.

….

Tienes que meter bien la pata para que tu foto este fuera de estadio con la inscripción _"Prohibida la entrada" _debajo.

"Salí hermosa" Kristie se partió de risa cuando abrí la puerta de la casa para dejar entrar a Derek que llevaba su equipaje.

Estaba un poco enojado. Aunque no con Kristie, ni tampoco con los guardias de seguridad del campeonato por vetarnos, sino por la novia de Jack. Era toda una perra. No podía creer lo que le había hecho a Jim. También, estaba un poco decepcionado porque aun cuando los lobos ganaron, no podríamos ver la final al día siguiente por culpa de esa busca-problemas.

"No me había reído tanto en años" Derek cacareó dejando el equipaje en la sala de estar. "¿Por qué parecía como si se estaba ahogando?"

"Le metí mi pajilla por la nariz" Kristie soltó una risita.

Reviré los ojos. "Podrías haberte metido en serios problemas"

Su expresión cambió a una un poco más seria. "Si, siento haberlos involucrado. Solo…Es una perra. No puedo creer que le hizo eso a cara bonita"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura que lo hizo por él?" Pregunté casualmente mientras el rostro de Paul cruzaba mi mente.

"¡Ay Stily por favor! Ella lo odia, se nota por la forma en que mira a Jack cuando ve a cara bonita"

"Si, supongo que solo está celosa" Derek asintió.

"Un momento ¿Acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo?" Dije observándolos confundido.

"Lo note en casa cuando estaban fuera del auto de Jimmy. Era fácil de ver que no le agrada en lo absoluto, y por la forma en que ese sujeto trata a Jim…Supongo que ella lo sabe"

Demonios. ¿Cómo llegó a sacar esas conclusiones?

Kristie asintió y yo solo me quede de piedra. Por supuesto que ya sabía lo que las perras pensaban sobre Jack y Jim, y yo tenía mis propias teorías al respecto, pero No…Me había percatado de que fuesen tan obvios.

Kristie se sacudió repentinamente. "¡Ya se! ¡Deberíamos hacer un plan para que hacer que rompan y juntar a cara bonita y a mi primo!" Dijo excitada.

"Kristie…" Empecé un poco cansado tomando asiento en el sofá. "¿No crees que ya estuvimos bastantes emociones para un día?"

"¿Estás loco? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!"

"Si Jack va a casarse con ella, no deberías entrometerte, es su elección y…No creo que tenga, esa clase de sentimientos por Jimmy"

Me miró boquiabierta, Derek se sentó junto a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro como si dijese _"Estoy orgulloso de ti" _

"Por supuesto que sí. Soy su prima. Lo conozco. Está enamorado de cara bonita"

Suspiré perdiendo la paciencia, aunque…Un poco asombrado. ¿Podría tener…Razón? Aunque, por otro lado. También creía que Kyle era gay y quería que me acostase con él. Era mejor no tomar sus locuras muy enserio, o de lo contrario acabaríamos en otro enredo. "Deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma. Vuelo en un momento, voy a lavarme esto"

Me miró con atención. "Cierto" Se mordió el labio inferior. "Déjame echarle un vistazo"

Me tomó por la barbilla para revelar la cortada en el lado izquierdo de mi cara.

"Creo que podrías necesitar algunas puntadas" Explicó girándose sobre su asiento para abrir su equipaje y sacar una bolsa.

La abrió y tomó algo de antiséptico, bolas de algodón y agujas que se veían bastante aterradoras.

"Creo que, sería mejor si voy al hospital" Dije con voz temblorosa.

¡Ay por dios! No puedo creer que dije eso, considerando lo mucho que odio esos lugares. Gracias a Dios nunca me había tocado ir a uno.

Bufó. "Relájate. Soy una enfermera"

Dicho esto empapó la bola de algodón con antiséptico para luego limpiar la cortada en mi pómulo.

Hice una mueca de dolor mientras la comezón bajo mi ojo empezaba y entonces apretaba la frente. "¿De veras eres enfermera?"

"No te muevas" Asintió.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué vas a vender pizzas en lugar de trabajar en un hospital?"

Puso la bola de algodón ahora carmesí en una bolsa de basura sobre sus muslos y cogió otra. "Yo…No es lo mismo Stily, hay mucha diferencia entre limpiar una mejilla y matar a alguien accidentalmente"

Derek bufó. "Estas exagerando. No estarías sola allí"

"Si, no creo estar lista. Es mucha responsabilidad"

Reviré los ojos. "Entonces ¿Para qué demonios estudiaste eso si no piensas ejercer tu profesión?"

Ella soltó una risita. "Mi papá es rico Stily. Solo estudie para no quedarme aburrida en casa, aunque…Bueno, supongo que ya no tengo dinero ahora que…"

Me sentí un poco mal por ella. Ahora recordaba lo realmente enredada que estaba su vida, y aun así allí estaba ella con su mano firme limpiando mis heridas y sonriendo para esconder las que llevaba en su interior.

"Listo. Tienes suerte de que no fue profunda. No vas a necesitar sutura" Metió las manos de nuevo en su bolsa y me sonrió. "Aquí está su medalla valiente caballero" Besó mi mejilla buena y cubrió la herida con una bandita.

"¿Por qué viajas con media sala de emergencia en tu equipaje si no te gusta ser enfermera?" Dijo Derek divertido.

"No dije que no me gustaba. De hecho, me divierto bastante atendiendo a Kyle después de sus juegos" Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Puedo…Hablar con él" Ofrecí.

Aún no había visto a Kyle, pero enfrentémoslo, por supuesto que ambos sabíamos estaría más que solo enojado, considerando lo que hizo Kristie, y el hecho de que fue expulsada del campeonato y del hotel.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Este bien Puedo resolverlo yo sola"

"Voy a llevar tu equipaje a mi habitación. Puedes compartirla con Allison"

"Gracias, pero estaré bien en el sofá" Sonrió.

"Por supuesto que no" Derek afirmó con todo un caballero encantador "Eres nuestra invitada"

Se veía algo contrariada, pero también un poco avergonzada por rechazar la oferta después de que le ofrecimos un lugar en el que pasar la noche. "Gracias chicos"

"Deberías considerar lo de trabajar en el hospital, te vendría bien el dinero mientras resuelves tus asuntos con tu papá" Aconsejé.

Resopló. "Supongo que puedo considerarlo" Murmuró no muy convencida.

….

El entrenador golpeó la mesa de los vestidores y se giró hacia ellos furioso.

"¿Dónde rayos estan Paul y Kyle?" Demandó con mirada atemorizante.

Jim escaneó la habitación. No había rastro de ellos, lo cual era extraño considerando que había visto a Kyle arrastrando los pies tras él en su camino hacia allí.

Nadie decía nada. La atmosfera estaba muy tensa para intentar algo, incluso Kev tenía la boca cerrada.

"Ga…Ganamos" Tartamudeó Garret.

"¿Lo hicimos?" El entrenador gruñó. "Entonces ¿Por qué se siente como si hubiese sido así?"

"Yo…" Garret empezó pero Jim le dio un pisotón para callarlo.

"Jackson"

Jack tragó. "¿Señor?"

"¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios fue todo eso?"

Los ojos de Jack centellearon. Jim sabía que estaba a punto de decirle lo mal que estaba decir la palabra _"Demonios"_ en una oración, pero probablemente se lo pensó mejor, porque después de separar los labios lanzó una rápida e indescifrable mirada a Jim. "No lo sé señor"

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo muchacho! No soy ciego ¡Esa era tu novia!"

"Lo siento mucho señor, ella…Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente y…"

_Todo fue mi culpa. Yo la hice enojar. _Pensó Jim sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta y perder la oportunidad de jugar en la final.

"¡No me interesa lo que le hayas hecho! No quiero volver a verla por el resto del viaje. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Por qué dice eso? ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que hizo! ¡¿Acaso insinúa que hizo esa pancarta por mí?!" Explotó. Su rostro se enrojeció, pero no con vergüenza. Estaba furioso por lo que el entrenador había dicho.

Jim puso una mano en su hombro como señal de que se calmase, pero Jack se zafó de un tirón y se puso de pie frente al entrenador con brazos cruzados y mirada amenazadora en los ojos.

Por suerte el entrenador pareció no notarlo o no se molestó en pensar que alguien como Jack podría llegar a ser intimidante.

"Se fueron de fiesta la noche anterior ¿No es así?" Los asesinó con la mirada. "¿Es por eso que Paul hizo el papel de imbécil en medio del campo?

Nadie respondió.

"Se acaba ahora. No puedo encerrarlos en sus habitaciones hasta mañana, pero voy a chequear cada hora que aun estén adentro y si…"

"No puede hacer eso" Kev y Gary protestaron.

"Puedo y lo haré, ahora vayan a ducharse, iré por las llaves de sus habitaciones en una hora y si por alguna razón llegan a sacar sus traseros de la habitación en la noche considérense fuera del juego de mañana y del equipo"

Todos reviraron los ojos. Jim presintió la intención de Garret de protestar pero le hizo señas de que se callara.

"Ahora salgan de aquí, excepto por Garret, Taylor y Kirk"

Jack pasó junto a Jim sin decir una palabra y este pudo notar cuan enojado se encontraba.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Jim, Garret y Aidan observaron al entrenador preocupados.

La expresión del hombre no cambio de su profundo desprecio y por eso los tomó de sorpresa cuando los felicitó.

"Me gusto lo que vi hoy" Anunció el hombre dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Garret. "Los tres saben cómo trabajar juntos y se adaptan rápidamente a la situación del otro"

_Dime algo que no sepa. _Pensó Jim con aburrimiento aunque un poco agradecido.

"Quiero ver eso de nuevo mañana. Kyle y Jack probablemente van a estar muy ocupados peleándose entre ellos cuando sepan porque esas chicas estaban peleando. No estoy seguro sobre ellos en este momento, por lo que necesito saber que puedo contar con ustedes tres"

"Lo tenemos en la bolsa" Garret replicó altaneramente.

Jim y Aidan asintieron.

"Lo sé. Ya vieron como juegan las Águilas. Son rápidos y Fuertes pero se arremolinan constantemente y tienden a dejar solo al guardametas"

"Podemos vencerlos. No hay de qué preocuparse" Afirmó Aidan y entonces la expresión del hombre se relajó un poco y miró a Jim directamente a los ojos.

"Tenías razón Taylor. Tendría que haber puesto a Garret en el campo en lugar de a Paul"

Jim se sonrojó y asintió.

"Es por eso que quiero que estés a cargo mañana"

El corazón de Jim golpeó sus costillas violentamente. "Entrenador pero…Kyle"

"Si no está aquí, es porque está más interesado en esa chica que en jugar. Tú darás las órdenes mañana y yo me encargaré de que nadie te desobedezca. Si ganamos, removeré a Kyle de su cargo"

A Jim no le gustaba eso. Sentía que estaba apuñalando a Kyle por la espalda, aunque tenía que admitir que ser el capitán provisional lo hizo experimentar nuevas sensaciones, y también le trajo ideas y estrategias que podrían utilizar en el juego del día siguiente.

"Ahora, dúchense. Los veré en el almuerzo"

Asintieron y salieron de los vestidores junto con el hombre aunque se separaron en su camino al hotel cuando el entrenador se detuvo para intercambiar palabras con otro hombre en la salida.

"¿Que quería?" Preguntó Jack cuando los vio acercarse.

"Nombró capitán a James. ¿Puedes creerlo?" Dijo Garret con orgullo en la voz.

"Solo por ahora" Le recordó Jim.

Jack lo observó boquiabierto con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

"Antes de que digas algo. No planee que esto…"

La expresión de furiosa de Jack por la discusión de hacía unos minutos con el entrenador desapareció dramáticamente. "Estoy orgulloso de ti" Admitió dando un golpe cariñoso en el brazo de Jim. "La forma en que salvaste el día hoy, fue increíble. Deberíamos celebrarlo"

"Si…No lo creo" Gary interrumpió mientras cruzaban el lobby del hotel. "El entrenador no nos dejará salir esta noche ni en un millón de años"

Jim bufó. "¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué hicieron el campeonato aquí si no esperaban que nos saliéramos de control?"

Aidan le lanzó una mirada de complicidad. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"¿Dónde está Kev?" Preguntó Jim casualmente mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

"Creo que ya se está duchando. Estaba bastante enojado porque el entrenador nos prohibió salir" Explicó Gary.

Kev era un camello. Todos lo sabían, así que…Cuando Jim sugirió que tenía planeado drogar al entrenador de veras esta vez. No lo pensó dos veces para ofrecerle de todo lo que tenía en su equipaje.

Jim no estaba seguro de entrar en su habitación al principio, porque la compartía con Paul y cuando Kev era otro idiota mayúsculo, necesitaba su ayuda. Para su sorpresa no había rastro de Paul y como dije más arriba, Kev estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar.

Hablando de sorpresas. En lugar de darle la lata por lo que tenía en mente, Jack estaba más asombrado e interesado en ver las bolsas de píldoras que Kev le dio a Jim que en decir nada más.

Fue un juego de niños. Jim le pidió a Aidan que le ofreciera dinero a un camarero, para que le ofreciera dinero a otro camarero, para que le ofreciera dinero a otro camarero para que pusiera un par de píldoras en el trago del entrenador esa tarde. Sorpresivamente fue más sencillo de lo que Jim esperaba. Y no, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Jim solía drogar a sus profesores y compañeros de clase en secundaría para su entretenimiento personal y para chantajearlos luego, así que nadie moriría esta noche.

El almuerzo fue incómodo y silencioso, al menos para la mayoría de ellos. Jim y Garret pasaron la hora hablando de lo bien que lo habían hecho ese día y lo que esperaban que hicieran las Águilas en el juego del día siguiente en la gran final" Casi se perdió el momento en el que el mesero cambió los vasos sin que el entrenador lo notara ¡Demonios! Sí que eran buenos, ahora se sentía un poco preocupado. Al parecer esos sujetos tenían más práctica de la que esperaba.

Aidan le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente y Jim sonrió para resumir su charla con Garret mientras se preguntaba cuando aparecería Jack.

Jack los había dejado después de que Kev le dio las bolsas a Jim. Dijo que iba a hablar con Beverly, y después de la forma en que Jack había confrontado al entrenador en los vestidores, estaba un poco enojado y preocupado. Jack se sintió profundamente dolido por la inocente sugerencia, por lo que Jim estaba un poco preocupado, porque lo único que toma más tiempo que discutir con una perra psicópata, es acostarse con ella.

No quería si quiera plantearse esa una última posibilidad.

Jim vio los ojos del entrenador parpadear un par de veces cuarenta minutos más tarde, y supo que no aguantaría más.

Cuando el hombre anunció que iba a tomar una siesta. Jim sonrió complacido y le hizo seña s los ojos otros para que se prepararan.

Después de que la puerta del entrenador se cerrara tras el fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse.

Jim le dio una dosis suficiente para ponerlo a dormir hasta el día siguiente y cuando se sentía un poco contraria por hacerle eso después de la oportunidad que le había brindado, no podía esperar para ver a las perras y preguntar por los detalles de la pelea que se perdió por jugar al héroe.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el entrenador estaba dormido, se sintió tentado a escribirle a Jack para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero aún estaba enojado por cómo se había comportado la noche anterior, y sí había arreglado las cosas con Beverly después de lo que estaba había hecho en el juego, sabía muy bien que no querría saber nada de Jack en todo el día-

En lugar fue a ver a Garret y a Aidan, ya que la ropa de Jim estaba en la casa de la playa, no tenía que preocuparse por esperar a que Garret terminara de ducharse. Cuando perdió la paciencia, le dijo a Aidan que esperaría por ellos allá y se marchó.

Eran solo dos calles desde el hotel hasta nuestro sitio, pero el sol era implacable y su piel ardía y se sentía pegajosa. No podía esperar para entrar en nuestra habitación y darse un baño.

Sin aliento y sediento por el juego y el sol, suspiró con alivio cuando vislumbró un lado de la casa al tomar la curva, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de acercarse más, algunos gritos lo hicieron detenerse.

Se acercó lentamente mientras el volumen de la discusión incrementaba más y más y ahora también era capaz de escuchar música dentro de la casa.

Cuidadosamente se posicionó debajo de las escaleras que llevaban al pórtico. Tendría que haber subido las escaleras y pedirles que se hicieran a un lado, pero no se sentía correcto, incluso peor que espiarlos, considerando que su nombre apareció dos veces en la conversación cuando aún se estaba escondiendo en un punto oscuro bajo ellos.

"¿Y qué? ¿Tenía que dejar que le hiciera eso a cara bonita?" La voz de Kristie chilló desde arriba.

"¡Ese no es tu problema Kristie! James es un adulto"

"Si, pero he visto como todos lo tratan y nadie hace nada. ¿Viste a ese sujeto Paul? Es un idiota, y no deja de molestarlo"

"¿Y? ¿Él es tu nuevo blanco? ¿Vas a arañar su cara también?" Kyle gritó furioso.

"Tal vez" Sugirió Kristie.

"¿Lo ves? Sabía que no ibas a cambiar. Sigues actuando como una niña, no sé por qué sigues haciendo promesas cuando…"

Jim escuchó pasos en la madera y luego mi voz. "Kyle…"

"Matante fuera de esto Stily. No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya"

"No hice ninguna broma estúpida Er. Hice lo correcto. Porque por perras como _Bev_ y mi tía es que las cosas nunca cambian"

"¡No es tu responsabilidad hacer algo!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo es! Me agrada cara bonita. Es mi amigo y…"

"No entiendes que esto no se trata de James ¿Cierto? Ni de la pancarta o los derechos gays"

Hubo una pausa. "Por supuesto que no, es sobre ti, siempre es sobre ti, es sobre cómo te avergoncé en tu juego tan importante cuando uno de tus amigos sigue siendo humillado por todos"

Hubo otra pausa. Está un poco más larga. "James es un adulto y él…"

"¿Y si esa pancarta no hubiese sido para cara bonita sino para Stily? ¿Habrían sido distintas las cosas?"

Un silencio cortó. "Por supuesto que no. Tú…"

"¡Lo dudaste! Por supuesto que hubiese sido distinto, porque no te importa cara bonita, pero él necesita apoyo y ayuda. ¿Acaso no ves que Jack y él estan luchando con sus sentimientos y…?"

_¿Qué?_

"¡Ese no es nuestro problema! ¡Es de ellos! Lo que intento decirte es que…" Se calló y por una muy buena razón.

El corazón de Jim dio un saltito cuando vio pies subiendo las escaleras sobre él, solo esperaba que las personas no miraran abajo o de lo contrario…

"Hey, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?" La voz de Allison preguntó mientras más pies subían las escaleras tras ella.

"Kristie tuvo una pelea en medio del juego con la chica de Jack"

"¡Ay por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿La venciste?"

"Como si te importara" Kristie soltó airada. "Es lindo verte de nuevo Mina"

"Es Mya" La voz de una chica replicó secamente. "Allison, creo que será mejor que vuelva más tarde, cuando las cosas se calmen un poco"

"Espera pero…"

"Está bien, necesitamos cambiarnos de todos modos. Te veré en un par de horas"

Ahora los pies bajaron y Jim suspiró cuando se perdieron en la soleada tarde.

"Y…¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Allison preocupada.

"Bev hizo una pancarta para humillar a cara bonita y estaba arruinando el juego. De hecho estaban perdiendo, así que…"

"Arañó su cara, la bañó en soda y le metió una pajilla por la nariz" Terminó Kyle por ella.

"Gracias" Replicó Kristie secamente.

Allison se partió de risa. "¿De veras? ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo creer que me lo perdí!"

"¿Qué? ¿Tu también?" Dijo Kyle enojad. "No puedo creer que de veras creas que hizo lo correcto"

Allison resopló. "Relájate. No he dicho nada. Por supuesto que lo que Kristie hizo estuvo mal. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sido gracioso"

"No creo que…"

"Kyle…"

"La expulsaron de…"

"Sabes que fue gracioso. Desearía haber estado allí"

"De acuerdo, fue un poco gracioso pero eso no quiere decir que…"

"No he dicho que haya estado bien, al menos no por completo" Afirmó Allison. "Era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, Kyle. Beverly es una perra, siempre lo ha sido y todos saben que odia a Jimmy, no hay razón para cuestionarse eso. Pasaría eventualmente"

"¿Entonces? ¿Ahora van a patearle el trasero cada vez que la vean?"

"¡Cielos! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ese es el problema con ustedes! ¡Ambos son muy intensos! Siempre se van a los extremos. ¡Por favor! Tienen que balancear las cosas" Afirmó Allison.

"Pero…"

"No tenías que haber pateado su trasero en el juego, habría sido mejor hacer otra pancarta dirigida a ella y tú no deberías haberle gritado de ese modo, no es el fin del mundo Kyle, de veras, te escuchaba gritar a dos manzanas de distancia"

"Lo siento"

"Si, yo también"

"Cálmense, estamos en verano, tenemos un lugar, alcohol, una playa y edad suficiente para hacer lo que queramos. ¿Podrían dejar el drama de lado y disfrutar de nuestros últimos en el paraíso?"

"Tienes razón Allison, de veras lo siento" Dijo Kyle avergonzado.

"Kristie…" Empezó Allison.

"Si, yo también lo siento, pero solo un poco"

Allison se echó a reír y entonces Kyle y Kristie se le unieron y esa fue la llamada de Jim para salir de su escondite, lo cual agradecía porque sus piernas ya habían empezado a entumecerse

….

No importó cuanto agucé el oído. No pude escuchar nada más. La música de Derek rebotaba en las paredes y aun me gustaba, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. De nuevo estaba muy enojado con Kyle por la forma en que le estaba gritando a Kristie, pero tenía que estar de su lado, o al menos pretender que era así.

Cuando Derek me descubrió espiándolos me lanzó una de sus molestas miradas y reviré los ojos mientras él cogía el pomo y lo giraba para abrir la puerta.

Para nuestra sorpresa Kristie no estaba llorando en el suelo sola, en cambio escuchamos risas.

Allí estaban. Kristie y Kyle estaban tomados de la mano junto a Allison quien les estaba hablando de lo que había hecho ese día y Jim estaba en el suelo escuchando su cháchara todo sudoroso y con ojos cansados.

"Hey, volviste antes" Dijo Derek con una sonrisa mientras presionaba sus labios contra la sien de Allison.

Esta presionó los labios en una delgada línea. "No era lo mismo sin ti, tenías que haber ido"

Derek soltó una carcajada. "¿Y perderme toda la diversión?"

Los ojos de Allison casi se salieron de orbita cuando vio la cicatriz en la frente de Derek. "Esa perra, no puedo creer ustedes también se involucraron" Gruñó asesinándome con la mirada.

"Estaban defendiendo mi honor" Dijo Kristie mirándonos como si fuésemos superhéroes.

"De hecho creo que estaban defendiendo el mío" Intervino Jim y todos reímos.

"¡Perra! ¡Lo hiciste!" La voz de Liam vino tras de mi mientras este corría para lanzarle los brazos al cuello de Jim.

Jim le dio una palmadita en la espalda y sonrió.

"Si, fue bastante genial como actuaron" Agregó Kyle.

"No fue la gran cosa" Afirmó Jim, pero por supuesto pude notar que solo intentaba ser modesto.

"A todo esto. ¿Dónde está Jack?" Preguntó Kristie mirando a Jim con preocupación.

Jim dudó y entonces separó los labios. "Fue a hablar con ella después del juego, pero no apareció para la hora del almuerzo"

"Supongo que estan muy ocupados ahora" Sugirió Allison.

Pude notar como la mandíbula de Jim se tensaba mientras escuchaba sus palabras, pero no emitió respuesta.

"No lo creo, considerando que nos echaron del hotel" Kristie soltó una risotada y Kyle la asesinó con la mirada.

"No es gracioso Kristie, si Stily y sus amigos no…"

"Estamos aquí y eso es todo lo que importa" Derek lo cortó con una sonrisa.

Creo que entonces la misma idea cruzó nuestras mentes, porque todos torcimos el cuello en dirección a Jim.

Este frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. "¿Qué?"

"¡No puedes dejar que la traiga aquí!" No sé quién lo dijo primero.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué creen que….?"

"¡Vamos James! Harías cualquier cosa que Jack te pidiera" Kyle puntualizó.

Jim se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Eso no es cierto! Y por supuesto que no dejaría que la trajera aquí. ¿Acaso creen que estoy feliz con lo que hizo?"

"¿Qué hacen todos aquí fuera?" Escuché a Cass decir a mi espalda. "¿Ocurrió algo?"

"¿Algo aparte de que los vetaron del campeonato y no me verán patear traseros en la final?" Dijo Jim entre risas y un nudo se ató en mi estómago.

"Lo siento. No sabía que tu…"

"Kyle me lo acaba de decir, está bien, no es la gran cosa"

Por supuesto que diría eso. Jim siempre fingía ser un tipo rudo y todo lo demás, pero últimamente, y especialmente después del comentario de Kyle, comprendí que no era tan frio de corazón como pretendía ser.

"Aún podemos disfrazarnos" Sugirió Liam.

"Si, me encantaría ver a Stily usando maquillaje" Dijo Jim con una sonrisa maliciosa y entró a la casa. "Necesito un baño, los veré luego"

"Si, yo también necesito uno" Kyle puntualizó echándole un vistazo a su ropa.

"Podríamos bañarnos desnudos en la playa" Kristie sugirió con ojos chispeantes.

"Y yo conozco el lugar perfecto para esconder tu ropa" Agregó Allison sugestivamente.

Kyle las asesinó con la mirada.

"Vamos, el último en llegar es una frígida perra cristiana" Kristie se echó a reír mientras se sacaba la blusa y corría dentro seguida por Kyle y Allison.

Liam y yo reímos mientras el entraba tras Cass y Derek me lanzaba una mirada. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Arrugué la frente. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Esconder ropa?"

Casi hice una broma sobre como nunca prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero entonces recordé que Derek no estaba en el lago el otro día, y también comprendí que aun cuando Allison nunca paraba de hablar de Kristie, había omitido ese tipo de detalles sucios incluso con Derek.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Nada, solo…Un juego tonto que tienen" Le expliqué aunque yo no lo encontraba divertido en lo absoluto, bueno…Tal vez siempre y cuando no me lo hicieran a mí.

¡Cielos! Ahora estaba pensando en Kyle desnudo en el bosque. Con suficiente luz, solo un poco más de luz podría haberlo visto todo perfectamente

"No suena como un juego muy divertido"

Fruncí el ceño y solté una carcajada.

"¿Qué?" Escudriñó mi mirada a través de sus gafas.

"Estas celoso" Expliqué.

"Por supuesto que no" Gruñó. "¿Por qué estaría celoso de Kyle? Soy más atractivo, divertido, inteligente que…"

"Y humilde, no olvides humilde" Reí.

"Vamos por una cerveza" Ofreció y se alejó, y no sé…No podía evitar sentir una extraña vibra proveniente de él. Se veía un poco enojado después de todo.

Lo seguí dentro y cogimos cervezas de la heladera mientras reíamos escuchando a Jim cantar en la regadera, luego nos dirigimos a la playa y nos sentamos en la orilla para ver a Kyle, Allison y Kristie tontear cerca de las personas de la casa de al lado.

"¿No piensas ir con ellos?" Preguntó Derek después de la tercera cerveza.

Algo se retorció dentro de mí. ¿Cuántas veces tendríamos que tener esa conversación? No podía creer lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

Miré a mí alrededor. "Derek…"

"Stiles, no hay nadie cerca"

La sangre enrojeció mi rostro encolerizado y me puse de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó con fastidio en la voz.

"Voy por otra cerveza"

"¡Te acabo de traer una!" Me recordó.

"La deje caer sin darme cuenta" Y dicho esto la vacié sobre la arena de veras.

Por supuesto que no me iba a dejar tener la última palabra. Eso era algo imposible de imaginar. "Stiles ¿Qué hay de malo en que vayas a allí a divertirte con tus amigos?"

Me giré. "Si quieres ir con ellos, hazlo Derek. Yo me quedo aquí" Solté sintiendo como mi cuerpo se sacudía.

"Stiles, no hay nada…"

"¡Déjame en paz!"

Me alejé furioso con él, y también sintiéndome terriblemente decepcionado conmigo, porque había prometido que no iba a pelearme más con él, porque nuestro tiempo se agotaba, porque se había quedado en la orilla con migo en lugar de unirse al resto dentro de la playa, aun cuando estaba desesperado por entrar y quitar las manos de Kyle de los hombros de Allison.

"¡Vaya! ¿Qué sucede contigo?" Preguntó Jim cuando lo entré en la cocina secando su cabello con una toalla.

"Nada" Dije torciendo la mirada.

Me ignoró por un segundo pero entonces me miró un poco preocupado. "Tengo que decirte algo"

"Está bien, ¿Ocurrió algo?" Arrugué la frente.

Se mordió el labio inferior por un minuto y luego se preparó para hablar. "El entrenador quiere que tomé el lugar de Kyle mañana"

Me tomó casi un minute comprender sus palabras, y entonces lo procesé. "¡Ay por Dios! ¡Eso es increíble!"

"No es la gran cosa" Dijo poco convencido.

"¿Ah sí?" Bufé. "¿Entonces por qué te sientes tan culpable?"

"No me…Esta bien, sí. No sé. Creo que Kyle se enojará cuando se entere"

Reí. "¿A quién le importa? A la mierda Kyle ¡Serás el capitán mañana!"

"Si, perra eso es algo bueno" Dijo Liam repentinamente, y ahora notábamos que había estado allí todo el tiempo chequeando su teléfono.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" Dijo Jim y entonces palideció repentinamente y cuando me giré un par de brazos me tomaron por la espalda. Fuertes, enormes y resbaladizos brazos.

"¿Que no es una buena idea?" Kyle dijo a mi espalda mientras cálidas gotas caían de su empapado cabello sobre mi frente.

"¿Que estas hacienda?" Dije intentando liberarme mientras me arrastraba fuera de cocina y Liam y Jim se desternillaban de risa viendo la escena.

"¿Qué crees?"

"¡Déjame Kyle!" Rugí furioso.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? No te he visto entrar a la playa ni una sola vez desde que llegamos aquí"

"¡Eso es porque no me gusta la playa!"

No tenía que girarme para ver que torcía los ojos. "¡Ay vamos! Vimos la forma en que nos veías… ¿Por qué no…?"

"¡Hablo en serio! ¡Déjame ir!" Le di un codazo en el estómago, jadeó y me liberó. "Gracias"

"¿Que estás enojado conmigo?" Hizo una mueca de dolor sosteniendo su perfectamente marcado abdomen.

Desvié la mirada.

"¡No estoy enojado contigo! Solo…"

"¡No te gusta quitarte la ropa!" Dijo para sí mismo con sorpresa en la mirada.

"¿Qué?" Bufé pretendiendo seguridad.

"¡Lo mismo ocurrió en el lago! Cuando no querías que te…" Sus manos volaron hacía mi camiseta y empezó a tirar al momento en que lo empujé.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

"¡Tenía razón!" Dijo con una expresión hibrida entre regocijo y preocupación.

"Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Siempre ha sido así" Liam puntualizó casualmente.

Torcí el cuello en dirección a él y lo asesiné con la mirada.

"¿Siempre?" Kyle frunció el ceño.

"Siempre" Confirmó Jim.

_Traidores. _

"Stily, pero ¿Por qué….?"

_¿Bromeas? ¿Alguna vez te has visto a ti mismo? _"Solo, no quiero entrar en el agua en este momento" _O en cualquier momento en que haya alguien cerca. _

"Stily, ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! No es lo mismo sin ti. James y tu amigo…"

"Liam"

"Liam, también vendrán ¿Cierto?"

Me giré y ambos asintieron mientras empezaban a sacarse la ropa. Solo esperaba que Kristie y Allison los dejaran completamente desnudos por venderme de esa forma.

"¡Stily pro favor!" Kyle suplicó. "He estado tan ocupado con el campeonato que apenas nos hemos visto"

"¡Ay cariño, escúchalo!"

"¿Podrían callarse?" Gruñí haciéndole señas a Liam de que se arrepentiría de sus palabras, entonces volví a Kyle y el muy idiota hizo ojos de cachorro.

Estúpidos ojos de cachorro.

Miré a mí alrededor, no había nadie a la vista. Quiero decir, las perras estaban allí, Allison y Kristie estaban con Derek en el agua. Solo Derek me había visto desnudo antes, bueno, mis padres también por supuesto, pero eso no contaba. Solo me…Aterraba lo que la gente podría decir y era frustrante. ¿Por qué no podían entender que…?"

"Voy a ir con la ropa puesta"

Kyle lo consideró por un momento y entonces me miró con locura. "No hay trato"

Antes de que tuviera chance de reaccionar, sus largos y dedos estaban haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago y axilas y maldije e intenté golpearlo, pero entonces Liam inmovilizó mis extremidades y Kyle desabotonó mi cabeza y bajó el cierre de mis pantalones.

De acuerdo. ¿Sabes que es lo raro en todo esto? La noche anterior había accedido a acostarme con Kyle, lo cual significaba que si lo hacía él tendrá que bajar el cierre de mis pantalones, ahora lo estaba haciendo de verás. No importa, no estábamos teniendo sexo y además ahora comprendía que jamás le permitiría verme desnudo, así que sería imposible que tuviéramos sexo.

Como sea, Liam me soltó las piernas y Kyle me sacó los pantalones mientras yo lanzaba patadas intentando liberarme, pero una vez que estaba en ropa interior ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando finalmente me dejó ir, rápidamente me puse de pie cubriendo mi cuerpo lo mejor que podía. Sintiéndome humillado y dolido. Lagrimas subieron a mis ojos y rápidamente sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones y sentí ojos sobre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Jamás se los perdonaría.

"¡Mira!" Gritó batiendo su brazo a nuestro alrededor.

Me giré para volver a la casa furioso, pero Kyle me tomó por los hombros. "¡Déjame!" Bramé.

"Cariño"

"¡Tu también! No puedo creer que en serio lo ayudaste" Me mordí la lengua para luchar contra mis lágrimas.

Liam me miró herido. Jim solo reviró los ojos y pasó junto a nosotros para entrar en el agua. Por supuesto, eso era algo fácil de hacer cuando lucias como él.

"Stily, no hay nadie aquí" Dijo Kyle suavemente.

Me giré para mandarlo a la mierda, para decirle que se olvidara de mí y entonces lo sentí.

El viento.

Se sentía un poco frio después de haber estado cubierto por tanto tiempo bajo esa camiseta y los pantaloncillos. Aun me sentía terriblemente incómodo y aun cuando sabía que nadie estaba mirándome, tenía esa horrible sensación, pero también sentía un poco de libertad.

"Stily, estoy aquí" Kyle murmuro. "No hay nada que temer"

Sus enormes brazos me tomaron gentilmente los míos y lentamente los alejaron de mi cuerpo.

Se lo permití. No sé porque, pero no me resistí. Aun me sentía humillado, aun me sentía completamente desnudo aun estando en ropa interior, pero también me sentía a salvo.

Asentí.

Suspiró. "¿Por qué hiciste tanto lio?" Preguntó un poco más calmado cuando me tomó de los hombros y me guio hasta la orilla.

No respondió.

"No es la persona más segura de sí misma en el mundo" Explicó Liam.

Kyle bufó. "Bromeas. ¿Cierto?"

_¿Acaso te parezco un chiste? _¡Santo cielo! No podía creer que en serio me había hecho hacerlo.

"Stily, en serio no vas a decirme que te sientes inseguro de tu cuerpo"

No contesté. Ya había llegado hasta allí. Sabía que si habría mi boca él lamentaría hacer esa pregunta y yo lamentaría responderla. Era mejor esperar a que se cansara de preguntar.

Y así fue.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Kristie preguntó confundida cuando entramos al cálido mar para unirnos a ellos.

"Nada, Stily quería dormir un poco y no se lo permití" Kyle mintió, y se lo agradecí en mi mente.

Ahora estaba dentro y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto pro agua me sentí mejor conmigo mismo. De hecho me solté un poco y sonreí. Era extraño, me sentía enojado y agradecido al mismo tiempo por lo que Kyle había hecho, pero entonces me giré, y también sentí tristeza al ver a Derek marcharse.

….

Jim fue tras Derek, pero no para detenerlo por supuesto. No había forma de que supiese que Derek estaba enojado conmigo y que no quería verme.

Estaba exhausto.

¿Recuerdas la fiesta? Bueno, Jim se fue a la cama bastante tarde. Había despertado antes de que el sol se alzara y luego tuvo un partido bastante duro mientras Beverly hacía su ridículo espectáculo para luego escuchar al entrenador. Bueno, necesitaba recargar su energía y también…No estaba de humor para tontear con nosotros mientras Jack probablemente estaba teniendo sexo con su adoraba Bev cuando aún no se habían casado.

En otras palabras. Solo fue a ayudar a Kyle a hacerme sentir más cómodo, y ahora que conozco sus verdaderas razones creo que debía haberle agradecido y haberlo golpeando, pero eso no importa ahora.

Entró a la casa y pasó junto a Cass quien se veía bastante enojado mientras Tim seguía discutiendo por alguna razón.

_Mal momento perras. _A Jim le habría gustado ayudar, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para sea lo que fuese que pasase entre esos dos, en cambio resumió su caminata hacía la habitación.

Chequeó si tenía algún mensaje nuevo y cuando encontró la barra de notificaciones vacía se fue a la cama.

Ahora finalmente podía descansar, y más importante aún, no pensaría en Jack.

Definitivamente no pensaría en el modo en que Jack lo cogió de la cintura la noche anterior como si Jim fuese su propiedad, y por supuesto no estaba notando que aun podía sentir sus dedos aferrándose a su costado aun cuando parecía como algo ocurrido siglos atrás.

Giró.

Una hora de sueño, tal vez dos y luego saldría de la cama. Si tenía algo de suerte despertaría justo a tiempo para descubrir que Kyle seguiría al frente del equipo en lugar de él y de ese modo la culpa no lo devoraría.

Solo una hora de sueño era todo lo que necesitaba, y Jack no bloquearía su camino ni lo acusaría de estar celoso. Fue estúpido que dijese eso tan repentinamente. Por supuesto que Jim estaba celoso, pero había sido cuidadoso de que no se notase. Sin embargo ¿Cómo es que…?

Se giró de nuevo.

Lo había estado observando. ¿Cierto? Jim no estaba seguro, pero cuando Jack estaba besando a esa chica…

_Rayos, solo duérmete. _

Pero cuando estaba besando a esa chica, sus ojos estaban sobre él. Esa fue la razón. Por eso Jim pasó junto a ellos rápido y fingió no verlos.

Le había dado una señal.

Le gritó que estaba celoso.

_Duérmete perra, duérmete. _

Jack lo sabía, y Beverly también. Ella le había dicho a Jack que Jim tenía sentimientos por él. Jack probablemente la había ignorado porque sabía que odiaba a Jim, pero ahora que tenía sus propias sospechas y que sabía que Beverly lo había deducido de algún modo, las cosas se complicarían más.

¿Cómo lo descubrió? ¿Acaso era tan obvio? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Había sido tan cuidadoso escondiendo sus sentimientos por Jack de todo el mundo, incluso los había escondido de sí mismo, porque sabía que no era saludable enamorarse de alguien como él, pero allí estaba, incluso después de todas las cosas que Jack había dicho y como se había comportado la noche anterior. Jim no podía dormir pensando en él. Pensando en las cosas que dijo en su cama después del funeral de Emily. Pensando en cómo presionaba sus labios contra la espalda Jim con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras dormían. Pensando en cómo no podía dormir cuando Jack hacía eso. Pasando incontables noches sin dormir justo como ese día.

Abrió sus ojos y al parecer finalmente había logrado quedado dormido, porque Jack estaba justo frente a él.

"Lo siento, no quería despertarte" Murmuró Jack sonrojándose.

_No puedo dormir. _"Acabo de despertar"

"Me alegra. Solo…Quería saber si estabas bien"

Jim asintió.

"Bev no debió hacer eso"

"Déjalo Jacky. Ya me acostumbré"

"No, no está bien" Jack afirmó con determinación en la mirada. "No te merecías lo que te hizo"

"La pancarta no tenía mi nombre Jack; la gente probablemente pensó que nos estaba llamando marica a todos"

El rostro de Jack enrojeció. "Si de verdad ella sintiera un poco de…"

"¡Dios! Olvídalo, ya resolvieron las cosas así que ¿Para qué molestarse? Hablo en serio, no me importa"

Jack parpadeó dos veces y tragó. "Pensé en lo que dijiste antes del juego.

Jim arrugó la frente.

"Sobre cómo me he encargado de arruinarlo todo"

_¡Cielo Santo!_ "Jacky, estaba enojado ¿De acuerdo? Solo porque dije eso no quiere dec…"

Jack alzó la mano. "Tenías razón"

_¿De veras?_

"He estado buscando excusas, culpando al mundo por olvidar el cumpleaños de Bev, por abandonarla después de eso, por esa esa chica anoche y por la forma que me ha comportado los últimos días y…"

Jim tragó y su corazón le golpeó las costillas, de hecho ahora sentía un poco de mareo.

Jack lentamente se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a Jim.

"Lo que dijiste es la única cosa que tiene sentido en mi mente. No olvidé su cumpleaños, no la abandoné en la habitación porque sus amigas iban de camino, no besé a esa chica porque estaba borracho. Lo hice porque quería hacerlo. Tomé esas decisiones porque no quiero casarme con ella, James"

El corazón de Jim dejó de latir. No estoy exagerando. "Entonces…"

"Se acabó. Estoy harto de ver cómo te trata, justo como Paul. Tendría que haber hecho algo hacía mucho tiempo, y las cosas no se habrían salido de control como lo hicieron. Rompí con ella, porque no la amo, tal vez lo hice años tras, no lo sé. Pero ahora estoy seguro de que ya no es así"

"Jacky" Jim susurró sin saber que decir. Jack se veía confundido, asustado, sobrecogido y cansado, pero también…Aliviado.

"No me importa lo que diga mi mamá. No voy a casarme con Beverly. No quería hacerlo en primer lugar. Ni siquiera sé porque accedí a pedir su mano"

_¡Kristie tenía razón! ¡Todo fue una trampa! _

"Y necesito tu apoyo en esto, James. Mi mama irá tras de ti de nuevo. Debes decirle que no puedes ayudarla, y si incluso me hace cambiar de parecer…"

Tomó la mano de Jim y su pecho se estremeció.

"Prométeme que no me dejarás casarme con ella"

Jim rio, "¿Cómo…Cómo voy a hacer eso?"

"No tendrás que hacerlo, pero si llegase a ocurrir, no sé…Ingenia algo, Stiles me dijo que cuando te lo propones puedes hacer planes muy macabros"

"Por favor Jacky, no escuches a Stily, de hecho lo llamamos Stily Cyrus porque…"

"No importa, solo prométeme que no me dejaras cometer ese error de nuevo"

Jim asintió. "Lo prometo" Apretó la mano sudorosa de Jack. "Y si necesitas ayuda para cuando se lo digas, estoy aquí para ti"

_No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. _

Jack sonrió levemente "No esperaría menos de ti, pero ya está hecho"

_Maldición. _

"La llevé a la terminal de autobuses y esperé a que se marchara"

Jim se congeló y entonces chispas saltaron a su alrededor por la felicidad que sentía. Salió de la cama y se puso los zapatos para acercarse a la puerta.

"Por lo que, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, aparte de disfrutar este lugar tanto como podamos antes del juego de mañana"

Jim asintió.

"Apuesto a que no te metes desnudo a la playa" Jack murmuró con una sonrisa perversa mientras abría la puerta.

"¿En serio me estas retando a algo tan básico?" _Y extrañamente familiar. _

Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

Jim bufó. "Por favor Jacky, apuesto a que puedo llegar allí antes que tú y…"

Jack corrió rápido, partiéndose de risa como un chiquillo tonto.

_¡Ya no tienes doce, idiota! ¡Deja de ser tan adorable!_ Pensó Jim riendo con algo de frustración mientras lo veía correr sin que notase que Jim no iba tras él.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

Le echó un vistazo a Jack quien ya se encontraba entrando en la playa sin notar la ausencia de Jim y rio. Volvió dentro y cogió su teléfono mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana a un par de sujetos muy atractivos que pasaban junto a la casa. "Hola madre"

"Hola bebe" Su mamá replicó con cierto tono en la voz.

"¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?"

"Aburridas, tu papá no deja de trabajar" Se quejó.

"Te lo advertí" Rio el chico.

"No importa cariño, estoy llamando porque el hijo de Sara está en un campeonato en Sunset Valley ¡Y le dijo que estas compitiendo!"

"¡Oh si, aquí estoy!" Respondió casualmente.

"¡James! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? No puedo creer que me lo perdí"

"No quería arruinar tus planes madre" Dijo con cansancio en la voz.

"¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir! Nunca me dices que vaya a tus juegos, ¿Tienes miedo de que te avergüence? Estoy muy molesta contigo ahora"

"Lo siento madre, no creí que te interesara el soccer"

"¿Soccer? No mucho, pero chicos en pantalones cortos… ¡Oh hablando de ello! Estoy en la piscina y estoy viendo un chico que…"

Jim escuchó la puerta a su espalda. Aparentemente Jack finalmente había notado su ausencia. Ahogó una carcajada.

"Madre, me tengo que ir. Si gano la final te nombrare en mi discurso en televisión nacional" Bromeó.

"De acuerdo cariño. ¡Oh! Se lo dije a tu papá, te envía muchos abrazos y aburrido discurso sobre lo orgulloso que está"

"Los amo, los veré la próxima semana" Dijo Jim entre risas y cortó la llamada para encontrarse con Jack. Sin embargo, no fue tan rápido.

Las manos de Paul ya se encontraban alrededor de su cuello.

….

La pelea entre Kristie y Beverly fue el tema principal de conversación, y cuando Kyle no se veía nada entretenido al principio, poco rato después se nos unió mientras nos reíamos a expensas de Beverly.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, mas ansioso me sentía con respecto a la ausencia de Derek. Traté de convencerme de que tal vez solo había ido por una cerveza a la cocina, pero diez minutos más tarde, cuando los compañeros de equipo de Jim aparecieron acompañados de más y más personas de Oakwood, comprendí que no tenía planes de volver.

Cuando el atardecer naranja pinto el agua perdí la paciencia y le dije a los chicos que iba a por un trago. Kristie me pidió uno, y cuando no sabía si volvería. Asentí.

Con el nivel del agua por la cintura, recordé que estaba en ropa interior y ya era muy tarde para volver. La playa se encontraba atestada. La gente ya probablemente me había visto.

Un nudo se ató en mi estómago y me apresuré a cubrir mi flacucho cuerpo con los brazos pretendiendo tener frio, aunque no podía hacer nada por mi paquete y la forma en que mi ropa interior lo delineaba.

Tenía que olvidarlo. Solo era un bañador. Un bañador con pokemons en la tela. ¡Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando? Por supuesto que me notarían. Odiaba a Kyle por obligarme a unírmeles y me odiaba a mí mismo por dejarlo. En cualquier caso ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Respiré profundamente y caminé con los ojos cerrados, pensando en cualquier cosa que pudiese distraerme del hecho de que probablemente todos estaban riéndose de mí, aunque era difícil saber. Escuchaba conversaciones y risas. Olí una barbacoa desde la casa de al lado, también había gritos y música, la música de Derek y más risas.

¿Se reían de mí? Quería correr, huir de ellos, pero no podía darles la satisfacción de saber que sus palabras seas las que fuesen, me estaban hiriendo profundamente.

Por lo que, tragué el nudo en mi garganta y abrí los ojos lentamente mientras seguía caminando y llegaba a la orilla siendo golpeado por una última ola antes de empezar mi camino hasta la casa.

Mis oídos se destaparon y pude ver las luces de la casa encendidas. El cielo estaba naranja y purpura, y las risas estaban allí, y la música también, pero no había ojos a la vista.

Las risas veían de Aidan a un par de pies de distancia, quien estaba alardeando junto con ese chico Garret frente a un par de chicas que reían y lamían sus labios.

Nadie me prestaba atención.

Respiré y casi lloré de felicidad.

Nadie parecía notar mi presencia o desnudes. Era algo tan liberador y maravilloso que casi volví al agua solo para besar a Kyle.

Cuando entré en la cocina, lo encontré.

Su ancha espalda estaba frente a mí mientras se inclinaba para coger algunas especias de la despensa.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Hey" Dije casualmente mientras me sentaba en el banquillo frente a la mesa.

"Hey" Replicó dos minutos más tarde. "¿Te divertiste?"

Intenté encontrar alguna señal de sarcasmo en su tono, o mota de desprecio, pero no pude hallar nada. "Si" Replique aun un poco cauteloso.

"Me alegro"

"¿Aun estás enojado conmigo?" No podía creer que estaba preguntando eso, considerando que había hecho suficientes cosas en los últimos seis meses para que estuviera enojado conmigo por el resto de su vida.

Bufó. "¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"¿Entonces por qué…?"

"Solo quería venir adentro y preparar algo. ¿Acaso no puedo sentir hambre?" Zanjó.

Contuve la respiración, apreté los puños, y no dije nada más mientras se giraba y se dirigía a la mesa para cortar algunos vegetales sin mirarme.

"No quería gritarse de ese modo, solo no me sentía cómodo. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?"

"¡Por el amor de Dios! No estoy enojado contigo Stiles ¿Podrías dejarlo ya?" Replicó enojado. "En cualquier caso Kyle te hizo sentirte cómodo después de todo"

"Si cariño, no está enojado contigo en lo absoluto" La voz sarcástica de Liam dijo repentinamente hacienda que torciéramos el cuello.

Estaba sentado en una esquina con una sonrisa perversa y los ojos fijos en su teléfono.

"¿Nos estas espiando?" Ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo y ahogamos una carcajada.

Liam no contestó por un minuto y luego arqueó una ceja. "¿Me hablan a mí?"

Derek y yo arrugamos la frente. ¿En qué rayos estaba metido?

No importa. Derek salteó algunos huevos y luego se sentó en la mesa a comer en silencio. Me ofreció un plato pero no tenía hambre.

Después del tercer bocado, su expresión cambio. Ahora me veía con un dejo divertido en la mirada.

"¿Que?"

"Has estado caminando por la casa, llena de gente desconocida, casi completamente desnudo y la tierra no explotó"

Lo asesiné con la mirada. "La noche es joven"

Soltó una carcajada y se ahogó con su huevo. "Te olvidaste del bloqueador solar ¿No es así?" Me miró con atención y ladeó la cabeza para tener un mejor Angulo de mi cara.

Fruncí el ceño e ignoré el nudo en mi estómago. "No hay nada…De que preocuparse, solo fue un poco de sol"

Llevó el tenedor a su boca y separó los labios después de tragar. "¿De veras? Estas todo rojo. Te va a doler por la mañana"

_Mierda. _Pensé enojado. Todo era culpa de Kyle. A este punto no estaba seguro si tenía que agradecerle o patearlo por lo que hizo. Ah y hablando del diablo…

"¡Aquí estas!" Dijo a mi espalda. "Kristie aún está esperando por su cerveza"

"Mierda. Lo siento, lo olvidé" Mentí mientras me giraba hacía él.

"No importa. Estaba pensando que podría preparar algo especial para ustedes"

"¿Si?" Dije intrigado.

"¿Tienes algunas limas que pueda usar Derek?"

Derek el ultimo bocado de su cena y lentamente le hizo señas con la cabeza a Kyle de que chequeara el lavadero.

Kyle se acercó y empezó a cortarlos por la mitad.

"¿Qué? ¿Tragos de tequila?" Resopló Derek nada impresionado.

Kyle rio y sacudió la cabeza. "Esta es mi propia creación. Lo llamo que carajos, porque eso es lo primero que dices que cuando te despiertas y descubres que estas en Tijuana con un bigote tatuado en el pecho"

"Te lo estas inventado" Dijo Derek revirando los ojos.

"¿Quieres probar?" Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa maléfica y ambos se intercambiaron miradas por dos minutos sin decir una palabra o siquiera parpadear. Cuando Derek asintió, las manos de Kyle volaron al lavadero, a la mesa y refrigerador, tomando limas, naranjas, melocotones, piña, ron, vodka dos botellas de algo que no estoy seguro que eran, lo mezcló todo junto con hielo y sirvió un poco del brillante liquido naranja en tres vasos de tequila.

Tomó uno y nos ofreció los otros dos a Derek y a mí. "Hasta el fondo" Dijo con una sonrisa y nos llevamos los trago a los labios.

Sorbimos al mismo tiempo. Un fuerte y dulce sabor hizo que la bilis subiera a mi garganta. Contuve la respiración para no dejar que el mareo me ganase y abrí los ojos, mientras ellos hacían muecas rápidamente escupí en el lavadero y me apresuré a imitar sus expresiones cuando abrieron los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron.

Yo no lo hice.


	5. Chapter 5

ALEJATE DE ÉL PARTE II

Jim pateó y lanzó sus brazos y piernas en todas direcciones para alejar a Paul, pero tenía cogido a Jim con tal fuerza que era imposible para el chico lograr su cometido. Lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y sintió como la fuerza poco a poco empezaba a abandonarlo. Sus pulmones ardían. Nunca había aguantado tanto sin respirar. A este paso moriría si no hacía algo pronto.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la mesita de noche. Intentó coger la lámpara pero estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Las manos de Paul seguían apretando con más y más fuerza y sus uñas se hundían en la piel de Jim. Su mundo ahora solo era dolor.

Con lo último de su fuerza lanzó su pierna hacía arriba tan fuerte como pudo.

Paul gimoteó y lo liberó para luego sostener su entrepierna. "Hijo de perra" Rugió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jim respire. Haló tanto aire como pudo, y sintió como su cuerpo era bendecido. Un molesto silbido se escuchaba cada vez que inhalaba, pero no se detuvo. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y un intenso dolor lo arremetió. Se inflamaría pronto, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en su bienestar.

Lo pateó en la cara.

Paul cayó sobre su espalda rápidamente llevando las manos a su rostro para protegerlo y ahogando un chillido para observar a Jim con desprecio profundo.

Jim lo pateó en el estómago, en las costillas pero luego este lo cogió del pie y lo hizo perder el balance.

Jim cayó sobre su espalda, se apresuró a ponerse de pie y se giró, pero Paul ya se encontraba de nuevo de pie con las manos empuñadas y el rostro bañado en sangre.

"Voy a matarte" Vociferó lunáticamente.

Jim respiró fuertemente, pero cuando ya había recuperado algo de fuerza se preparó para hablar. Su garganta estaba rasposa como papel de lija y su voz salía ronca. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

"Tendría que haber sabido lo que harías de todos modos" La locura de Paul se convirtió en miedo, vergüenza y dolor. "Tendría que haber sabido que no podía confiar en ti"

"¿Qué de rayos estás hablando?"

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Estoy hablando del video" Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre Jim.

Jim lo esperó y esquivó en el último instante, antes de que Paul tuviera oportunidad de girar Jim lo pateó en la espalda haciendo que golpeara la frente contra el alfeizar de la ventana.

Paul gimoteó fuertemente esta vez.

Jim lo tomó por el cuello y lo hizo caer sobre su espalda mientras se sentaba sobre él para inmovilizarlo.

Encontraron sus miradas.

Paul estaba llorando.

El rostro de Jim se enrojeció con furia y lo golpeó. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Borré el video"

"¿Y qué importa? Se lo dijiste a todos de todos modos" Paul moqueó.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué haría eso? No soy una basura como tú"

Paul palideció, y entonces miró a su alrededor como si intentase encontrar a alguien más dentro de la habitación. Entonces sus ojos brillaron. "Entonces fue uno de ellos"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Tus amigos"

"No le dijeron a nadie, Paul. Si alguien te vio mamándosela a penigina ese es tu problema, debiste ser más cuidadoso"

"Fui cuidadoso" Paul protesto intentando zafarse.

"¿Si? ¿Entonces por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?"

La respiración de Paul se salió de control y nuevamente había lágrimas en sus ojos. "Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"¿Quién lo descubrió?"

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡La chica de Jack! Todos vieron la pancarta en el juego" Paul lloriqueó mientras su mundo se desmoronaba.

Jim nunca creyó que sería capaz de odiar a Paul más de lo que ya lo hacía hasta que lo vio tan vulnerable, comportándose como un niño.

Rio, lo hizo con fuerza. "¡Eso no era para ti grandísimo tarado! ¡Era para mí!"

Los ojos de Paul se abrieron como platos y dejó de llorar inmediatamente. "¿Cómo…Por…? No tiene sentido"

"Por supuesto que tiene sentido. Ella me odia" Jim bufó y se puso de pie para dejar que Paul pudiese levantarse y respirar.

"Yo…No sabía, decía la marica de Oakwood, y justo aquello ocurrió anoche. No podía ser una coincidencia"

"¿Por eso vomitaste y te echaste a correr?" Dijo Jim incrédulo. ¿De veras? ¿Acaso podía ser más débil?

"Creí…Creí que lo sabía…Creí que todos lo sabían"

"Bueno, te equivocaste. Todo era sobre mí" Replicó Jim revirando los ojos.

El labio inferior de Paul empezó a temblar mientras reía fuertemente con alivio.

Jim resopló.

"Lo…Lo siento. No quería…" Echó un vistazo al cuello de Jim.

"Aléjate de mí" Replicó Jim secamente cuando este alzó la mano para tocar su cuello.

"James de…Veras lo siento. No podía soportarlo. Creí que todos lo sabían, creí que me molestarían, pensé que se estaban riendo de mi como…"

"¿Cómo tú lo hacías de mí?" Jim rio amargamente. "¿Cómo esos sujetos que casi nos matan la otra noche?"

Paul tragó. "No sabía…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué las demás personas también tienen sentimientos?"

Paul suspiró y lo miró con profundo dolor. La sangre de su nariz comenzaba a secarse. "Lo siento" Murmuró mientras pasaban junto a Jim para ir a la puerta, pero Jim lo detuvo.

"¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de ser tan paranoico, o todos sabrán que eres gay"

"¡No soy gay! ¡Tengo una novia!" Paul rugió furioso girándose sobre sus talones para asesinarlo con la mirada. "Todo fue una confusión. Estaba…Estaba borracho y…"

"Di lo que quieras. No me importa. Eso no cambia que lo hayas hecho" Jim lo cortó. "Solo deja de actuar como si fuese el fin del mundo, o todos lo descubrirán"

Paul cerró los ojos por un minute, probablemente para internalizar las palabras de Jim. "No es tan fácil como crees. No después…"

_¡Dios!_ Pensó Jim con frustración. Se odiaba a si mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya se había cansado de esa conversación. "Mira ¿Por qué…No volvemos a como era todo antes?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Moléstame, haz chistes sobre me frente a todo el equi…"

"¿Acaso…?"

"Pero no siempre, solo de vez en cuando, y aléjate de Garret. Hablo en serio"

Paul lo miró boquiabierto, tanto que sus ojos casi salieron de orbita. "¿De…Veras? ¿No vas a…?"

"No diré nada" Jim asintió.

Paul parpadeó un par de veces y se giró para abrir la puerta. "Gra…Gracias. Eres un…Buen amigo"

"No soy tu amigo. Ahora lárgate de aquí" Bramó Jim.

Y así lo hizo.

….

Aparentemente ese trago _"Que carajos" _era todo lo que Kyle había prometido, porque…

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tengo una" Dijo Kristie repentinamente y se puso de pie frente a nosotros. "Yo nunca…He robado el auto de un vecino para ir a un concierto"

Dicho esto, se sirvió un poco de qué carajos y lo bebió rápidamente.

"¡Cielos! ¿De veras lo hiciste?" Dijo Derek ahogándose en carcajadas.

"Tenía catorce y mi papa no me dejaba tener licencia" Respondió la chica con una risita mientras volvía a sentarse en la arena.

"¿Te atraparon?" Preguntó Kyle atónito.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Fue tan divertido! ¡Tenías que ver la cara de mi vecino cuando descubrió que había sido yo!

"¿Qué hizo?" Inquirió Allison con curiosidad.

"¡Se mudó después de la cuarta vez!" Kristie rio con más fuerza.

"¿Cuarta vez?" Repetí sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

"¿Que podía hacer? En serio me gusta esa banda"

"¿Que te hizo el tío Grant?" Preguntó Jack.

Kristie frunció el ceño. "Creo que me quito la tarjeta de crédito por dos años, ¿O fueron dos horas? No recuerdo"

Todos reímos.

"De acuerdo, mi turno" Dijo Derek poniéndose de pie. "Yo nunca…He asistido borracho a clases"

Todos intercambiamos miradas y sorbimos. Mientras todos hacían muecas vacié mi trago en la arena nuevamente.

"¡Por favor! ¡Eso es aburrido!" Kyle rio.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso tienes una mejor, Indiana Jones?"

Kyle se puso de pie. "Yo nunca…He tenido sexo en la cama de mis padres mientras ellos estaban en el comedor cenando"

Kristie lo lanzó una mirada. "¿Con quién hiciste eso?"

Kyle sonrió complacido. "Tina, no la conoces"

Jack observó a Kyle beber con ojos como plato para luego posar la mirada sobre Allison y Derek quienes también bebían e intercambian miradas de complicidad.

"Tu turno Stily" Kyle me recordó mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

_Mierda. _"Ehm…Yo nunca…" _He tenido sexo. _"He hecho parkour"

Todos reviraron los ojos. Incluso Jack. _¿Tu también? _

"¿Eso es todo?" Rio Kristie.

"Si, algo menos aburrido. ¡Vamos! ¡Algo sexual!" Allison me miró con malicia.

Por supuesto que quería que dijese algo sexual. Quería que todos se rieran de mí por ser virgen. Se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras.

"De acuerdo. Yo nunca…He besado a una chica"

"¿Solo eso?" Kyle rio. "¿Debo beber solo una vez o me lo termino todo?"

"Si yo te dejo algo" Derek replicó.

Ambos llevaron sus vasos a la boca y bebieron rápidamente hacienda muecas mientras tragaban y Kristie los imitaba.

"¿Kristie?" Jack Se ahogó con su bebida.

"¿Que? Soy una chica mala" Respondió entre risas.

"De repente me estoy sintiendo más atraído hacía ti" Kyle bromeó.

"Tu turno" Derek me dio un codazo.

"¿Qué? Nunca he besado una chica" Le recordé.

"¿De veras?" Arqueó una ceja. "Besaste a mi novia ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo con una nota de enojo en la voz.

_Mierda. _

Llevé el vaso a mi boca y tragué tan rápido como pude para así no tener que probarlo realmente.

Un sentimiento cálido me embargó y mi cabeza dio vueltas. ¡Rayos! Era…

"¡Allison! ¿Tu también besaste una chica?" Dijo Derek más entretenido que sorprendido y ahora todos los ojos estaban sobre el vaso vacío de Allison.

La comisura de los labios de Allison se curvó hacía arriba. "Si. Bese a Stiles ¿Recuerdas?"

_Perra. _¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma?

Todos rieron, excepto ella y yo.

"¿Que hacen?" Escuché a alguien decir a mi izquierda.

Mya y Grace estaban de pie junto a Derek sonriéndonos a todos con la mirada.

"Estamos hablando sobre besar chicas. ¿Quieres unírtenos Mina?" Kristie arqueó una ceja.

Derek, Kyle y yo reímos, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no lo hicimos por las mismas razones.

Mya asesinó a Kristie con la mirada y luego sonrió. "Creo que tienes un problema de memoria. No recuerdo cuantas veces te he dicho que mi nombre es Mya"

"No le hagas caso, le gusta molestar a todos" Replicó Allison entre risas y las invitó a unírsenos.

Mya se sentó entre Allison y Kristie y Grace encontró su lugar justo frente a mí. ¿Dónde rayos estaba el resto de sus amigas? ¿Por qué solo asistieron ellas dos?

"Tu turno primo" Dijo Kristie excitada.

Jack nos miró con ojos inquietos. Claramente, el que carajos estaba empezando a afectarlo.

"Yo nunca…He fingido estar enfermo para no ir a clases"

De acuerdo, ahora sabía cómo se habían sentido todos cuando dije lo del parkour.

"¿Bromeas? ¡Esa es incluso peor que la mía!" Reí.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y su expresión cambió como si acabase de recordar algo. "Tienes razón, lo siento"

"Vamos Jack, puedes hacerlo mejor" Afirmó Kyle.

Jack miró arriba como si intentase recordar algo, pero no parecía estar funcionando. "Ehm…Yo…Ya sé. Yo nunca he…Besado a un chico" Dijo tajantemente.

_Te copiaste lo que…Ay por dios…_ Pensé mientras abría los ojos como platos al ver a Derek llevar su trago a los labios, pero entonces recordé que yo lo había besado cuando estábamos en secundaria, lo cual me recordaba, que yo también debía beber.

_Mierda,_ Había demasiados ojos y una chica mirándome directamente como para atreverme a no beber, así que llevé el trago a mis labios apretando los dientes y sorbí.

Grace me miró atónita. "¿E…Eres gay?" Dijo avergonzada.

Reí. "Si"

"¡Ay por Dios! He…Sido una…"

"No es la gran cosa. De veras. Lo siento por no mencionarlo antes"

"Me siento tan estúpida" Dijo humillada.

"No te preocupes. Aun…" _¡Le gusto! _Pensé atónito. De acuerdo, había sido bastante obvia, pero….No estaba seguro, porque podría solo haberme estado gastando una broma todo ese tiempo. ¡Pero no! De veras se veía decepcionada ¡Y era hermosa! Demonios ¿Por qué no…?

"¡Derek!" Dijo Allison estupefacta.

Torcí el cuello a mi izquierda mientras la mueca empezaba a desvanecerse del rostro de Derek y entonces vi a una muy enojada Allison pasar su mirada de él hacía mí.

"¡Lo…Lo besaste!"

Reí. "No es lo que crees, nosotros…" Estaba diciendo, pero me detuve en seco.

Kyle estaba bebiendo.

….

Tuvo que ducharse de nuevo y cambiar su ropa para deshacerse del desagradable perfume de Paul y la sangre de ambos. De hecho, nuestra habitación acabó hecha un lio.

Liam entró mientras Jim se duchaba y pudo escucharlo gritarle una cantidad de cosas que no voy a repetir aquí, cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba todo.

Cuando acabó y salió de la habitación encontró a Garret dando tumbos por la casa.

"Hey, me alegra verte" Dijo Jim con una sonrisa cuando Garret se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con él.

"Gracias" Dijo el chico sonrojándose. "¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar el baño?"

"Por aquí" Jim lo llevó hasta nuestra habitación y le mostró el camino.

"Gracias, me he estado aguantado por horas" Garret rio y entonces lo observó con atención. "¿Qué…Qué te ocurrió?"

Jim frunció el ceño y entonces recordó que Paul casi lo estranguló a muerte y que su voz estaba rasposa.

"Nada" Replicó Jim sin nada convincente que decir.

Garret lo miró con desconfianza, pero entonces se giró y entró al cuarto de baño.

La puerta tras de Jim se abrió mientras se dirigía a la cama para coger uno de los vestidos de Liam. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que soy un desastre cuando él hace esto?

"James" La voz de Jack dijo en un tono gracioso e hizo que Jim se sobresaltara y se girase.

"¿Qué rayos bebiste? ¿Cómo te emborrachaste tan rápido?" Preguntó Jim furioso.

"Relájate. No estoy borracho" Jack afirmó.

Jim resopló y ahora podía notar que Jack decía la verdad, bueno, una verdad a medias. Estaba medio-borracho después de todo.

"Jack" Empezó Jim con cansancio. "Bi deberías estar bebiendo"

Jack ladeó la cabeza a un lado y se permaneció de ese modo por un minuto parpadeando y entonces empezó a reír estridentemente.

Jim arqueó una ceja con preocupación. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Acaso escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? ¡Tú! ¡Me estás diciendo que no debería estar bebiendo!"

Jim reviró los ojos.

"Oh vamos, es gracioso" Dijo Jack sonriéndole mientras sus ojos centelleaban.

"De acuerdo, es un poco gracioso, no vas a beber nada más esta noche" Replicó Jim mandonamente.

Jack bufó. "¿Quién eres? ¿Beverly?"

Golpe bajo. Pensó Jim malhumorado.

Por suerte la puerta del baño se abrió y Garret salió antes de que Jim pidiese golpear a Jack por lo que había dicho.

"Gracias James, pensé que iba a explotar" Garret sonrió.

"¡Garret! No sabía que estabas aquí" Interrumpió Jack tomado por sorpresa.

"Vine con Aidan"

"¿Ah sí? No note cuando llegaron"

"Deberían venir conmigo, Aidan y yo estamos planeando una estrategia para mañana. Creo que podemos ganar, James" Garret lo miró con ojos esperanzadores.

Jim sonrió y lo siguió a la puerta.

"¿Haciendo planes para solo ustedes tres?"

Jim reviró los ojos. "Se refería a nosotros dos, vamos"

Empujó a Jack para obligarlo a girar y salir de la habitación. La cabeza balanceante de Jack se normalizó y este fijo sus ojos sobre Jim por un breve momento y justo después de que Garret salió Jack cerró la puerta y giró para encarar a Jim.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jim con preocupación.

"¿Chi…Chicos?" Garret tartamudeó al otro lado de la puerta.

"Está bien, estaremos con ustedes en un minuto" Dijo Jack sin despegar los ojos de Jim.

Jim arqueó una ceja expectante.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?"

Jack juguetón humor de Jack había cambiado rápidamente a uno de hierro. Sus ojos hicieron lo mismo.

Jim apretó los labios en una delgada línea. "Nada, solo fue el sol"

La expresión de Jack no cambió. Se acercó cuidadosamente y alzó una mano para tocar el cuello de Jim ligeramente.

Una descarga de dolor hizo que Jim retrocediera.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" La mirada seria de Jack ahora se convertía en una de preocupación.

"Ya te lo dije Jacky, nadie, solo olvídalo ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Fue Garret?"

Jim lo miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos. "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Fue el sol!"

"¿El sol?" Jack bufó. "¿Y el sol también te rompió el labio?"

"No es nada, Jacky. Ya lo resolví. Solo olvídalo"

"¿Que resolviste?"

"Olvídalo"

"Hablo en serio, James. Parece como si…" Sus ojos fueron al techo.

"¿Qué?"

Jack resopló con alivió. "Pensé que habías intentado colgarte"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Paul me estranguló!"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo venciste el otro día? ¿Dónde está?"

Jim lo cogió del brazo. "¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡No fue nada! ¡Solo un malentendido!"

"¿Malentendido? ¿Estás loco? Voy a encontrarlo y…"

Jim entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué tomaste?"

Repentinamente la expresión de Jack cambió de nuevo, esta vez era una graciosa. "No estoy seguro. Creo que fue algo que Stiles y Kyle prepararon"

Stily. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

"De acuerdo, regresemos al hotel. Creo que es mejor si descansas un poco"

"¿Regresar? Es muy temprano. Vine a buscarte para que te nos unieras. Estamos jugando un juego en el que tenemos que beber si hicimos algo que los otros hicieron en el pasado y descubrí que Kristie besó a una chica y me sentí bastante confundido pero ahora…"

"Estás teniendo extraños cambios de humor" Jim puntualizó.

"No, creo que estas un poco paranoico"

"Mira Jacky, fue un día bastante estresante para todos. Creo que sería mejor si regresas al hotel. Necesitas descansar y procesar todo lo que viviste hoy"

"Estoy bien, James" Jack afirmó. "Bueno, no estoy tan…Quiero decir, quiero encontrar a Paul y…"

"¿Lo ves? Estás actuando extraño, estás hablando mucho y muy rápido. Y estas hablando de hacerles daño a otras personas. No está bien"

"James, estoy bien. Lo juro"

"No lo sé. Me sentiría más tranquilo si volvieses al hotel"

Jack se detuvo en seco y miró a Jim con dolor en la mirada. "No…No quiero estar solo, James"

Jim resopló. Tendría haberlo visto venir.

"No lo estarás, Bev…Oh, casi lo olvido. Lo siento"

"No importa. De igual modo no podía dormir cuando ella estaba cerca"

"¿De veras?"

Jack asintió. "Podrías pasar la noche conmigo, tendrías más espacio"

Solo pensar en eso trajo una oleada de emociones al pecho de Jim quien se congeló en el tiempo. Era difícil para él comprender, casi parecía como si Jack intentase decirle algo, pero no quería creerlo porque sabía que todo estaba pasando en su cabeza. Ya había ocurrido de ese modo con Gabe, sabía que estaba confundiendo todo, aun cuando todo pareciese apuntar en esa dirección, y todos coincidieran con el sí recuerdas lo que Kristie y Kyle habían estado hablando más temprano ese día.

¿Podría por una vez el mundo estar en lo correcto y el errado?

"De acuerdo, déjame tomar mis cosas y entonces…"

"Aun no. Quiero quedarme un poco más. Por favor James. Aun no has probado la bebida que Stiles me dio. Es increíble"

"De acuerdo, pero solo una hora más. Creo ya bebiste demasiado de esa cosa"

Cruzaron la puerta y bajaron las escaleras para avistar a nuestro grupo en la orilla, pero Jim también noto la presencia de Cass sentado a solas en los escalones revisando su teléfono móvil.

"Hey Batman ¿Dónde está Robin?"

Cass despegó los ojos de su teléfono y miró a Jim. "Se fue a un club en alguna parte de aquí, ha estado actuando raro porque Craig no deja de llamarlo"

"¿Craig?"

"El sujeto de la otra noche ¿Sabes? El cobarde que huyó"

"Oh" Jim entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar como lucia Craig. "Entonces… ¿Se marchó para acostarse con cualquiera?"

"¿Hay clubes gays aquí?" Preguntó Jack sorprendido.

Cass y Jim rieron. "Hay clubes gay en todos lados" Explicó Cass. "Y no sé amigo, Tim últimamente no es el mismo"

Jim bufó. "¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?"

Cass se sonrojó. "Por supuesto que no. Solo estoy preocupado por él"

"Debiste haber ido con él entonces"

Cass sacudió la cabeza. "No lo creo, hay un show de karaoke esta noche. No quiero pasar la noche escuchando I will Survive un millón de veces"

"¿Un show de Karaoke? Eso suena divertido" Dijo Jack con ojos brillantes.

"Ni lo pienses. Me prometiste que…" Jim se detuvo en seco y miró a su derecha.

Freddy hablando con Greg a solas en las rocas a la derecha de la casa.

Un recuerdo de la noche del ataque vino a su mente, la sangre, Shaneleslie, sus gritos. Entonces todo encajó. Los gritos mientras Jim se duchaba. El vestido sobre la cama.

Liam.

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco y corrió.

A memory of the night of the attack came to his mind, the blood,

….

Aun me encontraba en shock. Ni siquiera noté cuando Allison y Derek se pusieron de pie para hablar lejos del resto de nosotros. No presté atención a las nuevas rondas del juego. En mi cabeza, Kyle besaba a un sujeto sin rostro una y otra vez. Mi corazón dio un saltito, mis dedos empezaron a temblar, mis brazos se sacudían y todo daba vueltas.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que Jim estaba sacudiendo mi hombro.

Di un respingo.

"¡Cielos! ¿Qué demonios han estado bebiendo?" Jim preguntó y volví a la realidad enfocando los ojos en él.

Tenía el labio estaba roto, su cuello estaba hinchado y hablaba apresuradamente con voz extrañamente ronca.

"¿Que te ocurrió?" Dije con preocupación. "¿Paul te hizo eso? ¿Fue tras de ti? Tenemos que…"

"¿Cómo es que…?" Jack interrumpió y ahora notaba como se balanceaba hacía un lado ligeramente. Había empezado a beber cuando Kristie y él tuvieron su conversación privada antes de empezar a jugar al Yo nunca una hora atrás. ¿Cómo fue que se emborrachó tan rápido? Definitivamente tenía que alejarme del trago de Kyle.

Puse mi vaso sobre la arena.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre Jim.

"¿Paul…Te…Te hizo eso, James?" Kyle tartamudeó mientras apuntaba al cuello de Jim furioso.

"¡Yo me encargaré de él, cuando le ponga...!" Jack descoritaba como un animal rabioso. Su cabeza fue de izquierda a derecha. "¡Ya vera lo que…!"

"¡No vas a hacer nada! Lo tengo bajo control"

"¿Lo tienes cubierto? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ese sujeto está loco!" Kyle se puso de pie.

"Er tiene razón, cara bonita. Vamos a encontrar a ese bastardo y…"

"Solo fue un malentendido. De veras, olvídenlo" Jim resopló y tiró de mi hombro para forzarme a seguirlo.

Jim me llevó a los escalones donde Cass nos esperaba acompañado por Freddy y Greg.

"Mira…" Empezaba justo cuando Jim alzo la mano para hacerme señas de que cerrara la boca.

"Rupaul salió" Sentenció.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Y qué?" Dije sin entender su punto. "Podemos vencer a Paul sin su ayuda como ayer cuando…"

"Sus vestidos estan por toda nuestra cama, perra" Jim replicó con frustración.

"¿Perra?" Jack repitió y luego nos observó con una expresión graciosa. "¿Es una especie de código para camarada homosexual?"

"Si, espera a que aprendas como llamamos a nuestros penes" Cass replicó sarcásticamente.

"¿Podrían callarse? Esto es serio" Jim gruñó.

"Yo no…" Mi voz se desvaneció y mis ojos se encontraron con los preocupados de Jim y Freddy. Ahora comprendía. Liam había salido llevando un vestido.

Mi estómago cayó en picada al vacío.

"Voy a llamarlo ahora, no puedo creer que en serio esté haciendo esto" Y de verdad no podía. Quiero decir, después de lo que vivimos la otra noche y lo que había ocurrido con Anthony, me parecía inconcebible que Liam pudiese considerar hacer Drag de nuevo en su vida. Pero ahora recordaba su actitud desde que habíamos llegado a Sunset Valley y las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a encajar.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Quería empezar otra pelea, pero ¿Por qué?

Su teléfono estaba desconectado.

"No hay tiempo. Cass sabe dónde está. Tim fue allí no hace mucho" Explicó Jim.

"Vamos" Asentí.

Solo dimos un paso cuando Jim se giró y detuvo a Jack con ambas manos. "Tú no vienes"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero ir!" Jack se quejó.

"Estás muy ebrio, es muy arriesgado, y podríamos meternos en problemas"

"Es por eso que debo ir con ustedes. Puedo ayudar, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño"

Esa simple oración hizo que yo y el resto de las perras nos detuviéramos en seco.

Todos nos giramos parpadeando para ver a Jack y a Jim boquiabiertos.

"O…O a tus amigos"

Jim reviró los ojos y continuamos corriendo tras Cass.

"¿Por…Por qué…Estamos corriendo?" Kristie preguntó repentinamente y casi me detuvo, pero Cass ya empezaba a perderse de vista y no había tiempo que perder.

"Kristie vuelve con Kyle. Esto podría ser peligroso"

"¿Estamos siguiendo a Paul?" Fue entonces cuando note la presencia de Kyle junto a Jim.

En cambió le eché un vistazo a un muy enojado Jim.

"Tienes que admitir que esa perra tiene agallas" Dijo Jim entre jadeos mientras pasábamos a alta velocidad por filas y filas de casas siguiendo el rastro de Cass.

"¿Por…Que no vinimos en auto?" Dije entre jadeos cuando comprendí lo tonto que había sido.

"Creo que es un lugar dentro de la playa, los autos no podrían entrar" Cass respondió a varios metros al frente.

Estaba bastante enojado. No estaba seguro si era porque Jim me había traído de vuelta de donde fuese que me encontró, o con Kyle por besar a otro chico, o porque Liam estaba haciendo algo súper estúpido como usar un vestido para salir esa noche sin pedirle a nadie que lo acompañase por precaución.

Todo era una mierda ¿Sabes? No puedo creer lo aterrado estaba. Veía a Liam cubierto en sangre en mis brazos, veía luces dar vueltas en círculos dibujando aterradores rostros que nos golpean hasta drenar la vida de nosotros.

Después de siete de minutos corriendo sin parar escuché música, y vi luces, enormes luces laser apuntando al cielo desde… ¿El océano?

Sacudí la cabeza cuando Cass aligeró el paso y siguió un sendero que llevaba al muelle.

"¿Vino aquí?" Dijo Freddy con una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo.

Cass asintió. "Aquí es donde el perfil de Tim está apuntando, y ya que no coge el teléfono es todo lo que tenemos por ahora"

Al menos era mejor que nada.

Recuperé el control de mi respiración en una de las barras del muelle mientras el resto observaba el muy atestado lugar. Se sentía como un festival de música, incluso tenía un escenario, pero parecía un lugar hecho para los locales, como un club.

"Kyle ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Liam?" Pregunté sin aliento.

Kyle asintió. "Kristie y yo buscaremos cerca del escenario"

"Jack y yo iremos a la barra" Ofreció Jim.

Freddy y Greg ya se encontraban mezclándose con la multitud.

"Deberíamos encontrar Tim, tal vez están juntos" Sugirió Cass apretando mi hombro en modo consolador.

"Tienes razón, vamos" Replique con el corazón golpeándome las costillas. Sabía que no había ningún problema. La gente hablaba y reía y no se escuchaba ningún tipo de discusiones o peleas, donde fuera que estuviese Liam tenía que estar a salvo.

Eso esperaba, y la estaba después de todo.

Jim tenía razón. Liam llevaba uno de los vestidos que utilizó en el concurso de belleza, estaba a la izquierda del escenario, en una línea de personas que esperaban su turno para subir los escalones y mirar a todos desde el escenario con el rostro multiplicado en las enormes pantallas a los lados.

"¡Liam!" Dije furioso.

No respondió, ni se giró.

"Liam, vinimos por ti ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?" Continúe gritándole desde atrás pero aun así no decía una palabra y ni siquiera parecía notar nuestra presencia.

"¿Sunshine?" Cass preguntó gentilmente.

Liam se giró con una sonrisa en los labios y tuve que contenerme para no abofetearlo.

"¿Estás loco?" Dije antes de siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Disculpa?" Liam replicó enojado.

"Aquí estás" Jim se nos unió. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas aquí?"

Liam entrecerró los ojos y mientras nos asesinaba con la mirada "No tengo que darles explicaciones de nada, no son mis madres"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué esperaste a que todos estuviesen borrachos para escabullirte?" Preguntó Jim furioso.

"James" Jack puso una mano en su hombre. "Él está bien"

"No se trata de estar bien o no, Jack" Dije encolerizado. "¡Después de la horrible noche que tuvimos hace un mes, el viene aquí hacienda drag sin pensar en lo peligroso que puede ser!

"¡Estoy bien! ¿No lo ves? ¡Todo está bien!"

"Hablo en serio, Liam ¡Recuerda lo que pasó esa noche!" Gruñí.

"¡Lo recuerdo muy bien! ¡Yo también tenía miedo! ¡Fui yo a quien casi violaron! ¿Recuerdas?" Me lanzó una mirada afilada con ojos acuosos.

Respiré para calmar mis nervios e intercambié miradas con Jim. No sabíamos que decir.

"¡Este es quien soy, perras! Tengo miedo. ¡Tengo miedo cada día de mi vida! Pero no puedo vivir así. No puedo ir por allí escondiendo quien soy solo porque esos hijos de perras casi mataron a Anthony o porque ustedes también tengan miedo"

Cass separó los labios para responder pero Liam fue más rápido. "¿Qué rayos ocurre con todos ustedes? ¿Cómo se volvieron tan paranoicos? ¡Todo está bien aquí! Todos se estan divirtiendo, y no los voy a dejar arruinar mi noche, es día de Karaoke y quiero cantar"

Nos hizo señas con la mano de que miráramos y entonces lo note, y estoy bastante seguro de que Jim lo hizo también.

Drags, había muchas de ellas. Bailando, hablando, divirtiéndose, haciendo bromas, escuchando la música, también pude ver chicos y chicas transgénero. Liam no había venido a provocar una pelea con nadie, solo quería divertirse y presentarse en el escenario en lugar de vivir a través de un computador como había hecho toda su vida, pero la cantidad de personas LGBT no era lo más sorprendente allí, sino la cantidad de personas hetero.

Había chicos y chicas besándose, tomados de la mano, grupos de amigos escuchando música y cantando, un montón de chicos locales vendiendo cervezas en una esquina y algunas ancianas mirando el show con ojos expectantes, todos eran heteros. Bueno, supongo que lo eran. No sé, todos los hetero se ven iguales.

Era como una especie de refugio.

Ahora comprendía porque tanta gente desconocida nos había apoyado más temprano contra Beverly, no solo era porque estaban del lado de los lobos, pero porque Sunset Valley era un lugar amigable para los gays. Un lugar donde todos tenían su espacio y eran libres de ser lo que quisiesen.

Me marché. No podía ver a Liam a los ojos. Me sentía muy estúpido. Deje que mis miedos y Jim…De acuerdo, fue mi culpa por no prestar atención. Como sea, deje que mis miedos me dejaran ver más allá para darme cuenta de que estábamos vacacionando en una pequeña versión de San Francisco.

Hice algunas personas a un lado para volver a la casa de la playa cuando vi a Derek y Allison caminando hacia mí, acompañados por Kyle y Kristie.

El rostro preocupado de Derek se relajó cuando me vio.

"Kristie llamó a Allison y le dijo a donde habían venido" Derek dijo con una sonrisa.

No contesté al principio, en cambio solo me acerqué y presioné la frente contra su pecho.

Me rodeó con sus brazos.

"Tenía tanto miedo"

"No hay nada que temer"

"Lo sé, pero es una mierda, Derek. Es una mierda que algo tan estúpido como salir siendo él mismo a la calle, pueda ser algo tan aterrador"

"Sé cómo se siente"

Bufé y ambos reímos mientras seguíamos al resto a ver como Liam cantar y Kristie preguntaba si podía fingir ser una Drag para que le permitieran cantar también.

….

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Jack con preocupación después de que me marché.

Jim asintió.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, Jacky. Estoy bien. Solo…Solo fue un malentendido. Pensamos que algo malo le podría ocurrir. Fue algo estúpido"

Jack puso una mano en el hombro de Jim y sacudió la cabeza. "No fue estúpido, James. Estaban preocupados por él, de hecho es algo bueno que te preocupes tanto por tus amigos, incluso si te equivocaste. Fue algo lindo"

Jim parpadeó e hizo un esfuerzo para no perderse en sus brillantes ojos azules mientras procesaba sus palabras. "Gracias. Ahora, vamos al hotel"

Jack hizo una mueca. "¡No! Aún es temprano. Quiero cantar"

"Jacky, no sé qué te dieron para beber, has estado actuando extraño y…" Dio un respingo. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres cantar aquí?"

Jack asintió con entusiasmo. "Me gusta cantar, aunque…No tengo que usar un vestido. ¿Cierto?" Preguntó mientras ambos se giraban hacia el escenario y vieron a una Drag Queen que llevaba una peluca naranja leer las letras en la pantalla y cantaba al mismo tiempo.

Jim rio. "No creo que sea necesario"

"Genial. Olvidé mis zapatos de tacón en el hotel" Bromeó y ambos rieron.

"¿Qué quieres cantar?"

"No estoy seguro. Quiero cantar algo para ti"

El corazón de Jim se detuvo.

"Tal vez podríamos hacer un dueto"

Jim sacudió la idea con la mano. "No soy muy buen cantante"

Jack entrecerró los ojos y dejó salir una extraña sonrisa mientras observaba a Jim por lo que se sintieron como horas.

Jim respiró profundamente"

Algunas veces, Jack era…Un misterio envuelto en buenos deseos, y halagos. De nuevo Jim estaba pensando que Jack intentaba decirle algo, tal vez debía confiar en que todo tomaría su cauce, tal vez solo era cuestión de dejarse llevar.

Después de todo, Beverly estaba fuera del juego y Jack quería cantar una canción para él.

….

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Kristie cuando se unía a Derek y a mí al otro lado del muelle y me tendía un trago.

Lo lleve a mi boca y sorbí. Era ron.

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" Pregunté.

"No quieres saber" Soltó una risita y le hizo señas a Kyle de que se nos uniera.

Kyle se nos acercó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "Rayos, nunca había estado en un club gay antes. Este lugar es genial"

"¿Estás seguro que nunca habías estado en uno?" Derek dejó salir suavemente y pude sentir algo de ironía en su voz y vaya que yo también quería saber la verdad.

Ahora que todo se había calmado con Liam…Bueno, no se había calmado exactamente, creo que aún estaba enojado conmigo, pero mientras estuviese a salvo podía odiarme a muerte si ese era su deseo. Como sea, lo que intento decir, es que me sentía mejor ahora, por lo que mi mente no perdió la oportunidad de volver a Kyle besando a otro sujeto, y al hecho de que aún no sabía cómo me sentía al respecto. Aunque, debo admitir que era algo excitante.

"¿Que?" Preguntó Kyle y entonces noté que me hablaba a mí.

"Nada" Dije aburrido y desvié la mirada.

"¿Podrían echar un vistazo para encontrar a Mya y Grace?" Preguntó Allison distraída mientras escaneaba la multitud con sus ojos.

"¿También viene aquí?" Kristie frunció el ceño.

"Si. Las dejamos en la casa de la playa después de que Stiles hiciera un momento de reina del drama del día"

¿Que?

Derek no me dejó contestar. Habló más rápido, y de hecho apretó mi hombro para hacerme callar. "No nos pidió que viniéramos, Allison"

"Y aun así, aquí estamos" Ella soltó una risita y movió la cabeza a un lado al ritmo de la música.

Estaba cerca de perder la noción de todo. "¡Oh ahí está! ¡Mya!" Chilló con fuerza, y se puso de pie para encontrarse con ella en lugar de pedirle que se uniera a nosotros.

Derek se giró para hablar sobre lo que Allison había dicho minutos atrás, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"Sabía que estarían aquí" Dijo Alan sonriendo mientras se nos unía. "¿Cómo están?"

"Hey, genial. Estamos en la final" Derek replicó dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

"Lo sé, también me vetaron" Alan rio.

"¿Yo también ayudaste? Eso es tan dulce" Interrumpió Kristie.

"Oh, tu eres la chica" Alana soltó una carcajada. "Me alegra ver que estás bien"

"No fue la gran cosa. He tenido peores peleas que esa"

"¡Hey chicos! ¡Me da gusto verlos aquí!" Una voz dijo repentinamente y todos nos giramos.

Fruncí los labios.

"Derek, ¿Cómo estás amigo?" Hip preguntó casualmente mientras le daba un golpecito en la espalda.

¡Hip! Me había olvidado por completo de Hip. ¡No había estado allí! No estaba en la casa cuando decidimos buscar a Liam.

"Alan" Continuó mientras asentía al enclenque chico. "Kristie" Agregó con una sonrisa perversa y besaba la mejilla de la chica para luego mirar arriba y…"Kyle" Gesticuló suave e inocentemente mientras sacudía la mano de Kyle y sus ojos brillaban.

Empuñé las manos. ¡Iba a por él! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Le dije que se alejara de él, pero lo haría de todos modos! Bueno, pensó que lo hacía, porque esta vez…Ni por error dejaría a Kyle a solas en toda la noche. Hip estaba loco si creía que lo dejaría acostarse con Kyle tan fácilmente.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Teniendo una orgia?" Pregunté bruscamente. "Liam había desaparecido"

Hip soltó una risita y me sonrió para confirmar mi broma. "No estaba perdido, vinimos aquí juntos"

Tendría que haberlo sabido. "¿Sabes? ¡Podrías haber enviado un texto! ¡Todos estábamos muy preocupados!"

"Córtala Stily, Liam es un adulto" Hip replicó aburrido.

"Pero…"

"Matty tiene razón, Stiles. Solo olvídalo" Sugirió Derek.

Me sonrojé y asentí enojado. Por suerte Allison apareció en el momento justo.

"¿Dónde están tus amigas? ¿No pudieron quedarse?2 Preguntó Kristie echándole un vistazo a Allison.

"Grace no se sentía bien, así que Mya pensó que sería mejor volver al hotel. Volverá cuando Grace se quede dormida"

"Tal vez debería quedarse con ella por precaución"

"No, está bien. Grace había bebido mucho"

"Hablando de beber. Necesitas una recarga" Kristie puntualizó.

Aproveché mi oportunidad. "Toma el mío. No soy muy fanático del ron" Le ofrecí mi vaso a Allison.

Allison lo tomó recelosamente y dio un pequeño sorbo.

"¡Ay por Dios adoro esa canción!" Kristie soltó repentinamente y tomó a Kyle del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la multitud.

"Si, es bastante buena. ¿Te importaría si bailo con tu chica?" Dijo Alan acercándose a Allison.

Derek bufó. "Pídeselo a ella. No soy su dueño"

Allison tomó a Alan del brazo y siguió a Kristie y Kyle.

"¡Esperen! Voy con ustedes" Hip agregó y entonces recordé que aún estaba allí.

Apreté los dientes y fijé los ojos en su nuca.

….

Esperaron en la línea frente al escenario por al menos treinta minutos. Escucharon a la gente cantar todo tipo de canciones, desde country, pop, baladas y Jim descubrió que incluso había Drags a las que les gustaba el hardcore metal ¿O era un sujeto disfrazado de Kiss?

"Tengo que ir al baño ¿Pueden guardarme el lugar?" Una Drag tras Jim y Jack preguntó y ellos asintieron.

"Ella canta bastante bien" Dijo Jack cuando volvieron con la chica que estaba en el escenario cantando una canción bastante pegajosa.

Casi era el turno de Jack.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Jim excitado.

Jack asintió. "Ya lo he hecho antes, solo quisiera tener mi guitarra conmigo"

"No importa, lo vas…" La voz de Jim se desvaneció. Todos ya habían cantado. La larga línea finalmente había llegado a su fin y en minutes seria el turno de Jack, entonces…

"¿Jack? ¿Acaso Liam cantó y no nos dimos cuenta?"

La cabeza tambaleante de Jack se sacudió y Jim reviró los ojos, era tonto preguntar, considerando que Jack estaba un poco ebrio. Habían estado allí por un buen rato, ya debería de sentirse un poco mejor, pero no era así.

"Tal vez se marchó, pero ¿Por qué?"

"Déjalo, James" Jack puso una mano en su hombro. "Está bien"

"Tienes razón" Replicó Jim resoplando.

"En serio necesitaba usar el baño" La drag tras ellos volvió. "Gracias"

"De nada" Replicó Jack amablemente mientras se giraba y ahogaba un aullido.

"¿Que?" Jim se giró sobre sus talones y encontró a Jack observando descaradamente a la Drag Queen que besaba a una chica que acaba de aparecer frente a ellos.

"Eres… ¿Te gustan las chicas?" Preguntó Jack atónito.

Jim le dio un codazo.

La Drag Queen y la chica soltaron una carcajada. "De hecho soy hetero"

"Entonces por… ¿Por qué…?"

"Jacky" Jim murmuró.

"Está bien" La chica replicó sonriéndole a Jim. "Él perdió una apuesta hace como dos años y tuvo que hacer Drag" Explicó.

"Si, pensé que sería vergonzoso, pero de hecho me gustó"

"Pero… ¿Cómo pueden gustarte las chicas y…?"

"Jacky, por favor" Dijo Jim avergonzado.

La Drag apretó los labios y frunció el ceño pensativamente. "Creo que se trata de sentirte cómodo con quien eres. Lo que realmente importa es cómo te sientes contigo mismo y no como luces"

Jack hizo una mueca como si las palabras estuviesen haciéndole daño a su cerebro. Por supuesto era duro para él entenderlo. Jack no frecuentaba lugares como aquel, ni estaba acostumbrado a conocer nuevos tipos de persona. Era un mundo inexplorado para él y no pretendía ser descortés, solo…Era curioso como un pequeñuelo.

La música acabó, y aun cuando Jack permanecía con su expresión de confusión fijada en la pareja, Jim lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a subir al escenario.

Jack sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad y subió los escalones rápidamente. Por cómo se veía Jim pudo deducir que no se sentía ansioso en lo absoluto. De hecho se veía bastante entusiasmado con lo que estaba por hacer.

Se dirigió al sujeto tras la consola y le susurró algo al oído.

Cuando todo estaba listo, fue al medio del escenario y le dio la cara a la multitud mientras la introducción de la canción empezaba y algunas Drags emocionadas y otras chicas subían al escenario para acompañarlo tan pronto como reconocieron la canción.

Jack aclaró su garganta y llevó el micrófono a sus labios. "Esta canción es para una persona muy importante en mi vida"

Y cuando las letras azules aparecieron en la pantalla y el empezó a cantar el corazón de Jim dio un saltito, porque era Hello de Lionel Ritchie.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y repentinamente sentía mucha sed. ¡Esa canción era para él! Y por favor! Estoy seguro de que no tengo que explicarte la letra. La canción era hermosa, la tonada era dulce y la voz de Jack era como miel.

Jim se estaba derritiendo.

El mundo se vació, y en algún punto Jim se movió a la izquierda del escenario y fue directo al frente para verlo, rodeado por una eterna oscuridad solo eclipsada por la cegadora luz de la voz de Jack.

Estaban casi a solas allí, en ese perfecto y maravilloso momento. El mundo se había paralizado y todo estaba silencioso, eran solo ellos dos. No, el mundo no estaba silente porque estaba lleno de la voz de Jack.

No, no lo estaba.

Jim se sobresaltó y ahora comprendía que observaba a un Jack completamente congelado en el tiempo que observaba la pantalla con ojos como plato mientras la música continuaba y todos lo veían confundidos.

El labio inferior de Jack empezó a temblar. Su mano libre se sacudía fuera de control, y entonces Jim notó las letras rosa sobre la pantalla.

No era la versión original de Lionel Ritchie sino el dueto con Jennifer Nettles.

Jack retrocedió y casi cayó sobre su espalda. Rápidamente se giró y lanzó el micrófono en dirección a la primera chica que encontró.

Entonces, corrió.

Un Jim si aliento lo encontró veinte minutos más tarde con su cara hundida en una almohada en su habitación del hotel mientras lloriqueaba.

"Jacky ¿Es…Estás bien?" Jim preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama en la oscuridad y ponía una mano sobre la espalda de Jack.

Jack se estremeció y se alejó de él.

"¿Qué rayos te ocurre?" Preguntó Jim furioso.

"¿No viste lo que pasó?"

Jim asintió.

"Todos van a pensar ahora que soy un homosexual" Soltó bruscamente.

Jim arrugó la frente. "¿Por las letras rosa?"

Jack no contestó.

"Jacky ¡Solo fue una canción!"

"¡No fue solo una canción! ¡Viste la forma en que me veían! ¡Me veían como si fuese un fenómeno!"

"¡PORQUE DEJASTE DE CANTAR POR CULPA DE UN ESTUPIDO COLOR!" Gritó Jim fuera de sí. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Jack dejó de lloriquear y miró a Jim avergonzado. "Pero…"

"Solo fue un malentendido" Explicó Jim un poco más comprensivo. "Nadie estaba pensando que eras gay, el ochenta por ciento de las personas allí eran gay, así que… ¿A quién le importa si creen que eres gay o no?"

"A mí me importa" Replicó Jack con terquedad.

"Mira, haz lo que quieras, llora toda la noche, compórtate como un niño. Voy a volver. Te veré en la mañana"

"Oh, de acuerdo. Supongo que puedo ir solo a cualquier otra parte"

"No vas a ningún lado, estás borracho y estas actuando como un niño"

"No puedes decirme que hacer" Jack bufó. "No volveré allí, pero no creo que pueda dormir después de lo que pasó"

"Haz lo que quieras" Gruñó Jim y salió de la habitación de un portazo.

….

"Creo que Alan quiere robarte a Allison" Dije con una risita cuando lo vi bailando muy apretujado con ella.

Derek bufó. "¿Eso crees?" Se rascó la barbilla y sorbió de su trago. "Siempre creí que estaba interesado en ti"

Me detuve en seco y despegué los ojos de Hip y Kyle para fijarme en él.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que Alana es gay?" Solté boquiabierto. "¿Derek? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Siempre me pareció atractivo!"

"Yo…" Se llevó el vaso de nuevo a los labios. "Estoy seguro de que te lo mencioné"

"¡No! ¡No lo hiciste! No puedo creer que pensaras que Alan sentía algo por mí y no dijiste nada"

Derek se mordió el labio inferior "No estaba seguro, Stiles. No quería que acabaras con el corazón roto"

Jadeé. Tenía razón, probablemente todo habría acabado como siempre si consideras lo desastrosa que era mi vida amorosa.

"Parecen entenderse muy bien el uno al otro" Puntualizó y tuve que volver a ellos y esperar a que la multitud se dispersara un poco para comprender que Alan se había marchado, y ahora Allison, Kristie y Kyle bailaban juntos inmersos en un clímax mientras sus cuerpos y manos volaban mientras Hip los veía boquiabiertos.

"Si, es divertido salir con Kyle y Kristie. Se entienden el uno al otro a la perfección. Me gusta hacerlo porque no me siento excluido. No se trata de salir con uno o el otro, sino de disfrutar juntos tanto como podamos"

Derek parpadeó dos veces. "Entonces ¿No te sientes así con Allison y conmigo?" Se giró para mirarme directo a los ojos.

""No es…Quiero decir. Me gusta salir con ustedes, es solo que es diferente, ellos son más…Ehm…No sé cómo explicarlo"

"¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿Por qué Kristie quiere que duermas con él?"

"No es eso. No sé, es como si…Creo que son más solo pareja, son también mejores amigos" Dije con cautela y entonces comprendí lo que dije y… ¡Mierda! "Eso no significa que…"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Lo entiendo, Stiles" Afirmó observándolos de vuelta. "Allison parece otra persona"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté intrigado.

"Ya sabes, no es tan abierta. No le gusta salir, ni ir a fiestas, y mucho menos dejarse llevar. Pensé que él cambio era solo por tu proyecto, pero de verás lo hizo. Ya no es un resentida social." Se veía maravillado mientras la veía bailar como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido y solo eran ella y la música en la inmensidad.

Tenía razón. Allison solía pasar los días con Derek en nuestra habitación, ir a ver una película en una cita, o solo jugar scrabble, leer un buen libro. Ya no era la misma gótica que habíamos conocido casi dos años atrás.

"Hey aguafiestas, ven con nosotros"

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que Kyle estaba justo a mi lado.

Me giré y reviré los ojos. "Si Derek, Kyle tiene razón. Deberías unírteles"

"Creo que ambos sabemos que te habla a ti" Dijo Derek.

Mierda. "No…No estoy humor Kyle, tal vez otro día"

"Pero ¡Vamos! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca te he visto bailar"

_Gracias a Dios._

Derek se ahogó en su bebida. "¿No? Pero Allison me dijo que siempre salían a clubes"

"Si, pero Stily siempre tenía una excusa. Es casi como si no le gustase bailar"

_Felicidades Einstein. _"No me gusta bailar mucho, Kyle, tal vez otro día ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero…"

"Déjalo, no se siente cómodo cuando hay mucha gente cerca. Se pone muy ansioso en lugares muy concurridos" Dijo Derek perdiendo la paciencia.

"Podemos arreglarlo. Yo te enseño. Nadie te prestara atención. Seremos solo nosotros dos divirtiéndonos"

"No está roto, solo no le gusta bailar"

"¿Cómo tú?" Disparó Kyle.

"Me gusta bailar, no tengo ningún problema con ella" Dijo Derek bruscamente. "Pero prefiero estar aquí con Stiles"

"Y… ¿Vienes o no?" Kyle preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

Quería mirar a otro lado, pero ¡Por favor! ¡ESTABA HACIENDO OJOS DE CACHORRO! "No, Kyle. Hablo en serio. No voy a bailar"

Resopló. "De acuerdo, tendré que bailar aquí entonces" Dijo derrotado mientras se subía al banco y empezaba a bailar frente a mí.

"¿Qué haces?" Ahogue una carcajada cubriendo mi rostro avergonzado.

"Si no vas a bailar conmigo, entonces tendré que bailar contigo" Dijo entre carcajadas mientras movía su apretado trasero muy atrevidamente y Derek pretendía enfocarse en Allison y el nuevo chico con el que bailaba para ignorar el hecho de que el trasero de Kyle rebotaba de adelante hacia atrás justo frente a su cara.

Y…Bueno. Si el trasero de Kyle estaba en la cara de Derek, estoy bastante seguro de a donde apuntaba el otro lado. "Kyle ¡Detente! ¡Me estás avergonzando!" Dije sosteniéndome las costillas mientras reía con más y más fuerza.

¡Era un idiota! ¿Qué rayos creía que estaba haciendo? ¡Ay por Dios! Me sentía tan avergonzado y aun así no podía dejar de reír.

"¿Por qué te estoy avergonzando? No es como que estuviese quitándome la ropa ni nada por el estilo" Rio mientras seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo. La cremallera de sus pantalones hipnotizándome hasta que su camiseta cayó sobre mi cara y me estremecí.

¡Ay por Dios! ¡Se sacó la camiseta! Se sacó la camiseta y ahora iba a por sus pantalones.

"Kyle" Dije probablemente tan rojo como un tampón usado.

"¿Que?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"¿Si bailo contigo dejaras de desnudarte?"

"¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil" Soltó una carcajada mientras recuperaba su camiseta y se vestía de vuelta.

Resoplé mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba hacía Kristie e Hip.

Hip me guiñó un ojo en cuanto nos acercamos.

"De acuerdo, ahora haz todo lo que yo haga y todo estará bien" Kyle explicado. "Y enfócate en mí, olvídate de los demás. Estan muy ocupados con sus cosas para prestarnos atención"

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor y mi respiración se salió de control, pero entonces Kristie me lanzó un beso luego nos rodeó junto con Hip. Me sentí seguro. Mis amigos estaban conmigo, y había personas que bailaban horrible junto a nosotros y nadie les prestaba atención. Solo yo.

Intenté seguir los movimientos de Kyle, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que estaba haciendo un patético esfuerzo.

"Enfócate en mi" Kyle continuaba diciendo mientras yo miraba abajo con la esperanza de comprender como se movían sus pies ¡Pero iba muy rápido!

"Suéltate Stily, estás muy rígido" Kristie me dio una palmada en la espalda. "Vamos, puedes hacerlo"

"¡Santo Cielo! ¿De verdad estas intentando enseñarle a Stiles a bailar?" Allison se echó a reír junto a nosotros.

Me mordí el labio inferior frustrado mientras mis pies seguían fallando. Finalmente me rendí y me giré, pero Kyle me tomó del brazo y tiró de mí hacía él.

"Enfócate"

"No puedo, Kyle. Esto es estúpido. No puedo hacerlo"

"Puedes hacerlo" Me aseguró tomándome de la barbilla para forzarme a encontrar mis ojos con los suyos. "Enfócate en mí, siente la música, déjate llevar. Déjate llevar"

Déjate llevar.

Estoy seguro de que aún estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo, pero algo en las palabras de que Kyle me hizo olvidarme del resto del mundo. Ese _"Siente la música"_ me hizo despertar, y ahora él se comportaba como un imbécil de primera moviendo su trasero como una cualquiera y yo ya no seguía su ejemplo, sino que seguía mi cuerpo en lo que era mi propia interpretación de la canción.

Me dejé llevar, y ahora estaba riendo y sudando mientras Kyle se acercaba más y más a mí, y tuve que alejarme un poco antes de que él notase algo incómodo e inapropiado, pero no importaba. Era algo bueno. Se sentía bien. Giraba y giraba y vi como Kristie reía alegremente mientras dejaba de bailar con Hip para unirse a nuestro círculo, tomando mi mano y la de Kyle hasta que todo se desvaneció.

"¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil" Kyle suspiró en mi oído y asentí avergonzado.

Entonces sus rasgos se tensaron y relajaron en menos de un segundo. "Pensé que nunca se marcharía"

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Quien?" Pregunté mientras Allison se alejaba para encontrar el tocador.

"Tu amigo" Puntualizó mientras Hip se abría camino para sentarse junto a Derek.

"¿Qué? ¿No te agrada Hip?" Reí. ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡No le agradaba Hip en lo absoluto! Estaba tan feliz que hasta podría…Espera un momento ¡Ya estaba bailando!

"No me malentiendas, Stily. Me agradan tus amigos, es solo que, ese sujeto…Creo que intentó acostarse conmigo anoche"

"¿¡Qué!?" Pregunté atónito ¡Y de veras lo estaba! ¡Pensé que había confundido a Kyle con Paul!

"Si, anoche cuando fui a buscar a mi amigo Garret me siguió y empezó a decirme cosas y fue bastante incómodo y me tocó el paquete y le dije que se fuese a la mierda, y se disculpó, pero no se Stily, no me agradó en lo absoluto. Preferiría que no se me acercara"

"Oh…" ¡Solté sin palabras! Ay por…

"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó Kristie cuando nos percatamos de que estaba bailando con una Drag Queen a escasos metros de nosotros.

"Solo le decía a Kyle que necesito un trago" Dije en voz alta para que pudiese escucharme y entonces me giré en dirección a Kyle. "Por favor"

Soltó una carcajada. "De acuerdo, vuelvo en un minuto, pero tienes que prometerme que bailarás un poco más"

Asentí.

Tan pronto como Kyle se desvaneció, volví con Derek y Matty que reían por alguna razón.

"Entonces…Ahora bailas" Dijo Derek con sarcasmo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo" Dije ignorando a Derek mientras enfocaba mis ojos en Hip.

Ya que la barra estaba bastante apartada, le llevaría un buen rato a Kyle ir y venir ¡Era el momento perfecto!

Hip se puso de pie y me siguió un par de metros fuera del alcance de las entrometidas orejas de Derek.

"¿Que?" Hip frunció el ceño.

Dejé salir la más grande sonrisa en la historia de…Bueno tu entiendes lo que quiero decir. "¡Sé que mentiste!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Sé que intentaste acostarte con Kyle y te rechazó!"

Palideció. "Eso no es cierto. Tú lo dijiste. Fue un malentendido"

"¿En serio?" Reí. "Nos hiciste creer que eras perfecto y que todo el mundo quiere acostarse contigo, pero no es verdad porque Kyle te rechazó. Derrumbó tus estadísticas. Te hizo fallar ¡No eres irresistible!" Me burlé y entonces contuve la respiración.

"¡Ay por dios! ¡Has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!" Agregué comprendiendo ahora la verdad.

"No es cierto. Puedo dormir con él cuando yo…" Decía, pero lo interrumpí.

"Nos hiciste creer que siempre ligabas, pero ¡Editabas los videos! ¡Borraste a la gente que te rechazaba! ¡Por eso siempre los entregabas tan tarde! ¡Por que había demasiados!" ¡Cielo Santo! Era tan perfecto.

"¡Me voy a acostar con tu precioso Kyle, y entonces veremos quien ríe al último!"

"¡No harás nada! ¿Me oyes? ¡Aléjate de él!" Le advertí y lo dejé allí para volver con una mentira para Derek sobre la discusión.

….

De acuerdo, esto es tonto, pero Jim no podía dejar a Jack solo para que hiciese cualquier cosa que le pasara por la mente en ese estado. Así que lo siguió.

De acuerdo eso suena terrible si lo lees en voz alta. Solo digamos que accidentalmente fue al mismo lugar que él justo después de que cerrara la puerta a su espalda.

Era un bar, a solo una calle del hotel.

De todos modos era tonto volver al muelle. Estaba bastante lejos y Jim quería descansar un poco, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo hasta que Jack estuviese descansando a salvo a su lado.

De acuerdo eso tampoco estuvo bien. Volvamos a intentar. No sería capaz de dormir hasta que supiese que Jack dormía pacíficamente.

No importa. Jack merodeaba mientras Jim lo seguía desde una distancia cautelosa mientras el chico mirada la fachada de los edificios hasta que encontró el bar que no estaba muy abarrotado porque probablemente la mitad de la ciudad se encontraba en el muelle.

Jim no entró porque no había suficientes personas para esconder su presencia, y en cambio se escondió bajo la ventana y echaba un vistazo dentro de vez en cuando.

Recibió un texto de Cass preguntándole si Tim estaba con él, pero lo ignoró y continuó mirando las calles vacías, hasta que un par de chicas pasaron junto a él y rieron tontamente cuando vieron que se escondía.

Si. Era bastante estúpido, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba bastante enojado con Jack pero no podía simplemente dejarlo solo allí.

_Se volvió una costumbre. _Pensó con tristeza. En cuestión de tres días, su vida se había puesto patas para arriba. Jim pasaba más tiempo enojado con Jack que cualquier otra cosa.

Se puso de rodillas para echar otro vistazo por la ventana.

Era una habitación bastante iluminada, con mesas vacías por doquier. Había tres clientes, cada uno en una mesa distinta y todos con los ojos fijos en la televisión al fondo de la habitación.

Jack estaba sentado en un banco frente a la barra mientras reía por algo que el barman le había dicho. Desde el punto de vista de Jim podía ver que Jack estaba terminando un trago y había otros tres vasos vacíos junto a él.

¿Cómo podía haber bebido tanto en tan poco tiempo? Eso no era bueno.

Jim se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Una campanilla tintineó sobre él haciendo que las cabezas giraran.

Jack reviró los ojos cuando Jim se sentó junto a él.

"¿Qué te gustaría tomar?" Inquirió el barman.

"Un escoses seco" Replicó Jim sin molestarse en mirarlo

El hombre fue tras la barra y se puso de rodilla para coger una botella.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Murmuró Jim.

"Estoy tomando un trago. ¿Acaso está prohibido?

"Tienes que ir a la cama" Gruñó Jim.

"Estoy bien, James. Solo déjame solo"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te embriagues aún más y hagas el ridículo?"

"Nos nost oy egrio"

Jim resopló. "Vámonos"

"Un momento. Greo gue le gusto a este sujeto" Jack balbuceó.

_¿Qué?_ "¿Crees que le gustas?" Dijo Jim boquiabierto mientras veía al barman limpiar un vaso con un trozo de tela para empezar a servir el trago de Jim.

Un sabor amargo subió hasta su garganta.

"¿Y qué? ¿Qué te importa si gusta de ti?" Lanzó Jim temiendo la respuesta. Eso era todo. Jack lo admitiría, pero era doloroso. Porque al final siempre estuvo equivocado, y no era él. Sino alguien más.

"Me está dando recargas gratis. Puedo beber todo lo que quiera y solo tengo que escucharlo hablar de su trabajo"

De acuerdo, Jim no estaba seguro si eso era peor que lo esperaba escuchar al principio. Jack se estaba aprovechando de un pobre barman gay quien…

"Aquí" Dijo el hombre poniendo el trago frente a él.

Jim lo cogió y sorbió un poco.

"¿Ustedes son amigos?" Pregunto curiosamente mientras fijaba sus ojos café en Jim.

Debía de estar cerca de los treinta. Tenía enormes ojos, mejillas moteadas y labios cortos. Su cabello era enroscado y corto y sus brazos eran casi tan anchos como su pecho.

Jim se sintió intimidado.

"Somos compañeros de equipo" Replicó Jack casualmente y un afilado chilló atravesó el pecho de Jim.

"Si, somos compañeros de equipo, pero debemos irnos ahora. Tenemos un juego importante mañana"

El hombre entrecerró los ojos mirándolos fijamente. "Aún es temprano, estoy bastante aburrido. Si se quedan hasta que esos tres se marchen les daré tragos gratis" Ofreció.

Jim no iba a caer en eso. No era una zorra ni nada por el estilo, pero Jack no tenía intenciones de marcharse y Jim no quería dejarlo solo con este sujeto. Aun cuando estaba bastante enojado con él, sus entrañas ardían de solo pensar que tal vez si se marchaba, algo podría ocurrir.

Se odiaba a sí mismo y a sus celos. Jack no lo amaba. Tenía que afrontarlo. Era un adulto y podía hacer lo que quisiese.

"¿Lo ves? Te lo dije" Jack le dio una palmada a Jim en la espalda.

Jim resopló y empezó a escuchar la conversación.

Frank –El barman- Era una persona muy agradable. Y esa es la cosa en todo esto, después de escucharlos hablar por cuarenta minutos, el radar gay de Jim se calmó y olvidó el asunto.

Eso era todo.

Jim no creía que Frank fuese gay en lo absoluto. No había nada en él que lo hiciese confirmar las sospechas de Jack, y de hecho la conversación era bastante fluida y divertida. Hablaron de los juegos, y de cómo Frank reaccionó cuando vio la pelea de esa tarde.

Intercambiaron sus impresiones sobre el juego del día siguiente y les mostró como preparar muchos tragos.

El tiempo voló y Jim ahora notaba lo mucho que había bebido. De hecho, su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas un poco, pero se estaba divirtiendo. Jack parecía haber olvidado todo el incidente del muelle y ahora hablaba alegremente con Frank sobre cómo preparar el bloody Mary perfecto.

Jim no se percató cuando el resto de los clientes se marchó. Estaba muy absorto en la charla sobre una celebración que tenía lugar en Sunset Valley todos los años en Mayo y la cual atraía turistas de todo el mundo que no notó llevaban veinte minutos a solas.

"Creo que aún tengo una botella de Chardonnay en algún lado en caso de que quieran un poco" Frank ofreció mientras sirvió lo que quedaba del whiskey en el vaso de Jim. "Solo necesito ayuda para mover tres o cuatro cajas"

Jim se relamió los labios. Un Chardonnay sonaba como una idea bastante deliciosa después de tanto whiskey "Yo te ayudo" Dijo con entusiasmo. Además necesitaba ponerse de pie; su cabeza empezaba a girar demasiado.

"Está bien. Yo iré" Ofreció Jack poniéndose de pie y dando tumbos mientras acercaba a la puerta tras la barra en la que Frank esperaba.

Jim asintió y se enfocó en la televisión. Estaban transmitiendo Rápido y furioso, y cuando ya estaba a la mitad, la miró. Necesitaba que sus ojos dejaran de moverse a voluntad y eso podría ayudar.

Solo esperaba que su resaca no fuese tan dura en el juego de mañana.

….

"¡Vaya! Estoy exhausta" Dijo Kristie sin aliento cuando se sentó junto a mí.

"Debes estarlo. Ese sujeto no quería dejarte ir" Reí después de verlos bailar por casi cuarenta minutos.

"Es un muy buen bailarín"

"No tan bueno como Stiles" Replicó Derek sarcásticamente.

Casi lo golpeé, pero no quería empezar una pelea y tal vez…No estaba siendo tan irónico. Quiero decir, sentí que no lo hice tan mal.

"¿Ya cantó Liam?" Derek frunció el ceño y entonces lo miré boquiabierto.

"Su…Supongo. Estaba cerca del escenario cuando llegamos" Expliqué.

"Entonces nos…Lo perdimos" Derek exhaló un poco decepcionado. "Solo espero que no nos cuelgue por perdernos su show"

"Nah, si pregunta solo dile que estuvo fabuloso. Jamás lo sabrá" Bromeé.

Me dio un empujoncito con el hombro mientras suspiraba.

"¿Dónde está Kyle? Por favor no me digan que se puso celoso porque estaba bailando con ese sujeto" Kristie se quejó mirando a nuestro alrededor.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Fue a buscarme un trago mientras ustedes bailaban"

"Ya debería estar aquí" Ella arqueó una ceja.

"Tal vez la línea es muy larga en el bar. No te pongas paranoica. No está enojado contigo" Reí.

Tomó un sorbo del vaso medio lleno de Derek y fijamos la mirada en la multitud. Fue entonces cuando vi a Cass acercarse.

"Hey chicos. ¿Han visto a Tim?"

¿Tim? No había visto a Tim en toda la noche. "¿Aun no lo has encontrado?" Pregunté atónito.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Cuando finalmente cogió el teléfono, dijo que estaba ocupado con algún sujeto y me mando a la mierda"

"Es un idiota. No deberías ir tras alguien como él. Mira a tu alrededor. Hay cientos de chicos que matarían por estar contigo" Aconsejó Kristie mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El rostro de Cass se ensombreció. "Él me…Escribió hace diez minutos pidiéndome que lo lleve a casa. Está tan borracho que ni puede caminar"

Lo miré con incredulidad. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¡No es del tipo de hacer esas tonterías!"

"Si…Supongo que tiene algo que ver con las llamadas de Craig"

"¿Quién es Craig?" Preguntaron Kristie y Derek confundidos.

"No importa. Voy a ayudar a Cass encontrarlo" Dije con amargura mientras me ponía de pie y lo seguía.

De acuerdo con Cass, Tim le dijo que estaría esperando cerca del quiosco en el medio del muelle. Así que aun cuando Cass me había dicho que no estaba allí, decidí que sería un buen lugar para empezar.

Barrimos el lugar con nuestros ojos mientras Cass seguía marcando su número, pero era imposible alcanzarlo. Aparentemente había apagado su teléfono, o su batería se había agotado. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, no podíamos contactarlo.

Después de veinte minutos de búsqueda sin éxito en nuestra estresante búsqueda empezamos a sentirnos ansioso. Empecé a temer lo peor, pero no quería mostrar cuan preocupado me sentía, porque sabía que Cass probablemente se sentiría diez veces peor que yo, y después de la incómoda escena de esa noche con Liam, pensé que sería mejor mantener la mente positiva.

Era extraño ver a Cass comportarse así. Quiero decir, no estaba llorando ni nada por él estilo, y por supuesto que era todo un osito de peluche enorme y tímido. Pero podía ver que estaba dando lo mejor de sí para contener sus emociones, pero mientras más tranquilo y enfocado se encontraba. Más enojado y asustado podía ver que se sentía.

Al final nos dimos por vencidos. Bueno, no literalmente. Acordamos encontrarnos en la entrada del muelle si alguno lo encontraba y entonces nos separamos.

Deambulé por un rato sin tener éxito, hasta que diez minutos más tarde recibí un mensaje de su parte diciéndome que acaba de hablar con Tim y este había dicho que estaba cerca de las marquesinas bajo el muelle. Fui a una de las barras de seguridad y eché un vistazo abajo para descubrir si había alguna especie de fiesta privada en la orilla de la playa.

De algún modo hallé la forma de salir de la apretada muchedumbre y me aleje mientras las luces empezaban a desvanecerse tras de mí y hacía un esfuerzo por encontrar mi camino fuera del muelle en la oscuridad hacía las rocas que llevaban a la playa. Casi me partí el cuello cuando resbalé dos veces en la desigual hondonada, por lo que decidí buscar un camino más seguro mientras me preguntaba como rayos Tim había logrado llegar allí en el estado en el que suponíamos que estaba.

Finalmente encontré un arenoso camino entre las rocas que llevaba hasta la playa y mientras bajaba, una extraña sombra a mi izquierda me hizo sobresaltar y deje escapar un chirrido tomado por sorpresa. Cuando torcí el cuello para ver al punto oscuro bajo el muelle resoplé con alivio después de que vi que solo era una pareja desnudándose rápidamente bajo las rocas.

Me cubrí la boca para dejar salir mi risita y entonces mi corazón se estremeció.

"¿¡Liam?!" Dije atónito cuando reconocí la peluca que llevaba esa noche.

Era definitivamente él. Dijo esto, porque se estremeció y empujó al sujeto sobré hacía atrás mientras de un tirón torcía la cabeza hacía mi avergonzado.

"¿Qué estas…?" Decía, pero yo no le estaba prestando atención, en cambio luché contra el infarto que casi tuve cuando vi a…

"¿Alan?" Dije boquiabierto. "¿Eres gay?" ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Derek tenía razón!

Alan sacó sus manos del sujetador de Liam y me encaró entrecerrando los ojos. "¡Stiles! ¿Qué haces…? Por supuesto que no soy gay…Yo…"

Arqueé una ceja a punto de desternillarme de risa. "¿En serio? ¿Acaso no sabes que estas a punto de acostarte con…?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Por supuesto que lo sé, pero ella tuvo su cirugía" Se giró hacía Liam. "¿Cierto?" Ahora podía notar el miedo en su mirada.

Liam pasó su mirada de mi hacía él mientras su labio inferior empezaba a temblar.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ese es mi amigo Liam! ¡Lo conociste ayer en la fiesta!" Puntualicé.

Alan retrocedió tomado por sorpresa. Perdió el balance y casi cayó por la depresión hasta la playa pero Liam lo cogió a tiempo.

"Me…Me lo dijiste. Pensé que no tenías tu…" Apuntó a las piernas de Liam.

Liam subió su vestido para cubrir su sujetador y pecho. "Nunca dije nada ¡Tu asumiste que era así!" Se defendió.

Alan sacudió la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para alejarse de Liam. "Yo…" Intentó decir cuando pasó junto a mí, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras o tal vez no sabía que decir.

En un parpadeó había desaparecido y ahora un Liam muy enojado estaba de pie frente a mí. "¿Y? ¿Por qué me haces eso?" Escupió encolerizado y ahora podía ver sus ojos brillas casi tanto como sus labios.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué rayos te pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidiste acostarte con él?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Se veía agradable! Me trataba lindo y… ¡Pensé que le gustaba!"

"¡Tendrías haberle dicho la verdad! Lo conociste ayer en la casa"

"Había cientos de personas en la casa la otra noche, y ¡Pensé que sabía que solo estaba haciendo Drag!" Gruñó Liam con frustración. "Probablemente lo habrías hecho de todos modos si tu no hubieses aparecido"

"¿Ahora es mi culpa?" Dije incrédulo.

"¿De quién entonces? Todo estaba bien hasta que apareciste"

Genial. No podía creer lo que oía. "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Siento haber arruinado tu noche"

Liam me miró bastante herido. "Vete a la mierda" Dijo malhumorado para luego darme un empujón y caminar de vuelta al muelle.

Tuve que tomar un minute para recuperarme y no ir tras el para decirle cuando idiota era por culparme, pero me lo pensé mejor. Se veía bastante enojado conmigo, y aun cuando sabía que no era mi culpa, y que todo era un malentendido me sentí herido porque estaba enojado conmigo. Creo que era la primera vez que pasaba de veras.

Terminé de descender hasta la playa, y antes de encontrar las marquesinas encontré a Tim roncando sobre una roca cerca de una de las tiendas.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Solté indignado mientras sacudía su hombro para despertarlo.

"Stily" Dijo un poco desorientado.

Quería abofetearlo. ¿Puedo decir que si lo hice? Como sea, no lo hice pero me habría gustado.

Lo tomé del hombre y lo obligué a levantarse. "¿Estás herido?" Pregunté secamente mientras su cuerpo se derrumbaba sobre el mío y me sentía sobrecogido por el peso.

"Estoy guien" Balbuceó a mi oído mientras lentamente ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y empezaba el camino de vuelta a arriba.

"No estás bien, Tim. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan raro últimamente?"

Bufó. "Como si te importara"

"¡Por supuesto que me importa, grandísimo idiota! Estoy arrastrando tu trasero hasta casa para evitar que te violen, o asesinen ¿Qué rayos tomaste?"

"Noes toy se-guro"

Resoplé. "No importa. Solo salgamos de aquí" Dije respirando con dificultado mientras empezaba a subir hacía la calle para volver a la casa de la playa. No podía creerlo. Era casi como si Sunset Valley los hubiese embrujado a todos. Y me refiero a todos. Solo piénsalo. Freddy y Greg volvieron a la casa después de que encontramos a Liam en el muelle. Quiero decir… ¡Freddy amaba bailar! ¡Le encantaba salir y ser el centro de atención! Oh y Cass, intentando actuar como si tuviese un corazón de piedra y que todo le daba igual. ¿Y Jim? ¿En serio tengo que explicar lo que pasaba con él? Y no debería mencionar a Liam. Estaba bastante enojado con él en ese momento… ¡Oh y por supuesto! ¡Nuestra estrella! ¡Hip! Ese bastardo que no soportaba recibir un no por respuesta.

Seguimos subiendo por cinco minutos, cuando noté que su cuerpo empezaba a pensar más de lo debido y lo sacudí para despertarlo. No podía hacerlo yo solo, y tendría que haber llamado a Cass antes de subirlo. Nuestra mejor opción era seguir hablando para que se mantuviese despierto y me ayudase.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Inquirí intentando sonar comprensivo. Pero ya me conoces, tengo el magnífico poder convertir hasta los halagos en inultos.

"¿Es sobre Craig?" Dijo un poco incómodo.

"Solo para que conste. Fuiste tú quien lo mencionó"

No contestó.

"Mira, Tim. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes. Pero no te merece, y tu definitivamente no deberías embriagarte gritarle a la gente y hacer que nos preocupemos"

"Nada pasó" Murmuró.

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado?" Dije sin aliento cuando alcanzamos la cima y emprendimos el camino hacia la casa de la playa. Solo esperaba que Cass nos encontrara pronto. Me habría venido bien algo de ayuda.

"¿Y? ¿De verdad crees que Cass se merece toda esa mierda?" Dije mientras tomábamos la primera curva en una calle desolada y dábamos tumbos lentamente sobre la acera.

"¿Quién tiene él que ver en todo esto?" Preguntó Tim más dormido que despierto.

Arqueé una ceja. "¿En serio?" Bufé. "¿No ves lo mucho que está sufriendo por ti?"

"Cass no…"

"¡Déjate de mentiras!" Dije con enojo. "Todos sabemos que sientes cosas el uno por el otro"

Intentó sacudir la cabeza. En cambio me golpeó en la barbilla con la frente y perdí el balance.

Ambos caímos al suelo. Me puse de pie rápidamente y lo ayudé a levantarse. "¿Necesitas un descanso?"

Asintió y lo ayudé a llegar a una banca que estaba a escasos pies de nosotros, donde se sentó para luchar contra las arcadas de su pecho.

"Inhala y exhala, lentamente" Aconsejé.

Asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "Cass y yo solo somos amigos" Se las apañó para decir entre el mareo.

Resoplé y alcé la mano para darle una palmada en la espalda con la esperanza de ayudarlo a respirar, cuando sentí que halaron de mi brazo.

Una mano con largas uñas me tomó y obligó a girar. Mi corazón dio un saltito, pero me calmé cuando me di cuenta de que solo se trataba de Allison. Se veía bastante borracha también, pero al menos no tanto como Tim. Con algo de suerte no tendría que ayudarla a caminar también.

"¡Genial! Estas aquí. Necesito ayuda con Tim" Dije sacando mi teléfono para llamar a Cass.

Allison no contestó. En cambio miró a Tim con expresión ceñuda y entonces me tomó del brazo para arrastrarme al otro lado de la calle, donde un balcón mostraba la inmensidad del océano tan negro como tinta y el viento nos hacía tiritar.

"Aléjate de él" Dijo antes de darme la oportunidad de preguntar qué estaba pasando.

Arqueé una ceja y me giré hacía Tim quien empezaba a vomitar sobre la acera.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes contra Tim?"

Allison me miró furiosa. "¡Noes toy haglando del! ¡Aléjate de Derek!

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Dije estupefacto.

"¿Mi problema?" Bufó con desprecio. "¿Crees soy eesssstupida? Sé lo gue estás hacienda"

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Me estás sacando de su vida. Porque estás enamorado de él ¿No es así? ¡Me quieres fuera del camino!"

"Allison…" Dije intentando mantener la calma. "¡Bebiste demasiado! Solo esta borracha diciendo cosas que…

Me abofeteó.

¡Perra! ¡Como dolió!

"¡¿Que rayos?!" Me froté la mejilla. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡No soy estúpida!" Lloriqueó. "Lo has estado haciendo desde que llegamos aquí"

"¿Haciendo que?"

"¡Salieron ayer por la mañana y no me dijeron que los acompañara!"

"Solo creímos que preferirías dormir un poco más y…"

"¡No me mientas! ¡Ahora quieres aprender a cocinar!" Se mofó.

"¡No fui yo! ¡Derek me despertó para obligarme a hacerlo!"

"Si ¡Claro!" Dijo con ironía y entonces hipó. "Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste irse contigo y Kristie anoche cuando quería que conociera a mis amigas?"

No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

"Se marchó por voluntad propia ¿Sabes? Existe algo llamado libre albedrio"

"No, solo existe lo que quiere Stiles. Siempre es lo quiere Stiles. Por eso se fue contigo hoy en lugar de ir a caminar conmigo"

"¡Solo fue a apoyar a Jim! ¡Esa era la razón de venir aquí en primer lugar!"

"¡No! ¡Solo fue porque sabía que armarías un berrinche si no lo hacía!"

Perdí la paciencia. "¿Sabes qué? Si hay algún problema con tu relación ¡Deberías de revisarte tu antes de culparme! Fuiste tú quien nos hizo a todos a un lado por Mya y sus amigas"

"¡Fuiste tú! ¡No querías que todos saliéramos juntos! ¡Por que querías a Derek solo para ti! ¡Tendría que haber sabido que esto pasaría cuando te conocí! ¡Estás obsesionado con él, pero no puedes tenerlo porque él no es gay, Stiles, y ni en un millón de años, incluso si rompemos, él llegara a amarte"

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente se nubló. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y sentí el calor quemando mis mejillas. Eso no era vomito verbal ¡Ella de verdad creía lo que estaba diciendo! ¡De hecho parecía que se sentía de eso modo sobre mí desde hacía ya mucho tiempo!

Luché contras mis lágrimas y bufé. "¿Y qué tiene de malo?" Me mofé. "Cuando…Y déjame aclararte esto, no SÍ sino CUANDO el rompa contigo, cualquiera puede aparecer, pero aun seremos amigos, porque siempre hemos sido y seremos mejores amigos ¡Y solo porque te volviste una psicópata, no quiere decir que yo sienta algo por él! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Es todo!

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Sé que lo besaste! ¡Sé que lo amas! ¿Por adivina qué? ¡Él no te ama a ti!"

Perra. Esa era una herida vieja. "¡Por el amor de Cristo, Allison! ¡Teníamos diecisiete cuando eso pasó!"

"¿Diecisiete? ¡Él me dijo que tenían trece! ¿Quién está mintiendo?"

Reviré los ojos. "¡No lo sé! ¡Pasó hace muchos años y no recuerdo! ¡En serio perdiste la cabeza! Deja de actuar como una lunática, y en lugar de preocuparte por quien beso y a quien no…Deberías preocuparte por ti misma" Le advertí asesinándola con la mirada.

"¿Que…Que se supone que significa esa?" Rugió.

"Que sé lo del beso"

Palideció e hizo una mueca como si acabase de tragar una píldora muy amarga.

"¿Qué…Qué…? No sé de qué estás hablando" Repentinamente ya no estaba ebria.

"¿De veras? Lo tengo en video" Mentí con sonrisa burlona.

La desesperación llenó sus ojos, y ahora su cuerpo entero se sacudía violentamente.

"Stiles, no es lo que crees, solo estábamos tonteando y el alcohol…"

"Si, que fácil es culpar al alcohol"

"Por favor Stiles, no le digas a Derek. Solo fue un malentendido"

La miré directamente y arqueé una ceja. Era toda mía. "¿Un malentendido? ¿Cómo hace minutos cuando me abofeteaste?"

Su respiración se salió de control mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y me miraba con suplica. "Por favor, Stiles. Amo a Derek, por favor no le hagas esto a tu mejor amigo"

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Tu misma hiciste esto" Dije triunfante.

"No, por favor. No fue nada, lo juro. Kyle y yo ya lo hablamos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"Ay por… ¡¿Le contaste a Kyle?!" Dije en shock. "Todo este tiempo lo ha sabido y…"

Su rostro palideció aún más. Ahora sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sudor y me miró como si yo fuese la cosa más aterradora que jamás había visto en su vida.

Y tenía razón.

"¡ERES UNA ZORRA!" Rugí mientras la observaba estupefacto. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

"No voy a dejar que…" Alzó su mano para abofetearme de nuevo pero la detuve antes de que si quiera pudiese intentarlo.

"¿Lo besaste?"

Miró a su alrededor como si intentase encontrar ayuda. "¡Pen…Pensé que estabas hablando de él!"

"¡Estaba hablando de Kristie! ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres bisexual? Te gustan ambos, o solo te acuestas con cualquier cosa que se mueva como Hip?"

Recuperó su mano y se sentó en el suelo para sollozar abrazándose a sus piernas. "Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? ¡Estaba borracha! ¡No sabía lo que estaba pensando! Y no los besé ¡Ellos me besaron a mí!"

"¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo lo…Besaste?" Pregunté con voz temblorosa. Mi boca se secó y ahora un tsunami de emociones explotaba dentro de mí.

"Stiles, no…"

"¡CONTÉSTAME!"

"Hace una hora. Cuando fui al tocador"

Abrí los ojos como platos. Fue justo después de que envié a Kyle por mi bebida. Esa era la razón por la que se había demorado tanto.

"Amo a Derek, Stiles. Lo juro. Solo fue un error…Yo…"

"Amas a Derek, amas a Kristie y amas a Kyle ahora" Puntualicé encolerizado.

"No amo a Kyle y a Kristie"

"¿De veras? ¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpido? ¿Por qué Kristie ha estado actuando como psicópata desde que conocimos a Mya? Ella sabe que algo ocurrió allí ¿No es así?"

"Eso no cuenta. Pasó en secundaria"

Bufé incapaz de creer lo que acaba de oír. "¿No cuenta? En serio no puedo creerte"

"Solo estaba experimentando. Fue solo un juego, nada más"

"¿Si? Dile eso a Kristie"

"Kristie no puede decir nada. ¡Me dijo que no le gustaban las chicas!" Replicó furiosa.

"¿Si? ¿Y simplemente le creíste? ¡Por favor! Todo el mundo notó que estaba ciega de celos por Mya"

"¡Está celosa porque es mi amiga!"

"Está celosa porque sabe que te acostaste con Mya esta tarde en su _caminata_"

"¡ESO ES MENTIRA!"

"¿De veras? No lo sé. Ya nada sobre ti se ve claro" Adelanté. "Bueno, solo hay una cosa sobre ti que tiene sentido en todo este desastre que armaste"

"¿Que?" Dijo mirándome aterrada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Me sentía fatal. Me sentía traicionado y terriblemente triste y herido, y quería creer en ella. Quería olvidar todo lo que había aprendido sobre Kristie, Kyle y ella, pero no podía. No podía simplemente pretender que nada había ocurrido. Me abofeteó, me acusó de ir tras Derek, y lo peor de todo. Me quería fuera de su vida.

"Que todo acabó entre Derek y tu"

Sus ojos casi se salen de orbita y empezó a sacudir la cabeza fuera de control. "No, todo fue un error"

"Aléjate de él ¿Me oyes? Aléjate, o le voy a decir la clase de víbora de que eres. Solo porque no estás segura de quien eres, eso no quiere decir que tienes derecho a jugar con él"

"¡No puedes decírselo!" Casi ordenó.

"Ay cariño, yo no lo haré" Reí larga y fuertemente. Cruella de Vil habría estado orgullosa de mí. "Tú lo harás"

"¡No! No puedo decirle. Stiles…"

"No se lo digas si eso quieres. Di lo que te venga en gana. Que pensaste las cosas mejor y no son el uno para el otro, dile que necesitas un tiempo, no soy yo eres tú. Lo que sea, pero rompe con él o si no lo escuchará de mi"

"Por favor…Lo siento" Intentó cogerme del pantalón pero bufé y me zafé.

"Buenas noches, Allison" Terminé y volví a la banca donde Tim dormitaba sobre su propio vomito.

Le envié un texto a Cass para decirle que íbamos de camino a la casa y cargue a Tim sobre mi espalda, respirando por la boca para escapar del hedor

Ayudé a Tim a lavarse y a ponerse ropa nueva. Ocuparme de él fue bueno para no pensar en lo que acaba de descubrir y en como eso cambiaba todo. En lugar de eso me dediqué a acariciar el cabello de Tim hasta que cayó inconsciente y una puntada de entendimiento en el pecho me dejó sin aire. Todo era un desastre. De hecho, todos lo éramos. No había que pudiésemos hacer salvo esperar a todo mejorara.

Cass apareció diez minutos más tarde, y después de agradecerme con ojos preocupados los dejé a solas.

Me habría gustado quedarme, pero ya tenía suficientes cosas en mi cabeza. Por lo que fui a mi habitación nada sorprendido de hallarla vacía y me metí a la cama. Estaba muy cansado, muy exhausto y atónito para volver a la fiesta. Todo lo que quería era caer dormido sin pensar en Allison, Kyle ni nadie. Todo lo que quería era irme lejos y dejarlos a todos atrás.

Y entonces lo hice. Fui a un lugar donde nadie podía alcanzarme. Cerré los ojos y volé lejos.

….

Rápido y furioso era una de esas cosas que nunca se hacía vieja. Jim podía verla una y otra vez y aun así hallarla excitante. Incluso los créditos finales lo hacían sentir como si manejase uno de esos autos a alta velocidad mientras el mundo se desvanecía.

Terminó su cigarrillo y llevó el vaso a sus labios. Casi olvidaba que lo había vaciado diez minutos desde que…

¡RAPIDO Y FURIOSO HABÍA TERMINADO!

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco, y justo cuando se puso de puso de pie, la puerta trasera se abrió de un golpe y Jack salió corriendo en dirección a Jim.

Jim palideció y puso el vaso sobre la barra. Jack cogió su chaqueta del banquillo y pasó junto a Jim sin siquiera mirarlo. Fue a la puerta principal y desapareció.

¿Qué…Qué…Podría...? No…Tenía que ser un malentendido. Jim miró a la puerta trasera, Frank salió parpadeando confundido y antes de que pudiese decir una palabra Jim corrió.

"¡Jack!" Chilló con fuerza cuando vio su sombra a una calle de distancia. "¡Jack, espera!"

Jack no contestó. Continuó corriendo por otras dos calles mientras Jim hacía todo en su poder para acortar la distancia entre ellos. "¡Jack!" Continuó gritando hasta que Jack se detuvo para recuperar el aliento junto a un poste de luz.

Jim aprovechó su oportunidad lo abordó. "¿Qué…Qué…Qué te paso?" Preguntó respirando con dificultad.

"Nada" Jack replicó bruscamente mientras se preparaba para continuar su camino.

Jim lo tomó del hombro y lo forzó a girar, pero Jack se soltó y lo empujó.

Jim cayó sobre su espalda y se golpeó la cabeza contra el pavimento. El dolor lo cegó por un segundo. "¿Qué rayos te sucede?" Preguntó furioso cuando se puso de pie.

"Nada. Nada sucede. ¿Por qué los homosexuales tienen que hacer de todo un drama?"

"¿Qué? Solo te preguntaba si algo había ocurrido considerando que te encerraste en una habitación con un sujeto que pensabas que iba tras de ti y luego sales como el sitio estuviera en llamas ¡Y ni siquiera dices una palabra!"

"¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?" Jack disparó con enojo. "Voy a donde me plazca"

"¿Que ocurrió en esa habitación?"

"¡Nada ocurrió!"

Estaba mintiendo. Jim lo sabía y era más de lo que podía soportar. Eso era todo.

"De acuerdo, nada ocurrió. Entonces ¿Por qué saliste de ese modo como…?"

"¡Ese no es asunto tuyo? ¿Acaso no tienes un novio al que hacerle interrogatorios?"

"Sabes que no" Replicó Jim con amargura.

"¿Si? ¿Dónde está _Aidan?" _

"¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre Aidan? ¡Solo es mi amigo!"

"¿Si? ¿Qué hay de Garret?"

"¿Qué? ¿También me estoy acostando con Garret y no lo sabía?"

"Eso quisiera saber. ¡Siempre lo abrazas! ¡Estás intentando convertirlo en un homosexual!"

"¿Qué de rayos estás hablando?"

"¡Deja de fingir! ¡Stiles me dijo como los homosexuales convierten a los demás!"

¡Mierda! Jim iba a matarme.

"¡Estás loco! ¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices? ¿Por qué estas actuando como loco de repente?"

"¿Actuó como loco?" Jack bufó furioso. "¿Quién es el que ha estado restregando su homosexualidad frente a todos? ¿Por eso me llevaste a ese bar no es así? ¿Para mostrarme como una especie de trofeo?"

_¿Que caraj…? _"¿Disculpa? ¡Fuiste allí por voluntad propia! Y si pensabas que ese sujeto era gay y aun así te quedaste entonces…"

"¿ENTONCES QUE?" Jack rugió.

"Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir" Dijo Jim secamente.

"¿Estás diciendo que soy un homosexual? ¿Acaso te parezco un homosexual? Eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo desde que llegamos aquí ¿No es así?" Jack escupió fuera de sí mientras empezaba a empujar a Jim frenéticamente.

Jim intentó defenderse pero Jack continuó atacando. No quería hacerle daño, pero tendría que hacerlo.

"¡Eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo! ¡Has estado intentando convertirme en un homosexual, porque estás enamorado de mí! Porque estás obsesionado conmigo" Continuó empujando con más fuerza con cada palabra.

Jim bufó profundamente herido. "¿Quien quería cantar en ese escenario? ¿Eh? ¿Quién quería cantarme Hello de Lionel Ritchie? ¿Quién me tomó de la cintura y me miró como si fuese un filete?"

"¡Malentendiste todo! Porque estás enfermo" Jack metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó su teléfono móvil.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Qué hacía ahora?

"Bev, por favor coge el teléfono" Jack empezó a lloriquear. "Lo siento. He sido tan estúpido y…"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Empezó Jim arrebatándole el teléfono móvil de las manos.

"¡Estoy llamando a Beverly! Tendría haberlo hecho tan pronto como se marchó"

"¿Estás loco? ¡Dijiste que no querías casarte con ella!"

"Por supuesto que quiero casarme con ella. ¡Solo estaba enojado! ¡Ahora dame ese teléfono!"

"Me dijiste que no te dejara"

"Estaba errado, ahora dámelo" Jack advirtió.

Jim no seguir así. Ya no podía aguantarlo. ¿Quería arruinar su vida? Estaba bien por él. Le dio el teléfono a Jack y se giró sobre sus talones para alejarse.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Tú plan no funcionó!" Jack rio como loco a la espalda de Jim.

Jim se giró. "Como sea"

"¿Cómo sea?" Jack soltó una carcajada. "¿Por qué no lo admites, James? ¿Por qué es tan difícil admitir que te estas muriendo por dentro porque no soportas que me case con Beverly?"

"¿Me estoy muriendo por dentro? ¿Acaso era yo el que estaba llorando en mi habitación esta noche porque soy un homofóbico paranoico?"

"No soy un homosexual…Será mejor que cuides lo que dices"

"¡Dije homofóbico! ¡Rayos! En serio estás obsesionado"

"Me enfermas"

"Di lo que quieras, Jacky. Ambos sabemos lo que realmente está pasando aquí"

El rostro de Jack enrojeció aún más. "Nada sucede. Solo estás enojado porque no puedes soportar la idea de que yo sea normal"

"Dilo hasta que te lo creas. Pero en el fondo conoces la verdad. Sabes muy bien porque has estado actuando como loco estos últimos tres días. Enójate conmigo todo lo que quieras. No me importa, solo...Tengo que decir esto. Jacky…"

"Mi nombre es Jackson"

"Lo siento Sr. Whittemore" Jim hizo una reverencia. "Pero creo que sientes cosas por mi"

Eso fue todo. Finalmente lo había dicho. Con su corazón rompiéndole las costillas y el nudo en la garganta ahogándolo, pero lo hizo.

Jack se congeló. Por un breve segundo Jim pensó que estaba procesando sus palabras. Aceptando lo que todos sabían y que Jim no había querido admitir hasta esa noche. Pero entonces todo se convirtió en un caos.

Jim estaba sobre su espalda y Jack sobre él, golpeándolo en el rostro hasta que Jim olió sangre y algo se retorció en su interior. Era injusto. No se lo merecía.

Empujó a Jack y se puso de pie. Le propino un rodillazo en el estómago. Jack lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras el aire escapaba.

Jim sintió las lágrimas quemando sus ojos, pero no las dejaría salir. Al menos no frente a él.

Jack recuperó la respiración y se abalanzó sobre Jim, pero Jim fue más rápido y con un movimiento de la muñeca lo golpeó en la manzana de Adán y Jack cayó de espaldas luchando para respirar.

Se giró para ponerse de pie y algo cayó de sus bolsillos. Muchos algo, de hecho. Diminutas píldoras multicolores.

Jim se detuvo en seco y contuvo la respiración.

"¿Éxtasis? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

Jack se ahogó por otro minuto antes de ser capaz de hablar. "Lo siento" Gimoteó tomando a Jim por la cintura para ayudarse a sí mismo a ponerse de pie. "Solo quería ser genial"

"¿De dónde las sacaste?" Demandó Jim temiendo lo peor.

"Estaban en las bolsas que Kev te dio. No notaste cuando se cayeron" Dijo Jack con remordimiento.

"Alélate de mí" Jim lo empujó.

"¡No eres mejor que yo! ¡Tú drogaste al entrenador!" Jack volvió al modo ofensivo.

"¡Vete a la mierda Jack! ¡Vete a la mierda un millón de veces! Eres una persona horrible"

"No lo soy…Soy bueno… ¡Solo quería ser genial como tú!"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "No, yo no soy como tú"

Jack bufó. "Ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo"

Jim se lamió los labios y probó sus lágrimas amargas. "Tú eres el único que se miente a si mismo Jackson" Y dijo esto resumió su partida.

"James espera, por favor" Ahora Jim no escuchaba al imbécil Jack, sino al chico del que se enamoró una vez hacía mucho en otro universo. Su voz era gentil y dolorosa de escuchar, por lo que se giró aun cuando todo dentro de sí le gritaba que no.

Se tambaleó hacía él y por un segundo Jim pensó que iba a golpearlo.

Los ojos color zafiro de Jack chispearon bajo ese poste de luz. Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que se sintieron como siglos, hasta que Jack alzó una mano temerosa y se lanzó sobre Jim.

Jim no movió un musculo mientras Jack lo rodeaba con sus brazos y presionaba su frente contra el hombro de Jim fuertemente.

"Ya no puedo soportarlo, James. La gente está hablando"

"Lo sé"

"Todos dicen que deje a Bev por ti. Incluso ella lo dijo"

"Lo sé" Fue todo lo que Jim pudo contestar.

"No sé qué hacer"

"De hecho. Creo que ambos lo sabemos" Dijo Jim cerrando sus ojos con la esperanza de que eso hiciese sus palabras menos dolorosas.

Que equivocado estaba.

"Pero, James…No quiero dejarte ir" Susurró Jack a su oído en un suspiro.

"De veras lo siento, Jacky" Jim murmuró con voz pastosa mientras Jack miraba arriba y presionaban sus sudorosas frentes. "Pero no puedo seguir con esto"

"James…Yo…"

"Adiós, Jacky"

….

Mis alas se partieron en pedazos y caí en una cama hecha de esponjosas nubes y cosquilleantes dedos. Fue entonces cuando desperté.

"¿Que estás hacienda?" Pregunté en una risita mientras sus manos masajeaban mi espalda suavemente aun cuando me ardía un poco. Era un sentimiento placentero.

"¿Qué crees? Te dije que usaras bloqueador solar. Nunca me escuchas" Replicó gentilmente mientras continuaba masajeando mi espalda con la loción.

"¿Es…Estás bien?" Pregunté cautelosamente cuando finalmente fui arremetido por mis recuerdos.

"Debería ser yo quien te haga esa pregunta" Puntualizó. "¿Por qué no volviste?"

Entonces… ¿Aun no lo sabía? "Me sentí cansado. Supuse querrías quedarte un poco más" Mentí.

"Fui a buscarte, pero vine aquí cuando no pude encontrarte"

Comencé a gimotear.

"Hey…" Derek susurró con preocupación mientras se sentaba a mi izquierda para mirarme a los ojos. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Todo es un desastre, Derek" Me tragué el nudo en mi garganta. "Todas las perras estan enojadas conmigo"

"¿Por qué?" Arrugó la frente.

"Ya perdí la cuenta" Reí con lágrimas en los ojos. "Desearía poder irme a un lugar muy lejos de aquí. Donde pudiese olvidarme de todo y todos"

"Si, podríamos rentar un lugar en una isla y hacer películas independientes para entretenimiento local"

_Eso me gustaría _"Eso me gustaría"

"Todo va a estar bien"

_No. No será así. _"Eso espero"

"Por supuesto que sí ¿Cuándo me he equivocado en algo?" Soltó una carcajada.

Reí y entonces exhalé mi pesadez. "¿Derek? ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?" Pregunté dudoso. Jim y Liam podrían encontrar otro lugar en el cual dormir.

"Siempre"

Vi un árbol de manzanas en un día soleado balanceándose en el viento. Sus manzanas empezaron a llover sobre mí, pero no me dolían. Me atravesaban como si fuese un fantasma. Olían frescas y crujientes.

"¡Despierta!" Dijo su voz con enojo y me giré.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunté malhumorado cuando abrí los ojos y Jim dejó de sacudirme.

¿Dónde estaba Derek? ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

No. Me encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y aun podía sentir la esencia de la loción en mí.

"Me quiero ir"

Me froté los ojos y entonces noté que Jim estaba temblando. "¿Es…Estás bien?"

"Solo vámonos, perra" Él… ¿Suplicó?

"Jim me…Estás asustando"

"Todo está bien, solo quiero ir a casa"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay del campeonato?"

"No me importa ¿De acuerdo? ¿Vas a conducir sí o no?" Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Conducir? Nunca me dejas tocar tu auto"

"No puedo…Conducir ¿De acuerdo? Solo córtalo y dime si me llevarás a casa" Desvió la mirada.

Sus manos se sacudían fuera de control.

Las cubrí con las mías. "¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿Por qué no esperamos a que amanezca para…?"

"No quiero estar aquí otro minuto"

"¿Le dijiste a los demás?"

"Estan muy borrachos para si quiera saber dónde estan"

Suspiré. "Bueno, al menos déjame decirle a Derek que nos marchamos y así…" Tomé mi teléfono y noté que la batería estaba muerta.

"Él ya se marchó" Explicó Jim.

"¿Que? Se marchó…¿Por qué? Me dijo que…"

"No lo sé. Allison y él tuvieron una pelea hace una hora. Cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon"

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me despertó para decírmelo? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué le pudo haber dicho esa perra?

Fui al cuarto de baño a lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes. Diez minutos más tarde Jim metía nuestras cosas en el maletero de su auto y encendía el motor.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Pregunté una última vez y asintió.

Fue un largo y silencioso camino. Intenté hacer que Jim hablara, pero pretendió dormir la mitad del tiempo. Cuando finalmente me enojé lo suficiente para amenazar con detener el coche hasta que empezara a hablar suspiró. Entonces comenzó nuestra conversación.

Jim me dijo todo, y por todo me refiero a todo, como el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Jack, la forma en que este se comportó en Sunset Valley, como lo tomó de la cintura, las cosas que dijo. La promesa que le pidió a Jim que hiciera y la última discusión en la que Jim decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

No le grité aun cuando quería hacerlo. Habría sido muy mezquino de mi parte considerando lo mucho que parecía estar sufriendo aun cuando pretendía ser un tipo duro. Y enfrentémoslo, habría sido hipócrita de mi parte decirle lo que equivocado que estaba, cuando una daga me atravesaba cada vez que recordaba que Hip intentó dormir con Kyle, y que Allison lo besó.

¿Se puede amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo? Supongo que la pregunta no es si se puede o no, sino como no hacerlo.

No estaba enamorado de Kyle, solo tenía sentimientos encontrados entre atracción y amistad. Eso era todo. O al menos era lo único que me atrevía a creer.

Cuando Jim acabó, fue mi turno de hablar, y casi le provoqué un paro cardiaco cuando le conté del triángulo amoroso de Allison, Kyle y Kristie, y como había chantajeado a Allison para que rompiera con Derek y mi teoría de que esta probablemente había inventado una mentira para hacer que él se enojase conmigo.

Después de eso cambiamos el tema a Alan y Liam, y luego saltamos a Tim y Cass, para finalmente acabar con las mentiras de Hip, lo cual nos llevó a Paul y Jim aprovechó la oportunidad para contarme lo que habían hablado entre ellos y la pelea que habían tenido.

De nuevo me encontraba sin palabras. Supongo que solo estaba exhausto. Supongo que solo necesitaba un descanso de toda esa mierda del proyecto. Lo que esperaba que fuesen mis vacaciones, terminó siendo más estresante que los últimos seis meses combinados.

Dejé a Jim en su departamento cuando el sol se estaba alzando y me dejó llevar el auto hasta mi dormitorio para que así no tuviese que caminar con mi equipaje hasta allí.

Le agradecí y me marché.

El campus estaba tranquilo y un poco sombrío en esa grisácea mañana. Tomé mi equipaje y caminé por el solitario estacionamiento hasta llegar a mi dormitorio y finalmente a mi habitación.

Después de entrar, me saqué los zapatos y dejé mi equipaje en la cama de Derek para sacar el cargador de mi teléfono. Tan pronto como encendió empezó a sonar y un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla.

Lo llevé a mi oído y me senté en la cama de Derek.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Stiles? ¿Eres tú?" Una voz vagamente familiar dijo desde el otro lado.

"¿Si?" Dije un poco confundido.

"¡Excelente! Sabía que tenía tu numero en alguna parte" Dijo la voz excitada.

No contesté.

"Soy Martha, tu vecina de en frente" Explicó y entonces supe porque reconocía la voz. Era la anciana que vivía frente a mi casa y quien sabía todo sobre todos en el vecindario.

"Hola Señora Johnson. No quiero ser descortés, pero…"

"Ay cariño está bien. Solo quiero hablar con Thalia"

_¿La mamá de Derek?_ "No estoy en su casa Señora Johnson. Me mudé a la universidad hace dos años" Dije con una risita mientras me levantaba de la cama de Derek para cortar la llamada y meterme en la mía.

"Oh" Dejó salir en un jadeo.

Miré la cama de Derek vacía antes de cortar la llamada con sus últimas palabras taladrándome por dentro.

"¿Aun no lo sabes?"


	6. Chapter 6

CASAS ROTAS

Lo siento. No…Sé cómo continuar.

Recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió esa noche. Solo…Preferiría no hacerlo.

Ella cortó la llamada y me puse de pie. –Había caído de rodillas tan pronto como escuché las noticias-

El sol ya casi iluminaba todo cuando salí de la habitación a alta velocidad.

El campus estaba completamente silencioso y solitario. No había un alma a la vista y eso me aterraba. Me sentía como si estuviese en otro mundo. Si, tenía que ser eso. No era real. Tenía que ser un sueño. O mejor dicho.

Una pesadilla.

Cogí el auto de Jim para conducir al hospital, pero tan pronto como pise el acelerador y rayé la pintura con la cerca al salir de Oakwood, comprendí que no sería capaz de hacer el viaje por mí mismo.

No sabía sí Jim me mataría cuando viera su auto. No me importaba en realidad. No siquiera me importó lo que me gritaba la gente en la calle cuando torpemente atravesé la avenida de camino al departamento de Jim.

Para cuando detuve el auto fuera del edificio la batería de mi teléfono había muerto de nuevo, por lo que salí y corrí arriba. El guardia de seguridad casi me detuvo cuando me vio, pero entonces me reconoció y me dejó ir.

Como en cualquier otra situación en la que sientes que el mundo se cae a pedazos, las escaleras repentinamente tienen más escalones, los kilómetros se convierten en continentes y la vida se convierte en una vaga esperanza. Y la cosa con la esperanza, es que está basada en posibilidades inciertas.

Jim no dormía. Supongo que no importó cuanto intentó yacer en su cama. El sueño no lo arroparía tan fácilmente después de la horrible noche que Jack le dio. De algún modo me sentía algo aliviado por ello, aunque un poco preocupado también.

Abrió la puerta y me quebré.

Separé los labios y croé.

Dije. "Ayúdame" Pero todo lo que pude escuchar fue un gemido.

Entonces me desmoroné.

No se cómo me las apañe para pedirle que me llevara a casa.

Al principio él pensaba que me refería a mi dormitorio, pero después de cinco minutos de escuchar a mi sin-sentido comprendió que me refería a mi hogar.

Fue entonces cuando su corazón se saltó un latido y me miró preguntando por Derek.

Casi me desmayé cuando escuché su nombre.

Y con la respiración entrecortada encontré la forma de sacudir la cabeza.

"No" Susurré. "¡No es él, Jim!" ¡No puede ser él!" Dije frenéticamente.

No era Derek. Solo había perdido la habilidad de comunicarme con otros seres humanos. Cada vez que intentaba decir una palabra solo hacía un agudo y aterrador sonido. Pero dentro de mi conocía la verdad, solo no sabía cómo explicarle a Jim que Derek estaba bien. Bueno, por supuesto que no podía estar bien.

No después de lo que pasó.

El aire fresco me ayudó. Tan pronto como dejamos la ciudad atrás y el frio aire del bosque nos encontró, mi respiración se apaciguó y me las arreglé para decir cualquier cosa que me pasase por la cabeza para mantener a Jim despierto mientras conducía.

Estoy feliz de que la Sra. Johnson fuese tan cotilla, porque me ayudó a verlo todo el tablero y entender todo antes de sufrir un infarto.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Jim cuando finalmente me canse y saqué la cabeza por la ventana para coger un poco de aire fresco.

Asentí.

"¿Le ocurrió algo tus padres?" Preguntó con vacilación.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Entonces fue… ¿Derek?"

Siempre creí que Derek y Jim no se la llevaban muy bien, e incluso llegue a pensar que se odiaban el uno al otro, pero escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Jim, me hizo comprender que toda la hostilidad entre ellos era simplemente otra forma de expresarse su simpatía.

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo.

"Entonces…" Empezó un poco confundido.

Me aclaré la garganta y empecé a contarle lo que me dijo la Sra. Johnson por teléfono hacía ya una hora atrás.

La noche anterior, a las nueve. La mamá de Derek había descubierto que Susie se había tragado una moneda.

No era la gran cosa, pero ella tiende a ser una madre muy preocupada que no solo es abnegada a sus hijos sino al resto de la gente. ¿Te suena familiar? Si, son tan parecidos que jamás podría haber dudas de que son madre e hijo.

Como sea. La cuestión es que llevó a Susie hasta la sala de emergencias.

Treinta minutos después de marcharse, la Sra. Johnson echó un vistazo por la ventana mientras mi papá aparcaba el coche fuera de casa y daba tumbos hasta la puerta.

Quince minutos después, echaba otro vistazo al escuchar todo el ruido. Tenía una muy acalorada y ruidosa discusión, y empezaban a hacer que al menos la mitad del vecindario se sintiese incomodo en sus propias casas. Pero más allá de incomodidad el vecino de al lado sintió un profundo malestar que lo llevó a salir de cama, aun cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo cuando su mujer estaba fuera de casa.

El papá de Derek salió de su habitación. La Sra. Johnson supuse que planeaba ir abajo para tomar el teléfono y llamar a mis padres para pedirles amablemente que se guardaran su ropa sucia para ellos. Pero nunca llegó abajo.

Al menos no de pie.

La Sra. Johnson me dijo que probablemente había tenido un ataque al corazón. Pero ella rara vez dejaba su casa, así que no conocía bien el historial médico del papa de Derek.

Los dolores de cabeza empezaron cuando teníamos diez años. En un principio se iban con analgésicos, o al menos eso creíamos.

Empezó a mentir. No quería que nadie se sintiese preocupado y también se sentía un poco aterrado. Lo suficientemente para no atreverse a ver a un doctor. Lo sé, no fue la cosa más inteligente del mundo. El Sr. Matthews actuó como un niño, pero no es sencillo temer por tu vida y tu futuro, por lo que creo que entiendo su decisión de engañar a todos con respecto a su salud.

En la fiesta de cumpleaños número trece de Derek, tuvo una fuerte recaída. Fue justo después de que abriera sus obsequios. Seguro puedes imaginarte lo aterrador que debe ser ver a tu padre desmayarse en tu fiesta de cumpleaños con una casa llena de niños.

Éramos muy jóvenes entonces para que nos permitirán acompañarlos al hospital. Pero encontramos la forma de enterarnos de la verdad. Por suerte no era tan grave como esperábamos.

Tenía un serio caso de migrañas. Estaría bien. Todos estábamos muy aliviados.

Cuando cumplimos quince fue declarado incapaz de continuar trabajando. Sus migrañas se agudizaron al punto de que ya nunca se marchaban.

Siempre le hacían exámenes y estudios, pero no había nada que hacer o decir. La conclusión siempre era la misma. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba paz y tranquilidad.

Y ahora…

"¡Perra espera!" Dijo Jim furioso cuando casi me tiré del auto aun en movimiento.

No podía esperar a que Jim aparcara el coche. Necesitaba verlo. Aun cuando escuché las palabras de la señora de Johnson y me las repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez. No podía permanecer en calma. Aun temía por la vida de Derek. Necesitaba verlo con vida. Necesitaba tocarlo y saber que no me había abandonado. El jamás me haría algo así.

Me tropecé cuando abrí el asiento del copiloto y me alejé del coche.

El cielo estaba gris y amarillo, justo como me sentía por dentro.

Entré y esquivé una ambulancia que se preparaba para aparcar frente a la puerta de sala de emergencias.

Odiaba los hospitales. Aun lo hago. Nada bueno has salido jamás de visitar esos lugares. Siento mucho respeto por las personas que deben ir allí cada día a ver a las personas morir, y se acostumbran a ello.

Cuando dije Matthews al hombre en la recepción, este me dio las indicaciones y me moví tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían. De nuevo los corredores parecían alargarse y ahora caminaba en medio de una procesión eterna de rostros taciturnos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

El olor era terrible. Cualesquiera que sean los productos de limpieza que usan en los hospitales, son recordatorios constantes de pesadillas, desesperanza, corrupción y muerte.

El cuarto de operaciones número siete estaba al final del cuarto corredor a la izquierda en el segundo piso del hospital. Cuando gire en la esquina sentí su presencia y sin siquiera buscarlo con la mirada, lo encontré.

Estaba sentado en una silla rígida de metal frente a las puertas dobles que tenían el número siete en medio.

Empecé a hacerme a él cuando repentinamente ladeó la cabeza hacía mí y antes de percatarme le tiraba mis brazos al cuello.

"Derek" Murmuré contra el ensordecedor silencio.

Se aclaró la garganta y me soltó para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Miré dentro de los suyos y no sé qué encontré allí.

Puso amabas manos en mis hombros y repentinamente el aire ya no estaba frio

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi papá está bien, se golpeó la cabeza muy fuertemente. Había sangre en su oído izquierdo, pero llegó aquí con vida. Aún no sabemos cómo está y solo podemos esperar que todo salga bien" Inclinó la cabeza hacía el frente como pidiéndome que por favor lo comprendiera.

Un escalofrío me hizo estremecer y me tragué el nudo en mi garganta. Sentí como si me pidiese que no llorara.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

Debo confesar que soy una horrible persona. Parte del miedo que sentía en mi interior se desvaneció en cuanto vi a Derek. Ahora que podía verlo allí de pie, respirando y confirmando que no era suyo el cerebro siendo operado en esa habitación, me sentía un poco aliviado. Sé que era algo horrible, me odio a mí mismo por ello. Aún estaba muy preocupado por su papa. De veras lo estaba, pero ahora el dolor no se sentía tan profundo como debería. Debería haber estado igual de aterrado y nervioso, pero no era así.

Y eso se sentía horrible.

….

Todo el dolor que Jim había estado sintiendo se desvaneció cuando toqué a su puerta.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser de los que se encariñan. La primera vez que se sintió próximo a alguien fue con Gabe y ya sabes cómo acabo eso.

La segunda vez que sintió que podía confiar en alguien y desarrollar algo más allá de solo hacer bromas y ese tipo de cosas fue con Jack. Y ambos sabemos cómo acabo eso también.

Jim amaba a sus amigos, solo…No se había qué tan duro podía ser ver a alguno de nosotros en tal estado. Una ola de preocupación lo golpeó un nuevo tipo de dolor taladraba su cabeza.

Sus tripas se retorcieron y su boca se resecó. La forma en que las lágrimas resbalaban a tal velocidad por mis mejillas casi lo destruye. Cuando intenté hablar pidiendo ayuda un escalofrío lo hizo estremecerse. Temía por mí, y ahora que sabía la verdad temía por Derek.

Tenía miedo de verlo. Habría dado cualquier cosa para hacernos sonreír de nuevo. Por eso tenía tanto miedo. No era doctor. Estaba fuera de su control lo que pudiese pasar con el papá de Derek y por alguna extraña razón eso lo hacía sentir culpable. Se sentía responsable por la seguridad y felicidad de sus amigos, y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Le tomó quince minutos recobrar el control y salir del coche. Mientras caminaba dentro del solitario y sombrío estacionamiento no paraba de pensar en sus padres, y que significaría tener que enfrentar su mortalidad cuando se es tan joven.

Amaba a su madre tanto que la idea de un mundo sin ella casi lo dejaba sin aliento, y eso solo era un penJackiento.

El papá de Derek no podía morir.

Tomó algo de aire y caminó hacía puerta principal.

Cuando entró su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar en su pantalón. Lo sacó de su bolsillo.

"¿Por qué no viniste al entrenamiento?" Leía el mensaje de Jack.

Jim metió el teléfono móvil de nuevo en sus pantalones y le preguntó al recepcionista por el papá de Derek.

En su camino al segundo piso, no pudo evitar notar lo fácil que Jack salió de su mente tan pronto como golpeé a su puerta. Era curioso como la vida tenía esos pequeños giros que lo cambiaban todo sin advertencia.

Nos halló sentados frente a la sala de cirugía.

He found us sitting before the surgery room.

Con cada paso que daba, más ansioso se sentía. No sabía que hacer, o cómo abordar a Derek, pero simplemente no podía salir corriendo de esta situación.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

Lo primero que notó, fue cuan recta estaba la espalda de Derek. "Hey" Murmuró odiándose a sí mismo por no saber exactamente que decir.

Encontramos nuestras miradas y Jim sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo. Este no era su lugar. La tragedia no estaba en su vocabulario. Aun cuando la madre de Ash había muerto las cosas no se sentían tan mal como ahora. Se sentía responsable y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabía que le dolía más, si la postura de Derek o el terrible trabajo que yo estaba haciendo para esconder mis emociones.

"Gracias por venir" Murmuró Derek lentamente para ponerse de pie mecánicamente y acercarse a Jim para darle un abrazo.

"Es lo menos que podía hacer" Jim replicó sintiendo sus palabras vacías y pretenciosas. So odiaba a sí mismo en ese instante. Quería hacer algo por Derek y por mí, no solo…Quedarse allí de brazos cruzados esperando a que las noticias fueran cuales fuera, llegaran.

"Va a estar bien" Dijo a modo de Consuelo.

"Lo sé" Derek replicó cortésmente, pero Jim podo ver fácilmente que no creía en lo que decía.

Cuando se separaron Derek volvió a su lugar junto a mí, entonces Jim ocupó el otro lugar y su teléfono móvil empezó a zumbar de nuevo.

Lo tomó para chequear el texto, pero antes de tener oportunidad de echar un vistazo Derek estaba frente a él.

Jim miró arriba y Derek puso sus manos en los hombros de Jim como intentando evitar que se desplomase.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi papá está bien, se golpeó la cabeza muy fuertemente. Había sangre en su oído izquierdo, pero llegó aquí con vida. Aún no sabemos cómo está y solo podemos esperar que todo salga bien"

Jim…Parpadeó un poco intimidado. Entonces se sintió avergonzado y asintió. "Entendido"

Derek parpadeo y entonces volvió a su lugar.

Entonces Jim comprendió que había estado conteniendo el aliento y lo dejó salir mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono móvil.

"¿Dónde estás? El entrenador está furioso"

Jim apagó su teléfono móvil and lo puso de nuevo en sus bolsillos.

….

A diferencia de la última vez que terminamos en una sala de emergencias –apenas semanas atrás- Empecé a contar el tiempo. Hay algo extraño en esos lugares. No importa cuánto mires a tu alrededor, cuantas personas pasen sintiendo lastima por ti en sus mentes, o cuantos folletos leas. Cuando revisas tu reloj de muñeca, apenas ha pasado un segundo, y ese segundo continúa repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta que se convierte en dos segundos.

En esas situaciones supongo que existe una especie de pago o intercambio. No se trata solo de cuanta sangre pierde la persona por la que esperas, sino también de la cantidad de tiempo que puedes esperar antes de volverte clínicamente loco.

Teníamos que permanecer fuertes.

Cuando un segundo se convirtió en tres y luego en seis minutos, perdí la cabeza y decidí hablar, o de lo contrario enloquecería. También, hablar nos ayudaría. Aun necesitaba calmar mis nervios y con algo de suerte el tiempo pasaría más rápido y antes de percatarnos estaríamos abrazando al papá de Derek y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amábamos.

"Ehm…. ¿Tu mamá…?" Empecé.

Derek asintió. "Por supuesto. Ella llamó a la ambulancia y vino aquí con él" Explicó con tranquilidad sin despegar los ojos de la puerta.

"Entonces…"

"Fue a por Susie. La dejó con la Sra. Johnson. ¿La recuerdas? ¿La anciana que nunca sale de casa?"

"Si…La recuerdo" Ahora todo tenía sentido. "De hecho, fue ella quien me avisó"

Derek no parpadeaba. Eso era raro…Había estado observando sus ojos fervientemente, pero nunca lo hacía.

"Lo siento, Stiles…Solo…"

"No, no, no, no…Está bien. Lo entiendo. De veras" Me apresuré a replicar avergonzado y entonces este rápidamente se giró hacía mí y encontramos nuestras miradas.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi papá está bien, se golpeó la cabeza muy fuertemente. Había sangre en su oído izquierdo, pero llegó aquí con vida. Aún no sabemos cómo está y solo podemos esperar que todo salga bien" Dijo con suavidad.

Parpadeé. Que…Extraño. Él…Él…Podría jurar que había dicho algo similar a Jim minutos atrás.

"Deberías descansar. Te despertaré si hay noticias" Sugirió.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Estoy bien"

"Deberías escucharlo" Agregó Jim malhumorado.

Arqueé una ceja un poco enojado y reviré los ojos. No quería discutir con él. Era ridículo pensar que era yo quien necesitaba descansar cuando Jim no había dormido en veinticuatro horas y Derek necesitaba desconectar y procesar todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Aun así. De algún modo yo era el problema allí.

Justo cuando cerré los ojos para complacerlos –Sabía que sería imposible descansar- Escuché pasos y los abrí de nuevo.

La mamá de Derek caminaba hacia nosotros lentamente con el cabello despeinado y ojos hinchados. Por supuesto que había estado llorando. Aunque, parecía que ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que se había calmado.

¿Acaso sabía algo?

"Stiles" Murmuró mientras la comisura de sus labios se giraba hacía arriba en una débil y dolorosa sonrisa.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí entonces, pero era una mezcla entre una profunda tristeza, un poco de felicidad y alivio. De algún modo la habitación dejo de sentirse tan vacía. Estaríamos bien. Ella estaba con nosotros ahora.

Me puse de pie y corrí para colgarme de su cuello.

"Estoy feliz de que estés aquí" Dijo lentamente mientras quitaba los cabellos de mi frente.

"Va a estar bien" Prometí y ella asintió. "No hay de qué preocuparse"

"Por supuesto. Sé que todo saldrá bien. Él es un sobreviviente"

Si. Él lo era, o al menos eso esperaba.

"Hola" Dijo Jim poniéndose de pie para unírsenos. "Mi nombre es James Taylor"

"Es un gusto conocerte, James. Soy Thalia. La mamá de Derek"

"Me habría gustado conocerle en mejores circunstancias"

Ella moqueó. "Está bien. Saldrá en una hora o dos, entonces no reiremos de esto"

"Eso espero. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, no dude en pedírmelo. Estoy aquí para lo que necesite"

Parpadeé y miré a Jim confundido. ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo es que…? Me sentí herido. Ahora comprendía que Jim estaba siendo de más ayuda que yo.

"De hecho, hay algo" Dijo con cansancio en su voz. "Necesito quedarme aquí en caso de que alguien salga para darme noticias de su condición, pero aún no he desayunado, así que…"

"Perfecto, solo espere aquí, por favor" Asintió Jim and me hizo señas de que lo siguiera.

¡No quería dejar a Derek! ¡Quería quedarme con ellos! Mi lugar estaba a su lado, esperando en esa habitación. Tenía que ser útil como Jim. Sin tan solo hubiese podido hallar la forma de estar en contacto con las personas en la sala de operaciones y preguntarles por el papá de Derek. Eso calmaría un poco las cosas.

Entonces una idea vino a mi mente. Yo conocía un doctor de hecho. Alguien que podría ayudar.

Y allí venia. Mi papá Acercándose a alta velocidad acompañado por mi mamá.

"Stiles, ¿Que…?" Empezó, pero cogí a Jim del brazo y lo dirigí a otro corredor.

"Stiles" Dijo mamá mientras me cogía del brazo y me hacía girar sobre mis talones.

Sin mirarla, le hablé. "Mamá, no quiero hacer una escena. Déjame ir, por favor"

Y nos marchamos.

….

Jim me guio abajo en silencio hasta que encontró el pequeño comedor en la planta baja que vio cuando nos buscaba.

Era un lugar pequeño con diez o tal vez menos mesas. Había una línea de personas tras el mostrador que como nosotros estaban allí para comprar el desayuno.

Jim se quitó el cansancio de los ojos frotándolos y nos dirigimos hasta el final de la fila.

"¿Que rayos fue todo eso?" Preguntó Jim mientras esperábamos.

"¿Que?" Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Jim reviró los ojos. No podía creer que yo en serio iba a pretender que nada había ocurrido.

"Sabes a que me refiero. Toda esa escena" Me asesinó con la mirada.

Resoplé. "¿Qué quieras que hiciera? Estoy muy enojado con ellos en este momento. Es su culpa que el papa de Derek en esa habitación luchando por su vida"

Jim se mordió el labio inferior un poco confundido. "No hablaba de tus padres. Me refería a Derek y a ti"

"¿Que hay con nosotros?" Dije mientras avanzábamos un lugar.

Jim suspiró. De verás no podía creérselo, y afrontémoslo. Yo no tenía idea de a que se refería.

"Estas haciendo un terrible trabajo, en lugar de ser un apoyo para él, solo estás haciendo que se sienta más preocupado"

Le lancé una mirada afilada. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estoy apoyándolo! Estoy dando lo mejor de mí.

Se quedó de piedra un par de minutos sin decir una palabra hasta que la fila se movió de nuevo. "Perra, él te necesita. Necesitas ser fuerte por él, necesita apoyo, y necesita fuerza. Aún no sabemos que ocurre con su padre y tu actúas como si todo ya no hubiese esperanza"

Retrocedí boquiabierto. Me tenía en sus manos.

"Sabes que tengo razón" Gruñó odiándose a sí mismo por decirlo. "Ne…Necesitas calmarte"

_Me estás poniendo nervioso. _

"Lo siento" Repliqué y entonces llegó nuestro turno en el mostrador.

La chica detrás de la barra le sonrió a Jim mientras tomaba su orden. Compró sándwiches para Derek, su madre, mis padres y para mí, aun cuando le dije que no quería nada. No me escuchó y en cambio hizo lo que consideró que era lo mejor.

Jim estaba muy preocupado por mí. Cada vez que me miraba y veía mis ojos enrojecidos su estómago daba un vuelco. Deseaba ser capaz de hacer algo más aparte de llenar mi estómago. Solo…No sabía que decir o hacer. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Y…Ahora que escribo esto, me doy cuenta de que parte de las cosas que me dijo entonces, también se las decía a sí mismo. Aun se sentía responsable por no poder ayudar y lo odiaba.

"Vamos" Dijo mientras cogíamos las bolsas.

"Tu también deberías comer" Dije en nuestro camino arriba, pero me ignoró. De algún modo su mente lo llevó de vuelta a Sunset Valley.

¿Por qué estaba Jack escribiéndole? Había dejado muy en claro que ya no podían ser amigos porque la gente ya empezaba a rumorear sobre ellos.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

"¿Hablaste con los demás?" Preguntó cuándo subimos las escaleras en dirección a la sala de operaciones.

Pudo ver en mis ojos de que me había olvidado del resto de las perras.

"Está bien, solo…Creo que deberían saber en dónde estamos, aunque no estoy seguro de si te gustaría que supiesen sobre el papá de Derek"

Me encontró vacilando. Asentí y separé los labios. "Supongo que les gustaría estar aquí. Todos adoran a Derek, especialmente Liam. Supongo que se enojará si no le decimos"

"Si. Pensé lo mismo" Asintió Jim.

"Pero…" Empecé y él asintió mientras empezábamos el camino por el correo.

"Yo Ehm…La mayoría de los chicos estan enojados conmigo" Dije avergonzado.

"¿Por qué?"

Suspiré.

Jim no pudo evitar sentirse enojado por toda la información que le comenté de la noche anterior y lo que ocurrió cuando encontré a Liam y a Alan bajo el muelle, y la conversación con Tim. El modo en que se estaba comportando y por supuesto la forma en que le grite a Hip. Aunque él pensó yo estaba exagerando. Desde su punto de vista yo no había hecho nada arruinar los planes de Liam y Alan. Solo había sido una coincidencia. No creía que Tim estuviese enojado conmigo por haberle dicho que sospechaba que ocurría algo entre Cass y él, y de hecho creía que me agradecería mi honestidad.

Como sea. No me dijo todo eso enseguida porque no se sentía de humor para hablar. Estaba muy estresado y cansado. Fue entonces cuando me pidió que llamara a Freddy para decirle lo que había ocurrido ya que no había tenido ningún tipo de altercado con él la noche anterior. Pero cuando le dije que la batería de mi teléfono había muerto justo después de salir del dormitorio gruñó.

"Tampoco tengo batería" Mintió. No quería revisar su teléfono. No quería enfrentarse al hecho de que Jack estaba al otro lado de la línea escribiéndole como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

"Tengo un cargador extra en el auto" Dijo casualmente y me dejó las bolsas y él chocolate caliente.

Fue de vuelta abajo y su teléfono móvil zumbó de nuevo. Inconscientemente lo cogió.

"Lo siento"

Jim reviró los ojos y apagó su teléfono móvil.

….

La puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió y perdí el control de mi respiración. Tragué con dificultad mientras Kyle salía cubierto de sangre.

"De verás lo siento, pero no lo logró" Dijo con la mirada baja.

Empecé a llorar con fuerzas mientras el mundo daba vueltas y yo pateaba furioso.

No había nadie allí para reconfortarme.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto?

Kyle quería consolarme, pero yo no se lo permitía.

La sangre me aterraba.

No quería que me tocase.

Tenía que ser un error.

"Kyle…Esto no está bien. El debería estar…"

Era un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño. Kyle no era un doctor.

Desperté para descubrir que me estaba ahogando. Hice un fuerte sonido mientras halaba tanto aire en mis pulmones como me era posible y las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos.

"Stiles. Stiles!" La voz de Derek disparó mis recuerdos.

Estábamos en la sala de espera. Había silencio. Incluso la voz de Derek era aspirada por ese aterrador vacío que nos rodeaba. Pero si había silencio y aun nos encontrábamos en esa habitación, entonces aun esperábamos por noticias.

Tenía razón. Solo era un sueño.

En algún punto me había quedado dormido sin percatarme.

"Lo…Lo siento, yo…" Jadeé mientras luchaba por respirar e intentaba decirle a mi cerebro que todo estaba bien, pero la desesperación se negaba a dejarme tan fácilmente.

Fue tan vivido, tan aterrador. Teníamos que saber que estaba pasando. Necesitábamos obtener información ¿Por qué se estaban tardando tanto?

"Stiles, Stiles" Dijo Derek tomándome de los brazos y forzándome a mirarlo.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi papá está bien, se golpeó la cabeza muy fuertemente. Había sangre en su oído izquierdo, pero llegó aquí con vida. Aún no sabemos cómo está y solo podemos esperar que todo salga bien"

De acuerdo. Ya no era una coincidencia o déjà vu. Derek había dicho esas mismas palabras antes. Sí, las mismas palabras en el mismo orden. De hecho…Esas palabras…Esas palabras estaban en alguna parte distante de mi sueño. Como si las susurraran a mi oído.

"¿Derek?" Dije mientras tragaba e ignoraba las miradas puntiagudas de Jim.

Derek asintió.

"Deberías descansar un poco" Dije con preocupación. Había algo extraño en su comportamiento. No lloraba, ni tampoco se veía atemorizado. Solo estaba muy quieto, con su mirada calculadora fija en la puerta. Respiraba profundamente y todos sus músculos se veían tensos.

Podía verlo.

Estaba conteniendo sus emociones con tanta fuerza que empecé a preocuparme por la vena palpitante en su sien.

"Estoy bien"

"No lo estás, Derek"

"Deberías escuchar a Stiles, Derek. Todos ustedes deberían descansar. Thalia y yo los despertaremos si hay noticias"

Algo me atravesó el pecho cuando escuché esas palabras. Estaba tentando a girarme solo para asesinar a mi mamá con la mirada, pero en serio no quería pelear. No era el lugar ni el momento. Derek me necesitaba. Sí, sí, ya sé que parecía más como que era yo quien necesitaba a Derek como de costumbre. Jim tenía razón. Tenía que ser fuerte, o al menos fingir que lo era, para ser de verdadera ayuda para él.

"Estoy bien" Derek aseguró pretendiendo aburrimiento en la voz, pero pude notar algo más escondido allí.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi papá está bien, se golpeó la cabeza muy fuertemente. Había sangre en su oído izquierdo, pero llegó aquí con vida. Aún no sabemos cómo está y solo podemos esperar que todo salga bien"

Allí estaba de nuevo.

Miré atrás. Los ojos de Jim y la mamá de Derek centellaron. También lo habían notado. Estaba actuando extraño.

"Derek, descansa un poco" Su madre ordenó un poco brusca. Sé que esa no había sido su intención, pero ella también estaba bajo mucha presión y dolor y ahora también sabía que algo no estaba bien con su hijo. Era más de lo que podía soportar en un solo día.

"Voy a…Dar un paseo y coger algo de aire. ¿Está bien?" Dijo para callarnos a todos.

Su madre asintió, así que no tuve otra opción que estar de acuerdo.

"Voy contigo" Me puse de pie antes de que rechazase mi compañía y Jim nos siguió abajo después de que desconecté mi teléfono y lo encendí.

Fue una caminata un poco extraña. No teníamos un rumbo definido, pero por alguna razón me sentía ansioso con la idea de detenernos. Era casi como si las respuestas cualesquiera que fuesen, estarían esperándonos donde nos detuviésemos.

La gente tiene razón. Nada es más duro que estar por horas en una sala de espera. Pasas tanto tiempo en esos lugares que estoy seguro de que una parte de ti se queda allí para siempre. Ahora entiendo porque esos lugares se sienten tan pesados y el aire es tan espeso. Estaban encantados con las pesadillas y lágrimas de las personas que alguna vez estuvieron allí esperando por las malas noticias.

No dijimos una palabra por veinte minutos, y a la final Jim encendió un cigarrillo cuando fuimos al estacionamiento para tomar algo de tiempo y despejar la mente.

Derek no fumaba desde que teníamos quince años, aunque esperaba que le pidiese a Jim una probada cuando este encendió el suyo, pero no lo hice. Era algo que yo habría considerado normal aun cuando tenía siete años sin fumar.

No hacía nada. Aun en la oscuridad del estacionamiento podía ver el vacío en sus ojos. De algún modo se las había apañado para seguir mirando a esas puertas dobles.

"Derek…"

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi papá está bien, se golpeó la cabeza muy fuertemente. Había sangre en su oído izquierdo, pero llegó aquí con vida. Aún no sabemos cómo está y solo podemos esperar que todo salga bien"

Lagrimas llenaron mis ojos. Ahora comprendía lo que ocurría. Derek no estaba consciente. Bueno, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no por completo. Estaba en shock. Estaba repitiendo la misma frase cada siete minutos. Siete minutos exactamente. Su cuerpo estaba en piloto automático. Se movía y hablaba sin siquiera saber que decía o hacía.

Derek se había ido. Estaba allí en alguna parte, solo y asustado. Llorando por la vida de su padre.

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Empecé a gimotear, fuerte e incontrolablemente. Estaba profundamente herido. Sentía tanto dolor que todo en él suplicaba ayudaba y yo no lo había notado. Ahora comprendía lo mucho que esto lo estaba afectando.

Era solo una cascara.

"¡Cálmate!" Sentí los dedos de Jim enroscándose en mi brazo mientras tiraba de mí para alejarme de Derek. "Lo vas a asustar" Me gruñó.

Lo sabía. Comprendía a que se refería, pero no…Podía….No podía parar. ¡Había perdido a Derek! Estaba en un estado en el que jamás lo había visto antes. Su forma de ser meticulosa y su sentido del deber habían tomado el control porque no sabía que decir o hacer.

Era algo tan doloroso de ver.

Entonces lo sentí.

La calidez. El sentimiento de seguridad cuando el brazo Derek me tomó por la espalda y me hizo girar sobre mis talones. Jadeé y entonces encontramos nuestra miradas. Y allí en sus ojos, lo hallé. No el vacío, no estanques de agua gris. Sino vida. Vida que ardía con…Preocupación.

"Stiles… ¿Estás bien? Tal vez…Tal vez…" Y estaba tartamudeando.

Y continuaba diciendo cosas para calmarme. Empezó a sudar, y yo lo miré boquiabierto cuando sugirió que debería volver a casa y descansar, que debía comer algo, que debía sentarme y respirar profundamente, que tal vez sería mejor si iba a por una enfermera para que me chequeara. Y mientras sacudía la cabeza comprendí que era yo.

La preocupación de que algo podría no estar bien conmigo lo había traído de vuelta. Como siempre, su intrínseca necesidad de mantenerse en control y proteger a todos fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar y ahora sus instantitos más básicos le decían que era necesitado, que tenía que hacer algo porque yo estaba sufriendo y no…

Esto no era bueno.

¡ESE DEBÍA HABER SIDO YO!

Tendría que haber sido yo quien lo consolase. Quien secara sus lágrimas, quien le dijese que todo iba a estar bien. No al contrario. Estaba tan determinado a mantener el control sobre sí mismo y su entorno que no notó todo el daño que se infringía a sí mismo y a las personas que lo amaban.

No podía hacer eso. Pero allí estaba, revisando mi frente buscando signos de fiebre.

Lloré. Con más fuerza, no por Derek o su papá, sino por mí. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo porque yo había hecho eso. Había acostumbrado a Derek a atender todas mis necesidades y cuidar de mis heridas que incluso en esa situación no podía dejar de preocuparse por sea lo que fuese que pasase conmigo.

Me sentía tan mal y culpable.

Me odiaba a mí mismo.

Ahora comprendía porque Jim no paraba de decirme que me calmara. Desde un principio supo que esto pasaría y quería evitarlo.

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿A quién quería proteger de esta situación? ¿A Derek o a mí?

Me aterraba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Después de comprender aquello, respiré profundamente y me calmé. Lo último que Derek necesitaba ahora era estar bajo más estrés por mi culpa.

Me sequé los ojos y forcé mi respiración a normalizarse.

Moqueé un poco y encontré mi mirada con la de Derek, quien ahora se había desmoronado.

Puedo contar con mis dedos el número de veces que Derek lloró por algo. Como dije antes, él siempre quiere estar en control de todo. Creo que la primera vez que lo vi llorando fue cuando teníamos siete y Elise Melbourne le dijo que no quería ser su novia. Sí, es algo un poco tonto. La siguiente vez que vi a Derek llorar fue cuando su papá tuvo el primer colapso en su fiesta de cumpleaños número trece.

La siguiente vez…Pre...Prefería no tener que mencionarlo, pero sí. Fue la noche que me hice daño, y ahora este día.

"¿Por…Por que tuvo que pasar eso?" Esa fue la última cosa que logro decir antes de que todo lo que salía de su boca se volviese ininteligible.

Me giré hacía Jim quien me asintió.

Respiré profundamente y puse una mano sobre el hombro de Derek mientras el sollozaba y se sacaba las gafas para cubrirse los ojos con la parte trasera de su mano.

Tomé su mano y lo hice inclinarse para que presionara su frente contra la mía como el siempre hacía cuando yo sentía que era el fin del mundo. Sentí su dolor flotando por el aire, taladrando mi corazón y succionando el aire fuera de mis pulmones. Aun así, me mantuve firme y acaricié su cabello sin titubear mientras le prometía que todo estaría bien.

Permanecimos de ese modo por lo que parecieron horas. Solo nosotros dos en medio de la nada como siempre había sido. Y es extraño, pero cada minuto que pasaba la pesadez en el aire se estiraba, pero también se alivianaba como si se tratase de una nube en expansión liberándonos en los brazos del otro.

Pude sentir como Derek poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo. No estoy exagerando. Permanecimos de ese modo por al menos una hora y media, y ahora comprendía que Derek había estad necesitando ese tiempo de liberación desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, pero nunca guardaba algo espacio para dejar salir todas esas cosas que le molestaban, porque siempre estaba ocupado tratando de arreglar alguno de los desastres en los que yo siempre acababa involucrado.

Eso iba a cambiar.

"¿Vas a escucharme e intentar dormir un poco?" Murmuré con el mismo tono condescendiente que el usaba conmigo en esas situaciones.

Derek hizo un sonido bastante similar a un bufido y asintió.

"Vamos"

Lleve a Derek al cuarto de baño donde lavé todo rastro de las lágrimas de su cara, aunque por supuesto no podía hacer nada con la hinchazón de sus ojos. Le conseguí algo de comer y con labios apretados lo observé hasta que lo terminó todo.

Cuando acabó, fuimos arriba y en cuestión de segundos estaba roncando sobre mi hombro y poco después mis fuerzas se agotaron también.

….

Mi mamá estaba literalmente comiéndose las uñas y llevando a Jim al borde de la locura. Ya había acabado con ambas manos y Jim estaba seguro de que si no fuese porque quedaría expuesta como todo un fenómeno mi madre se habría sacado los zapatos para ir a por los dedos de sus pies.

Disfrazó una carcajada con un tosido al pensar en eso. Claramente podía ver lo muy parecidos que éramos.

Y una mierda. Mi mamá y yo no podíamos ser más diferentes.

Por otro lado, la mamá de Derek lucía más o menos igual que su hijo poco antes de que tuviese su colapso, pero ya que Jim no la conocía de nada, sentía que sería inapropiado forzarla a dejar salir sus emociones antes de que tuviese un ataque al corazón.

Pero no importaba cuanto esperasen. Mi padre no dejaba la sala de operaciones.

Sí, estoy seguro de que recuerdas que mi papá es doctor. Y ya que tiene contactos en ese hospital, se las apañó para deslizarse en esa sala de operaciones cuando llegaron allí. Había estado allí dentro los últimos cuarenta minutos y estaba haciendo que todos perdiéramos los estribos porque esperábamos que saliera con buenas noticias, pero mientras más se estiraban los minutos más Jim creía que tal vez mi papá tenía miedo de darnos la cara, por las noticias que tendría que entregar.

Pero intentemos mantener la mente positiva y olvidémonos por un momento de lo que estaba pasando en esa sala de operaciones.

Era una situación bastante incomoda. Quiero decir, ese día, Jim tendría que haber estado su juego final y ganando la copa, pero ya que Jack había empezado a actuar como un psicópata la noche anterior, Jim decidió volver a casa y esconderse bajo las mantas por al menos el resto del día y pretender que nunca había conocido a Jack.

Si, ya sé que no es el estilo de Jim, pero ¡Por favor! Ahora que escribo todo esto me siento un poco mal por él. Creo que se merecía ese momento de paz para aclarar su mente y dejar salir todo, pero por supuesto nunca lo consiguió porque yo cambie sus planes dramáticamente.

Literalmente dramáticamente.

Ahora estaba en esa sala de espera, con dos mujeres a las nunca que nunca había visto antes esperando que aun hombre al que nunca había visto saliera de una sala de operaciones. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Gracias a Dios Jim era una muy buena persona y me ayudó, o de lo contrario no quiero imaginar cómo habrían acabado las cosas.

De vuelta con Jim y sus sentimientos. Bueno….Sé que los hospitales no son el lugar favorito de nadie excepto de la gente que trabaja en ellos, pero para Jim estar allí casi implicaba hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano. A pesar de toda la mierda que había vivido en los últimos días y el hecho de que esas mini vacaciones se sintieron como meses en el infierno, él…No dejaba de pensar en Emily y ahora la herida en su corazón sangraba de nuevo.

No dejaba de pensar en el que tal sí. ¿Qué tal si Paige le hubiese hecho saber lo que estaba pasando? ¿Habría hecho la diferencia el dinero de su padre? ¿Aun estaría viva? ¿Sufriendo? ¿Habría muerto de todos modos? Al menos le habría gustado intentar salvarla y no importaba cuantas semanas pasasen o cuantas cosas horribles ocurriesen. El dolor era el mismo. Se sentía como si nunca fuese a desaparecer.

Supuso que esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan extrañamente culpable en esa sala de espera. Deseaba ser capaz de hacer más, y ahora alguien más venía a su mente.

Amanda.

No sé si lo recuerdas, pero Amanda era la mejor amiga de Emily and también Tanía cáncer. Jim no había visitado el centro desde que Emily falleció y…Eso lo estaba matando. Sabía que el dolor sería más de lo que podría aguantar. Caminar esos pasillos sabiendo que no la volvería a ver, pero… ¿Qué pasaba con Amanda? Ella debía quedarse allí. Ya que era huérfana, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

Los ojos de Jim se aguaron con solo pensar en ello.

Amanda estaba allí sola. En el lugar donde había perdido lo más parecido a una familia.

¿Cómo Jack y Jim pudieron permitir que eso pasase? ¿Qué ocurría con ellos?

Simple.

Eran egoístas.

Estaban tan enfocados en su dolor –Especialmente en el dolor de Jack- Que se olvidaron por completo de Amanda y sus necesidades, y se sentía horrible.

Era demasiado.

"Voy a…Dar una vuelta" Dejó salir repentinamente sin estar muy seguro de si a nuestras madres les pudiese importar lo que tuviese que decir. Solo…Necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa, o explotaría.

"De acuerdo. Te buscaremos si algo ocurre" Dijo la mamá de Derek con una sonrisa triste y Jim asintió girándose sobre sus talones al momento que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Empezó con pasos cortos, pero pronto corría. No sabía hacía donde se dirigía y por supuesto sabía que era imposible y estúpido, pero…Sentía como sí la vería al final de camino.

Sentía como si estuviese buscando por la habitación de Emily. Sentía que pronto la encontraría para descubrir que había tenido su cirugía después de todo y que ya no se encontraba enferma.

Sentía que la encontraría feliz y saludable, pero como ya te dije.

Era imposible.

Para el momento en que se detuvo para calmar sus nervios y respirar un poco antes de que alguien lo detuviese para preguntar que rayos le ocurría, se había extraviado.

Se encontraba en un largo corredor que llevaba a una pequeña habitación con amplios ventanales. El brillo del sol que se filtraba desde la puerta lo llama. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco y necesitaba ver la luz para confirmar que era cierto que aun las noches más oscuras llegan a su fin cuando sale el sol.

Era una capilla.

Titubeante se acercó a la habitación y encontró personas sentadas en largos bancos, algunos estaban de rodillas y muchos otros se apeaban alrededor de una mujer con nariz enrojecida mientras susurros sin sentido llegaban a oídos de Jim.

¿Qué habría hecho Jack en esa situación? ¿Cómo habría sido si hubiese estado allí? ¿Habría orado?

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Una voz preguntó y Jim dio un respingo para girarse y encontrar a una chica de su edad con cabello rubio enroscado a la altura de las orejas quien llevaba un vestido de flores blanco.

El y asintió y bufó. "Lo siento…Buscaba los lavabos"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Tienes a alguien aquí?"

El asintió. "El papá de uno de mis amigos está en la sala de operaciones justo ahora"

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció con tristeza

_¿Es en serio? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces, perra! _

"Lamento mucho escuchar eso"

"No importa. Se pondrá bien" _Espero. _

"¿Pu…Puedo orar por su salud contigo?" Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras rápidamente tomaba a Jim de las manos.

Pudo sentir el calor propagándose y la auténtica simpatía de la chica en sus palabras, pero no era correcto. Se sentía ansioso y expuesto, así que recuperó sus manos de un tirón.

"Lo siento. Yo…Tengo que irme"

"¿Por qué?"

"De verás necesito encontrar los lavabos" _No sé cómo hacerlo. _

"Entiendo…Ya veo. ¿Tal vez cuando vuelvas? El señor lo protegerá con su luz. Ya lo verás, solo dale una oportunidad"

"Es…Estoy seguro de que sí. Gracias" Replicó Jim y se esfumó.

Ahora mientras caminaba de vuelta a sala de espera, no solo se sentía ansioso y culpable, sino que también se sentía avergonzado.

Deseaba que para el momento en que estuviese de vuelta, encontraría a mi mamá y a la de Derek con una sonrisa en los rostros y a Derek y a mí saltando como quinceañeras después de su primer beso. Pero no fue así.

Todo seguía igual. Bueno, todo excepto por una cosa.

Mi teléfono.

Después de que Jim me entregase su cargador. Conecté mi teléfono a la pared a dos asientos de Derek y de mí. Y justo después de que Jim entrase en la sala de esperaba, este empezó a chillar estridentemente.

Se acercó un poco retraído a las mujeres, quienes lo observaron confundidas. ¿No es tuyo? Mi mamá preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacía el teléfono.

Jim sacudió la cabeza.

"Es de Stily" Explicó.

"Oh…. ¿Te…Te importaría apagarlo? Me está volviendo loca"

Jim me echó un vistazo y noto la tranquila expresión en mi rostro y en el de Derek y asintió.

Se acercó a mi teléfono y lo tomó en sus manos. Presionó el botón para apagarlo, pero entonces recordó a las perras y lo desbloqueó.

"¿Kyle?" Murmuró mientras se alejaba de nosotros para perturbarnos.

"¡James! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Está bien el papa de Derek?"

"¿Cómo sabes que está en el hospital?" Dijo Jim atónito.

"Kristie no podía encontrarlos en la mañana y tus amigos le acaban de contar lo que pasó"

"¿Vienen en camino?"

"Si. Se acaban de marchar"

"¿Es ese James?" Jim escuchó la voz de Garret decir.

"Amigo. Hablé con el entrenador y está muy enojado, no puede creer que te marchaste, porque no es tu padre, pero le dije que…"

"Está bien. No me importa. Déjalo que me eche"

"¡No! No puedes dejar que…"

"De veras Kyle. Ya no quiero ser un lobo"

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Jack?"

_Maldición. _

"Mira, me tengo que…"

"¡Garret dame eso!"

"¡James! ¡James! ¡Anoté dos veces!"

"¿Garret?" Jim frunció el ceño. "¿Ya acabó el juego?"

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Acaba de terminar el primer tiempo! Estamos ganando James. Dos contra uno. ¡Vamos a ganar el campeonato!"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Replicó Jim con desgana.

"¡Dame eso!" Escuchó a Kyle decir enojado.

"Pero…"

"James. ¿Aun estás allí?"

"Si, aquí estoy. Me alegra saber que les está yendo bien en el juego"

"Si. No importa. ¿Cómo está el papá de Derek?"

"Él…No sabemos. Aún estamos esperando pro noticias"

"¿Stiles está bien?" La voz de Kyle se oscureció un poco al pronunciar mi nombre.

"Su…Supongo. Derek y él estan tomando una siesta"

Kyle resopló. "¡Maldición! Por favor…Diles que siento mucho no estar allí…Que… ¿Qué crees que estas…?"

"¿Kyle?"

"¿James? Eres tu ¿No es así?"

El estómago de Jim se retorció y su pulso se aceleró cuando escuchó la voz de Jack por la bocina.

Jim lentamente giró el cuello hacía mi mamá y la de Derek que no le prestaban atención y se alejó un poco más solo por precaución.

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Jim malhumorado.

"¡Te envié textos! ¡Tel lame! ¿Por qué no me contestas?"

Jim reviró los ojos. "¡Ese no es tu problema! Tengo cosas que hacer"

"¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Tu? ¡Huiste! ¿Por qué?"

"¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?" No podía creérselo.

"Ya te dije que lo siento" Replicó Jack con resentimiento en la voz.

"¡Cielos Soy todo un monstruo! Dame un segundo, enseguida te perdonaré por toda la mierda que me dijiste anoche solo porque me texteaste una disculpa"

Jack no dijo nada por varios segundos y Jim se sintió tentado a cortar la llamada.

"James. Por favor" Empezó con tristeza. "Anoche te explique lo que estaba pasando. Solo…" Bajó la voz. "La gente está hablando"

Jack didn't say anything for several seconds and Jim felt tempted to cut the call.

"Mira. No tengo tiempo para estar mierda ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Espera! ¡Por favor James! De veras de lo siento ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dije todo eso! Tienes razón, soy una persona terrible y…"

"¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida dejar de hablar de ti, tus problemas y necesidades? Estoy en una sala de urgencias. El papá de uno de mis amigos está en cirugía en este momento y créeme ¡lo último que me ha venido a la cabeza en todo el día haz sido tú y tus estúpidos problemas!

"¿Qué? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quien…?"

"Me tengo que ir" Terminó Jim para cortar la llamada.

Respiró profundamente y se giró sobre sus talones en el momento en el que la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abría.

…..

Fue como una corriente eléctrica. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero aun cuando nadie dijo una palabra y la puerta no hizo ningún sonido. Sabía que había papá había salido de la sala de operaciones.

Tal vez no estaba dormido después de todo. Tal vez solo me convencí a mí mismo de que estaba dormido mientras con el rabillo del ojo espiaba la puerta.

No solo yo.

Derek dio un respingo y ambos dimos tumbos después de ponernos de pie para encontrarnos con mi papá.

Mi papá era algo viejo. Por supuesto que siempre lo había sido, pero…Ese día se notaba más que de costumbre. Supongo que era la culpa que lo carcomía desde adentro hacia afuera. Aunque me aterraba que pudiese ser algo más.

"¿Está…?" La mamá de tartamudeó y mi corazón se estremeció y sentí nauseas. Tal vez no había sido buena idea desayunar después de todo.

Mi papá no tenía sangre en la ropa. Tenía que ser una buena señal. Aunque… ¡Por supuesto que no tenía sangre en su ropa! ¡No era parte del equipo de cirugía! Solo hacía el papel de la enfermera cotilla que fuma dentro del quirófano y hace chistes sobre el tamaño del pene del paciente.

Sé que mi papá estaba hablando. Sé que la mamá de Derek lentamente subió una mano para cubrirse la boca mientras mi mamá ponía una mano sobre su hombro y se abrazaban, pero no pude entender nada. El miedo que sentía por las noticias que podíamos recibir era tan fuerte que literalmente había nublado mis sentidos.

Mi cabeza palpitaba junto con mi pecho. Mis nauseas empeoraban y tenía esta extraña sensación como si hubiese estado corriendo sin detenerme por horas.

Él se encontraba bien. Bueno…

No exactamente.

Cuando Derek le agradeció a mi papá por ser tan amable de buscar información para nosotros, Jim tiró de mi brazo y me hizo señas de que lo siguiera hasta los asientos mientras Derek se acercaba a su madre para abrazarla.

"Entonces…" Jim empezó casualmente mientras la luz empezaba a volver a las bombillas del techo. Nunca se apagaron…Solo…Sentí como si flotase en un espacio lleno de oscuridad.

"¿Entonces qué?" Creo que dije eso. No estoy seguro. Es difícil entender lo que dices cuando tienes un nudo en la garganta.

"No tienes ni puta idea de que es una Aneurisma ¿cierto?"

_¿Aneurisma? _Pensé confundido y parpadeé dos veces.

Jim reviró los ojos. "Un Aneurisma es…"

"Sé lo que es. Muchas gracias" Repliqué malhumorado. "¿Es…Eso lo que tiene?"

Jim frunció el ceño. "¿Acaso…No escuchaste lo que dijo tu papá?"

Asentí. "Si, solo… ¡No!" Admití avergonzado. "No lo sé, supongo que…Mi mente bloqueó todo. No puedo recordar con claridad que paso mientras hablaba"

Jim resopló.

"Le estaban hacienda algunos estudios antes de empezar la cirugía. Por eso se han tardado tanto" Explicó con calma.

"Pero…Está vivo ¿Verdad?"

"¿Te qué crees, perra?" Jim reviró los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Entonces por qué aun no acaba?"

"¿No estás prestando atención, perra? Tiene un puto Aneurisma en el cerebro ¡Esa mierda es peligrosa! Deben ser cuidadosos"

Asentí y succioné algo de aire. "Entonces… ¿Va a estar bien?"

Jim asintió. "Si, aun cuando son algo peligrosos, lo trajeron aquí a tiempo. No hay de qué preocuparse. Vivirá"

Dejé salir una sonrisa vacía. No sabía por qué pero las respuestas de Jim no calmaban mis miedos. Supongo que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de estar en esa situación. Hasta que no viese al papá de Derek jugando sus bromas infantiles, o pidiéndonos que les mostráramos nuestras películas, no me sentiría tranquilo. E incluso después de eso, aun podría sentirme un poco aterrado de que cuando me fuese a la cama, despertaría para descubrir que en realidad estaba muerto.

"Gracias por traerme aquí, Jimmy" Dije con una tímida sonrisa mientras ambos veíamos a Derek y a su madre tomar asiento un poco más esperanzados. "Puedes irte si quieres, siento haberte hecho venir aquí"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Está bien. Me gustaría estar aquí para cuando salga. Me sentiría un poco más tranquilo"

Asentí. "Eres un buen amigo, perra. Mejor ándate con cuidado o podrías acabar con tu trasero beatificado"

Me asesinó con la mirada y entonces soltó una carcajada. "Cállate" Dijo mientras me daba un empujón con su hombro.

"Ehm… ¿Hola?" Dijo mi papa repentinamente y me giré.

Estaba de pie detrás de mí con las manos en sus bolsillos, su cabeza a un lado mientras sus ojos nos observaban con interés.

"Hola" Replicó Jim mirándome a mí y luego a mi papá. "Es un gusto conocerle señor. Mi nombre es James Taylor" Dijo Jim poniéndose de pie para estrechar su mano.

"¿Eres la…Pareja de Stiles?" Mi papá frunció el ceño.

_¡Dios! ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera ese día? ¿Ni siquiera en esa situación? _Tengo que decir eso, quiero decir. Mis papás tienen este increíble y magnánimo poder de avergonzarme en cualquier forma, en cualquier situación, en cualquier lugar.

Jim soltó una risita pero yo no lo hice. En serio estaba enojado con mis padres y lo último que quería era tener que hablar con ellos de mi vida amorosa. De veras, mi corazón estaba hecho un lio. No sabía cómo me sentía después de todas las cosas que había hecho y escuchado la noche anterior y no podía creer que para mis padres fuese tan importante el hecho de que tuviese veintidós años y aún no hubiese tenido alguna pareja hombre o mujer –Si bueno, era más patético de lo que creía-

"Vamos" Gesticulé para Jim y sin contestas, nos pusimos de pie y fuimos a ver a Derek y a su mamá, pero por supuesto mi papá Meto-mi-nariz-donde-quiero-porque-pago-tus-estudios no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, y en cambio me tomó del brazo para hacerme girar y yo me solté de un furioso tirón.

"No quiero hablar contigo ahora" Repliqué encolerizado y me apresuré a sentarme junto a Derek para que de ese modo mi papá no se atreviese a hacer una escena.

Derek sonrió cuando me vio y entonces frunció al ver a mi papá a mis espaldas. "¿Está todo bien?"

Mi corazón se derritió tan pronto como vi sus ojos brillar de nuevo. Por supuesto que su papá aún no había salido de cirugía, por supuesto aún estaba en peligro, pero el hecho de que escuchar que se encontraba vivo, que mejoraría y que esta pesadilla acabaría pronto, trajo la vida de vuelta a Derek y era algo hermoso de ver. Simplemente no podía arruinar el momento hablando de mis padres cuyos traseros quería patear. Quería estar de buen humor y mantener las esperanzas de que todo estaría bien. Así que lo dije.

"Todo está bien"

Por supuesto, estaba equivocado, porque cuando miré tras Derek, encontré a Allison caminando hacia nosotros.

….

El único que notó la extraña atmósfera en el aire fue Jim. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Hasta ahora, era el único que sabía acerca de la pelea que Allison y yo habíamos tenido la noche anterior, si no cuentas a Tim, quien probablemente ni podía recordar su propio nombre en ese entonces.

Allison titubeó antes de acercarse más, como si intentase identificar los rostros en la habitación, pero por supuesto solo estaba tanteando el terreno para saber si era bienvenida o no.

Jim entendió todo esto con solo verla tres segundos. En su mente comprendió que Allison creía que yo le había contado ya todo a Derek, pero ahora que nadie le pedía que se marchase se veía más confiada para acercarse a Derek y a su madre.

Jim actuó rápido. De veras, tan pronto como vio que alcé una ceja enojado se unió a nosotros y puso una mano en mi hombro.

"¿Por…Por qué no me dijiste nada?" Dijo Allison un poco aterrada y dolida.

Derek resopló. "Lo…Lo siento, yo…No tuve tiempo de pensar cuando…Cuando mi mamá me llamó no podía pensar en nada. Solo vine aquí tan rápido como pude"

"Bueno, es bueno saber que al menos llamaste a Stiles para que no estuvieses tan solo aquí" Dijo con algo de alivio en la voz, pero por supuesto Jim no era estúpido y como yo notó rápidamente la nota de desprecio en sus palabras.

Me odiaba. ¿Puedes creerlo?

"No…No llamé a Stiles, fue nuestra vecina. Lo…Siento. De veras lo siento"

Jim pudo leer en mi cara que explotaría en cuestión de segundos. Mi teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo, lo cual quería decir que las perras ya se encontraban abajo, e intentó llamar mi atención para escabullirnos antes de que la tercera guerra mundial estallara, pero yo no le prestaba atención. O mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo.

"No necesitas disculparte. Fue un momento bastante aterrador para ti. Es natural que hayas olvidado llamarlos" Interrumpió Jim mientras se acercaba más para llamar mi atención.

"Él tiene razón" Coincidió Allison. "¿Qué hay de ustedes?" Dijo con rostro enrojecido y ahora nos observaba a Jim y a mí. "Podrían haberme llamado ¿Saben? Si no fuese porque Liam me llamó para preguntarme donde estaba este lugar, no me habría enterado" Lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, y Jim pudo ver la vena de mi sien palpitando.

Era momento de salir de allí.

"¡Hey! Las perras estan abajo, vamos a buscarlas"

"Encontraran el camino" Repliqué con sequedad.

"No, no lo harán, y quiero comer algo"

"No tengo hambre"

"Si, si lo estás. Vamos" Y dicho esto, Jim me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de mi fuertemente hasta sacarme de la sala de espera mientras mis padres nos observaban atónitos y Jim les sonreía avergonzado-

"¿Que rayos fue todo eso?" Dije furioso cuando empezábamos a descender.

"¿En serio piensas hacerle eso?" Soltó Jim enojado. Estaba furioso porque pudo leerlo en mi cara. Yo estaba a escasos segundos de contarle a Derek la clase de víbora que tenía por novia.

"No iba a hacer nada, perra" Reviré los ojos.

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, perra. Te conozco. ¡Estabas a punto de decirle sobre Allison y Kristie!" Gruñó.

Exploté. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Si lo iba a hacer! ¿Y qué? ¡Se lo merece! ¡Está mal de la cabeza! ¿Quién demonios se cree para decirme que ya no puedo ser amigo de Derek?"

"Es ella quien debe decírselo. No tú. Solo vas a enredar más las cosas. Y no es el momento"

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Mientras más rápido termine con ella mejor" Repliqué con brazos cruzados.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Jim me miró y no podía reconocerme. "¡Creí que amabas a Derek! ¿Cómo puedes decirle que su novia lo engaño con una chica y su novio el día que su papá casi muere?"

Dejé de caminar y ahora podía ver que sus palabras me habían tocado, lo cual agradeció. Estaba muy enojado. Quiero decir, aún tenía la conversación con Jack en su mente y por otro lado tenía que verme actuar como un niño.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" Arqueó una ceja y me miró por un par de segundos.

"Lo…Lo siento. Tienes razón" Dije con desgana. "¡Pero tengo que hacer algo! No puedo simplemente dejar que…"

"¿Podrías al menos esperar hasta que Derek no esté tan frágil emocionalmente?"

Me tenía en sus manos. Podía verlo en mis ojos. No había que pudiese decir para poner la balanza a mi favor. Sabía que tenía razón y tenía que aceptarlo. Aun cuando eso me matara.

"De acuerdo. Se lo diré tan pronto como sepamos que su papá está bien"

"¿Podrías dejar que ella lo haga?" Jim continuó con terquedad.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que la deje decirle lo que quiera sobre mí para ponerlo en mi contra?"

Jim reviró los ojos. "¿No crees que si de verdad quisiera herirte, ya lo hubiese hecho en el camino de vuelta de Sunset Valley?"

Jim pudo ver que yo estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre él. "Entonces…Entonces ¿Por…? Tú viste como acaba de llegar ¡Como si Derek le perteneciera o algo así! ¡Va a mentir! Va a decirle que me lo estoy inventado todo. ¡Tengo que ser más rápido que ella! ¡Lo engaño con Kristie por todos los cielos!

"Si, lo hizo" Asintió. "¿Te dijo que estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Te dijo que era lesbiana?"

"No, pero…"

"¿Te dijo que estaría con Kristie y Derek al mismo tiempo?"

"Está jugando con él, o con ellos…No lo sé"

"Exacto ¡No lo sabes! Probablemente su cabeza es un enredo, perra. Probablemente no sabe quién es o que quiere. ¿No te suena familiar?"

"No puedo creer que estés de su lado"

"No estoy diciendo que esté de su lado. Solo digo que tal vez solo fue un malentendido. Tal vez solo fue un error. Todo el mundo comete errores"

"¿Si? Bueno, ella ha cometido un montón de errores últimamente considerando que besó a Kyle también ¿Lo olvidas?" Dije furioso mientras entrabamos en el estacionamiento para buscar a las perras.

"De acuerdo. Tienes razón" Admitió Jim. "Eso no quiere decir que lo hiciese a propósito. Solo cálmate, perra. Solo no quiero que te metas en problemas ¿De acuerdo? Derek es bastante mayor para cuidarse solo y lo último que necesita ahora es más drama en su vida"

"Está bien. No diré nada. "Por ahora. Pero si no lo hace ella en una semana, lo haré yo mismo" Gruñí.

"Haz lo que quieras. Solo recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que tú tampoco sabías quien eras"

"¿Ah sí? Bueno, hubo un tiempo en el que creí que ella era mi amiga y entonces me pidió que me fuera la mierda"

"Mira, allí estan" Apuntó adelante.

Cass fue el primero en unírsenos, seguido de un claramente abatido Tim quien probablemente no sabía dónde estaba.

Liam tiró sus brazos al cuello de Jim y no paraba de preguntar por Derek. Repentinamente Jim sintió algo de envidia. No sabía lo importante que era Derek para todas las perras. Especialmente para Liam, y se preguntó a si mismo si habrían actuado del mismo modo si hubiese sido él quien necesitase consuelo.

"Él está bien" Repetía Jim una y otra vez, pero cuando Freddy se nos unió Liam empezó a tirar del brazo de Jim pidiéndole que le mostrara el camino.

Jim torció los ojos y emprendió el camino, pero justo después de dejar el estacionamiento, se detuvo y me hizo señas de que lo relevara como guía. .

Metió las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó su teléfono justo en el instante que el mensaje numero veintisiete de Jack hacía zumbar el aparato. Aun cuando ya no quería saber nada más del antiguo capitán. No se pudo contener.

Le dio un toquecito a la pantalla buscando la aplicación de mensajería y allí la encontró. Una foto de Garret sosteniendo la copa del primer lugar.

Los lobos habían ganado el campeonato y Garret era la estrella del equipo. Había algo de texto bajo la foto.

"Lo hicimos sin tu ayuda ¿Lo ves ahora? Garret no te necesita, el equipo no te necesita, yo no te necesito. Nunca regreses"

Jim tragó mientras algo helado atravesaba su pecho.

Bajó el teléfono un poco y replicó.

"¡Genial! Al fin logré deshacerme de ti"

….

Tan pronto como entramos en la sala de espera Liam le lanzó los brazos al cuello de Derek y empezó a acariciar su cabello frenéticamente.

Ahora comprendía a que se refería Jim con que debía calmarme.

"Estoy bien, de veras" Dijo Derek con una sonrisa.

"Casi me das un susto de muerte. Pensé que habías sido tú y no sé. Fue aterrador" Dijo Hip dándole palmaditas a Derek en la espalda.

"No. Solo fue un malentendido" Derek sonrió de nuevo.

"Me alegra que solo haya sido eso"

Asesiné a Hip con la mirada porque aun podía recordar la discusión que habíamos tenido la noche anterior, aunque me alegraba que estuviesen allí. No sé si tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que mis amigos estuviesen allí, pero repentinamente el aire ya no era tan pesado. De hecho una minúscula chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi pecho después de que Jim me explicase lo que tenía el papá de Derek, y ahora estaba creciendo y los mareos empezaban a dejar mi cuerpo.

Todo estaría bien.

"Ay Cariño, todo este enredo…De verás siento todo lo que dije anoche" Dijo Liam girándose hacía mi para besar mi mejilla.

Me sonrojé y asintió. "De veras lo siento. No era mi entretención…Bueno ya sabes"

"Sé que no fue tu intención. Solo desearía que las cosas hubiesen acabado diferente. Es todo"

"Te mereces a alguien que te quiera tal y como eres, y no por lo que quieren que te conviertas" Murmuré a su oído cuando me abrazó.

Me sentía más tranquilo. Solo deseaba que el papá de Derek saliera de la sala de cirugía para que pudiésemos dejar todo eso atrás tan pronto como fuese posible.

"Entonces… ¿Como…Ocurrió?" Preguntó Cass sentándose a un lado de Derek justo después de que Allison se pusiese de pie para hablar con la madre de mi mejor amigo.

Derek nos observó titubeante. "Mi…Mi papá tiene una condición. Normalmente tiene migrañas muy fuertes y necesita estar en un ambiente tranquilo para evitar que empeoren. Mi mamá salió de casa anoche, y no…No sé. Supongo que quería un vaso de agua o algo y cayó por las escaleras"

"Oh…" Freddy se cubrió la boca con la mano.

"Se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte y ahora descubrimos que tuvo ese accidente porque tenía o tiene, no sé…Un Aneurisma en su cerebro"

"Lo siento mucho, amigo" Hip apretó su hombro.

Ahora podía ver como la expresión de Derek se ensombrecía. Había omitido algo en su historia, o mejor dicho, lo había cambiado. Dijo que pensaba que su padre había salido de cama a por un vaso de agua, pero…

"Es mi culpa" Sentenció con voz pastosa. "Si hubiese vuelto a casa la misma noche que acabaron las clases me habría quedado con él anoche y nada de esto habría pasado"

"¡No! ¡No te culpes! ¡No fue tu culpa! Solo fue una terrible coincidencia" Murmuró Hip.

"Pero…"

Lagrimas se asomaron por mis ojos.

"Solo fue eso. No te culpes. Lo importante es que se recuperará" Hip afirmó y forzó a Derek a ponerse de pie para darle un abrazo.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién rayos se creía que era? ¡Era mi trabajo hacer y decir eso! Ese _"No te culpes" _tendría que haber sido mío. Era yo quien debía decirle que no podía culparse a sí mismo por todo lo que pasó cuando fueron mis padres quienes…

Mi corazón se detuvo y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Sentía como si perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

No era culpa de Derek.

No era culpa de mis padres.

Era mía.

Yo era el causante de todo lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Cariño?" Liam ladeó la cabeza hacia mí y frunció el ceño.

Puse una mano en la pared tan pronto como mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina.

¡Era mi culpa! ¡Todo era mi culpa!

"¿Stiles?" Escuché a mi mamá decir a mis espaldas y todo se oscureció por medio segundo.

Escuché gritos, probablemente de Liam y entonces estaba flotando.

"¡Stiles!" Era Derek. Mi mejor amigo. La persona que siempre había estado allí para mí. El chico que me envolvía con sus brazos y pecho de roca cuando tenía problemas para dormir. El chico que me perdonaba por todo lo que le hacía sin importar que, y el chico cuyo padre casi asesiné.

Recobré el conocimiento antes de que llegaran las enfermeras. "Estoy bien, estoy bien" Afirmé mientras apretaba el hombro de Liam para apoyarme.

"Deberías dejar que alguien te revise, perra" Dijo la voz de Jim desde algún lugar cerca de mí.

"Estoy bien" Repetí.

"No lo estas. Te voy a llevar a…" Mi papa decía mandonamente mientras junto con mi mamá empezaban a arrastrarme fuera de la habitación contra mi voluntad.

"Suéltenme. Estoy bien"

"Stiles" Dijo mi mama con preocupación. "Solo queremos asegurarnos de que…"

"Solo quieren limpiar sus sucias conciencias"

Se detuvieron en seco y me observaron avergonzados. Aparentemente ya nos encontrábamos tan lejos que los demás no me escucharon. Lo cual agradezco.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Mi papá demandó furioso.

"¿Acaso creen que soy estúpido? ¡Todos saben que estaban peleándose de nuevo! ¡Por eso fue que salió de la cama! ¡Para decirles que cerraran la boca!"

"¡No nos hables de esa forma jovencito! ¡Aun somos tus padres!" Mi mamá me advirtió.

"¿O qué? ¿Vas a castigarme?"

"¡No tengo nada que ver en esto! Fue tu madre quien…"

"¿Yo?" Mi mamá estalló tomada por sorpresa. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico después de que…?"

Y entonces las palabras entraron en mute. No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían. Solo veía la misma situación que debía presenciar cada cierto tiempo cuando era un niño, cuando huía de casa para encontrar consuelo en la cama de Derek, en ese lugar donde las puertas siempre estaban abiertas para mí porque el papá de Derek era un muy buen hombre, y ahora estaba en esa sala de operaciones por culpa de ese par en el corredor y de su hijo quien siempre optó por huir de los problemas en lugar de enfrenarlos.

"Mírense" Reí histéricamente. "¡Están actuando como niños!"

Dejaron de gritar y repentinamente ambos me miraban con expresiones inescrutables.

"Si…Si se odian tanto ¿Por qué no se han divorciado?"

Decir esas palabras me hirió más de lo que esperaba. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Estaba harto de esa situación.

Derek me lo advirtió en repetidas ocasiones. Me dijo que hablara con ellos. Me dijo que estaban volviendo loco a su papá y no lo escuché. Los deje hacer lo que quisiesen porque era más sencillo pretender que el problema no existía, pero ahora discutían más seguido y si hubiese hablado con ellos, tal vez habría sido capaz de encontrar una solución a tiempo y el papá de Derek no tendría que estar luchando por su vida.

"Stiles ¿Cómo…Como puedes…?" Mamá tartamudeó.

"¡Quieren hacerlo! ¡Ambos saben que lo quieren! ¿Por qué no hacerlo entonces? ¡El hombre que ha sido un segundo padre de mi para está en esa habitación!" Apunté a mi espalda. "¡Porque ustedes no pueden arreglar su matrimonio! ¡Y yo se los permití! ¡Todo es nuestra culpa y no es justo!"

"¡No voy a dejar que me hables de esa forma!" Bramó papá.

"¿O qué? ¿Me vas a castigar? ¿No tendré postre para la cena?"

"¿Necesitas que te recuerde quien paga esas cámaras tan caras y tu escuela?"

Golpe bajo.

La sangre dejo de bombear hasta mi cerebro. Me estaba amenazando. Supongo que es algo genético en la familia Stilinski ¿Sabes? Hacer estupideces cuando estás enojado. Pero aun cuando el noventa y nueve por ciento de mí me gritaba que era una locura, me había cansado de toda esa mierda.

"¿Sabes qué? Me harté de ustedes, de sus peleas, de sus advertencias, de sus amenazas y su dinero"

Metí las manos en mi bolsillo trasero y saqué mi billetera.

"No quiero tu dinero" Afirmé tomando todas mis tarjetas en mis manos para romperlas frente a ellos.

"¡Stiles!" Mamá jadeó.

Mi papa solo bufó. "¡Adelante, hazlo! Pero cuando…"

"Nunca volveré a pedirte dinero" Afirmé y me giré para encontrar la puerta de la sala de operaciones abierta. "Ahora si me disculpan, me tengo que ir. Mi familia me necesita"

Todos se tensaron cuando la doctora dejó la habitación. Me apresuré a acercarme antes de que las perras no me dejasen un lugar para escuchar lo que tenía que decir la mujer.

Sin embargo, ni mis amigos ni yo tuvimos la oportunidad de escucharla. Tan pronto como salió le pidió a la mamá de Derek que la siguiese adentro y eso me hizo querer volver para seguir gritándoles a mis padres.

Estaba tan furioso.

Muy furioso.

"Stiles…"

¡Genial! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Miré a mi izquierda para tener una mejor vista de Allison. "¿Qué quieres?" Dije malhumorado.

"Stiles…Quería hablar contigo" Murmuró con tristeza en la voz.

¡Ah no perra! Ni pienses que voy a creer en tu arrepentimiento.

Miré atrás en dirección a Derek quien estaba en el centro de la habitación hablando con Hip quien intentaba calmarlo, y ya que estaban bastante lejos de nosotros, no podría escuchar en caso de que decidiese recordarle a Allison todas las cosas que le dije la noche anterior.

"Habla, estoy corto de tiempo" Disparé bruscamente.

Mordió su labio inferior.

"¿Y?"

Suspiró. "Mira, Stiles. De veras quiero disculparme por la forma en que te traté anoche. De veras lo siento. Bebí demasiado y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente sin siquiera pensar en tus sentimientos y…Lo siento"

Ahogué una carcajada. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Qué más quieres que te diga?" Soltó y sus ojos centellaron.

"Ese es el problema. ¿De verdad crees con solo decir que lo sientes voy a olvidar que me odias?"

"No…No te odio"

"Allison, borracha o no, crees que voy tras Derek, así que sin importar lo digas no cambiará el hecho de que me quieres fuera de su vida" Sentencié severamente.

"No…No te quiero fuera de su vida. De verdad Stiles…Solo…"

Reviré los ojos y me giré en dirección a Derek para asegurarme de que aún se encontraba suficientemente lejos de nosotros.

Tenía razón. No sé qué rayos le susurraba Hip al oído pero estaba riendo.

"Vamos a ponerle nombres a las cosas ¿De acuerdo? Solo te disculpas porque no quieres que le diga a Derek que te besaste con Kristie y con Kyle"

"¡Stiles!" Dijo aterrada mirando en todas direcciones. "Habla un poco más bajo"

"¿O qué?"

"Stiles, por favor. Se lo voy a decir. Prometí que lo haría" Susurró con mirada acuosa. "Solo dame algo de tiempo. No es el mejor momento para recibir esas noticias"

"Siempre encontrarás una excusa"

"No. Lo prometo. Solo esperemos hasta que estemos seguros de que su papá está bien. Entonces lo haré. Nada de excusas. Lo prometo"

Mientras más veía a Derek y a Hip juntos, menos me gustaba. El segundo estaba tramando algo. Podía verlo.

"¿Stiles?"

"Haz lo que quieras. No me importa. Si después de que el papá de Derek se recupere no le dices nada, lo haré yo mismo"

Y dicho esto me acerqué a Derek y a Hip para separarlos antes de que Hip se pusiese de rodillas frente a todos y entonces la mamá de Derek salió con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Qué…Qué paso?" Dijo Derek acercándose a su mamá mientras todos los rodeábamos.

"Todo está bien. Encontraron cuatro Aneurismas en su cerebro. Uno explotó cuando cayó por las escaleras y por eso les llevó tanto tiempo la operación. Pero estará bien"

"¿Cuan…Cuando podemos verlo?" Dije después de notar que había estado aguantando la respiración.

"No por ahora...Es…Está un poco delicado. Dada su condición, necesita estar aislado por un tiempo. De hecho…Lo pusieron en un coma inducido por un par de días hasta que su cerebro sane un poco, pero…Hay posibilidades de que podría tener algo de daño cerebral, como dificultades para hablar o moverse"

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparse!" Se apresuró a agregar después de ver nuestras caras. "Es una posibilidad minúscula. Es casi seguro que despertará completamente bien, solo quieren que estemos preparados en casi de que ocurra alguna eventualidad. Pero dicen que se recuperará por completo"

_Gracias a Dios. _Pensé con felicidad.

Allison lanzó sus brazos al cuello de Derek y todos respiramos.

"Me voy a quedar un poco más hasta que lo lleven a su habitación. Deberían ir a casa. Estaré allí en una hora o dos"

"No. Quiero quedarme contigo"

"Derek, tu mamá está bien. Manejaste toda la noche y después viniste aquí. Necesitas descansar"

"Puedo llevarte a casa en el auto de Liam" Ofreció Hip.

_Por supuesto que quieres llevarlo._ Pensé enojado.

"Bueno, supongo que puede funcionar. De ese modo mi mamá puede conducir a casa" Derek asintió.

"Vayámonos entonces" Dijo Hip mientras tendía las manos para tomar las llaves de la camioneta de Liam.

"¿Que vas a hacer?" Pregunté a Jim mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.

"Supongo que me quedaré en un hotel y volveré a casa mañana"

"Puedes dormir en lo de Derek hoy" Ofrecí.

"No sé. Deberíamos dejarlos descansar por hoy" Puntualizó Jim.

"Bueno. Yo no pienso pisar mi casa. Rompí con mis padres" Dije revirando los ojos.

"¡No puedes romper tus padres idiota! ¡No son un sujeto! Y… ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de todo esto?"

"Olvídalo ¿Está bien? Me quedaré en el hotel contigo esta noche" Dije enojado, hasta que escuché que Derek ofreció su casa todas las perras.

"¡Hey, Derek!" Llamé antes de que alguien más dijese algo y lo arrastrara fuera de mi alcance.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Que es todo eso con Hip? ¡No puedes dejar que duerma en tu casa!"

"¿Por qué?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"¿No te parece raro que de repente se preocupa por ti? Está tramando algo"

"¿De repente?" Derek soltó una carcajada. "¿De que estas hablando? Matty y yo siempre hemos sido amigos"

"¡No tan amigos! Apenas se saludan el uno al otro"

Derek sacudió la cabeza.

"¿De que estas hablando? Hemos sido muy buenos amigos los últimos meses"

"¿Cuándo? Yo siempre he…"

"Oh…" Soltó una risita. "Si. Había olvidado que paJackos algo de tiempo sin hablarnos. Bueno, fue en ese entonces. Fue un día buscando por ti en el dormitorio y empezamos a hablar de…"

No lo estaba escuchando.

Dijo que Hip había ido a buscarme hacía un par de meses atrás. Un recuerdo vino a mi mente de cuando fui a ver el primer partido de soccer. El día que fuimos al bosque y Derek se quedó solo en casa.

¡ESE HIJO DE PERRA!

Todo ese tiempo había estado jugando el papel del rompecorazones quien dormía con todos pero iba a por algo más grande. Alguien más importante.

Para Hip, Derek era el premio mayor.


	7. Chapter 7

RESBALANDO SOBRE FUEGO

Soy muy obsesivo, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. La cosa con ello es que, nunca se va, de hecho…

No volé esa noche.

En cambio, no dejaba de soñar una y otra vez que despertaba para encontrar la mamá de Derek diciéndonos que el Sr. Hale había muerto.

Pasó tantas veces, que finalmente se hizo demasiado aterrador para soportarlo.

Despertar no es mi cosa favorita en el mundo, pero era mejor que seguir teniendo esas pesadillas, aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Estar consciente de quien era y lo que había hecho hacía que me doliese el pecho.

Casi asesiné al padre de Derek.

Esa fue la primera cosa que pensé en la mañana después de despertar en suelo de la habitación de Derek en medio de Liam y Tim.

Le lancé una mirada de soslayo a mi mejor amigo que yacía en su cama con Allison quien tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de este con una expresión pacifica en el rostro. Me sentía mareado. Cerca se encontraba Hip. Estaba en el suelo, pero aun así…

Se encontraba más cerca de él que yo.

Se lo llevaban de mi lado tan rápido que…No debía sentir celos porque me merecía ser desterrado de su vida después de todo el embrollo que había causado al no llamar a mis padres cuando me lo pidió, pero…Era egoísta.. Aun lo soy, y saber que ella solo esperaba su oportunidad para llenarle la cabeza con mentiras sobre mí, y que Hip no podía esperar para meterse en su cama, hacía que mi sangre hirviera.

Respiré profundamente y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Una de las ventajas de ser un Hale honorifico, era el hecho de que tenía un cepillo de dientes extra en ese baño, junto con mi propia toalla y algo de ropa en el closet de Derek.

Después de ducharme el sol comenzó a alzarse y todos aun dormían, aunque supuse que Jim despertaría pronto para volver a casa, ya que se veía un poco reluctante a pasar la noche en la casa de Derek la noche anterior.

Fui abajo para preparar el desayuno.

Aquí es donde las cosas se podrían complicar. No sabía nada de cocina porque nunca acabé mis clases particulares con Derek, pero tenía que intentarlo por él. Ambos, él y su madre necesitarían una mano extra en casa esas dos semanas y ya que no yo no era bienvenido en la casa de mis padres, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cocina…

"Sra. M" Dije atónito de hallarla despierta tan temprano.

La mujer se sobresaltó y se giró en dirección a mí un poco agitada. "Stiles…Ay…Buenos. Buenos días. Lo siento, yo…"

Fue entonces cuando noté que no había despertado temprano. Aun llevaba la misma ropa que vestía en el hospital.

Nunca se fue a la cama, y de hecho…Probablemente acababa de llegar a casa.

"¿Qué cree que hace?" Arqueé una ceja un poco enojado y entrecerré los ojos al huevo en su mano justo frente a la sartén.

"Solo…"

"Yo lo haré" Ofrecí.

"Está bien Stiles. Lo niños…"

Y allí estaba. Estaba un poco enojado con ella. ¿Por qué Derek y su mamá no podían dejar de ser Derek y su mamá solo por un par de minutos? Estaba preocupada porque mis amigos pronto despertarían y no tendrían un desayuno preparado, por lo que decidió sacrificar las pocas horas de sueño que podría tener antes de volver al hospital solo para alimentarnos.

No era justo y ni en un millón de años se lo permitiría.

"Sra. M, por favor vaya a la cama. Yo me encargaré de todo"

"Pero, Stiles, no quiero que sien…"

¿No quería que me sintiera como su criada? ¡Era lo menos que podía hacer! Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabía cómo me atrevía a darle la cara consideran que todo lo que estaba atravesando era mi culpa, aunque debo admitir que parte de mí solo culpaba a mis padres. Era más fácil para mi conciencia.

"Me aseguraré de Derek que coma" Prometí. "Por favor vaya a la cama. Necesita dormir un poco. No haré un desastre. Voy a limpiar todo cuando acabé y todo sabrá bien. Lo prometo"

Soltó un bufido que de algún modo se convirtió en algo más…Una carcajada.

Calidez se extendió por mi cuerpo cuando su mirada se posó sobre mí. Sé que no era mi madre real, pero No…Sé., me sentía muy a gusto con esos _"Te amo" _mudos que me dedicaban sus ojos de vez en cuando.

Se acercó y besó mi frente y la rodeé con mis brazos. El abrazo no duró mucho, porque ambos sabíamos que sería cuestión de segundos antes de que alguno de nosotros se quebrara, y en cambio nos soltamos para que ella se metiera en la cama y tuviera parte de ese descanso que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Ahora….Cocinar.

Desayuno.

No podía ser tan difícil ¿Cierto?

Por supuesto me conoces bien. Hice un desastre. Mis panqueques lucían como gremlins, pero después de mi tercer intento y de ver un video explicado por quinta vez en YouTube, bueno…Ya no se veían tan mal y sorpresivamente…Sabían a gloría.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor conmigo mismo.

"¿Estás cocinando? Supongo que aún estoy dormido" Escuché la exhausta voz de Jim decir cuando estaba por acabar.

Me giré y le lancé una mirada afilada, pero sonreí cuando volví a los panqueques.

"Siéntate, ya están casi listos" Dije casualmente mientras mi teléfono móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo.

"Estoy bien, gracias. De hecho estaba buscándote para decir adiós"

Arqueé una ceja. "¿No esperarás por los demás?"

"No. Yo…No me siento cómodo y ellos necesitan descansar un poco más y…Tengo cosas que hacer casa"

"Bueno, supongo que te veré en un par de semanas" Dije un poco triste.

Extrañaría a Jim. Después de todo lo que había pasado con las perras y lo abiertos que habíamos sido el uno con el otro los últimos dos días, extrañaría tener alguien con quien compartir mi profundo desprecio hacia mí y el mundo.

Asintió. "Cuídate ¿Si? No te metas en líos"

"Sabes que eso es imposible" Contesté con una risita.

Jim bufó. "Tienes razón, supongo que no podemos huir tan fácilmente"

"Escríbeme cuando llegues a casa" Sonreí.

"Lo haré" Asintió.

"Y si Jack…"

"No me va a buscar, Stily" Jim afirmó con mirada ensombrecida. "Pero si lo hace…Me aseguraré de tener la cámara a mano para que todos vean la basura que es"

Sonreí, aunque sabía que no hablaba en serio. Probablemente lo perdonaría. Estaba en esa fase en la que yo me encontraba cuando Steve y yo teníamos problemas. Se lo habría dicho si no fuese porque no estaba de humor de discutir con nadie.

Esas dos semanas serían decisivas para todos nosotros, pero especialmente para Jim.

Una tormenta se aproximaba.

Diez minutos después de que Jim se marchara, Derek me encontró preparando jugo de naranja.

Me miró, y yo lo miré por un par de segundos en silencio. Intentó hacer una broma sobre mí cocinando y yo intente reírme con ella.

Comió y le gustó. De hecho, me pidió un poco más y no pude sentirme más feliz. Decidí comportarme como un adulto y cocinar para Derek de verdad sin excusas ni quejas y el resultado había sido satisfactorio. No podía estar más orgulloso de mí mientras lo veía terminar su segundo plato con expresión soñadora en el rostro.

….

Mientras tanto para Jim…Su viaje había sido bastante tranquilo. Su mente parecía encontrarse en modo automático, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de su departamento.

Era extraño ¿Sabes? Como las cosas, lugares, personas, e incluso el aire podía adquirir una especie de sentimiento temático. Era mediado de agosto pero esa plateada línea en el cielo hacía que Jim se sintiese como en invierno.

Asintió al guardia de seguridad quien lo miró con algo de preocupación, pero probablemente pensó que sería irrespetuoso preguntarle que rayos nos había ocurrido el día anterior.

Cuando el elevador llevó a Jim hasta su departamento, asintió con alivio. Después de toda la mierda que había vivido los últimos días. Imaginar su cama casi lo hacía sentirse entusiasmado.

Cruzó la puerta, cogiendo el correó del suelo para luego dejarlo sobre la mesita de café de la sala de estar y sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos se tiró a la cama.

Y durmió.

Se lo merecía.

No sé si sea realmente posible dormir una semana. Pero así fue como se sintió esa tarde. ¿O era la tarde del día siguiente? La batería de su teléfono móvil había muerto mientras dormía así que definitivamente no habían sido solo un par de minutos.

Había algo relajante sobre yacer en su cama de ese modo. Con la mente en blanco que solo lograba enfocarse en el techo y en el blanquecino papel tapiz.

Y sin embargo gozo le sabía un tato amargo.

Procrastinación.

Sabía que estaba olvidado algo o muchos algos, pero estaba tan hundido en el adictivo efecto de la pesadez de su exhausto cuerpo que no podía conectar dos simples pensamientos y formular una idea.

Después de un par de horas en ese estado, su estómago empezó a quejarse con mucha fuerza y decidió coger algo de comer.

Mientras preparaba algo de cereal en un cuenco y veía TV, conectó su teléfono a la pared, volviendo a la vida automáticamente para empezar a chirrear sin parar con notificaciones.

El primer mensaje que recibió era de…Si pensaste en Jack, entonces felicidades, ganaste.

Era un texto de hacía tres días atrás, lo cual quería decir que… ¡Rayos! Jim había dormido casi dos días enteros.

De vuelta al texto, Si…Como cualquiera podría haber esperado, era uno de esos textos tontos que enviaba para intentar herir a Jim.

"Lo digo en serio. Aléjate de mí"

Jim leyó el texto tres veces y casi estalló a carcajadas.

Jack realmente esperaba que Jim le suplicase y se la estaba pasando muy mal mientras esperaba.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, empezó a leer el resto de las notificaciones de su teléfono. La mayoría era más o menos lo mismo.

Textos de Liam preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Textos de Freddy diciéndole que era una perra malvada por no esperarlos para volver juntos a casa. Trescientos textos de mi preguntándole si ya se encontraba en casa, luego otros trescientos diciéndole que era un idiota por no contestar mis llamadas, tres más diciendo que si no estaba muerto lo mataría en cuanto lo viera. Uno más disculpándome por todo lo que había dicho y que esperaba que se encontrase bien, y finalmente un último texto diciéndole que Tim ya me había dicho que fueron a verlo a su departamento para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

_¿Qué? _Jim casi se apuñaló con su cepillo de dientes después de leer ese último.

Se apresuró hacía la puerta, y si, no había dudas de que había sido forzada.

Maldijo a las perras y volvió al cuarto de baño para terminar de lavarse la cara.

Se estaba preparando para dormir un poco más cuando su teléfono vibró una última vez.

Lo tomó en su mano y reviró los ojos antes de releerlo tres veces más y luego suspirar.

_¿En serio? _Pensó con enojo. No podía creer que después de todo, tendría que volver a casa de Jack así de pronto.

….

Poco después de que las perras y Allison –Quien debía volver al trabajo- se marcharan esa tarde, la mamá de Derek nos llamó a la cocina. Me sentía un poco ansioso porque no sabía que podría decirnos, y a mi mente solo venían pensamientos aterradores.

¿Acaso el papá de Derek habría muerto mientras dormíamos? ¿Podría ser que estaba enojada conmigo y me quería fuera de su casa?

Tuve que respirar profundamente antes de entrar en la cocina.

Se encontraba con su espalda hacía la alacena y sus manos se cogían del tope en modo casual, pero no pude evitar notar la tensión en sus nudillos. Sea cual fuese la razón por las que nos había llamado, sabía que no nos gustaría.

Podía sentir la ansiedad de Derek también. Esa es una de las ventajas y problemas de ser mejores amigos. Los sentimientos no eran míos o suyos, sino nuestros, y aparte de la culpa con la que tenía que lidiar también debía luchar con el mundo de confusión y dolor que Derek cargaba sobre su espalda. Estaba justo allí en mi hombro derecho, colgando entre nosotros.

No fueron malas noticias después de todo. Bueno, más o menos.

No nos quería cerca.

Si, por supuesto no lo dijo tan bruscamente. Pero eso era lo que quería decir. Tal vez estaba muy dolida y necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas. Pero nos dijo que después de meditarlo mientras dormía –por supuesto no había dormido mucho- concluyó que no estaría mucho tiempo en casa. Necesitaba pasar esos días en el hospital con el Sr. Hale. Incluso se las arregló para enlistar a Susie en un campamento de verano y estaba a punto de llevarla allá esa misma tarde.

Derek y yo la miramos confundidos.

Parte de mi aun creía que eso estaba de algún modo relacionado conmigo y con el hecho de que en secreto me odiaba, pero por supuesto solo era yo siendo melodramático. Era algo más profundo que eso.

Quería silencio, quería calma y aun cuando no lo decía en voz alta por el modo en que Derek me miraba comprendí que ambos pensábamos lo mismo.

Nos veía como una carga. Una de la que no se podía encargar en ese momento. Por supuesto lo disfrazó con frases amables. Nos explicó que sería mejor si disfrutábamos de las escazas semanas que aún nos quedaban de verano porque nuestro año final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

¡Genial! Más cosas por las que sentirme ansioso. –Por no mencionar que aún no tenía idea de cómo rayos iba a pagar la ridículamente tarifa-

No quería ni me atrevía a estar en desacuerdo con la mamá de Derek después de todos los problemas que mis padres y yo causamos, así que asentí sintiéndome algo dolido como si hubiese sido pateado fuera de mi casa de nuevo. Derek por otro lado…Bueno, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, y ¿Quién podía culparlo? Era su padre después de todo. Sin embargo la mamá de Derek no parecía dispuesta a cambiar de opinión.

Estábamos preocupados por ella. Quiero decir, se quería completamente solo en esa casa vacía. No tienes que ser un genio para para saber que podría ocurrir considerando todo ese embrollo. Sin embargo esta sacudió la cabeza incluso antes de que tuviésemos oportunidad de usarlo en su contra. Dijo que ella también dejaría la casa. Pasaría esas dos semanas en el hospital en la habitación del papá de Derek. Ya habían hecho los arreglos necesarios. Estaría con él las veinticuatro horas del día hasta que despertara.

Sé que era algo tonto y todo eso, pero una chispa se encendió en mi pecho al pensar en ello. No se quedaba con él porque era su deber como decía la ley. Lo hacía porque lo amaba.

Eso fue lo que acabó por convencerme en estar de acuerdo con ella. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para estar con su esposo y aun cuando Derek y yo éramos…Bueno, aun cuando Derek era un adulto responsable, ella no creía que era correcto dejarnos solos en casa. Ya la conoces, madre abnegada hasta el final.

Derek perdió la discusión y subimos al auto para conducir de vuelta a la escuela.

Tendríamos que haber vuelto allí de todas formas porque habíamos dejado nuestras pertenencias allá, pero no esperábamos que fuese a ser tan pronto y definitivamente no hasta que el padre de Derek hubiese despertado.

El camino desde casa a la escuela siempre me arremetía con una ola de emociones. Nostalgia, excitación, ansiedad y muchas otras que no podía identificar con claridad, pero la mayoría estaban relacionadas con algún hombre. Esta vez todos esos sentimientos eran incluso más duros de comprender. Especialmente la nostalgia. Nunca comprendí porque añoraba mi casa con tanta fuerza después de marcharme. Quiero decir, amaba a mis padres pero no éramos tan unidos, por supuesto después de la discusión en el hospital, después de las cosas que dijimos, simplemente la sensación en mi pecho era mucho peor. No sé ni puedo comprender como puedes desear alejarte de alguien y extrañarle tanto al mismo tiempo, pero así era como me sentía.

Estar de vuelta en nuestro dormitorio vacío en medio de las vacaciones de verano no solo sentía mal, sino estúpido. Me sentía inútil y creo que Derek me leyó el pensamiento de algún modo o necesitaba ocuparse en algo para que esas dos semanas pasasen rápido. Lo importante aquí, es que tuvo una idea.

Corrimos mucho ese día. Recorriendo el campus, conociendo personas de la escuela de verano y de los cursos que eran impartidos en el campus mientras las clases regulares se encontraban de vacaciones. Así que…Oakwood no estaba tan vacío después de todo.

Planeamos tomar un par de fotos y reírnos de la gente sin que lo notasen.

Comenzó bastante sencillo. Sacamos nuestras enormes e impresionantes cámaras para tontear un poco cerca de un grupo de chicas que cacareaban cerca del estanque. Pude notar que por el modo en que miraban a Derek se sentía atraídas por él. Intercambiamos miradas y cuando no me hacía gracia su sonrisa tonta, eso me llevó a pensar en él y en su padre, en Allison y el desastre en que se había convertido su vida en los últimos días. Definitivamente tenía que ser la carnada.

Por supuesto funcionó. Recuerda que éramos genios tras las cámaras y las chicas amaron las muestras que les mostramos en su laptop cuando nos sentamos a tomar un descanso bajo uno de los robles del campus.

Justine. Creo que ese era su nombre, estaba súper entusiasmada por lo bien que se veía que decidió que llamaría a su novio para que se acercara a echar un vistazo. Por supuesto no era como que tuviésemos un estudio ni nada, solo necesitábamos reír un poco y mantenernos ocupados y ahora que yo estaba oficialmente en bancarrota agradecía cualquier centavo al que pudiese ponerle mis garras encima.

Justine tenía más amigas, y lo que empezó como un simple experimento de coqueteo para Derek y para mí, se convirtió en algo un poco más serio, especialmente cuando un montón de chicas en bikini aparecieron pidiéndonos que le hiciéramos algunas fotografías en los rociadores y mientras lo hacíamos una mujer le preguntó a Derek si estaría interesado en tomar algunas fotografías para un evento de modas que estaba organizando para el día siguiente.

Por supuesto no era la semana de la moda en Paris, pero ¡Rayos! Definitivamente podríamos sacar algo de buen dinero. Dinero que podía usar para pagar la escuela.

Profundamente entusiasmados, terminamos de trabajar con Justine y sus amigas mientras la mujer que resultaba haber estado atendiendo uno de los cursos de verano escribía la información de contacto en un trozo de papel para mí.

Muchas de las chicas comenzaron a preguntar su podrían tener versiones impresas de sus fotografías y empezamos a imaginar cuartos oscuros, químicos y montones de cosas con las que hacía mucho no trabajábamos, y de algún modo, dos horas más tarde, nuestro juego se había convertido en una idea y finalmente esa noche había evolucionado hasta convertirse en un plan.

Tendríamos nuestro propio estudio fotográfico. De hecho, empecé a hacer algunas llamadas para encontrar el lugar perfecto para nosotros mientras Derek trabajaba en un logo atractivo para el lugar. Eso era todo. Lo último que quedaba en mi cuenta bancaria iría a esta loca idea. Esperaba que funcionase, porque aparte de cuan entusiasmado me encontraba al respecto, era mi única esperanza.

….

Sabía que había una enorme posibilidad de que fuese Jack quien abriese la puerta ese día, considerando que Paula y Archie aun no podían coger la manija, pero demonios. ¿De veras tenía que ser él?

De hecho fue un poco gracioso. Estoy feliz de que Jim decidiese llevar la cámara por precaución, porque la mirada en el rostro de Jack no tenía precio. Era como ver un meteorito de diez millones de megatones hacer colisión con su cara.

En tres cuartos de Segundo los ojos de Jack pasaron por gris pálido, a azul brillante y luego a un tono un poco más oscuro para finalmente tornarse casi rojos. Sus labios temblaban y luego se detuvieron violentamente y palidecieron en una delgada y firme línea.

"Sabía que vendrías"

Jim bufó. "¿De ver? Ni yo lo sabía"

Jack lo asesinó con la mirada y luego respiró profundamente. "Ya te lo dije. No quiero saber nada más de ti"

"Si…Ehm… ¿Están los niños en casa?" Jim arrugó la frente.

Jack lo imitó. "¿Qué es lo que…?"

"¡Viniste!" La voz de Annie dijo por detrás de Jack en un fuerte chillido de entusiasmo.

¡Vaya! ¿Era la imaginación de Jim o era un pie más alta? ¿Qué rayos comían los niños esos días?

"Dije que lo haría" Replicó con una sonrisa mientras la apretaba con fuerza.

"Annie ¿Que…?" Empezó a decir Jack cuando la voz de su madre lo cortó.

"¡James! ¿Cómo estás cariño?" Dijo la voz de la Sra. Woods acercándoseles.

"Es bueno verla Sra. Woods. ¿Están Paula y Archie listos?"

"Si, por supuesto" La mujer asintió. "¿Dónde está tu amiga? Pensé que vendría contigo"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Decidí venir aquí primero" Replicó.

"¡Ay es una lástima! Me habría encantado conocerla"

"Es una lástima que usted no pueda acompañarnos" Jim fingió quejarse.

"Ay cariño" Dijo con la mujer con voz cantarina. "Ya sabes que estoy muy atareada, nuestro comité tiene mucho trabajo estos días. Tenemos un evento el próximo mes y debemos tener todo preparado"

Las palabras continuaron yendo y viniendo mientras Jack permanecía en silencio, solo mirando a su madre y Jim sin decir una palabra.

"Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, deberías unírtenos para la cena. ¿No sería eso encantador Jackson?" Preguntó la Sra. Woods.

Jack asintió sin decir una palabra.

Jim entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Claramente Jack no le había dicho una palabra a su madre sobre estar enojado con Jim o el hecho de que lo odiaba porque era un malvado homosexual que quería meterse en sus pantalones. Aun así… ¿Asintió a la idea de que Jim se les uniera para cenar? Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo allí.

"¡James!" La chispeante voz de Paula chilló desde abajo y Jim se puso de rodillas para abrazarla y a su hermano.

"Recuerden mantenerse hidratados" Dijo la mujer cuando Jim tomó las manos de los niños para llevarlos al auto. Usó su mano libre para coger las llaves de su auto y en ese instante se congeló cuando una sombra salió de la nada y pasó junto a él. Una sombra con el rostro perfecto de una muñeca Barbie.

_Beverly. _

Se había olvidado de ella por completo. ¿Qué hacía allí? Por supuesto iría a arreglar las cosas con Jack, pero si ya se encontraba allí quería decir que ya había hablado así que…Entonces…

Asesinó a Jim con la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"Hola Bev" Dijo Jim casualmente.

"Es lindo verte, cof-marica-cof, James" Esta replicó con una sonrisa envenenada después de su repentino ataque de tos.

La sangre de Jim empezó a hervir. "Espero te quedes a cenar. Escuché que servirán tu favorito" Terminó y subió a los niños al auto.

"Pensé que ustedes irían con él" Dijo la Sra. Woods confundida.

"Tenemos cosas que hacer" La cortó Jack en seco para luego dejar entrar a Beverly.

….

Estaba tan enfocado en Derek y nuestra nueva compañía que literalmente me olvidé de casi todos los aspectos de mi vida, y eso incluía a las perras, mis padres y todo lo demás. Derek dormía sobre su laptop aun diseñando el logo, por la pinta que tenía, no cabía dudas de que tendríamos algo increíble en poco más de dos versiones.

Sentí un agridulce tirón en el estómago mientras le sacaba las gafas. Era extraño pensar que tan solo dos días atrás habíamos estado en la naturaleza capturando la belleza del silencio con nuestras cámaras y haciendo todas competencias sobre quién era el mejor, ahora ya no me encontraba tan seguro de quienes éramos. Había tantas preguntas dentro de mí y estaba seguro de que él tendría aún más, y en esos instantes el único consuelo era ver como sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacía arriba mientras dormía.

Donde sea que estuviese, esperaba que también hubiese lugar para mí.

Sin embargo no fue así. Las pesadillas me siguieron toda la noche. En una Allison le decía a Derek que había sido yo quien había empujado a su padre desde la cima de un risco, y yo no dejaba de suplicarle a Derek que me empujase también para que se sintiera mejor.

Mi segunda pesadilla fue incluso más oscura. Aun cuando nadie había muerto por mi mano, estaba en el hospital con mis padres de nuevo, aunque el papá de Derek no estaba allí. No estoy siquiera seguro de que hacíamos en ese lugar, pero discutíamos y nos gritábamos terriblemente. La pelea se intensificaba con cada minuto que pasaba y tenía la sensación de que mientras fuerte se hacían los gritos un extraño halo de oscuridad empezaba a rodearlos, llevándolos fuera de mí alcance.

La última, bueno…Kyle se acostó con Hip.

Me giré en la cama y desperté para ver el sol alzarse. ¡Maldición! Empezaba a volverse una costumbre, y hablando de nuevos hábitos….Fue a la tienda a por un par de sándwiches para desayunar justo cuando cambié de parecer. No estaba completamente seguro del porqué, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que Derek se sentiría un poco mejor si comía algo hecho por mí. ¿Sientes que tenga sentido? Bueno al menos mi estómago parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Cuando salía de la tienda escuché la puerta de la cocina chirrear y fui golpeado por el aroma de las barras de manzana acaramela. Esa fragancia chispeante y vivaz.

No me pude resistir.

Ya que me había enseñado a hacer omelets en Sunset Valley, o al menos lo había intentado, decidí darles otra oportunidad antes de que olvidara como se preparaban. Por supuesto lucían como algo que usarías para asustar niños en Halloween, pero luego de probarlos, resultaron ser embriagadoramente deliciosos. Al parecer empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba eso de la cocina. No era tan difícil, y de hecho un cálido y brillante sentimiento se encendió en mi pecho después de que Derek abrió sus ojos y encontró la bandeja en su regazo.

De nuevo, sé que parecían venenosos, sin embargo el no dudó en llevarlos a su boca con expresión de ensueño en su mirada, y las cosas solo mejoraron cuando vio la bolsa de barras de manzana acaramelada.

Sé que Derek y yo podíamos comprendernos el uno al otro sin necesidad de hablar, pero desde que habíamos vuelto el silencio aun cuando no era largo ni incomodo, empezaba a molestarme.

Así que, si quería que una parte del antiguo Derek regresase, ¿Por qué invocarla usando su postre preferido?

Suspiró después de la primera mordida. "¿Po…" Dijo con casi una expresión de felicidad. "¿Podríamos quedarnos todo el día en la cama? Estoy exhausto…"

Terminé mi propio omelet. "Hazlo. Descansa un poco. Estaré de vuelta en una hora o dos"

"¿A dónde vas?" Dijo con tono burlón. "¿Vas a desayunar algo de pizza?"

_¿De veras? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? _Reviré los ojos. "Voy a chequear los sitios en alquiler. Creo que encontré uno que es perfecto y quiero llegar allí antes de que nos lo quiten de las manos"

"Oh…" Dijo aun con cansancio. "Dame un minute y estaré listo" Se forzó a salir de la cama.

"Está bien. Puedo ir por mi cuenta. Está a tan solo calles de aquí" Afirmé.

"Está bien. No dije de veras lo de que quedarnos en cama" Zanjó y entonces noté algo de frialdad en su voz. No quería que lo dejara solo y yo no había sido tan tonto que no lo había notado.

Derek salió de la habitación para dares una ducha y yo me quedé en cama chequeando el diseño, intentando descifrar cómo podría mejorarlo.

Media hora después estábamos entrando en nuestro en el que sería nuestro futuro estudio y estábamos encantados con lo que veíamos. Tenía espacio suficiente para un mostrador y nuestro equipo e incluso un cuarto oscuro. Era perfecto.

Mientras Derek se ocupaba de los detalles con el dueño. Saqué mi teléfono móvil para hacer algunas fotografías del lugar y noté que tenía un mensaje de texto del día anterior.

"¿Cómo está el papá de Derek?" Era Kyle.

¡Vaya! Me había olvidado de que Kyle existía en el mismo mundo en el que mi nuevo estudio y Derek y todo lo que ocurría esos días.

Era extraño como las cosas cambiaban tan repentinamente.

"Lo siento. Estaba ocupado. Iré a verte más tarde. Tengo grandes noticias" Replique y volví a la cámara.

Solo tuve oportunidad de tomar dos fotografías cuando mi teléfono empezó a zumbar.

"¿De veras? ¿Cómo planeas venir aquí exactamente?"

Reviré los ojos. "Ya no estoy en casa. Volví a mi dormitorio"

"Oh…Entonces… ¿El papá de Derek está mejor? No puedo esperar a volver, siento que fuese hace siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"Aún no sabemos si estará bien. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en la granja de mis padres. Volveré en un par de días"

"¿Cuándo te fuiste?"

"Ayer por la mañana. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora. Hablamos luego ¿De acuerdo? Cuídate. Te extraño"

_Te extraño. _

"Stiles" Derek repitió por novena vez y di un respingo de vuelta a la realidad. "¿Qué...Que?"

"Apresúrate. Llegaremos tarde al evento" Me urgió.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que el dueño se había marchado y que era Derek quien usaba las llaves para cerrar la tienda.

Era nuestra. ¡Era nuestra! Todo repentinamente empezaba a marchar rápida y fácilmente, tan fácilmente que casi era sospechoso. Pera era nuestra. Oficialmente teníamos nuestra propia empresa. Iríamos a cubrir nuestro primer evento y Kyle me extrañaba.

….

Aun cuando Jim estaba a kilómetros de distancia de la casa de Jack, sus pensamientos seguían llevándolo allí. La forma en que Jack había actuado. Primero sorprendido, un poco feliz hasta finalmente exteriorizar su profundo desprecio por Jim. Aunque Jim no era estúpido, sabía muy bien que Jack quería estar enojado con él, pero eso no quería decir que de veras lo estuviese.

En cualquier caso tendría que haber sido quien le pusiese apodos al antiguo capitán.

"¿Todo bien allí atrás?" Preguntó chequeando a los niños por el espejo retrovisor.

Asintieron aunque pudo notar que Annie se veía un poco enojada por tener que ir en la parte trasera con sus hermanitos en lugar de al frente con Jim.

Sonrió en su interior.

No fue sino hasta ese entonces que comprendió lo mucho que le gustaba estar con ellos aun cuando Jack no estaba a la vista y la idea de estar solo con los niños era retadora y emocionante. ¿Haría un buen trabajo? ¿Podría realmente cuidar de ellos sin ayuda? ¿Qué harían? Aun cuando esos pensamientos lo hacían sentirse un poco agobiado, se abrazaba al reto. Lo estaba disfrutando de hecho. Aunque…Se preguntaba si esa sería la última vez que saldrían juntos.

Jim no era estúpido. De hecho, era muy Bueno en matemáticas, lo cual quería decir que sabía muy bien lo que Beverly estaba haciendo en casa de Jack. Era tan claro que casi lo había ver realmente en su mente.

Después de ganar el campeonato Jack intento recuperar a Beverly pidiéndole perdón por todo y blah blah blah. Ella no tenía ningún interés n volver con Jack pero…Definitivamente quería herir a Jim.

Por supuesto eso solo era Jim haciendo conjeturas, pero no podía estar tan alejado de la realidad si considerabas el modo en que Beverly lo miró y luego a Jack al llegar allí. No había ido siguiendo el llamado del amor ni nada por el estilo. Quería venganza.

Jim suspiró y detuvo el auto fuera del centro comunitario.

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Jim tenia cosas con las que lidiar? Bueno, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba terriblemente mal, pero hasta ese día no había tenido idea de cómo lidiar con Amanda, y se sentía terriblemente culpable al respecto. Si, por supuesto que tenía la excusa de la recaída de Jack, el campeonato y el papá de Derek. Sin embargo, una simple llamada habría hecho la diferencia en le vida de esa pobre niña.

Amanda había perdido a su mejor amiga. Ambas eran solo un par de pequeñuelas y Amanda había sido abandonada en ese centro comunitario ¿Esperando por qué? Ni siquiera le permitieron asistir al funeral.

Jim respiró profundamente y salió del auto para luego abrir las puertas y coger la mano de Paula y Archie para entrar al centro mientras Annie los seguía.

Courtney los recibió con una enorme sonrisa en recepción y no esperó a que Jim replicara para llamar a Paige quien enseguida apareció para recibirlos.

La mujer en sus cuarenta y fundadora del centro del centro sonrió complacida de ver a Jim de nuevo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no se sintiese muy cómodo de estar allí. Miraba sin observar y respiraba solo necesario. Era muy pronto, era una mala idea haber venido. Amanda…

"Necesito verla" Murmuró tragando con dificultad.

Paige empezó a explicarle la situación de Amanda. Estaba encerrada en su habitación. No dejaba su cama, no jugaba ni hablaba con nadie.

Cuando Jim explicó su idea a Paige, la mujer se negó enseguida, pero después de un par de intentos y de dejarle saber cuan preocupado estaba por Amanda, Paige pareció comprender un poco sus sentimientos. Aun así no se veía muy convencida dejarla a cargo de Jim.

Guio a Jim y a los niños por los corredores. Pretendió no reconocer el lugar y mantuvo su mente ocupada con las palabras que diría, de ese modo la parte de la historia que hablaba de Emily solo sería feliz, como los días en los que veían películas, corrían por los pasillos y cantaban canciones. Los buenos días.

Eso lo hizo más fuerte.

La encontró en la habitación que compartía con otras dos niñas, aunque estaba sola en ese momento. Era momento de hacer ejercicio y todo el mundo estaba en el patio de juego. Bueno, excepto por Amanda quien yacía en su cama mirando al techo con mirada ausente.

Jim le pidió a Annie que mantuviera un ojo sobre sus hermanos y se acercó.

Amanda dio un respingo en cuanto vio a Jim, aunque no dijo una palabra. De hecho se vía enojada ¿Con Jim? ¿Con la vida?

Enojada con Dios.

"No puedes estar enojada con él" Jim rascó su cabeza después de escuchar eso.

"Él le dio cáncer. También me lo dio a mí y no me dio papás, y me tiene encerrada aquí"

Jim…No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No era una niña que estaba enojada porque no recibió lo que quería para navidad. Estaba profundamente decepcionada con la vida y solo tenía once.

"Mandy…No…" _¿Creo? _No puedo decir eso. Dudó. Debía ser cuidado con sus próximas palabras. Si Paige había dicho la verdad Amanda rara vez hablaba esos días. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad y tenía que traerla de vuelta de donde sea que estaba.

"No creo que estés viendo todo el tablero. No fue culpa de Dios que ustedes fuesen diagnosticadas con Cáncer" Intentaba sonar tan sabio como habría sonado Jack si hubiese estado allí.

"Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?" Intentó replicar, pero Jim la cortó.

"Tal vez no pudo evitar que tuvieras Cáncer, pero te dio la mejor amiga que podrías haber deseado, y sé que ella ya no está, y que duele, y duele tanto que desearía poder tomar tu dolor para que no tengas que sentirte así, pero ¿Sabes qué? Dios nos dio estos sentimientos para que podamos comprender lo increíble que era, mientras más doloroso es mejor comprendemos cuan feliz nos hacía y nos hace sentir cuando cerramos los ojos y revivimos esos momentos en la mente. Y sé qué tal vez puedas creer que no te dio padres, pero de hecho te dio muchos. Por ejemplo Paige, no es tu madre real, pero te ama y estaba muy preocupada por ti como una madre lo estaría y tienes al resto de las enfermeras y tienes a Jack y me tienes a mí, todos somos una gran familia y te amamos"

Amanda se quebró y tiró sus brazos al cuello de Jim.

Sollozó sobre su hombro por un rato. Su cuerpo se sacudía incontrolablemente por toda la carga que había llevado sobre sus hombros por tanto tiempo. Jim se sentía más culpable que nunca por no haber venido antes, sin embargo tenía que ser fuerte por ella, pues lo necesitaba.

"La extraño" Susurró en un tartamudeo que lo cortó como un cuchillo.

"¿Dónde está Jack?'" Preguntó separándose de él para limpiar su nariz en su pijama.

"Él…No pudo venir hoy, pero lo hará pronto. Lo prometo" _Más le vale. _

Annie abrió la puerta para Paige quien tocó pocos segundos después de que Amanda recuperara el control de su respiración y pudo notar el cambio en la chica enseguida. Por supuesto no se había recuperado por completo y no sería la última vez que lloraría por Emily o sentiría temor de la muerte, pero Jim sintió el agradecimiento de la mujer cuando apretó su hombro con una mano y luego suavemente acarició la mejilla de Amanda con la otra.

"James me dijo que le gustaría llevarte a jugar a un piscina hoy. ¿Qué dices?"

Amanda quien se estaba secando los ojos se sacudió atónita. "¿De Veras? ¿Pue…Puedo ir?

Paige le echó un vistazo a Amanda pensativamente y luego miró a Jim y él pudo leerlo fácilmente en su cara. Esta estaba accediendo solo porque Amanda estaba hablando de nuevo.

"Puedes ir si prometes que serás cuidadosa y si James promete que estarás aquí antes de la cena"

Jim le decido una media-sonrisa. "Lo prometo"

Y ahora con todos los chicos en el auto, Jim condujo hasta la casa de sus padres. Tenían una cocina muy grande que incluso tenía una parte para niños en la que Paula y Archie podrían jugar tranquilamente sin ningún riesgo.

Constance era una de las mujeres que limpiaba la casa de sus padres, y tenía una sobrina, Caroline, quien siempre estaba con ella, tristemente hacía mucho que no había niños en la casa de Jim en años, así que cuando llegó a casa lo primero pensó fue en buscarla. Aun cuando era dos años mayor que Amanda tal vez podrían hablar un poco e incluso hacerse amigas sin Jim tenía suerte.

Archie y Paula salpicándose agua en las caritas era la cosa más tierna que jamás podrías ver en tu vida. De veras, le ganaría a todos los videos de gatos en internet. A la derecha, en la piscina de mayor tamaño Amanda tímidamente contestaba y asentía a todo lo que le decía Caroline pero Jim podía ver que poco a poco empezaba a seguirle el paso y de hecho para empezar a tomar más parte dentro de la conversación.

"¿James? ¿Ella morirá?" Preguntó Annie con preocupación mientras se sentaba junto a él en borde de la piscina para broncearse un poco.

_No dejaré que eso ocurra. _Sacudió la cabeza. "No, está mejor"

"Pero su amiga murió. La niña por la que Jack estaba tan triste"

Jim pudo ver una sombra en sus ojos aún bajo las gafas de sol de que llevaba.

Jim respiró profundamente y asintió. "Si. Emily murió, pero Amanda estará bien, no ha estado enferma en casi un año entero, hay muchas posibilidades de que la enfermedad no regrese"

Annie dudó una sonrisa. "Espero mejore"

_Me aseguraré de eso. _"Yo también"

Jim miró a Amanda y suspiró. Ella sonría escuchando sea cual fuese la loca historia que Caroline le estaba contando, tal vez sus ojos aun no sonreían, pero era un comienzo.

"Entonces… ¿De dónde sacaste ese bikini?" Jim arqueó una ceja.

"Era de Kristie cuando tenía mi edad" Annie se ruborizó.

Jim entrecerró los ojos. "¿Tu mamá…?"

"¡James no!" Dijo la chica rápidamente. "No lo puede saber"

"No te preocupes. No se lo diré" Afirmó con una sonrisa. "Pero ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? No sé… Presiento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo"

Ella desvió la Mirada.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Jim en tono juguetón y se puso de pie para sentarse al otro lado de Annie.

Annie se ruborizó. "Hay un chico" Murmuró avergonzada.

Jim sonrió complacido. "¿Si? ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Cómo es? Tiene tu edad ¿cierto?

"Si es de mi edad" Asintió "Lo conocí en el campamento de verano de la iglesia. Es como yo" Miró abajo con las mejillas ardiendo.

"¿Cristiano?" Jim frunció el ceño. "Bueno, supongo que tiene que ser Cristiano para estar en…"

Annie reviró los ojos. "Nos besamos"

_Oh…_ "Oh…Cuando dices nos…Quieres decir…"

"Bueno, yo lo besé" Zanjó ahogando una carcajada.

Amanda y Carolina los observaron con el ceño fruncido y Jim estalló a carcajadas. "¿Qué tal fue?"

"No lo vio venir"

"Pero te… ¿Gusto?"

Ella asintió. "A él también" Replicó con una voz casi tan cantarina como la de su madre.

….

Esta mujer Liz nos hizo conducir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y creer que estábamos invadiendo propiedad privada cuando tomamos la curva y comprendimos que debíamos entrar en un edificio abandonado de una compañía. De acuerdo, se veía bastante bien por fuera, pero tan pronto como entramos pensamos que estaban gastándonos una broma. Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que cuando finalmente llegamos a la parte del edificio donde se realizaría el evento quedamos muy, muy, muy impresionados. Pasamos de estar en el set de alguna película distópica a saltar dentro de unas de las revistas que Liam tanto adoraba leer.

El sitio aún estaba siendo adornado y tan pronto como la mujer nos vio suspiró con alivio. Su ropa definitivamente tenía mucho estilo, sin embargo había algo extraño en ella que no terminaba de descifrar. Nos pidió que buscáramos nuestros lugares mientras terminaba de trabajar en el look del lugar.

Derek estaría a cargo de las fotografías mientras yo preparaba los rieles que Liz nos consiguió para grabar el evento. Mientras el tiempo pasaba nos sentíamos más y más entusiasmados. Quiero decir, la primera vez que vimos a Liz pensamos que no sería algo de mucha relevancia y de hecho aun cuando la habitación era bastante pequeña y las sillas para los invitados tan escasas, se sentía un cierto aire de glamour, ¿Acaso estaríamos trabajando para un evento secreto exclusivo de personas importantes? Solo pensar en ello me daba escalofríos.

Cuatro horas después cuando todo se encontraba en su lugar y mi estómago empezaba a quejarse del hambre, cinco mujeres vestidas de forma muy sofisticada, acompañadas por dos guardaespaldas y un chico de nuestra edad –Todos impecables a la vista- tomaron asiento alrededor de la pasarela y entonces la música inició. Ya había visto el show de luces incansables veces y ya tenía una estrategia planeada para obtener las mejores tomas de los modeles a cuales aún no había visto.

Un anciano hombre entró en la habitación y mientras las luces descendían comenzó a tocar el piano que estaba justo a la derecha de Derek. Una suave e relajante melodía lleno el aire, empecé mi recorrido por la habitación. Justo entonces resentí que Derek tuviese que trabajar en las fotografías, trabajando juntos podríamos haber conseguido mejores ángulos, pero Liz parecía confiar en mi ciegamente aun cuando no me conocía y para ser honestos, no importaba mucho, porque tan pronto como el primer modelo salió y vi a Derek tomar la primera fotografía supe que habíamos tomado la decisión correcta al volver aquí por el verano.

Todos los años que Derek envejeció en los últimos tres días se desvanecieron, y ahora estaba mirando al mismo chico tonto que amaba pasar horas conmigo discutiendo por quien era un mejor fotógrafo. Sé que debía estar enfocándome en el modelo que ahora se encontraba en medio de la pasarela. Un muy chico muy atractivo en sus veintes y debo decir – ¡Vaya!- Si estaba modelando ropa para ese ese grupo exclusivo era o pronto sería alguien importante. Pero yo seguía enfocado en Derek para chequear su bienestar. Aun cuando confiaba en él, tenía una pequeña preocupación de que algo podría ir mal con él en cualquier minuto, pero no fue así. Se veía más y más feliz mientras se movía alrededor del escenario tomando fotografías del modelo quien ahora estaba de vuelta vistiendo nueva ropa. Y diez minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta con otro vestuario. ¿De veras? ¿Acaso era el único modelo? ¿Por qué?

Despegué los ojos de Derek y ahora los unía a la cámara para mirar más de cerca a este chico. Como dije antes, era muy lindo y casi mojé mis pantalones cuando lo miré con más detenimiento, y aun peor, todo lo que vestía lo hacía lucir como una estrella de cine. Era famoso, ligeramente famoso. Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no estaba seguro de dónde. Probablemente en una valla publicitaria, aunque no parecía ser muy profesional o estaba un poco nervioso, porque cada vez que salía sus ojos iban directamente hacia mí. Bueno, por supuesto que no a mí, casi olvidaba que era yo quien estaba grabando el evento y me sentía como otro invitado. Como sea, se veía muy interesado en la toma, y definitivamente pude ver parte del pánico que los modelos sienten frente a las cámaras por primera vez, pero parecía ser algo serio para él, porque te lo repito, casi…Podría jurar que…Estaba mirándome.

….

Fue una tarde tranquila, Jim aún estaba un poco inseguro e como Amanda podría lidiar con hacer nuevos amigos después de lo que había pasado, pero hasta ahora parecía estar respondiendo bien y entonces comprendió dos cosas. Primero que nada, sería bueno para ella mantener el contacto con Caroline y segundo, Amanda necesitaba salir del centro comunitario.

"¿James?" Murmuró Annie.

"¿Si?" Arqueó una ceja.

"¡No me escuchaste!" Se quejó la chica.

"Lo siento" Suspiró. "¿Puedes cuidar de los niños un rato? En un momento regreso"

Annie resopló y asintió.

Jim entró a la casa y fue directo al despacho de su padre en el segundo piso justo al fondo del pasillo.

Cuando abrió las puertas en…Encontró a sus padres muy ocupados.

"Hay" Dijo casualmente aun cuando se sintió un poco incómodo, pero los conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que continuarían en lo suyo si les demostraba su incomodidad.

"Bebé. ¿Cuándo volviste?" Preguntó su madre con entusiasmo mientras corría a rodearlo con sus largos y delgados brazos.

"Hace un par de horas. Los vi llegar a casa, pero no quería molestar. Constance me dijo que no tuvieron mucho tiempo de descanso después de todo"

"Solo exagera" Replicó su padre sacándose las gafas y despegando los ojos de la pantalla del computador para mirar a Jim. "Solo temas menores, ya conoces a la mujer. Cree que un resfriado es razón para llamar a emergencias"

Jim sonrió ligeramente.

"Estoy feliz de verte, James" Su padre asintió.

Aun cuando el todo poderoso y aterrador Evan Taylor era solo cinco años mayor que la mamá de Jim, fácilmente podías ver como lucía veinte o tal vez mas años mayor. Jim suponía que el estar al frente de la compañía estaba drenándole la vida lentamente. Sin embargo…Aun tenía fuerza suficiente para sonreírle a su hijo, lo cual…Para ser honesto, era algo muy raro, después de todo, las únicas veces que Jim veía a su padre normalmente implicaban que estaba por escuchar gritos relaciones con las fotos de Jim drogado traídas por un oficial de policía o el dueño de una revista de cotilleo para chantajear a la familia.

"Esta es la última vez" Su padre solía advertir cuando pagaba por el silencio de los medios.

"Esta es la última vez" Jim afirmaba mientras por dentro reía.

Ahora todo era diferente.

"Escuche que ganaste el campeonato" Sonrió con orgullo.

"No estaba allí, pero si…Ganaron" Asintió.

Evan Taylor se veía complacido. "Tu proyecto. ¿Qué tal fue?" Aun cuando eran palabras formales, Jim podía notar algo debajo. No solo era un padre escuchando las historias tontas de su hijo. Era un magnate de los negocios hablando con una posible futura promesa"

"Es…Estuvo bien. De hecho ya estoy buscando ideas para el nuevo modelo"

Su padre asintió. "¡Allí! ¡Exacto! No te sientas satisfecho por cuán lejos has llegado, sigue planeando tus próximos movimientos. Me gusta como piensas"

Jim entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su madre. Bueno, aparentemente había estado muy ocupada espiándolo. ¿Qué tanto sabía?

"Vine a pedirte algo" Jim aclaró su garganta. "Quería saber si uno de tus contactos puede encontrar una clínica por mi"

Su padre lo observó confundido. "¿Hay…Hay algo que debamos saber?" El miedo se asomó su por ojos.

"Hay…" Jim empezó a contarles la historia de Emily y Amanda asegurándose de obviar cualquier tipo de detalle relacionado con Jack, lo último que quería era a su madre metiendo su nariz allí también. Si ya no lo había hecho.

Cuando Jim acabó pudo notar la preocupación en el rostro de su madre. Sin dudas no sabía nada de las niñas.

"¿Com…Está aquí?" Murmuró.

Jim asintió. "Está bien. No hay rastros en ella y de hecho ya no necesita usar peluca, luce hermosa, pero necesitaba estar en un lugar en el que cuiden constantemente de ella, o al menos hasta que sepan que no volverá a enfermar"

"¿Y entonces qué?"

_¿Y entonces qué? _Jim se repetía a sí mismo en su mente mientras conducía.

Echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor.

Paula y Archie dormitaban con las cabecitas sobre los hombros de Annie.

En el único espacio libre estaba Amanda con la mirada en el camino y en ninguna parte al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto era algo normal. No podía simplemente esperar que todo cambiara repentinamente, no podía esperar que se convirtiese en una niña normal de once años después de todo lo que había vivido. Eso sí sería algo de lo que habría que preocuparse. Necesitarían tiempo, pero ambos sanarían.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba los niños crecían, necesitaría un auto más grande. Tal vez una Van familiar, porque antes de que lo notara Paula y Archie tendrían diez años. Casi detuvo el auto solo para mirar a Annie. Estaba creciendo muy rápido y pronto tendría montones de preguntas. Y Amanda…Pronto volvería a ser feliz y estaría viva.

Ese es uno de los problemas con pensar demasiado, en lugar de ir primero a llevar a Amanda al centro comunitario, repentinamente se percató de que estaba fuera de la casa de los Woods.

"Annie. ¿Estás despierta?" Preguntó.

"Si" Replicó la chica un poco adormilada.

Bajó del coche y cogió a Paula y a Archie sobre sus hombros mientras Annie lo seguía hasta la entrada.

La chica se preparó para abrir la puerta cuando estaba repentinamente se abrió sola y la señora Woods los observó.

"Espero no te hayan dado muchos problemas"

"En lo absoluto. Pasamos un agradable momento juntos" Dijo Jim cuando entró e ignoró a Jack quien lo ayudó a bajar a los pequeñuelos en el sofá.

"Gracias" Dijo cortésmente.

"No te preocupes" Dijo Jack con sequedad.

Jim abrazó a Annie en la puerta y se despidió de la Sra. Woods para volver al auto.

"James, espera un momento por favor" Dijo la Sra. Woods seriamente a su espalda y Jim se detuvo en seco.

Cuando se giró, supo que algo iba mal y su mente hizo clic.

Se había olvidado por completo de Bev y todas las cosas que probablemente le habría dicho a los Woods en su ausencia.

….

Mis brazos estaban hinchados, pero no tanto como mi ego. Quiero decir, grabé un puto show de modas con un modelo famoso, o futuro modelo famoso, y sé que pensarás que estoy loco, pero estaba casi –cero punto un porciento- seguro de que ese chico quería conocerme. Digo…No me despegó la mirada en todo el rato que duró el evento, en el cual recalco era el único modelo –RARO- pero lo más extraño de todo, fue cuando estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas y todos los inventados se habían ido, Liz fue directo a buscarnos tan rápido como sus plataformas se lo permitieron y nos dijo que… ¿Cuál era su nombre? No podía recordarlo en ese entonces, pero dijo que quería chequear nuestro trabajo.

Tenías que haber visto mi cara. Bueno, no es como que yo pudiese ver mi cara, pero si puedo imaginar cómo me veía. En fin, intenté esconderlo porque Derek me lanzó una mirada afilada y pude leerlo claramente en sus ojos –Se profesional- y antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de contestar ya él se había aclarado la garganta y dijo que podrían ver todo cuando hubiésemos acabado con las ediciones. Nos disculpó de nuevo y subimos nuestras pertenencias al auto.

"Tenemos un largo día por delante, ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo revirando los ojos cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados.

"No me digas que estás enojado" Bufó.

"¿Enojado? ¿Por qué?" Dije haciéndome el tonto.

"Apuesto a que Kyle me lo agradecería" Murmuró con una insulsa sonrisa y me pasó la cámara para que echara un vistazo a las fotos que tomó mientras conducía.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Gruñí antes de respirar profundamente el cálido y seco aire que me golpeó en cuanto el auto se puso en marcha.

"No importa" Soltó una carcajada y condujo en silencio un par de minutos hasta que encontramos el almacén mas cercano.

Él estaba en cierto después de todo, con todo el trabajo del evento de modos y todo lo demás en nuestras ocupadas me había olvidado de todo lo demás. Era surrealista, de hecho, quiero decir, era el propietario de un estudio fotográfico –Si, si, si, no era el dueño sino el co-propietario y no era un estudio fotográfico, sino un remedo de estudio fotográfico- pero, me sentía extraño, como si hubiese despertado ese día siendo más alto que el día anterior.

Entramos al departamento de hogar y decoración para buscar algo de pintura para las paredes. De hecho perdimos bastante tiempo mirando a nuestro alrededor y probando las diferentes muestras de pintura y comparando los colores por horas y tuvimos una discusión sobre los colores –Ya sabes, las típicas cosas que solíamos hacer- La mujer que estaba atendiéndonos se hartó de nosotros bastante rápido y tuvo que pedir que alguien la reemplazara mientras nosotros reíamos entre dientes. Cuando el sol finalmente había caído sobre el almacén acordamos que los colores de otoño serían los que usaríamos.

Esa noche se sintió extraña para mí en muchos modos. No sé si pueda comprarlas, pero casi se sintió como el día en que Derek y yo dejamos nuestro hogar para ir a la universidad.

El seco y cálido aire del verano casi raspaba mi piel y mis pulmones. Se sentía salvaje y vivo como si me invitase a acompañarle lejos. Las luces que pasaban junto a mí me susurraban historias sobre tiempos felices y la sonrisa en el rostro de Derek me hizo olvidar quienes éramos y como todo se había convertido en un sueño. Subió el volumen de la canción en la radio y respiré. Y entonces comprendí que había estado aguantando mi respiración hacía ya varios días, o tal vez meses. Así fue como se sintió esa noche.

Como un nuevo comienzo.

El extraño sentimiento también se apoderó de Derek. Parecía haber olvidado los problemas con su familia. Sé que estaba mal, pero supuse que su mamá tenía la razón. Necesitábamos eso, no podíamos hacer nada esas dos semanas más que esperar. ¿Por qué no olvidarnos de esperar en su lugar?

"Voy a por la cena" Dijo casualmente después de horas de silencio.

Terminamos de descargar la pintura y cogió las llaves.

Cuando Derek se marchó, puse algo de música en mi teléfono, tomé una brocha y empecé a pintar las paredes. ¡Dios! Pasaríamos el día pintando toda la noche y Derek tenía que despertar temprano para terminar el papeleo con el dueño y el abogado, y por supuesto pagar un montón de impuestos. ¿De quién había sido la genial idea de tener nuestro propio estudio fotográfico?

Reí en voz alta y continué trabajando en las paredes.

"Estás muy callado. ¿Está bien el papá de Derek?" Decía el texto de Kyle.

¿Cómo rayos terminaron mis manos tan llenas de pintura? De hecho había más pintura en mis palmas que en la pared.

"Lo siento. He estado ocupado" Replique en un texto y tan pronto como presioné enviar me… ¿Lo siento?

¿Lo siento? De acuerdo, supongo que a este punto imaginas que estaba drogado. Pues no, no lo estaba que yo supiera. Como dije antes, el día entero había tenido un extraño aire para mí, y supongo que me había contagiado del clima. Me sentía como un extraño en mi propia ciudad. Como si viviese una nueva vida. De hecho me había olvidado hasta de la escuela y ahora solo me ocupaba de nuestra tienda.

"¿Nuevo guion?" Kyle escribió de nuevo.

"No exactamente. Otras cosas. Ya lo verás cuando vuelvas" Escribí.

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué está pasando? No puedes de verás pensar que esperaré hasta estar de vuelta. ¿Es algo bueno?"

"Si"

"¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?"

"NO"

Me envió una nota de voz insultándome incontables veces y metí mi teléfono en mi bolsillo riendo a carcajadas.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Escuché a Derek decir a mi espalda y sentí el delicioso aroma en el aire.

"Nada. Solo estaba haciendo enojar a Kyle" Reí y me giré para congelarme.

"¡Hey tú! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que ya estaban de vuelta?" Dijo Kristie alegremente. Estaba junto a Derek llevando consigo otra caja de pizza y vestía un delantal y pantalones cortos.

¡Era el reemplazo de Kyle mientras él estaba de vacaciones! ¡Lo había olvidado! Estaba a solo tres tiendas de distancia y estábamos trabajando en esto y no le dijimos nada al respecto, pero eso no era lo que me hacía sentir como basura. ¡No, por supuesto que no! Lo que me hacía sentir así era el hecho de que había escuchado hablar de ese modo sobre Kyle. No dije nada extraño ¿Verdad? Y no pensaba decir nada relacionado con el proyecto, sin embargo se sentía mal. ¿Por qué? Todo estaba bien cuando creí que solo Derek me escuchaba pero ahora…

"¿Estás bien Stily?" Kristie frunció el ceño.

"Si…Si. Estoy genial" Sonreí y toda la confusión en mi pecho se desvaneció.

Echó un vistazo alrededor impresionada y después dejó escapar un sonoro chillido que rebotó por las paredes y se replicó incontables veces por el eco. "¡Vaya! Este sitio es perfecto para tener sexo" Se partió de risas.

Derek y yo intercambiamos miradas incomodas y luego nos unimos a ella.

"Entonces… ¿Han estado manteniendo todo esto en secreto? No puedo creer que no me lo contaran" Apretujó los labios y arqueó una ceja en dirección a mí.

"Lo…Lo siento…Hemos estado muy ocupados, ni siquiera había notado que estábamos tan cerca de ti hasta este momento" Intenté excusarme.

"Entiendo, es solo que…No puedo creer que Allison no me dijo una palabra"

Casi pude escuchar sus pensamientos _Allison. _Eso fue lo que dije en mi mente y ese fue el eco que recibí desde la cabeza de Derek.

No solo se había olvidado de comentarle a Allison sobre nuestro nuevo estudio fotográfico. Se había olvidado de ella por completo.

_Perfecto. Se lo merece. _Pensé.

No se veía tan perfecto desde la perspectiva de Derek, se veía decepcionado de sí mismo.

¡Dios! Deseaba poder decirle que Allison era una psicópata quien no solo estaba obsesionada con él y quería que no tuviese amigos, sino que también le había sido infiel dos veces.

"Debería…"

"Debe de estar durmiendo" Lo corté en seco.

"¿Durmiendo?" Derek arrugó la frente. "Pero si solo… ¡Mierda!" Jadeó cuando chequeó su reloj de muñeca.

"Larga noche por delante ¿Uh?" Kristie rio malévolamente.

"¿No tienes entregas que hacer repartidora?" Derek bromeó.

Ambos sonrieron y entonces noté un repentino brillo en los ojos en de esta. "¡Chicos! Tienen una tienda de fotografías!" Dijo con entusiasmo.

"Bueno yo no la llamaría…"

"¡Ustedes pueden ayudarme!" Dijo con una risita.

Derek y yo nos miramos el uno al otro bastante confundidos.

¡El cumpleaños de Kyle es en un mes y medio! Y he estado copiando todas las fotografías que nos hemos tomado desde que nos conocimos y quiero hacer un video súper divertido, con las fotos, videos y audios de los personajes que ha hecho ¿Qué dicen? ¡Por favor digan que sí! ¡No se cómo pude olvidar que eran unos genios!"

Y mientras más hablaba más quería tirarme al suelo a reír. No se cómo explicarlo, pero había este fuego en ella que te hacía amarla más y más cada día.

"¿Qué dicen?" Suplicó.

Derek y yo intercambiamos miradas una vez más, esta vez para compartir nuestro entendimiento de cuan horrible sonaba esa idea, pero no queríamos herir sus sentimientos.

"Coge una brocha, tenemos trabajo que hacer" Replicó Derek con una sonrisa y los tres empezamos a trabajar mientras devorábamos las pizzas.

….

"Creí que habíamos acordado que estarías aquí antes de la cena, James" Dijo Paige malhumoradamente cuando Amanda y él cruzaron el pasillo.

"Lo siento Paige, tuve que lidiar con unos asuntos" Replicó cogiendo algo de aire.

"¿Está todo bien? ¿Acaso Amanda hizo algo?"

Jim sacudió la cabeza mientras emprendían su camino y Jim no podía evitar notar el hoyo en el techo donde algún extraño líquido goteaba lentamente.

"Amanda es maravillosa" Aseguró con una sonrisa.

"Entonces…" Paige arqueó una ceja.

"Cosa de familia" Mintió.

"Espero todo mejore"

"Todo está bien, no fue gran cosa" Dijo casualmente.

"¿Qué hay de ti Amanda? ¿Tuviste un buen día?" Preguntó Paige maternalmente y entonces escucharon las voces de los niños que iban tras ellos.

"¡James! ¡James!" Llamó Tony desde su espalda. "¿Es cierto que Amanda y tu fueron a una piscina? ¿Puedo ir la próxima vez? Por favor"

Jim miró a Paige arqueando una ceja, pero la mujer se veía tan sorprendida como él.

"Yo… ¿Co…Como has estado?" Intentó replicar. Afortunadamente el resto de los niños los rodeó y todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo haciendo preguntas a Amanda, Paige y a él, lo cual hizo imposible que pudiese dar una respuesta directa a Tony.

"¿Que hacen todos ustedes aquí? Deberían estar cenando" Paige los miró con todo reprobatorio.

Sin decir una palabra los niños miraron abajo y volvieron al comedor.

"Tu deberías volver a tu habitación Amanda. Candice dejó tu comida allí hace poco"

"Yo…" Amanda tartamudeó. "¿Puedo cenar con James?"

"No creo que James tenga tiempo para…"

"Si por favor, si no es mucha molestia" Se apresuró a secundar. No quería quedarse allí. Estar en ese lugar fácilmente le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos sobre Emily a su mente. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería para Amanda, así que no podía simplemente marcharse por muy doloroso que fuese.

"De acuerdo, buscaré un plato para ustedes, entonces" Dijo haciéndoles señas de que la siguieran.

Amanda algo temerosa se acercó a Jim y el la cogió de la mano. Entraron en el comedor y el resto de los niños nuevamente estallaron con preguntas y comentarios hacía Jim quien ahora se sentía un poco más calmado y Amanda también parecía estarlo.

Se sentaron en la mesa del personal y minutos más tarde Paige les trajo sus bandejas.

Jim le echó un vistazo a Amanda mientras miraba a su comida, y entonces llevaron sus cucharas a las bocas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras comían Jim empezó a decirle a Paige lo que habían hecho ese día con la esperanza de que Amanda participara en la conversación también.

Sin embargo no dijo mucho. Solo asentía cuando Paige le hacía alguna pregunta y sonrió cuando Jim anunció que tal vez podrían hacerlo un poco más seguido, algo a lo que Paige contestó con una mirada severa.

Mientras hablaban, algunos de los niños que ya habían acabado sus cenas intentaron unirse a la conversación, pero Paige los envió directo a lavarse los dientes y luego a la cama. Jim se despidió de la mayoría de ellos y mientras más tiempo permanecía allí más notaba lo descuidado que se encontraba el edificio, sin dudas hacía mucho que necesitaban una mano de pintura.

"James, ¿Puedes…leerme una historia?" Amanda preguntó cuándo estaba lista y Jim volvió de donde fuese que estaba.

"Oh...Ehm…"

"Amanda" Dijo Paige con tono reprobatorio. "¡James está cansado! Necesita volver a casa y…"

"Está bien" Jim sonrió. "Puedo quedarme un poco más si me lo permites"

Paige de nuevo le lanzó esa mirada que decía. _"Solo porque está hablando de nuevo" _

Él le agradeció y llevó a Amanda a lavarse los dientes y después la ayudó a meterse a la cama. El resto de las niñas en la habitación rodearon la cama de Amanda mientras Jim sacaba el desgastado libro del centro de la librería y empezaba a leer un cuento de hadas.

Para cuando estaba a mitad de la historia, la mayoría de las niñas ya habían sido vencidas por el sueño y Paige se dio a la tarea de llevarlas a sus camas mientras Jim seguía leyendo y los ojos de Amanda parpadeaban más seguido hasta que finalmente su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro y él se puso de pie.

Cerró el libro, se giró hacía Paige y entonces sintió un tirón de su camisa.

"James"

Se giró de nuevo.

"No te vayas, por favor" Suplicó Amanda entre bostezos.

Algo lo atravesó en el pecho y Jim se sentó nuevamente para abrir el libro y continuar la historia.

Amanda acomodó su postura en la cama y fijó sus ojos en él una vez más. Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que cayera nuevamente, pero esta vez Jim continuó leyendo hasta que la historia acabó. Quería asegurarse de que la niña escuchase el final feliz, aun en sus sueños.

Besó su frente antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo. La cubrió con la manta y se unió a Paige en la puerta.

"Gracias, James" Dijo la mujer con cansancio en la voz. "De veras aprecio tu ayuda con Amanda" Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

"Necesitamos sacar a Amanda de aquí" Sentenció.

Paige palideció. "No...No puedes hacer eso" El miedo se asomó por su mirada. Aun así tenía razón. Jim no podía.

"No puede quedarse aquí Paige. Este lugar la está volviendo loca, tal vez puede que hasta la haga enfermar de nuevo si no sale de ese círculo de tristeza en el que está atrapada"

La expresión de Paige se endureció. "¿Y dónde planeas llevarla? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo costosas que son las clínicas privadas?"

"Puedo ayudar" Ofreció.

El rostro de la mujer enrojeció. "¿Tienes un empleo, James?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No, pero mis padres…"

"Tus padres… ¿Son tus padres dueños de una clínica? ¿Van a pagar por su tratamiento? Las cosas no son tan sencillas, James"

"No puede quedarse aquí y lo sabes. Sé que la amas y la necesitas tanto como ella a ti, pero no puede quedarse aquí. No es bueno para ella"

"¿Y será mejor para ella ir allí donde no conoce a nadie? ¿Dónde las enfermeras la van a tratar como a cualquier otro paciente? No verán lo especial que es, no le van a recordar que hay gente la ama y se preocupa por ella. Solo es su trabajo ¡Un trabajo que he estado haciendo desde que tenía dos años!"

Jim tomó a Paige por los hombros. "Paige, no estoy poniendo en duda lo mucho que amas a Mandy. Puedo ver que de veras te preocupas por ella y de veras comprendo que esto debe ser doloroso para ti, pero podrás visitarla cuando quieras. Aún estoy esperando por el nombre de la clínica, entonces los tres iremos allí de visita. Sé que es duro, pero debes pensar en que es mejor para ella"

Suspiró al acabar.

Paige respiró profundamente y tocó el rostro de Jim ligeramente con su mano para sentir su piel como si estuviese asegurándose que de veras estaba allí después de todo.

"Lo siento. Solo, es demasiado pronto" Murmuró derrotada.

"No para ella. Debimos haber hecho esto mucho antes" La abrazó para decir adiós.

"Tienes que venir más seguido" Dijo la mujer mientras lo acompañaba hasta su auto. "Definitivamente lograste un cambio en ella"

"Intentaré venir todos los días a partir de hoy"

"Quiero ver la clínica a solas antes de llevar" Demandó cuando Jim subió al auto.

"No hay problema. Te enviaré la dirección tan pronto la reciba" Terminó y se alejó mientras Paige lo despedía con la mano desde el espejo retrovisor.

Encendió la radio y se enfocó en conducir para mantener su mente ocupada, pero sin embargo no paso mucho antes de que esta lo llevará atrás en el tiempo.

"¿Por qué no entras y tomas asiento, James?" La Sra. Woods ofreció amablemente, pero Jim podía notar la densa atmosfera que se formaba entre ellos.

"Lo siento, no me puedo quedar. Debo volver al centro comunitario en un minuto"

Eso no pareció gustarle a la Sra. Woods cuyas fosas nasales se inflaron. "De acuerdo, entonces" Zanjó mirándose algo fuera de lugar. "Beverly me dijo que eres un…Me dijo que eres un homosexual"

Y allí estaba.

Agua helada lo congeló de dentro hacia afuera. Fue como un déjà vu, como cuando estaba en secundario la perra de la consejera intentó hacer que lo expulsaran por lo del video sexual en los servidores de la escuela.

Quería decirle que se fuese a la mierda, que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, pero no podía hallar su voz.

"De…De…Debo decir que…Estoy…Ehm…Ya sabes que amo a Jesús por encima de todo, y ha sido todo un reto para mi lidiar con esto tan repentinamente. Pero yo…No lo entiendo, sin embargo me gustaría. Eres un jovencito maravilloso después de todo y aun cuando estoy muy decepcionada en este instante" Respiró profundamente mientras Jim la observaba atónito.

"Aun cuando estoy muy decepcionada ahora. Quiero que sepas, que puedes contar con todo el apoyo de mi familia, tanto como si decides permanecer homosexual o si te gustaría recuperarte de esta muy inapropiada decisión que has tomado"

Jim pardeó, dos, tres veces. _Esto tiene que ser una broma. _Pensó. La Sra. Woods, aun cuando siempre había sido amable con él, era también era un Cristiana muy estricta y siempre pensó que probablemente le saldrían cuernos y escupiría fuego si descubría que su hijo era amigo de uno homo y no solo un homo sino nuestro auto declarado rey Jim-la-perra-original-Taylor. Y aun así…Allí estaba ella, aun siendo una perra psicópata homofóbica, pero…Intentado comprender, por Jim.

¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas personas habrían deseado tener una oportunidad como esa? Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Aprendió a amar a Jim cuando pensaba que era hetero, lo tenía en muy alta estima por la persona que era, y ahora que sabía que era gay, aun cuando odiaba a los gays, no podía ignorar la persona que Jim siempre había sido bajo sus ojos.

No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Aclaró su garganta.

"Ehm… No quería que lo supiera de este modo Sra. Woods, pero supongo que la situación se nos salió de las manos"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo" Asintió.

"De verás siento mucho involucrarla en esto" Adelantó. "De veras esperaba que Bev mejorara y pudiéramos dejar esto en el pasado, pero supongo…Supongo…"

"¿De qué estás hablando, James?" La mujer arrugó la frente.

"Hay un malentendido aquí" Explicó con profunda preocupación. "Verá, Bev estaba muy enojada porque accidentalmente le hice una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, pero no sabía de su problema hasta que Jack me lo contó"

La mujer se congeló. "' ¿Que…De que estas hablando?"

"¡Ay! ¿No…lo sabe?" Se rascó la nuca y relamió sus labios que se sentían secos. "No lo quise creer en un principio, pero después de considerarlo, todo empezó a tener sentido. Jack tenía razón. Ella tiene un problema"

La mujer lo miró boquiabierta.

"Le juro que no lo sabía Sra. Woods. Y de hecho lo siento mucho. Solo quería que tuviera un cumpleaños feliz y le conseguí un pastel y muchas galletas y una fuente de chocolate, porque pensé que le gustaría, pero empezó a llorar e hizo una escena frente a todo el equipo y entonces me gritó en la recepción del hotel frente a todos los huéspedes. Nuestro entrenador y todos los que lo vieron estaban muy enojados"

Su cubrió la cara avergonzado. "No quería decirle nada porque no quería herirla, pero supongo que está empeorando. Se está poniendo más y más delgada, y no la he visto comer desde que la conozco. Es aterrador, todo lo que Jack me dijo tiene sentido, la forma en que ve a la comida como si fuese saltarle encima y herirla y lo perdida que esta su mirada y el dolor. De veras no quería hacerle daño. No quería hacerlo"

La Sra. Woods estaba atónita, pero después de un par de minutos de silenció finalmente habló. "Ja…James, lo…Lo siento mucho. No sabía…No sabía….Quiero decir ¡Sí! Lo sabía. ¡Kristie me lo advirtió! Me dijo que Bev odiaba mi comida y yo la disculpaba todo el tiempo ¡Oh Señor! Tenía razón. Tienes razón James. No quería verlo ¡Pero es cierto! Se veía tan delgada y frágil hoy…"

"De veras lo siento" Jim se disculpó.

"¡Ay cariño no! ¡Soy yo quien debe disculparse, James! No puedo creer que…Te…Te acusé de…Ay mi…De veras lo siento. De veras, lo siento mucho" Se acercó y abrazó a Jim fuertemente. "No puedo creer que te dije que…Estoy tan avergonzada. Necesito hablar con su madre de inmediato"

"No se preocupe, está bien" Afirmó soltándola.

La canción acabó y Jim bajó del auto, saludó al guardia de seguridad y entró en el elevador. Fue una noche extraña para él también. Ya no se sentía el mismo. Las cosas empezaban a cambiar para todos.

….

¿Alguna vez has dormido sobre un polvoriento piso de mármol? Probablemente debe contar como algún tipo de práctica de tortura. Estábamos tan cansados que literalmente caímos al suelo cuando estábamos cerca de acabar.

El dolor me despertó. Giré sobre mi espalda y cogí mi teléfono para chequear la hora.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada. ¡Mierda! Quería dormir un poco más, pero era imposible en ese suelo.

Tenía un texto de Kyle. "Te hablo por la mañana. Buenas noches"

¡Vaya! Era extraño lo mucho que hablábamos por textos últimamente, y ahora que lo consideraba, casi se sentía como si nunca se hubiese marchado.

"Buenas noches" Escribí y me senté para enderezar la espalda y sentí como todos los músculos y mi espina me maldijeron.

Fue entonces cuando note su ausencia.

Me puse de pie y caminé a la entrada.

Encontré a Derek sentado en la acera mirando al cielo con ojos hinchados. ¿Habría estado llorando? ¿O solo eran señales del extremo cansancio?

"¿Recuerdas cuando imaginábamos que clase de alíen vivía en cada planeta?" Preguntó sin siquiera mirarme.

Me senté junto a él y me abracé a mis piernas, el aire estaba helado a esa hora, incluso en verano.

"Eras terrible haciéndolo" Bromeé. "No entiendo porque siempre los imaginabas verdes"

"Échale la culpa a Hollywood. Arruinó nuestras vidas"

"Si, solo mira lo que nos hizo hacer" Apunté a la tienda en nuestra espalda.

"Lo haremos bien. Ya verás. Lo vamos a lograr" Sonrió con los ojos aun fijos en el firmamento.

Casi pude ver las estrellas reflejarse en sus ojos, o tal vez brillaban por sí mismos, iluminando la noche. Estaba siendo fuerte, estaba siendo Derek. Esas palabras no se trataban de tener excito en los negocios, no, eso era superficial y Derek no era superficial. Hablaba de mí y del futuro. Aun cuando no lo habíamos hablado, sabía que mis padres ya no pagaban por mis estudios. Nuevamente estaba cuidando de mí aun cuando su mundo se desmoronaba, aun cuando colgaba de un precipicio, no usaba su mano libre para salvarse a sí mismo. No. En cambio la usaba para sostenerme, para salvarme de caer en el vacío.

Tragué. Todo ese sentimiento fresco que había sentido las últimas horas se desvaneció un poco.

"Derek. De verás siento mucho que…"

"No tienes por qué. No había forma de que supieses que pasaría"

"Si te hubiese escuchado cuando…"

"No sabemos si tus padres te habrían escuchado. Ya los conoces, son bastante testarudos"

¡Ahuché! "Aun así, desearía haber hecho algo"

"Y aun así te seguirías culpando" Soltó.

"Y aun así te seguirías culpando" Repliqué.

Derek giró la cabeza hacía mí y encontramos nuestras miradas. Mis tripas se retorcieron. No podía creer que me había atrevido a decírselo después de todo, pero tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de mis acciones y de las de mis padres y también hacerle saber que no tenía razones para odiarse a sí mismo. Era estúpido creer que había sido su culpa.

"¿Qué crees?" Preguntó fijando los ojos de nuevo en las estrellas.

"Estará bien. Sé que será así, no es solo por lo fuerte que es, porque lo es, es solo que siento que saldrá de esta y todo saldrá bien al final"

"Se a lo que te refieres" Asintió con una sonrisa. "También me siento así. Algo dentro de mí me dice que estará bien, pero hay una pequeña parte de mí que me sigue diciendo…Que no lo hará…Que no estará bien" Tragó. "Es aterrador"

"No escuches a esa voz" Escuchamos decir a la voz de Kristie a nuestras espaldas. "Nunca escucho a la mía y estoy bastante bien"

Derek y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos partimos de risa.

"¿De qué se ríen?" Refunfuñó.

"Estoy feliz de haber escuchado la voz que me dijo que huyera de tus ronquidos" Derek bromeó y reímos de nuevo mientras Kristie nos asesinaba con la mirada.

"Deberías ir a casa y dormir" Miré a Derek. "Tenemos un largo día por delante"

Asintió.

Cerramos la tienda y le dijimos adiós a Kristie quien volvió al departamento de Kyle.

Cuando volvimos a casa casi me desmayé antes de llegar a la cama.

Mi cabeza tocó la almohada y tan pronto como cerré los ojos eran las ocho de la mañana y Derek me estaba sacudiendo para decirme que el desayuno estaba en el horno y que pasaría la mañana con el abogado terminado el papeleo.

Balbuceé una respuesta y me obligué a salir de la cama.

¡Estaba tan cansado! Puedo jurar que aún estaba dormido mientras comía mis calcetines y me ponía el desayuno. Era un horrible sentimiento y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que debía volver a la tienda para terminar de pintar solo mientras Derek y Kristie estaban ocupados en sus cosas.

¿De quién fue la genial idea de tener nuestro propio negocio?

¡Maldición!

Fui en modo zombi hasta la tienda, salvándome de no ser arrollado por un auto gracias a que mi teléfono empezó a zumbar a mi bolsillo con un mensaje de mi madre.

"Si necesitas dinero dímelo"

Sonreí con amargura. "Estoy bien, gracias"

Ahora que el sol estaba secando la pintura y el hedor se desvanecía la tienda empezaba a lucir más o menos como la imaginábamos.

Abrí la puerta y fui a la parte trasera a buscar la escalera plegable y la pintura.

Bostezando continué con el trabajo de la noche anterior. Un consejo niños, nunca trabajen en algo cuando están más dormidos que despiertos, o luego tendrán que limpiar la pintura marrón de la pared que ya habías pintado de blanco.

¡Mierda! Derek me iba a matar, si mi cansancio no lo hacía primero. Todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que usé para limpiar ese desastre me habría bastado para acabar de una vez por todas y dejar para la tarde las tareas de arreglar los muebles y poner el mostrador en su lugar, pero, tenía que hacer un desastre como de costumbre.

Chequeé mi reloj. Para entonces Derek debía de estar imprimiendo el logo y los volantes. Tenía máximo dos horas antes de que llegara. Tenía que acabar la pared tan pronto como fuese posible o pensaría que me quedé en cama en lugar de ir a pintar como habíamos acordado la noche anterior.

"¡Vaya! Se ve mucho mejor de lo que pensé" La voz hizo eco en las paredes y luego rebotó dentro de mi cráneo y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina.

Casi me caí de la escalera pero me las apañé para mantenerme en mi sitio antes de hacer otro desastre y probablemente romperme el cuello.

"¿Qué…Que…?" Empezaba a decir.

"Siento no haber venido antes. Estaba ocupado hablando con unos amigos sobre la posibilidad de que vinieran para hacer una inauguración épica. De hecho estaba pensando hasta en su propio tema música y por supuesto sería gratis. Ellos me deben un favor"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Finalmente me las arreglé para demandar entre el shock y el cansancio.

Hip arqueó una ceja. "Char me llamó para decirme que viniera aquí para ayudarte y ¡Vaya! Hiciste un gran trabajo. No creo que…"

"¿Bromeas? No necesito tu ayuda" Gruñí.

"¡Hey! ¡Reléjate! ¿Te han dicho que eres bastante cascarrabias por la mañanas?"

Salté de la escalera. "¿Para qué te llamaría Derek? Estas mintiendo. Ya lo tengo casi listo"

"Si. Estoy bastante seguro que esa mancha marrón es parte del encanto del sitio" Bromeó.

"¡Fuera! No necesito tu ayuda" Zanjé.

"¡Cielos! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Solo intento ayudar!"

"¿'Ayudar? ¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpido? Se lo que estás haciendo y no! ¡Deja a Derek en paz! ¡Él no es gay!"

La confusión y el rostro inocente de Hip fueron reemplazados rápidamente para una sonrisa maléfica "Eso no lo sabes" Soltó.

Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. "Aléjate de Derek, perra ¡Te lo advierto!"

Bufó. "¿No tienes suficiente con Kyle, eh?"

"¿Que rayos se supone que significa eso?" Empuñé las manos.

"Solo porque Der no sienta nada por ti no quiere decir que…"

"¿Que?" Reí. "Perra, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes las drogas? Derek no es gay, supéralo"

Reviró los ojos y jugó con el piercing de su lengua un modo muy lascivo. "Si, está claro que eso fue lo que hiciste"

"Te lo advierto, perra. Kyle es una cosa pero si…"

"¡Matty! Ya estás aquí" Escuché la voz de Derek decir felizmente cuando cruzó la puerta.

"Su nombre es Hip" Dije de malas maneras.

"De hecho mi nombre es Matthew, pero Der puede llamarme como mejor le parezca" Se mofó.

¡Iba a matar a esa perra!

"¿Está todo bien?" Derek preguntó confundido mientras empezaba a sacarse la camisa para coger una brocha y los ojos de Hip casi se salían de orbita al ver el prominente y sudoroso pecho cincelado que se ocultaba bajo la tela.

"¡Todo está perfectamente!" Ladró.

Derek sonrió felizmente y entonces me miró con ojos brillantes. "¡Está hecho!"

"¿Que?" Pregunté confundido y entonces volví de golpe a la realidad olvidándome de esa perra de Hip por un momento.

"Es oficial. ¡Es nuestro! ¡Es nuestro!"

Sonreí lleno de felicidad y Derek empezó a dar saltitos como un niño tonto en la mañana de navidad y entonces lo abracé y miramos a nuestro ahora oficial estudio fotográfico. Me sonrió y yo le sonreí ampliamente a Hip mientras mis brazos mantenían a Derek fuera del alcance de sus garras.

….

Después de la décima oleada de golpeteos, Jim perdió la paciencia y salió de la cama para descubrir quien rayos no lo dejaba descansar. Aun cuando no lo quería admitir, una parte de él esperaba encontrar a Jack al otro lado de la puerta, aunque dudaba que pudiese perdonarlo.

Otro rostro vino a su mente, su adorada amiga Bev. Aún no había tenido noticias de como su conversación con la Sra. Woods había herido a Bev, aunque muy en lo profundo esperaba que sus palabras arruinaran el día de la chica al menos un poco. Después de todo, la Sra. Woods la Sra. Woods solo tenía que preguntarle a Jack y pronto sabría que Jim había mentido, o bueno, que le había dicho una verdad a medias.

"¡James! ¡James! ¡Ganamos!"

"Lo sé, Garret. Vi las fotos" Replicó malhumorado mientras abría la puerta y esta era empujada hacía dentro para darle paso a Aidan.

"Hey" Protestó Jim mientras Aidan se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Lo viste? ¿Te mostraron las fotografías? ¡Yo anoté el gol final!"

"Lo sé, lo sé" Replicó Jim aun algo adormilado.

"¿Por qué la cara larga?" Preguntó Aidan masticando el sándwich que se acababa de preparar.

"Mira quien habla" Replicó Jim.

"No es mi culpa que el entrenador esté de malas" Se quejó Aidan.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora?" Preguntó Jim cogiendo una soda del refrigerador para ofrecérsela a Garret.

"No hice nada. Fuiste tú quien se desvaneció en el juego final"

Jim lo asesinó con la mirada.

"Tenemos un juego, James. Abriremos la temporada aquí" Explicó Garret entusiasmado.

"Genial, les deseo la mejor de las suertes" Dijo no realmente interesado.

"Si, sobre eso…" Empezó Aidan. "El entrenador está muy enojado porque no coges el teléfono"

"¡Esta dormido! ¡Estamos en verano!"

"Si, entonces envió a Jack a por ti" Aidan adelantó.

Jim aguzó el oído para escuchar sea lo que fuese que Aidan estaba a punto de decir.

"Dijo que no tenía tiempo para estar pendiente de ti, que ya habías tomado tu decisión de abandonar el equipo y blah, blah, blah"

Bueno, no era nada que Jim no se esperase. "Tiene razón, estoy fuera del equipo" Dijo abiertamente.

"¿Por qué, James? ¿Estás enojado porque arruine tu traje?"

Jim rio. "¡Si! ¡No! Solo estoy ocupado con otras cosas"

"Con cualquier otra cosa que no tenga nada que ver con Jack, por supuesto" Dijo Aidan con una carcajada.

"¿Ah? ¿Es…Estas enojado con Jack?" Preguntó Garret. "Puedo hablar con él, de ese modo pueden ser amigos de nuevo, nuestras madres son amigas y estoy seguro de que…"

Jim iba a matar a Aidan.

"¡No! ¡De veras! Solo…Tengo cosas que hacer"

Aidan terminó su sándwich y arrancó la lata de las manos de Garret. "Como sea, el entrenador dice que espera ver tu… ¿Cuál fue la palabra que usó? Ah sí, tu "Egocéntrico" trasero en entrenamiento la próxima semana o se asegurará de que mueras en indescriptible dolor. Ya sabes, te manda su cariño y esas cosas"

Jim reviró los ojos. _Tienes que estar bromeando. _

"Nos tenemos que ir, pero yo le haría caso si fuese tú. Recuerda _'Indescriptible dolor'"_ Se mofó Aidan y le hizo señas a Garret de seguirlo.

Garret se despidió de Jim y se marchó tras el otro chico.

Jim suspiró y le lanzó sobre el sofá. Deseaba por un día no ser él.

Al manos una vez.

….

Primer día en el mundo laboral. Bueno, no exactamente. Era la inauguración lo cual quería decir que no era precisamente nuestro primer día, ni tampoco tendríamos nuestro primer cliente formal. No, era el día en que le haríamos promoción a nuestro negocio atrayendo la atención hacía nosotros.

¿Como haríamos eso?

Bueno, fue bastante sencillo, solo necesitas música, algunos tragos y gente que corriera la oz. Le envié un texto a Tim pidiéndole ayuda con la promoción. Conocía a un montón de gente en el área después de todo. Así que hizo algunas llamadas, y escuchamos un anuncio en la radio esa tarde invitando a todo el mundo a visitar nuestra tienda.

Aun estábamos dando los toques finales, como encontrar el lugar perfecto para los sofás. Derek encontró algunos a mitad de precio porque un bebe los había vomitado hacia como cinco años atrás y cosas por el estilo. Eso era lo bueno de la gente rica escrupulosa. Conseguimos cosas geniales a buen precio y ellos pudieron deshacerse de ellas.

Cass e Hip –Si, ya sabes ´Matty´- llamaron a algunos de sus amigos del gimnasio para una sesión fotográfica gratuita. Ya que todos eran súper atractivos Derek y yo hicimos fotografías impresionantes de sus cuerpos aceitados. Especialmente las de las chicas se veían muy atractivas.

Fue idea de Freddy de conectar la laptop de Derek a la pantalla en la entrada, de ese modo los recién llegados podían ver las fotografías mientras eran importadas en el disco duro en tiempo real. De ese modo la gente se sentía parte de la sesión. De hecho fue una asombrosa idea, aunque por supuesto sería cosa de un día ya que nuestros clientes sin dudas apreciarían nuestra discreción.

Por supuesto no fui tan tonto para mantenerme muy ocupado en cosas como las fotografías o Kyle –quien Aun no estaba de vuelta- y despegar el ojo de Derek. Ahora que Hip había confirmado cuales eran sus intenciones oficiales tenía que ser cuidadoso con él, especialmente porque Derek se burló de toda la situación y me llamó paranoico cuando lo llevé a un lugar apartado para hablarle del plan de Hip.

"Mírate" Dijo Kristie impresionada y me sonrojé y pensé que había sido una mala idea poner a Liam a cargo de mi vestuario.

Bueno, de hecho el problema no era la ropa. Sentía que tenía un look muy clásico, llevando esos pantalones oliva, y arriba una camiseta blanca de mangas largas con un blazer de un descolorido gris oscuro, solo necesitaba un sombrero y me habrían confundido con Sherlock Holmes. Bromeo, como dije la ropa era increíble, mi problema era el delineador. Nunca lo había usado, y aunque me gustaba como se sentía, juraba que atraía mucho la atención de todos, aunque Tim afirmó varias veces que era prácticamente imperceptible. Intenté pensar una y otra vez en lo que me había dicho Kyle en Sunset Valley y no prestar atención. No me veían a mí, nadie se fijaba en mí. ¿Por qué lo harían? Ni que yo…

"¡Ay por Dios! Eres Stiles Davies ¿Cierto?"

De acuerdo, allí iba mi plan. Mi inseguridad me golpeó y empecé a sentirme un poco mareado, sin embargo me forcé a mantener la calma aunque esas chicas habían gritado mi nombre tan alto que muchas personas torcieron los cuellos para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Asentí. Era una buena práctica. Si iba a estar al frente de una empresa tenía que acostumbrarme a lidiar con todo tipo de personas, incluso personas que irían exclusivamente molestarme en mi lugar de trabajo. No los dejaría herirme.

"Si, lo soy" Repliqué cortésmente.

"Soy Flora y esta es Cashmere" Dijo la morena. "Estoy tan feliz de haberme quedado a trabajar en la ciudad en lugar de volver a casa. Tenemos que trabajar en algo juntos ¿Tienes algo en mente justo ahora?"

Arqueé una ceja confundido.

"Nos llamaste" Cashmere puntualizó.

"¿Las…llamé?" Fruncí el ceño.

"¡Si!" Flora asintió. "El año pasado, cinematografía y el programa de actuación tenían que trabajar juntos, sonabas bastante desesperado"

"Oh…" Sonreí recordando cómo había conocido a Kyle.

"¡Cielos! No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte dicho que estaba ocupada, si tan solo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo"

"Si…Supongo que las tendré en mente si…"

"No puedo creer que de veras te rechacé, lo siento mucho, es que pensábamos que eras un perdedor y ahora…"

"¡Anne! Ven aquí ¡Mira a quien encontramos!" Cashmere gritó a otra chica que entraba en la tienda.

¡Vaya! El lugar estaba repleto.

"Hey" Anne asintió hacía mí y yo le respondí el saludo. A diferencia de Flora y Cashmere si había reconocido a Anne, estuvimos juntos en el taller de escritura de guiones meses atrás aunque nunca habíamos cruzado palabras.

"Este es Stiles Davies ¿Ya sabes? ¿El sujeto del que te hable?"

"Si, ya nos conocíamos" Dije con una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Ay por Dios! ¿Ya se conocen? ¿Trabajaron juntos? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Anne? Eso no es…" Y allí estaban, teniendo una discusión sobre mí.

Los minutos pasaron y me sentí realmente incomodo, no estaban siendo irrespetuosas ni nada, es solo que su grupo creció y creció y yo me sorprendía de la cantidad de personas que se habían quedado en la ciudad en lugar de haber vuelto a casa, pero el hecho de que tantas personas me conociesen y que yo no supiera quienes eran era un poco aterrador ¿Sabes? La mayoría de las personas en el programa de actuación sabía mi nombre y todas esas chicas me veían como si fuera la cena.

Salí disimuladamente de su grupo y encontré a Derek tomando algunas fotos de la multitud para agregarlas al sitio web. Si, ahora también tendríamos sitio web.

"¡Vaya! Tienes un club de fans" Derek bromeó aunque pude notar cierta punzada en el pecho. Tal vez no lo había hecho con la intención de herirme pero aun así ocurrió.

"Derek, lo..."

"¿Por qué lo debes sentir? Soy yo quien debe disculparse, no quería sonar tan…" Su rostro cayó.

Aun había asuntos que resolver entre nosotros, como el hecho de que él se sentía un poco celoso al ver cómo la gente reaccionaba al saber sobre mis películas ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Considerando que aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo el codirigía esas mismas películas era yo quien se quedaba con todo el crédito. Aunque…Ya que yo sentía muchos celos de lo atractivo que su ropa lo hacía lucir esa noche, supongo que estábamos a mano.

"¿Has visto a Allison?" Preguntó casualmente, aunque pude notar algo de preocupación en su voz.

No sabía cómo esperaba que yo supiese del paradero de Allison, cuando ni siquiera sabía que ya le había hablado de nuestro estudio fotográfico, aunque enfrentémoslo era solo cuestión de tiempo, aunque muy lo profundo deseaba que no le dijera una palabra sobre el estudio, ni nada, de nuevo en la vida.

"Ehm…No" Repliqué fingiendo tranquilidad para esconder mi incomodidad al escuchar el nombre de esa perra.

"Dijo que vendría"

"Relájate. Apuesto a que estará aquí pronto" Dijo la voz de Hip repentinamente a mi espalda y reviré los ojos.

Aun cuando la inauguración ya había iniciado. Hip aun trabajaba en la decoración. Bueno, estaba trabajando en una especie de escenario improvisado para un grupo de amigos suyos que tenían una banda y si por amigos me refiero a que probablemente había dormido con todos ellos.

Estaban poniendo todo en su lugar en la trastienda y estaba usando algunas luces navideñas alrededor del mini-escenario y nos pidió dejarlo todo a oscuras.

Si, si, si, se veía genial para ser algo tan cliché.

Empezaron a tocar un Folk suave y sabía que esto no solo era el intentando ser amable. ¿Cuántos secretos habría compartido Derek con él? Esto era un tributo, podías verlo por la forma en que las luces de navidad se reflejaban en las gafas y en los ojos de Derek. Hip lo había hecho para llamar su atención.

Lo que me hizo enojar aún más fue que me encontré a mí mismo disfrutando sus canciones. Tenían esta cierta cosa que te relajaba y la vocalista tenía una hermosa voz que te tocaba el alma cuando la cosa se ponía sería.

Derek no dejaba de darme golpecitos en el hombro como diciendo _"¿Escuchaste esa canción?" _¡Por supuesto que la escuché! ¡Estábamos a putos escasos centímetros de ellos!"

Por suerte Allison apareció a tiempo para darme razones para odiar a alguien más aparte de Hip o de lo contrario le habría saltado encima justo allí.

De nuevo se mostró con su obviamente falsa cara de arrepentimiento que casi me hizo vomitar.

Fui al frente de la tienda que ahora se encontraba vacío ya que todos estaban babeándose por los amigos secretos de Hip. Allí encontré a Kristie con una mano sobre su oído mirando al cielo mientras hablaba y caminaba en círculos.

Cuando me vio, dijo adiós y cortó la llamada. "¿Todo bien contigo?"

"Si" Repliqué pateando una piedra con mis botas de cuero. "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Te ves preocupado" Puntualizó.

"Tal vez tú eres la que está preocupada por algo" Sugerí.

Respiró profundamente. "¿Recuerdas que soy enfermera y todo lo demás?"

Asentí. "Bueno, hablé con papa –Aun estamos arreglando las cosas y aun no me cree que mi tía sea una perra malvada- Como sea, hizo algunas llamadas y me consiguió una entrevista de trabajo en la mejor clínica de la ciudad" Miró al suelo.

"¡Cielos! ¡Esas son excelentes noticias!" Dije feliz por ella.

Su rostro se oscureció. "¡Lo sé, es emocionante! Pero ese es el problema, Stily. No esperaba que fue emocionante, pero resulta que es más emocionante de lo que imaginé, y ahora estoy preocupada de que tal vez vaya a arruinar algo que no sabía que quería tanto"

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! Cálmate" Reí. "Solo relájate ¿De acuerdo? Aun no has tenido la entrevista, solo tómalo con calma, respira profundamente y déjate llevar ¿Está bien? Le diré a Derek que te dé algunos consejos en la materia. Es muy bueno en ello, ha tenido cientos de empleos"

Suspiró. "No es un trabajo en una pizzería, Stily. Solo…No quiero arruinarlo como arruino todo lo demás"

¡Cielos! Creo que esa era la primera vez que veía a Kristie tan vulnerable.

Entonces… ¿Esa era la razón por la que ni siquiera lo intentaba? ¡Nos había mentido! Había dicho que lo había estudiado porque no quería quedarse aburrida en casa, pero la realidad era que le gustaba, y sentía miedo de no estar lo suficientemente preparada.

"No arruinas todo" Afirmé.

"¿Ah sí? Solo mira mi vida, mi tía me odia, mi papá también, ambos me echaron de sus casas, tengo un horrible trabajo, no tengo dinero ni una casa y todo va mal con mi novio"

La miré boquiabierto. Bueno….Supongo que si era un desastre después de todo.

"¿Algo va mal con ustedes dos?" Arqueé una ceja. ¿Acaso…Acaso sabía de Kyle y Allison?

"No lo…No sé. Lo llamé para decirle lo de la entrevista y que si me cogían tendría que dejar la pizzería y me dijo que le parecía bien, que tendría que volver aquí antes por algo relacionado con un juego de la temporada nueva o algo así"

"Eso es bueno ¿Cierto?" Arqué una ceja confundido.

"Si, pero estaba muy emocionado, súper emocionado y sé que algo no va bien. Es como si intentara convencerme de que todo es más que maravilloso entre nosotros y no me lo creo"

Ahora entendía su punto "Oh…"

Now I got her point. "Oh…"

"¿A…Acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes?" Preguntó sin atreverse a mirarme.

De acuerdo. ¿Quién demonios entendía a Kristie? ¿Acaso no había sido suya la idea de que yo durmiera con Kyle? ¿Por qué ahora se veía tan preocupada al respecto? Claramente no sabía que rayos quería hacer con su vida.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Jamás te haría eso. Eres mi amiga"

"¿No le harías que?" Derek bromeó a nuestras espaldas.

"Ehm…Nada" Kristie soltó una carcajada y allí estaba su otra yo de nuevo, la que todos conocían. "Solo le pregunté a Stily que si lo haría conmigo y me dijo que me hacían falta un par de pelotas" Dijo entre risas.

Me sonrojé y Derek casi se ahogó de tanto reír. Si, si, si riámonos del virgen gay Stily por no hacerlo con una chica.

"¡Hey tú! Has estado bastante ausente últimamente" Agregó Kristie cuando encontró a Allison entrelazando sus dedos con los de Derek y mirándonos como una especie en peligro de extinción.

Allison sonrió tímidamente. "Si he…Estado ocupada"

"Si, tu y cara bonita. ¿Acaso no vino hoy?"

"No pudo, estaba _'muy ocupado'_" Dije con enojo.

"Tengo que irme" Dijo Allison repentinamente y Allison y Kristie se giraron hacía ella confundidos.

"¿Por qué? Aún es temprano. Puedo llevarte a casa más tarde" Derek ofreció.

"¡Lo siento! Estoy muy cansada, no se preocupen por mí ¿De acuerdo? Estaré bien" Y dicho eso se desvaneció.

¡Oh no! No esperes que diga que sentí lastima por ella, pero no fue así. Hablo en serio.

Derek y Kristie intercambiaron miradas confundidas como si se preguntasen el uno al otro si sabían algo al respecto mientras yo fingía estar tan sorprendido como ellos por el comportamiento de Allison. Bueno, hasta que Hip apareció para arrastrar a Derek adentro y cambié a modo-depredador de nuevo.

….

Ya sabes que Jim no asistió a la gran inauguración de mi tienda. De hecho lo tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabía que estábamos de vuelta en la ciudad, e incluso se sintió tentado a preguntar por el papá de Derek, pero asumió que si yo no había mencionado nada al respecto cuando le escribí, era porque aún no había noticias.

Sabía que lo iba a colgar por no asistir y de hecho se sintió un poco tentado a unírsenos, pero no estaba completamente seguro al respecto. Estaba muy agotado últimamente. Pasaba las mañanas estudiando un poco para iniciar el nuevo trimestre con buen pie y las tardes en el centro comunitario con Amanda.

Hablando de Amanda. Estaba mucho mejor esos días. Mientras más tiempo Jim pasaba con ella, mejor se sentían ambos. Pero tenía que admitir que extrañaba la presencia de Jack allí. No podía creer que Jack se había olvidado de Amanda completamente. La chica eventualmente dejó de preguntar por él en el tercer día, pero aún le dolía a Jim pensar que Jack podía dejar que sus problemas con él lo dejaran afectar su relación con Amanda. Eso decía un montón sobre el Sr. Trasero perfecto.

Pero no tenía tiempo para enfocarse en ese idiota. Como dije, sus días eran de Amanda, aunque intentaba pasar algo de tiempo con el resto de los niños también. Después de todo ellos también habían tenido la desdicha de vivir todo el dolor de la muerte de Emily. Por supuesto no lo llevaban tan mal como Amanda, pero aun así necesitaban apoyo, aun cuando no sabían que así era.

Cuentos para dormir. ¿Cuántos libros leyó esos días? Perdió la cuenta. ¿Cuántos dulces se las apañó para introducir en el lugar sin que Paige lo notara? Halloween estaría celoso ¿Cuántas risas y cosquillas? Esas eran las únicas cosas en su mente últimamente.

Ese viernes recibió un correo del asistente de su padre. Fue él quien se encargó de localizar los centros y contactos que Evan Taylor tenía por toda la nación, aunque por supuesto la lista se encogió sustancialmente tan pronto como Jim le dejó saber a su padre que quería la oportunidad de poder visitar a Amanda cuando él quisiera.

Había tres centros en el estado y dos de ellos estaban en la ciudad. Por los nombres que tenían rápidamente comprendió que eran clínicas muy exclusivas, solo esperaba que fuesen tan efectivos como costosos.

Se incorporó de golpe cuando escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta. Era casi medianoche, así que quien fuera que estaba allí afuera no conocía el significado de un viernes por la noche.

"Un momento" Gruñó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Echó un vistazo por la mirada antes de abrir estaba vez. Lo último que quería era darle un susto de muerte a Martha si abría la puerta para ella estando en ropa interior. Sin embargo, no era Martha.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Demandó Jim malhumoradamente.

"Oh, veo que estas ocupado ¿No es así?" Replicó Jack echándole un vistazo a la ropa interior de Jim.

"Estaba durmiendo y ya recibí el mensaje del entrenador, así que si no te importa ten…"

"No vine aquí por el entrenador" Jack gruñó. "Vine a preguntarte si era cierto"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Jim pretendiendo estar aburrido con su presencia y no pensando en lo mucho que latía su corazón.

"Que te llevarás a Amanda"

"¡No puedo creer que Paige te llamó solo para decirte eso!"

"¡No me llamó! Fui a ver como se encontraba y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si hubiese ido un poco más tarde ya no estaría allí"

"Exacto" Escupió Jim. "¡Si hubieses esperado tres décadas más para aparecer, tal vez habrías llegado a tiempo para verla el día de su boda!"

"Yo…" Jack se detuvo en seco y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Jim. Estaba furioso, Jim podía ver que quería encontrar la respuesta perfecta, pero estaba atónito. "Yo…No sabía cómo lidiar con eso"

"Si. Gracias a Dios Amanda es tan madura como para lidiar con ello por sí misma"

La expresión de Jack se oscureció aún más.

"Lo…Siento ¿De acuerdo? Metí la pata, pero no puedes llevártela"

Jim no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "No me la estoy llevando. La voy a llevar un lugar mejor donde pueda descansar y recibir la atención médica que se merece. No sé si lo notaste, pero el centro se está cayendo a pedazos"

El arrepentimiento de Jack se tornó en furia.

"¡No! ¡Solo quieres llevártela porque estás enojado conmigo y quieres hacerme daño!2

Jim soltó una carcajada. "De acuerdo. Primero que nada. Es tan solo una idea que tengo para ayudarla. Segundo. Eres tu quien está enojado conmigo y no me habla, así que en cualquier caso debería ser yo quien estuviese en tu puerta de rodillas suplicando tu…"

"¡No estoy suplicando tu entendimiento!"

"Atención" Continuó Jim y la expresión de Jack llegó al nivel de ultrajado.

"Tercero. No puedes opinar sobre su futuro. Esa es dedición de Paige y ella concuerda conmigo"

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "¡Ella necesita estar con sus amigos! ¡En el lugar que llama hogar y con las personas que llama familia! ¡No puedes quitarle eso!"

"¡Intento hacer lo mejor para ella!" Jim gritó deseando poder sacarlo a patadas.

"¿Si? ¿Qué hay de los otros? Ella puede ir a un lugar mejor pero ¿Qué hay de ellos?"

Jim se congeló.

_Ay por… _¿Cómo pudo olvidarse del resto de los niños? Especialmente cuando los veía a diario, cuando jugaba con ellos, y aun así…No cruzó por su mente ni siquiera una vez que ellos tampoco podían quedarse en ese lugar. Estaba tan enfocado en Amanda que los había olvidado por completo y eso no era justo.

"Yo…No…" Empezó sin estar seguro de que iba a decir.

"¡No puedes tomar esas decisiones por ti mismo! ¡No eres su padre!"

"Tú tampoco lo eres" Respondió Jim.

"Eso ya lo veremos" Zanjó Jack y tomó el pomo de la puerta. "Y una última cosa, no me importa que rayos pueda querer el entrenador contigo. Estás fuera del equipo"

Cerró la puerta violentamente.

Jim maldijo en su interior y escribió la dirección de los centros para enviarlas al teléfono de Paige.

No sabía que quiso decir con _"Eso ya lo veremos" _Pero Jack estaba muy mal si de verdad creía que mantendría a Amanda atrapada en el centro.

Jim necesitaba pensar en que haría con ella y el resto de los niños, pero primero necesitaba volver al equipo solo para hacer enojar a Jack.

...

¿Sabes? Debería escribir un libro titulado _"Como empezar tu propio negocio y tener éxito en tres días" _Porque, definitivamente golpeamos el mercado como una tormenta. Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco. Quiero decir, no estábamos tomando fotografías para Coca-Cola ni nada por el estilo, pero…Pero...En un nuestro primer día, una mujer vino muy interesada en fotografías para una línea de ropa interior. Era una diseñadora completamente desconocida, la ropa interior no era lo que podría llamarse bonita, pero ¡Hey! ¡Nuestro primer cliente! Y ¡Hey1 ¡Nos pagó muy bien! Así que…Fue un muy exitoso primer día, y mientras tomaba las fotografías Derek se encargaba de nuestra presencia en las redes sociales. Tenías que ver la cantidad de comentarios que recibimos sobre la inauguración del estudio en nuestro sitio en Facebook. Era excitante.

Después de la cliente de la ropa interior y hacer buen dinero con sus fotografías, fuimos llamados por el dueño de la heladería vintage a unas pocas calles de distancia de nosotros. Quería vestir las paredes de la tienda con nuevas y vibrantes fotografías de conos y demás. Ya que era verano la gente tendía a frecuentar esa clase de lugares para relajarse en las sofocantes tardes y nos sentimos muy honrados de formar parte del proyecto.

Tres días después de la sesión fotográfica, ya se encontraban pegando el nuevo papel tapiz en las paredes. Lo vimos cuando fuimos a por un cono en el almuerzo.

Esos días Allison solía ir diariamente a la tienda, aunque solo para decir hola y pasar un corto rato con Derek. No se quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía trabajo que hacer y también sabía que yo no podía soportar su presencia cerca de nosotros mucho tiempo. Por las tardes aparecía Kristie para pedirle ayuda a Derek para su entrevista de trabajo en la clínica.

Era un poco duro para Derek porque nunca había trabajado para ninguna compañía que estuviese ni remotamente relacionada con la salud. Sin embargo ya sabes que es, no solo es inteligente sino también testarudo, y no descansó hasta que escribió la perfecta serie de preguntas que pensó que Kristie podría tener que contestar en su entrevista.

Ese viernes ella fue temprano a la tienda para que pudiésemos chequear lo que llevaría puesto. Kristie siempre había demostrado ser muy segura de su look ¿Y como no estarlo? Quiero decir, era hermosa, pero ese día comprendí que incluso ella se sentía insegura algunas veces, y si estaba en lo correcto entonces todos alguna vez nos sentimos así en nuestras vidas. Era consolador saberlo aunque me hacía sentir un poco preocupado por ella porque no quería ruinara su oportunidad por culpa de los nervios.

Se veía muy profesional en ese traje que tenía, y el lápiz labial rojo a hacía verse diez años mayor, no en un mal sentido, aun lucía hermosa y joven, es solo que…Sentí que estaba hablando con una mujer adulta en lugar de extraña chica que siempre se metía en problemas.

Incluso Allison lo dijo cuando entró a la tienda antes de que Kristie se marchara y considerando que Allison había estado dando lo mejor de sí para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con su amiga esos días, quería decir que Kristie definitivamente daría una muy buena impresión. Solo esperaba que pudiese arreglárselas para responder a todas las preguntas que podrían hacerle y no se equivocase intentando recordar todo el material que Derek la hizo estudiar en los últimos dos días. Ya sabes, una vez que entra en su modo nerd no hay forma de pararlo.

"Gracias, chicos" Dijo Kristie con entusiasmo mientras se apresuraba a forzarnos a Allison, Derek y a mí en un abrazo.

Sintiéndome un poco preocupado le deseé la mejor de las suertes y crucé los dedos el día entero esperando que las cosas le salieran bien.

Derek me dijo que me ofreciera a acompañarla como apoyo moral ya que Kyle no se encontraba en la ciudad, pero sacudí la cabeza. Esa tarde estaría de vuelta un sujeto quien quería una sesión fotográfica de su esposa e hijos, y esa era la tercera vez que vendría en dos días. Siempre se marchaba muy satisfecho con las fotos que vio en los previos, pero ni siquiera nos daba la oportunidad de empezar a retocarlas cuando estaba nuevo pidiéndonos reservar un nueva sesión, porque lo gustó como los chicos iban vestidos o la posición del cuello de su esposa, o como el fondo no se mezclaba bien con la fotografía. Nos estaba pagando muy bien, pero nos estaba volviendo locos y no quería que Derek tuviese que lidiar con él solo.

El tipo raro se fue temprano esa tarde, aunque por la mirada en sus ojos podía decir fácilmente que estaría tocando nuestra puerta temprano por la mañana. Por suerte no le habíamos dado nuestros números personales.

"¿No hay noticias de Kristie? Derek preguntó en el corto periodo de descanso que tuvimos antes de que el sol se escondiera.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Ya debería estar aquí" Dijo mirando arriba.

Pude ver que estaba empezando a sopesar las posibilidades del silencio de nuestra amiga, lo cual enseguida te llevaba a pensar que no podían ser muy buenas si tomabas en cuenta que solía hacer mucho ruido por cada pequeña cosa que pasaba en su vida.

"¿Crees que esté bien?" Miré al suelo.

"Tal vez…Tal vez está con Allison, celebrando y olvidaron contárnoslo" Dijo Derek pensativo. "Tal vez debería preguntarle a Allison"

¿De veras? ¿Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado? Y yo que creía que él era la persona más inteligente que conocía. No podía comprender como era que él aún no había notado que Allison estaba ignorando a Kristie y que le ocultaba algo. ¿De veras podía ser tan despistado?

"Tal vez consiguió el empleo y se fue directo a celebrar y ahora esta borracha" Bromeé.

Derek arqueó una ceja como preguntándome si de verdad creía en mi teoría, pero considerando lo secretamente jodidas que estaban las cosas mi teoría tenía más sentido que la suya.

La campana de la puerta sonó y encontramos a Kristie caminando en dirección a nosotros con expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

"¡Oh…Hey! ¿Cómo…?" Teníamos miedo de preguntar. Tenías que haber visto nuestras caras.

Derek me miró suplicándome por ayuda pero yo ya le hacía la misma cara a él lo cual era hilarante. Bueno, al menos lo era para Kristie.

"Acabo de salir de allí. ¿Pueden creerlo?" Se quejó.

"¿De veras? ¡Rayos!" Dije atónito considerando cuanto tiempo estuvo en la entrevista.

"Si, hubo muchas emergencias y la jefa de enfermería no tenía tiempo para nosotros, al menos pude echar un vistazo y ver las instalaciones. Mis pies me están matando" Continuó mientras se sacaba las plataformas y las dejaba sobre el mostrador.

"¿Y? ¿Conseguiste el empleo?" Finalmente pregunté sin preocuparme por no sonar muy desalmado.

"No lo sé. Dijeron que me llamarían en una semana o dos si conseguí el empleo" Dijo con una molesta vocecilla.

Bueno, ya no podía hacer más que esperar.

Derek salió del mostrador y echó un vistazo por el cristal de la puerta a la puesta de sol. "Ya no creo que nadie vaya a venir ¿Les gustaría tomar una cerveza?"

Encontré el ofrecimiento algo extraño porque Derek no había tomado una gota de alcohol desde lo que había ocurrido con su papá lo cual se sentía como si hubiese sido siglos atrás, pero supuse que quería calmar un poco los nervios de Kristie quien tendría unas largas dos semanas por delante mientras esperaba la posible llamada.

"De acuerdo, pero solo una cerveza. Kyle viene de regreso y debo limpiar el desastre en el que convertí su apartamento"

Solté una risita y los seguía hasta nuestro dormitorio para relajarnos un rato. Esa era la noche más caliente de todas y estaba sudando tanto que estaba tentado a bañarme en la cerveza en lugar de beberla. Kristie parecía sentirse del mismo modo, porque no dudó en sacarse el blazer y quedarse con su camiseta desabotonada mientras cogía la cerveza y se sentaba en mi cama a jugar algo de cartas mientras Derek le fruncía el ceño a los números de la tienda.

"¡Oh ven aquí viejo cascarrabias, esta fue tu idea!" Le grité mientras observaba la expresión ceñuda de su rostro y lo gracioso que lucía cuando miraba a la pantalla por mucho tiempo.

Arqueó una ceja y me lanzó una almohada. "Estoy intentando no hundir nuestro negocio"

"¡Solo ha pasado una semana desde que abrimos! ¡Y nos ha ido muy bien!" Le recordé

"Lo sé, solo quiero asegurarme de que se esté reflejando en los números" Soltó una carcajada aunque noté algo de frustración en su voz.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no quiero escuchar que te quejes cuando Kristie se haya acabado toda la cerveza"

"¡Hey!" Se quejó la chica y me dio un golpecillo en el brazo.

"Ve a pescar" Replique hacienda una seña obscena con la mano la cual ella contestó con una peor.

"Entonces…" Kristie empezó casualmente una hora después. "¿Has sabido algo de cara bonita y mi primo?"

Arqueé una ceja. "¿Qué? ¿Aparte de que ganaron el campeonato?" Repliqué pretendiendo no prestar atención.

"Está hablando de sexo" Interrumpió Derek.

"¡Exacto!" Ella asintió hacía él quien ahora se nos unía con una sudorosa y cansada expresión en el rostro.

"¡No! ¿Por qué crees que…?"

"¡Oh vamos! Todo el mundo sabe que algo estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos" Kristie entrecerró los ojos.

"¿De veras? ¿Qué Jack no tenía una novia?" Dije inocentemente.

"Si, y Allison y tú también eran pareja" Soltó la chica.

Oh…Cierto.

"Bueno sé que…Nada, de veras no creo que tu primo pudiese…"

"Esa es la cosa, Stily. No estoy tan segura sobre él últimamente"

Si, Bueno bienvenida a mi vida. La única cosa de la que estaba seguro, era que necesitaba trabajar muy duro si quería continuar estudiando.

La alarma del reloj me hizo empezar a maldecir muy temprano esa mañana. Bueno, no tan temprano porque el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y no había rastro de Derek. Probablemente había intentado despertarme pero debí no haber contestado así que se marchó y abrió el estudio solo para no perder los millones de clientes que seguro se irían a la competencia por haber abierto dos horas tarde.

Me di vuelta sobre la cama otros diez minutos hasta que finalmente me rendí ante mi sentimiento de culpa que seguía llevándome a imaginar a un muy triste Derek que pensaba en mí como el peor amigo del mundo.

A regañadientes me di una ducha, y tomé una píldora para el dolor de cabeza para luego vestirme para trabajar. Pasé por la panadería para coger algunas barras de manzana acaramelada como ofrenda de paz para mi osito de felpa cascarrabias.

"¡Buenos días!" Dije felizmente esperando que eso hiciese las cosas más fáciles para mí, sin embargo…

Ya me estaba asesinado con la mirada. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" Dije respirando profundamente. "Podrías haberme despertado" Agregué no tan suavemente como esperaba.

"Lo intenté" Dijo malhumorado. "Despertaste y dijiste ´_No, Kyle, no puedes tenerlo, es mío´ ´_y te volviste a quedar dormido"

¿Que yo qué? ¡Ay mierda! Claramente tenía un problema con la bebida.

"¿Kristie es…?"

"No, ya se había marchado" Cortó.

_Gracias a Dios. _"Derek, no…Lo siento. Prometo que será más cuidadoso, de todos modos no es tan tarde"

"Mira, no importa" Dijo pretendiendo no darle mucha importancia, pero por supuesto no era bueno mintiendo. "Necesito que hagas algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito que cuides de Susie y del estudio"

"¿Susie?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Si, estaba en la trastienda revisando las cámaras, por favor no dejes que las rompa" Respiró profundamente como si intentase respirar paciencia desde el aire.

"De acuerdo" Asentí confundo. "Pero… ¿Que hace aquí? Pensé que estaba en un campamento de verano"

"Ya acabó" Explicó desviando la mirada para coger las llaves del auto.

"¡Pero eso es imposible!" Reí. "Ella estaría allí por dos…Oh…"

¡Ya habían pasado dos semanas!"

"Derek…Tu papá…"

"Voy en camino. Quiero que Susie se quedé aquí, solo por precaución. El doctor dijo que podría tener algo de pérdida de memoria, confusión, parte de su cuerpo podría no responder adecuadamente, es como una un número de la lotería. No quiero que lo vea de ese modo" Parpadeó dos veces. "Quiero verlo primero y pensar en que le diré después cuando sea el momento de hablar con ella"

Se había ido. El chico de los últimos días. Tal vez nunca estuvo allí después de todo. Tal vez solo fue una máscara que Derek usó esas dos semanas para convencerme y a si mismo de que de que era lo bastante fuerte para afrontarlo. Debo decir que era un muy buen actor, porque me había convencido de que estaba bien y de apenas pensaba en ello, pero era todo lo contrario, había planeado esto desde un principio.

"Estará bien" Fue todo lo que logré decir.

Quería estar allí con él. El papá de Derek era como un segundo padre para mí, y amaba a Derek tanto que me dolía pensar en que no estaría allí para sostener su mano en cuanto su papá despertara, pero debía escucharlo y cuidar de Susie mientras no estaba, y aun cuando no se sentía bien lo haría por él.

"La tía Lily viene a recogerla por la tarde. Probablemente ya estaré de vuelta para entonces, pero debes alistarla en caso de que no llegue aquí a tiempo. También asegúrate de que coma solo comida saludable, Stiles, nada de dulces y soda"

"Relájate ¿Esta bien? No es la primera vez que cuido a Susie" Reviré los ojos.

Resopló. "Lo sé, lo siento solo…"

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho. "Dile a tu papá que iré a verlo mañana ¿De acuerdo?"

Derek asintió y entonces me sonrió con ojos brillantes. Desempolvé sus hombros un poco me solté sabiendo que todo iría bien.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Derek fui a la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Susie. ¿Qué demonios?" Fue todo lo que pude decir cuando vi el lugar.

Los ojos de Susie casi se salieron de sus orbitas y soltó una risita nerviosa.

De acuerdo no voy a describir cuan desarreglado estaba el lugar porque probablemente empezaría a llorar otra vez. Solo digamos que tuve una muy larga y aburrida tarde reconstruyendo el estudio fotográfico que tanto trabajo nos costó erigir en tres largos días de trabajo. Por suerte no hubo clientes durante ese periodo o no habría sido capaz de ayudarlos y peor aún habría acabado en grandes problemas.

"¿Hola?" Escuché una voz decir desde el frente de la tienda.

¡Demonios! Aún tenía que limpiar la pintura del suelo.

"¡Un momento!" Dije fuertemente esperando que el cliente comprendiera. Intenté encontrar algo con que cubrirla mientras Susie me miraba desde el sofá y yo sacudía la cabeza en tono reprobatorio cuando escuché los pasos.

Me giré sobre mis talones y encontré a Kyle de pie frente a mí.

Oh y…Se cortó el cabello y solo diré que lucía como pizza recién preparada el día que decides iniciar la dieta.

"Era cierto, entonces" Murmuró echando un vistazo alrededor asombrado "¿De veras hiciste todo esto en tan corto tiempo o ya lo tenías planeado?"

Lo miré. Tal vez aún estaba un poco borracho, pero Kyle se veía más alto, su cuerpo más prieto y su rostro lucía como él sol, molestamente brillante.

"¿Stily?"

¡Mierda! "Ehm…Si, Bueno, no todo está listo, aún tenemos un montón de papeleo con el abogado, pero ya empezamos a trabajar mientras lo, bueno mientras Derek lo resuelve"

Dio un paseo al rededor y entonces se detuvo. "Oh, hablando de eso…Su papá ¿Esta bien?"

Después de escuchar eso mis ojos fueron directo con Susie. Casi había olvidado que estaba allí. Era duro acostumbrarse a su presencia a la calma, eran cosas simplemente incompatibles.

"Si, si, Está genial" Dije intentando sonar convincente.

"No. Mi papá está enfermo. La Sra. Johnson me lo dijo2

_Gracias. Sra. Cotilla. _

"Susie…Ehm…Él está…" Maldición.

Kyle pareció comprender mi dilema, porque se hincó sobre una rodilla frente al sofá y extendió su mano hacía Susie "Hola. Soy Kyle ¿Eres hermana de Derek?"

Asintió. "Soy Susan" Sacudió su mano. "Para tener brazos tan grandes saludas como niña"

Oh…No…No lo… ¡Sí! ¡Lo dijo!

Los ojos de Kyle centellaron. "Bueno, para ser una niña saludas como niña" Disparó de vuelta.

"Puedo derribarte" Afirmó.

"Susie"

"¿Qué?" Se quejó. "¡Es cierto! Puedo vencerlo"

Kyle me lanzó una mirada divertida.

"Perfecto. ¿Juegas hockey? Venía a invitar a Stily y a tu hermano a jugar, pero estoy seguro de que eres tan buena perdiendo como ellos"

"¿Hockey?" Arqueé una ceja, "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que revisaste el pronóstico del clima?"

Reviró los ojos. "¿Recuerdas la pista de patinaje sobre hielo?"

"¿Patinaje sobre hielo?"

"Stily, te invite una vez y dijiste que no. La cosa es que tengo un amigo allí y me dejó una llave para entrar sin pagar"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitas una llave si puedes ir en cualquier momento?

Resopló. "Es varano, la gente está allí dentro escondiéndose, mucha gente, como la mitad de la ciudad está allí dentro, es imposible entrar de ese modo y disfrutar"

"Así que…"

"Así que… Vamos a esperar hasta que cierren, y entraremos por la puerta trasera"

De acuerdo, esa era una idea buena y mala al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué tal si tienen un guardia de seguridad?"

Soltó una carcajada. "De hecho si lo tienen, es el amigo que me dio la llave. Necesita salir con su chica hoy pero no puede dejar el lugar solo, así que…Básicamente le estaremos haciendo un favor"

"Un favor. Claro2 Repliqué entrecerrando los ojos.

"Stiles, por favor ¡Di que sí!" Susie hizo ojos de cachorro. Hizo los ojos de cachorro de Derek ¡Eso no era justo! ¡Iba contra las reglas!"

De acuerdo Derek probablemente iba a matarme si n volvía al dormitorio a tiempo, pero quería mantener a Susie ocupada y alejada tanto como fuese posible de la tienda.

"De acuerdo, iremos"

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!" Kyle me detuvo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Debemos esperar a que cierren ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo Kyle con una risita tonta.

"Pero eso no será hasta entrada la noche ¿Correcto?" Dije decepcionado.

"No, hoy cerraran dentro de media hora porque necesitan limpiar la pista. Estará listo en una hora o dos"

Chequeé mi reloj. Teníamos tiempo.

"Deberían cambiarse, estuve allí más temprano hoy y estaba helado dentro"

Cerré la tienda y esperé que ninguno de nuestros clientes enviase algún correo preguntando porque la tienda estaba cerrada en ese momento y me apresuré en ir al dormitorio.

Ya que Susie había estado en un campamento de verano, no tenía nada de ropa de invierno, lo cual quería decir que necesitaríamos improvisar algo para mantenerla cálida. Cavé entre mis cosas y las de Derek e incluso tuve que usar algo de cinta adhesiva para mantener todo en su lugar. También, Susie me pidió que usara algunos cojines dentro del sweater y sobre sus hombres para hacerla lucir más intimidante frente a Kyle.

Cuando acabé y retrocedí y eché un vistazo al monstruo que había creado. Era como una mezcla entre Optimus-prima, un jugador de football y un vaquero. Cuando se miró en el espejo casi soltó un chillido de emoción, pero en cambio, hizo un sonido hosco como el de una especie de monstruo-bebé

Kyle vino con patines para Susie, Derek y para mí y luego me miró muy confundido cuando no encontró a Derek en el dormitorio tampoco. En nuestro camino a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, le expliqué a Kyle porque Susie estaba bajo mi cuidado y cuando donde estaba Derek. Soltó una risita y me dijo que había hablado con su amigo porque pensó que eso animaría a Derek ya que yo le había dicho que Derek adoraba patinar sobre hielo y yo dije ¿Qué? No recordaba habérselo dicho, pero ¡Vaya! Kyle parecía prestar mucha a atención a cada palabra que le decía, eso era…Raro.

Como había prometido, la pista de patinaje sobre hielo estaba vacía y los niños rápidamente se miraron el uno al otro como rivales de toda la vida mientras yo me sentaba en el área de la comida para verlos patinar.

Susie era muy buena en ello. Por supuesto que lo era. Era la hermana de Derek después de todo, y para mi sorpresa Kyle se movía con una extraña gracia sobre el hielo. De hecho me hallé a mí mismo mirando a sus piernas como se movían con tal elegancia por el lugar mientras ese cabeza de chorlito humillaba a Susie paseando el puck alrededor de ella.

"Madura" Grité repentinamente y Kyle se sacudió repentinamente en dirección a mí lo cual no solo hizo perder el balance, sino que también le dio oportunidad a Susie de robarle el puck y anotar.

"¡Aplastado!" Chilló muy animada.

"Eso es trampa, Stily te ayudo" Kyle pretendió quejarse y yo ahogué una carcajada. No…Conocía este lado suyo. Si no estaba equivocado creía haber escuchado una vez que tenía un hermanito pero no sabía que se podía convertir en un niño de ocho años a voluntad propia.

Esa era un de las ventajas de ser un actor, o tal vez un buen hermano.

"Ven aquí" Kyle me invitó después de su tercer juego.

Me puse de pie. "¡No lo creo, se está haciendo tarde!"

"¡Vamos! Hoy es el último día de Kristie en la pizzería. Cuando regrese no podremos hacer esto de nuevo"

"No seas melodramático" Dije con una risita.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?"

"Un minuto" Me saqué los guantes y revisé mi reloj de muñeca y mis tripas se retorcieron mientras mi corazón daba un vuelto. "Como…Veinte minutos"

"Genial" Dijo Kyle con entusiasmo. "Vamos a…"

"Hace como veinte minutos"

Derek me iba a matar. Si la tía Lily se había cansado de esperar fuera de nuestro dormitorio y lo llamaba yo era oficialmente hombre muerto.

"No puedo creer que me convenciste de hacer esto" Gruñí mientras Kyle cerraba la puerta y yo cargaba a Susie mientras corríamos de vuelta a Oakwood.

No encontré ningún coche que no hubiese estado antes en el estacionamiento cuando nos marchamos, lo cual era una buena señal.

Gasté lo último que me quedaba de fuerza en llegar a la habitación y pateé la puerta para abrirla. ¡Genial! Él aún no estaba allí.

"¿Lo ves? No pasó nada" Dijo Kyle entre risas mientras ponía los patines que no usé sobre la mesa junto a las llaves de la pista de patinaje.

"No es gracioso" Resoplé.

"¡Aquí estás!"

"¿Que…De que estas hablando? He estado aquí todo el tiempo" Tartamudeé cuando me giré para darle la cara a Derek.

"No. Estuve aquí hace diez minutos y no estabas" Gruñó

"¿Estás seguro? Porque yo…"

"¿Stiles, que rayos te pasa? Te pedí que cuidaras de Susie y la tienda por un par de horas y llego aquí y ¿Qué era toda esa pintura en el suelo? Y la tía Lily esperó por ti por media hora y ahora está llamando a la policía porque piensa que Susie fue secuestrada y Susie…"

Apuntó a su hermana menor y torció el cuello intentando encontrar su rostro dentro del uniforme que hice para ella.

Se detuvo en seco. "Mira, solo recoge sus cosas ¿De acuerdo? La Llevaré con la tía Lily"

"Kyle y yo jugamos hockey, Derek" Dijo Susie felizmente, claramente no había notado que Derek estaba a escasos segundos de decapitarme.

Derek dio un respingo y entonces se giró hacía Kyle y notó su presencia por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado. "Oh…Volviste" Dijo boquiabierto. "Eso explica todo"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Demandé.

"Este bien Stily" Kyle alzó su mano para hacerme señas de que me calmara un poco.

Se giró hacía Derek y trato de verse comprensivo. "Mira, amigo. Entiendo perfectamente por lo que estás pasando y si neces…"

Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Te importaría largarte?"

Kyle dio un respingo, se vía tentado a patear el trasero de Derek justo allí, pero entonces miró a Susie y lo pensó mejor. "De acuerdo" Replicó secamente. "Te veré luego, Stily"

Dicho esto se marchó. Derek terminó de meter las cosas de Susie en la maleta y la cerró mientras yo terminaba de quitarle el uniforme que le había hecho.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerle sus zapatos Derek la tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera mientras ella le decía que se calmara.

Le tomó menos de un segundo ir al estacionamiento con su hermana y volver.

"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?" Rugí cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

"¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? Te dije que cuidaras de la tienda y ahora parece una escena de crimen. ¡Te dije que cuidaras de mi hermana y le presentas a Kyle!"

"¿Qué hay de malo con Kyle? ¡No hizo nada malo! Solo nos llevó a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo"

"Ya sabes que Kyle no me agrada, y dejas a Susie a su cargo y ¿la viste? ¡Parecía un niño! Ya sabes que me gustaría que fuese más femenina y ahora…"

"What's wrong with Kyle? He didn't do anything! He just took us to the ice-rink"

"¿Ahora qué? No la dejé sola con él y si lo hubiese hecho nada habría ido mal. Kyle fue muy bueno con ella y se divirtieron mucho y…"

"No quiero que esté cerca de él, él…"

"¿Él que?"

"Creo que es gay" Derek bramó y ay por…

"Lo siento, no quise…"

"Lo dijiste" Dije incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

"No ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque si fuese cierto no la habría dejado a tu cargo. Es solo que Kyle… ¡Ya la conoces Stiles! No le gustan las muñecas, ¡Le gustan los camiones monstruo y las motos! No es…"

"¿Normal? ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? Esos son juguetes, Derek. Cuando un niño coge una Barbie o una pelota de soccer no ven un juguete de niño o de niña, solo ven un maldito pedazo de PLASTICO, no puedo creer que en serio estés diciendo que…"

"¡No! Eso no es lo que quise decir" Podía ver la frustración en sus ojos, sea lo que fuera que quería comunicar, estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo.

"Lo estás diciendo, Derek. Estás diciendo que temes que tu Hermanita pueda convertirse en una lesbiana en el futuro, pero ¿Adivina que cavernícola? ¡La gente no se vuelve gay! ¡Nace de ese modo!"

Sus ojos brillaron ¿Con que? ¿Miedo? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Furia? No sabría decirlo, no fue hasta que sus labios empezaron a temblar que mi rabia se desvaneció y recordé donde había estado.

"Derek…" Susurré temeroso. "Derek, ¿tu papa…Está…?

"No despertó" Tartamudeó y se sentó sobre su cama.

Finalmente explotó. Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ese día. Estaríamos esperando por una conclusión, una respuesta clara sobre si su papá se recuperaría o no. Ahora no encontrábamos en terreno desconocido. No necesitaba que Derek me explicase lo que eso significaba

Lo que ocurriera desde ese instante dependía de su papá. Era él quien necesitaba encontrar su camino de regreso y no había nada que pudiésemos hacer para ayudarlo. Ahora comprendía los ojos de Derek. Pensaba que habría sido mejor escuchar que su papá había muerto a tener que esperar por solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo.

"El doctor dijo, que podría ser una hora, un día, un año, una vida"

What happened from now one was up to his dad. It was him who needed to find his way back and there was nothing we could do to bring him back. Now I understood Derek's eyes, he thought it would have been better to just hear that his dad died than wait who knows for how long.

Me tiré junto a él y ambos miramos al techo en silencio.

"Siento lo que dije antes. No lo dije en serio" Dijo con voz ronca una hora después.

_Solo lo dije porque quería gritar. _Juraría que lo escuché decir eso en mi mente.

"Está bien" Contesté con desgana.

"Quiero decir. No tengo nada en contra de Kyle"

Oh…"Esta bien, no estás obligado a que te agrade"

"Entonces… ¿Fueron a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo?" Arqueó una ceja.

Sonreí. "Si, de hecho consiguió las llaves para dejarnos entrar y animarte un poco"

"¿Le dijiste que me gusta patinar sobre hielo?" Soltó una carcajada.

"Supongo que tú y tus cosas raras son vomito verbal para mi" Bromeé.

Rio. Reí también y mantuvimos nuestras miradas en el techo.

"¿Tu mamá?"

"Lo veía venir" Dijo sin inmutarse. "Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el doctor dijo que tal vez le tomaría un poco más de tiempo poder despertar"

_Se está hundiendo. _Pensé con tristeza.

"Estará bien. Tu mamá no se aleja de su lado"

No estaba seguro si esas eran buenas o malas noticias.

"Supongo que debo llamar a Kyle y disculparme" Agregó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Me senté un poco más tranquilo y descubrí los patines del piso y la besa. Con el arrebato repentino de ira Kyle olvidó los patines y las llaves.

"¿Quieres ir a patina?" Pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Ahora? Me miró atónito. "¿No nos meteríamos en problemas?"

"¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Fue como decirle que cantase su canción favorita. "Podrían atraparnos, podríamos rompernos un hueso, podríamos congeláramos hasta morir, podríamos perder las llaves y quedar atrapados dentro lo cual eventualmente llevaría a que nos encontraran después de que nos congeláramos hasta la muerte"

"Tómalo con calma, Hermione" Bromeé mientras cogía las llaves y los patines con una mano y tiraba de la mano de Derek fuera de la habitación y corríamos por los oscuros pasillos de los vacíos dormitorios, haciendo tanto ruido como quisiéramos, no había nadie cerca que nos dijese que nos calláramos y si había no nos importaba.

Para cuando estábamos cerca de la pista de patinaje ya no había necesita de que tirara de Derek porque ya me seguía por voluntad propia, aunque enfrentémoslo, si de verdad hubiese opuesto resistencia desde un principio mis brazos de pollo no habrían tenido oportunidad.

Tomé las llaves y las deslicé por la rendija, tomé la manija y lentamente abrí la puerta. No podía creer que estaba invadiendo propiedad privada por segunda vez el mismo día. La descarga de adrenalina me hizo olvidar lo congelado que estaba el aire y me puse los patines.

"¿Estás listo?" Pregunté mientras terminaba de ponerme el patín izquierdo cuando una brisa helada me golpeó.

"¿Lo estás tú?" Dijo entre risas mientras paseaba por alrededor de la pista.

Mis ojos se aguaron un poco, y lo vi patinar a gran velocidad. Huyendo de las pesadillas que lo seguían. Derek tenía muchos defectos, como su testarudez, o que era un mal perdedor, o que a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido aun sentía algo de celos de mí, y cuando tendía a pensar que yo era responsable de todo los embrollos en los que terminaba involucrado –La mayor parte del tiempo tenía razón- Había algo que nadie jamás podría decir que Derek era, y esa cosa era débil.

Allí estaba él, viviendo y luchando aun cuando su papá estaba en una cama de hospital sin esperanzas de despertar pronto, con su mamá hundiéndose lentamente en la locura por culpa del miedo, con la escuela a la vuelta de la esquina, con un recién-inaugurado negocio y todas las cosas que no sabía.

Solo se ponía de pie y seguía trabajando.

"¿Vienes o no?" Gritó.

Ah sí. Aún tenía tiempo y chispa para molestarme.

Eso era Derek, una chispa, que se encendía con vida el mundo a su alrededor, porque enfrentémoslo. No sé quién sería yo si no fuese por él.

Me puse de pie y me deslicé hacía él.

Tan pronto como la brisa helada me rodeó me sentí libre. Ahora me arrepentía de no haberme unido a Kyle y Susie esa tarde. Era tan reconfortante, podías verlo fácilmente con solo mirar el rostro lleno de paz de Derek y por el modo en que yo describía círculos más rápidos y cortos por el área. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había patinado, pero resultaba que aún era bueno en ello. No era tan elegante como Kyle, pero tampoco era torpe. Era algo donde no tenía que ser perfecto, solo tenías que disfrutarlo de la manera que era.

"Estás muy callado" Derek puntualizó mientras ralentizaba mi paso para mirar a las mini luces del techo que colgaban como estrellas, en la oscuridad casi se sentía como si…Como si estuviéramos fuera en un lago congelado bajo un cielo sin luna.

"¿Podemos mudarnos aquí?" Bromeé.

"Sería una buena idea" Me siguió la corriente. "No necesitaríamos un refrigerador"

"Y hay una cocina en la otra habitación, podríamos vivir de frituras"

"Y podríamos poner patines en las patas de la cama y patina aun cuando dormimos"

"Suena como un buen plan" Reí y tiré los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y me deslizaba hacía atrás.

"Y…" Empezó casualmente.

"¿Y qué?" Repliqué aun imaginando nuestras cosas en este océano de hielo resguardados por las estrellas del cielo sin luna.

"¿Kyle y tú lo hicieron?"

Me detuve en seco. "¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Te dije que no lo iba a hacer ¿Recuerdas?"

"Si, pero te escuché hablando con Kristie el otro día y ya que nunca me escuchas, asumí que lo habías hecho de todos modos"

"Derek, Kyle estaba en la granja de sus padres y no tengo ni idea de donde rayos queda"

"Bueno, no sé. Pené que lo habían hecho en Sunset o en…" Frunció el ceño. "Kristie se vía muy preocupada"

"Porque está loca, me pidió que durmiera con su novio y luego se vuelve paranoica sobre el hecho de que probablemente lo hice después de todo"

Derek se echó a reír y fijo sus ojos en mí. _"'Stily' ven aquí" _Grito con gestos de cavernícola y un tono de voz muy lejano del de Kyle. "Quiero que me lo des 'Stily'"

"¡Cállate!" Reí y se deslizó con fuerza hacía mí y yo le grité que se fuera a la mierda mientras se aproximaba con más fuerza.

Me alejé de él tan rápido como pude mientras escucha sus carcajadas aterradoras llenar el aire y reía con más fuerza mientras hacía lo mejor que podía para alejarme de él.

_"'Stily' _Haz una película sobre mi trasero"

"¡Cállate!" Repetía entre risas.

"¡Vamos! _'Stily' _Solo será la puntita" Agregó y ¡Ay por Dios! Casi me hice pis en los pantalones de tanto reír, ya ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar atrás. Si lo hacía probablemente me caería.

"Te atrape" Lo escuché susurrar a mi oído repentinamente y entonces la calidez de su cuerpo me advirtió de su presencia. Cerró la mano alrededor de mi entrepierna y me sacudí y caí mientras me golpeaba con el suelo y giraba fuera de control, una, dos y tres veces mientras él me seguía en mi recorrido y aterrizaba sobre mí y reímos y reímos hasta que empezamos a ahogarnos.

"¡Eres un tarado!" Dije entre carcajadas y entonces cruzamos nuestras miradas y…

No…No…No, no ahora. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!


End file.
